Save Me
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: He's a tough guy, heir to the prestigious Li family with secrets. She's a quiet, shy girl with dark secrets. He looks at girls but doesn't love. She vowed to never fall in love. But he fell for her. They cross paths and it changes them SxS
1. Push

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the original characters of CCS of the manga and anime series thank you very much hehe. New characters though I do own hehe.**

**A/N: this is like my sixth CCS fan fic hehehe. I'm in a major writer's block right now because I've got to many flight of ideas. Ideas are too much to waste so I decided to just write it down on paper…or in this case…computer. Hehe. Don't worry though, I've been tossing these ideas around inside my head for quite sometime now and it's just bugging me because I'm thinking too much of various story frames already. Anyway, this is a totally trial thing and am not sure if I will continue because I've pretty much have the start and the end figured out already but I haven't finished thinking of the in-betweens because like I said it's not really the main fic I'm working on. So reviews are pretty much needed for this one…like many…I hope…it's easier to get inspired that way hehe. So please don't expect that I will update as easily as I with the other fics I had / am working on. In those stories, I was advance with chapters…here I'm working like one chapter at a time so please don't be like so harsh hehe. Thanks.**

**Michiko**

_Save Me_

Chapter 1 Push

Compared to Shaoran, Sakura started working during the start of this year as a lifeguard at Tomoeda's indoor pools plaza, _Water World. _From the moment she entered, it struck Shaoran that she was really different as he first thought of. He was right and working with her confirmed it. There was just something about her that stood out from everyone else in the crowd. She was pretty and everything but it seems that she tried very hard to hide it for some reason. He didn't know why…nobody seemed to know either, not that anybody was looking or noticing the real her like he was.

Shaoran smirked at himself. Sakura hadn't even acknowledged his presence more than a colleague, a schoolmate, and that was it. He thought that maybe she was repulsed by his little rebellious, tough guy, high-status image. He was after all the heir of the prestigious Li family, born with a silver spoon on his mouth. But if that were true, Sakura would be the first girl to not throw herself at him. She was nice to him and spoke if he talked to her. But somehow Shaoran noticed that with simple conversations, she seemed open and carefree but with certain topics, she was very evasive and a little secretive.

But for now, it all didn't matter. They were at work, sharing the same shift. He couldn't help but look at her direction every now and then. It was pretty an uneventful shift. It wasn't like he was desperate to have things happen. He decided to walk towards her.

When Sakura realized that Shaoran was walking towards her, she turned to him and smiled a little. "Hey! What's up?" She said as she greeted him.

"Hey! Nothing much. Shift ends in ten minutes. Was thinking, you want to get started on that science project later? Yamazaki called me before shift started and he said that he and Chiharu are starting it right now. He said that they'll do the research and the graphic presentation on chemical structures but we will have to do the experiment since we're not there." Shaoran answered.

"Alright. I will have to drop by my apartment first though. I don't have my lab stuff with me."

He gave her a nod and said, "They're at Yamazaki's."

Sakura nodded and smiled at him. Shaoran smirked before heading back to his post.

She had known that he had been following her with his eyes secretly for a little over twenty minutes. She chose to ignore it. She wondered if that was what he really wanted to talk to her about. She didn't want to think of any other options. She didn't need any more complications than what she already was dealing with. If she entertained 'other' likely possibilities on why he was glancing at her every now and then, it would mean another complication. Li Shaoran was already a force to be dealt with. She didn't want to open Pandora's box.

Just then, as if all of a sudden everything was in fast forward, the moment's peaceful day turned into chaos. The wave pool was emitting extraordinarily strong, powerful waves. Sakura quickly blew her whistle and shouted, "Get out of the pool!" People started to run out of the pool, getting themselves out of there.

Shaoran quickly ran to her side with his buoy in hand. He then asked, "What happened?"

Sakura quickly pointed at the wave pool and said, "Something is wrong. The waves are unusually strong and high."

They then saw some people being dragged under the water and having a hard time breaking free from the waves.

"You go check out the controls and call re-enforcements while I go and help." Shaoran quickly said as Sakura nodded and ran off to alert the others and check out the controls.

Shaoran jumped in and swam with a little difficulty to the nearest woman. The waves were really strong. Even he was having a hard time swimming. Other lifeguards started to pitch in.

Sakura headed for the controls. She saw that the operator had been knocked unconscious. He was still breathing. She then quickly scanned the controls to the wave pool. The knob was turned to its maximum strength. It seemed to be overheating and soon sparks showed and a small explosion happened. Sakura shielded the operator. She saw a male colleague running past. She quickly called him and endorsed the operator while she ran to the wave pool to help the others.

When she reached the side, the waves were already extremely high and violent. Her eyes quickly scanned the length of the pool to see if there are still others trapped inside. But as Sakura looked, she was struck from behind. She didn't know what hit her but the next thing she knew, it was getting dark. She fell forward…she fell to the wild currents of the pool. The stranger who struck her, stood there for awhile as Sakura fell forward. A smirk lit the stranger's face before quickly leaving.

Shaoran had just come to shore with a young male victim he had helped out when someone screamed. He quickly looked at the direction and saw the horrified look of a woman and a few other people. She was pointing at something or someone. Her mouth was agape and was completely horrified. Shaoran felt that it was something bad. He turned and felt his heart jump. He saw Sakura falling into the water. She seemed to have been pushed or struck from behind. She seemed a little bit stunned or worse…unconscious. She wasn't struggling. Shaoran's insides turned.

(to be continued…)

Like I said, I need a lot of reviews please before I decide to continue. Hehe. I do mean A LOT! Like more than 20 or something…I know it's asking to much but I really am at a loss if I should continue this one.

Michiko


	2. Come Back

Chapter 2 Come Back

Shaoran saw Sakura falling. Without even thinking about it, he jumped right back into the horrid torrents that had engulfed the once easy going and fun pool. He quickly went under water. He couldn't see her. His heart was pounding deep and hard inside his chest. He had to surface. As he did, the waves crashed into him one after the other, making it really hard to breathe.

He then heard a voice call at him from above, at the pool's ledge. "Shaoran! Get out of there!"

"I can't!" He replied as loud as he could while keeping the waves in check. "Sakura's under! I think she's unconscious!" He shouted again.

Their comrade face paled. He saw him gasp in horror as he took a couple of deep breaths before submerging himself again. He didn't even wait for an answer. All he knew was that he had to get to Sakura and fast. He wasn't dreaming it had happened. He knew that. It was rather a big nightmare than that. He actually saw her fall into the water while a stranger watched and a split second later, ran away from the pool.

Under the water, Shaoran searched and searched. The currents were strong making it very difficult and almost impossible. _Damn wave pool. _He said to himself. The air in his lungs was depleting and fast. Soon, he found the need to swim up and breathe again. But then from the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura's unconscious body. He hurriedly swam towards her.

With the little breath that he had left, he swam as hard and as fast as he could to get to her. There was only one thing in his mind, he had to save her. She can't die there and now. He reached out his hand as his mind was telling him that he needed to go back up.

_Just a little more. _Shaoran told himself as adrenalin was pumping throughout his body as he reached for her.

XxXxXx

_What's happening? Oh…oh yeah…someone hit me…I'm in the water again. It's pretty much like last time only a little different…the irony of life…I'm in that situation again…this time…no one is here to save me…it's better that way…no one needs to get hurt…it won't hurt as much too. I can't even move my body…I guess I'm really going to die this time…_

_I don't want to die…but I can't move…my body refuses to listen…why can't it do what I tell it to do sometimes? This sucks! But if this is fate…who am I to fight?_

_Wait! Who is this? This strong arm around me…who are you? Why did you save me? How could you save me? Don't risk your life for me…is it even worth it? _Sakura's thoughts were rushing inside her head. _Who are you? I can hear you calling me back…that strong, caring voice…who are you?_

XxXxXx

Shaoran surfaced with Sakura in his arms. She was unconscious. He was about to race to shore when a floater was thrown at him from above.

"Quick! Take it! We will pull you two up!" They called out.

Shaoran quickly took it and placed it around Sakura and himself as the others helped them out.

Once on dry, solid ground, Shaoran quickly laid Sakura and opened her mouth. She wasn't breathing. The color from her face was draining fast. He quickly started CPR.

"Come on, Sakura. Don't do this." Shaoran said as he continued giving her CPR.

The others couldn't do anything but stand back and watch. Their superiors ushered the others to start helping out with the people. They had no choice but to leave and assist. Only Shaoran and their captain were there.

"Come on, Sakura! Don't die on me!" Shaoran pleaded to her as he continued to give life-saving breaths into her.

Just then, Sakura started to cough and water started to come from her mouth. A great sign of relief flowed across Shaoran and the captain. He wasn't even thinking anymore as he quickly pulled Sakura to him and embraced her. He had been so scared. He had never been scared like that in his entire life. He was even surprised himself. He hadn't noticed that she had touched him in a more personal level.

Shaoran's mind then drifted back to reality when he felt Sakura's weak hand touch his shoulder. He quickly broke away from her but still held her in his arms.

"Shaoran…" She weakly said.

"Shhh…don't speak. Save your strength. You're fine now." Shaoran said as he smiled at her.

Sakura looked deep into his intense brown eyes. She saw that it was filed with relief and concern. She saw nothing but sincerity in them. She suddenly felt lost.

"I don't think so…I was hit…" Sakura said.

That was when Shaoran noticed that his hands were covered with blood. He stared in horror and in shock. He then realized that Sakura's head was bleeding. It was a good thing that he had her in his arms to allow the blood to let the blood settle more on her lower extremities than let her bleed more.

The Captain realized just as quick how the situation turned from mellow to critical. Without another word, he dashed off to call for help.

Shaoran looked down at her again. Sakura felt the tension that ran through Shaoran's body. She could tell that he was agitated and somewhat scared. She was surprised that he seemed to care about her that way. But it was no time to think over matters of the heart.

She smiled back up at him. She then said, "Do you want to know something funny?"

"What?" Shaoran answered, a little chocked up.

Sakura smiled again. She looked up at his eyes. She then replied, "I chose to become a lifeguard because I have this phobia of water. I wanted to get over it and move on with my life." She then paused.

Shaoran's eyes filled with concern and heartfelt empathy.

"It's funny how I found myself in this situation again. I guess…fate wants me to keep fearing something I've always loved as a child…"

"No…it's not…" Shaoran said as he caressed her cold cheek. Sakura seemed surprised with the sudden gesture.

"Save your strength. Help is coming. You are going to be fine." Shaoran said as he didn't let his gaze avert from hers so that she'd know that he wasn't lying to her…so that she'd believe him.

(to be continued…)

Hmmm…actually this was supposed to be in the first chapter too but I decided to put it in chapter 2 instead. I still need a lot of reviews like at least twenty because after this I have no idea what to write. I just stalled a little bit. This is the last of my ideas so far, not speaking of the ending. So please do review. Thanks.

Michiko


	3. Almost a Year Ago

Chapter 3 Almost A Year Ago

_Tomoeda. At least no one could recognize me here. Maybe this is the fresh start that I need…but now I'm not so sure. I-I don't know if I can do this. My courage is faltering…No! You can't go through that Sakura! You can't! You have to be strong! _Sakura said to herself over and over again before she left her apartment.

Before opening the door in front of her, before opening the next chapter in her life, she took out a silver compact from her purse and checked herself at the mirror for a final time. She checked if somehow she looked presentable. She needed to find a job for herself and she would want to make the right first impression. She rarely put on makeup but today she figured that putting some powder and blush on would greatly help, especially since she still looked a little pale…after that…

She took out her cherry blossom colored lip gloss and applied some. Sakura truly wished that no one would see past that new mask of hers. They couldn't see. She needed a job to support herself while she continued school. No one would hire someone who looked pale and glum. Sakura gulped inwardly as she dumped her compact and lip gloss in her bag. Those, aside from a pen and a small notebook, were the only things in her purse anyway. She said a silent prayer and took a deep breath before she finally opened the door and left her apartment.

It was a new beginning. Sakura started to explore her new surroundings while searching for possible work opportunities. This time around, she didn't have anyone to turn to but herself. She had resigned herself to the fact that she couldn't run to anybody for help but herself. She bit her lip as her mind drifted on what she had to leave behind to keep safe. She heart threatened to unsettle itself as she was reminded on how she got into that situation in the first place.

XxXxXx

Shaoran was sitting with a few of his friends outside, in front of a small sweets shop. He wasn't really listening to the conversation that was going on. Yuta was saying something about this girl from whatever school again. Yamazaki was listening, laughing a little at how Yuta was able to gather all that information about the girl Ryota seemed to have a crush on. That was Yuta for you. He could get whatever information about just about any girl. Shaoran shook his head. He wasn't into girls like the rest of them were, although girls would gladly fall at his feet.

"Hey Shaoran!" Yuta then said. Shaoran looked at him, not saying anything.

"Are you even normal? How about you? Do you have a specific girl in mind?" Yuta then proceeded on asking. Shaoran smirked.

"What? Shaoran? You've got to be kidding. He never looks at girls that way. In fact, he never looks at them. He's probably gay." Ryota commented as Yuta and Yamazaki started laughing. Shaoran smirked again.

But before Shaoran could say anything or the others start teasing again, a girl came walking towards the sweets shop. Shaoran had been sitting beside Ryota while Yuta and Yamazaki had their backs on the girl. Judging by Ryota's expression, Yuta and Yamazaki turned around and saw the girl that had suddenly stopped their conversation.

She was wearing a white, girly, transparent white spaghetti top over a fit, pink spaghetti strapped one. She was wearing jeans and white sandals. Her hair was layered, shoulder length. Her small pink, peach, flowery pouch bag strapped across her delicate upper body. She exuded this simple, delicate grace that went well with her pretty face. She went straight to the counter, not noticing any of them.

They saw Chiharu come up to the girl and smile at her.

"Hi. Welcome to Fruits and Teas shop. How may I help you?" Chiharu greeted.

The girl smiled and said, "Hi. Um, it's my first time here so what do you recommend for something to drink?"

Chiharu then took a menu card and started to go over the contents with her. "If I do say so myself, the strawberry shake is to die for."

"Well ok. I guess I'll have one then." The girl answered.

Chiharu smiled and punched in the order. While she was preparing the shake, the girl seemed to be looking over the menu again. Chiharu decided to start up a conversation. It was the first time she saw her. Chiharu thought that she was pretty. She seemed to be kind and sweet. Chiharu took a chance to glance at the group of guys behind the girl. She smiled when she realized that the new girl had stopped their conversation. They seemed to be curious who she was.

"Are you new to Tomoeda? It's the first time I've seen you around." Chiharu commented.

The girl looked up and nodded. "Yeah. I just moved here. Um, listen do you by any chance have some vacancy here? I mean, do you have a job opening? I need to find myself a job."

"Sorry. We're full here at the moment. But I do know this quaint flower shop. I know the owner there. She's looking for job applicants. My shift ends in ten so I can bring you there and introduce you if you want."

"Really?" The girl said, smiling and relieved. "Thank you. That would be great. By the way, I'm Sakura. I'm sorry I didn't ask your name."

"It's Chiharu." She replied laughing as she handed Sakura her shake. Sakura thanked her. Chiharu then took a magazine from her bag and handed it over to Sakura. She looked back with a little confused expression. Chiharu smiled and said, "Here. So you won't get bored. It's ten minutes 'til the end of my shift and I wouldn't want you to get bored."

Sakura smiled and accepted the magazine. She thanked Chiharu as she headed to an empty table, which was consequently beside the one occupied by Shaoran and the others. Sakura sat with her back against them.

Ryota then elbowed Shaoran which made him turn to him.

"This is your chance. She's alone. Go on." Ryota said. Yuta and Yamazaki grinned.

"You've got to be kidding. Why would I want to go up to her anyway?" Shaoran replied.

"Come on. She's pretty, maybe not gorgeous, but very pretty nonetheless." Ryota said making Shaoran smirk.

Yuta then leaned forward a little with a devilish grin on his face. Yamazaki smirked as well as Ryota. Yuta then said, "Or would you like me to ask her?"

"Like I said, why would I want to know?"

"Fine. I'll go and ask you big baby." Yuta answered.

"That's strike two. Another one and you'll have a date with my fist. Besides, if I wanted to have a girl, I could have anyone I want."

Yamazaki, Ryota and Yuta looked at each other and grinned.

"You want to bet on that?" Yamazaki then asked. Shaoran looked at him and gave him a 'what-are-you-talking-about?' look.

"Sure. Girls are at your feet but prove that you can have any girl you want. Why not her?" Ryota then said.

"You guys are insane. I'm not about to bet on toying with a girl just to prove your boyhood fantasies. I'm not like you losers." Shaoran replied.

"Fine. Let's not make a bet. Just ask her already. It's not like it's going to kill you. She's just a girl. You don't have to like her. Just ask her for her name, man. That's it! Plain and simple." Yuta said.

Shaoran gave out an exasperated breath and said, "Fine. Fine. I'll ask her what her name is and if any of you likes her, then get a move on." He then stood up. He couldn't believe that he was actually going through with it. He didn't have a problem walking over to a girl and asking her for her name but what was annoying was being pushed towards one. Yamazaki, Ryota and Yuta smirked as they watched Shaoran walk over to the girl at the next table.

"Excuse me." Shaoran said as he stood beside the girl.

Slowly, the girl looked up at him from what she was reading. When Shaoran made eye contact with the girl, his breath was caught up inside his chest for a moment. But he hid it as he knew that the others were watching him. He noted that she had the most beautiful green eyes that he had ever seen but somehow he could see that there was much pain and mystery in them.

"May I-"

"I'm not interested." The girl said, cutting him off.

Shaoran's face registered confusion. "Not interested in what?" Shaoran asked, rather amused.

She stood to face Shaoran. He noted that she wasn't short although she was at least half a foot shorter than him. She looked at him straight in the eyes and replied, "I'm not interested in whatever you are selling, saying or offering. Have a good day to you, Sir." She had said it with a little lightness in her mood but her voice didn't hide the fact that she was serious.

As she closed the magazine and took it in her arms and gathered the empty plastic cup, Shaoran didn't move an inch. He was watching her. "Excuse me." She said as Shaoran stepped aside while she went over to see Chiharu again and threw the cup and returned the magazine. He kept on watching her.

"Chiharu, I'm sorry. May I have the directions and the name? I can go there myself. I wouldn't want to trouble you besides I'm in a little hurry." She said. Chiharu wrote down what she had asked for on a piece of paper and gave it to her. She smiled at the girl and the girl smiled back. The girl left without another word as she turned and saw that Shaoran was still looking at her. With a single glance, she turned away and started walking, not looking back.

Shaoran grinned. He watched her go. She peaked his interest. Maybe it was because she was the first girl to blow him off or show absolutely no desire in getting to know him. But it was probably the fact that a girl like her held this hidden pain and mystery that he couldn't help but be curious about. You wouldn't have guessed about something like that by simply looking at her but he had seen it in her eyes and he knew better. Shaoran wasn't scared of a challenge and the challenge of getting to know her just made him more interested in finding out more about her.

Ryota, Yuta and Yamazaki then went up next to him and started laughing. "You're losing your touch, man." Yuta said. Shaoran grinned.

"Boy that was classic! I should have had that on video. The day that Li Shaoran got blown off by a girl." Ryota said, laughing.

"Oh this is just the beginning." Shaoran commented.

"Hey Chiharu." Yamazaki said as he saw Chiharu going out of the shop. They all turned to her. Chiharu looked at them.

"Hey, do you know that girl?" Yamazaki asked as he walked towards his girl friend.

Chiharu raised an eyebrow as she put on her jacket. "What girl? You mean the one who just left and blew off Shaoran?" She said. The guys started laughing.

"Her name is Sakura. She's new in town." Chiharu answered.

_Sakura, huh? _Shaoran said to himself. His grinned broadened a little.

(to be continued…)

Hmmm…I wish more people would get around to send in their reviews. Hehe. Sorry it's just this fic is a spontaneous thing and I haven't really gotten around with the details of it yet. It would really help if you guys sent in your reactions to it. Thanks.

Michiko


	4. You Again

Chapter 4 You Again

**XxXxXx present day XxXxXx**

"Shaoran!" Tomoyo called out as she came running to the emergency room's waiting area.

Shaoran turned and stood when he saw Tomoyo coming.

"Where is she? How's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked frantically. She was so worried about her best friend. She had gotten word that something happened to her at the Water world. She was told vague detail of the incident. Tomoyo rushed to the hospital as soon as possible.

"She's still in there. I haven't heard anything yet. But the medic at the ambulance said that she was stable. When we got here, I haven't heard anything yet." Shaoran answered. He too was worried about her.

Tomoyo said nothing as she took a few steps towards the inside of the ER but stopped. Her look was one of great concern and fear. Tomoyo was one of only three people who knew the truth of Sakura's status. Aside from Sakura's legal guardian and her other best friend, she was the only one who knew the gravity of it all. She knew that Shaoran and Sakura were becoming really close but she knew that Sakura still hadn't told him the truth. She was afraid to because she knew of his heritage.

"What happened, Shaoran?" Tomoyo asked feebly as she reluctantly took a seat.

Shaoran gazed at her. His eyes filled with regret and deep concern. He didn't exactly know what happened either. "I honestly am not sure, Tomoyo. One minute, everything was fine but then…chaos. The wave pool started to malfunction. I told Sakura to go get help while I get the people out of there. She did. The next thing I knew, someone screamed and I turned and I saw her falling onto the pool. Everything else…I think I saw a man behind her watching her fall but my focus then was on Sakura. After I got her out, I resuscitated her. She told me she wasn't fine, that she was hit. I saw blood in my hands. I assume you know the rest." He answered.

In his voice, Tomoyo knew that Shaoran was telling the truth and he was just as scared as she was with regards to Sakura. Tomoyo just closed her eyes, trying to shut everything off as she tried to focus herself and keep calm.

**XxXxXx Friday, May 14****th**** (almost a year ago) XxXxXx**

Sakura was exhausted. After walking almost all over town looking for a job, she was finally going home, having been able to find a job at the flower shop that Chiharu had recommended. For the first time that day, her smile was genuine. She felt this relief that at least now she was able to accomplish something. But she knew that the hard part was still to begin. She had never lived on her own before and she had to leave a dark secret behind to protect those she loved the most. It was going to be a really trying time for her but she was determined to face it head on.

The sun was still up but she knew that it won't be long before the sun would finally set. As she walked back to her apartment, her mind then drifted to the young man she had sort of met, the one who approached her and was about to ask something. She knew what he wanted to know. He wanted to know her name. She heard one of his friends saying that when his friend's voice slightly elevated.

She had to admit though, he was handsome in his own right. But then she knew better than to trust looks at first glance. People didn't seem to be who they are initially. She had learned that the hard way. She had lost so much because of that misjudgment. She had told herself that she wasn't going to let that happen. Besides, before she set out for Tomoeda, she had already resigned herself to never falling in love or get close to somebody. It would just bring much complication in her life. Right now, other complications weren't welcome and she wished it wouldn't start mixing into the equation.

Her mind though, drifted back to him. He seemed a little rough on the edges and he possessed this strong front that could either intimidate or just draw you in with curiosity. But when Sakura's eyes met his, she thought she saw something that she wasn't sure what it was. There.

Sakura stopped herself from walking and from thinking. She didn't like where her mind was going. She didn't want her curiosity get the better of her. She told herself to forget about him and to keep walking, keeping her mind to what was really important like staying alive long enough to make sure that her brother was going to make it. Yeah. That was more important than indulging in teenage fantasies of love and bliss. Life wasn't like it was in the movies. The real world is full of pain and suffering and you have to learn how to roll with the punches. Her problems were real. She can't allow herself to slip now.

Speaking of the real world, she stopped walking when she realized that she was about to enter a tunnel and there were rough, delinquent looking men on the other end. The group composed of five guys, she could tell that they were slightly older than her, perhaps late teens to early twenties. She gulped inwardly but didn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her scared. She groaned inwardly as she knew that there wasn't any other way back to her apartment except through that tunnel.

It was slowly getting dark as her instincts were telling her that trouble wasn't too far from her. Still, she kept a straight face as she slowly started walking into the tunnel. The sooner she got in and walked, the sooner she could get out and away from those guys.

As she walked, Sakura tried to keep her gaze off the men but on the other end. She kept to the side as to not directly cross paths with them. Her breathing was a little labored as she was really having second thoughts about going through with it. If only there was another way home, she would rather take that, away from those men. As she neared them, she knew that they had already spotted her. Sakura bit her lip and kept walking.

"Hey baby!" One said. Sakura groaned inwardly as she ignored the man's comment and continued walking.

"Hey you're kinda cute." One said stepping in front of Sakura. She stopped walking and realized that she was surrounded by the five men.

She was shaking inside but she didn't give them the benefit of knowing. "Get out of my way please. I have some place to go." She said, trying hard to keep her voice from shaking. Sakura stood firm but the man started approaching her. She instinctively stepped back. This continued until she hit one of the men, making her jump to the side and it dawned on her. She was trapped. They had completely surrounded her. _Damn it! _She said to herself. Her eyes quickly scanned for an opening.

"Why don't you stay awhile? We're not going to hurt you. We're just going to have fun." One said as he started to reach out to her.

Sakura pushed his hand away and said, "Sorry but I'm in no mood for fun. I have to get going." She then tried to walk away but they wouldn't let her.

Sakura tried again with a little more force but then she was held by the arm tightly. She tried to break free. "Let me go!" She said. But the guy smirked at her. He wouldn't let her go. The others seemed to be just as amused as the man holding her was. She was now definite that she wasn't in a good position. She was obviously outnumbered and out-strengthened. Through all of it though, she tried to keep her emotions at checked. They didn't deserve to see her scared. It would just fuel their 'pleasure' more.

Thinking fast, she remembered what her brother always told her when she was younger. Whenever she found herself in that situation, she should always hit the most vulnerable part of a man. Sakura concentrated her strength on her knee and quickly struck the man's groin. The man immediately let her go and without wasting the opportunity, Sakura immediately started to flee but then strong hands grabbed her by the throat.

She was quickly turned around but the grip on her throat was still there, firm and strong. The others seemed pissed. Sakura was having a little difficulty breathing. One was about to strike her hard but then an arm came out of nowhere and prevented the man from hitting Sakura. The man was quickly thrown aside to the ground.

"I believe she said for you to let her go." Her rescuer said. His back was slightly towards her.

Sakura's eyes lingered to the man who had just come. Her eyes flew wide open when she realized that it was the man she had encountered earlier that day. Those were the same unruly brown hair. Those intense amber eyes. His face was a little stern now. But then his eyes lingered on to meet hers. She was surprised to see that when their gazes met, she saw warmth and concern. Sakura tried to speak but one of those men still had a hand on her throat.

They broke their gaze as her rescuer then told the man holding Sakura to let her go. Sakura allowed her gaze to drift at the man holding her, his eyes registered hatred and sinister thoughts. From the corner of her eye, she then saw that the others were about to strike Shaoran. Sakura focused her energy to warn him. "W…wa…tch…out…!" Sakura exclaimed as loud as she could. The young man seemed to understand as he started to deflect the blows that were going to be given.

The next thing Sakura knew was that she was thrown up against the wall. She felt as the air in her was sucked out as she slid down the side of the wall. She felt that all the air was suck out of her. She mouth moved but nothing came out. All she could do was watch as Shaoran kept fighting five men on his own, getting beat up but she saw determination in his eyes. Pretty soon, he had them down on the ground.

Sakura watched as he turned to her and walked towards her slowly. He held out his hand. Sakura just looked at it at first but then allowed herself to be helped up. Her gaze then fell on the five men.

"Are you alright?" He then asked, bringing Sakura's attention back to him. She noticed that he had received bruises on his face. But he didn't seem to mind as she saw concern in his eyes. She wasn't sure though but somehow she could sense the sincerity from him.

Sakura nodded and said, "Thank…you." He smirked a little.

"You shouldn't be walking here alone around this time. This is usually the time of day that that kind of guys come out to get to the bars, arcades or videoke at the other side of town." He said.

Sakura looked at him. She noted that there was a small smile on his face. She quickly hid her emotions and said, "Yeah. I know. If there was another way home, I would have taken it."

Shaoran watched her. He noticed that she had regained her composure. She definitely wasn't going to show him that she was traumatized. He could have smirked but chose to hide it from her.

"I think we should get going. I don't know about you but I don't want to be around if the police decide to show up." Shaoran said and he saw her nod, not saying anything more to him.

They started to walk down the other side of the tunnel. As they walked, Shaoran glanced slightly at her. It was then he noticed that her arm was bleeding.

"Your arm is bleeding." He suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah I know. It's a small cut. I won't die from it. I can fix that later. Come on, follow me." She said. He stopped walking. Did he just hear right? She stopped walking too and turned back.

She then said, "Well come on? I honestly doubt that you would go to an emergency room to have your bruises fixed so I'll do it. It's the least I can do for you helping me back there." She didn't wait for him to answer as she turned around and started walking again.

Shaoran smirked and started to follow her. "Just this afternoon you were all but in a hurry to get rid of me and now you're asking me to follow you? I didn't even catch your name…Sakura" He decided to say.

She stopped walking again. She was stunned that he knew her name. She figured that he must have asked Chiharu. It was the only explanation there. She let out a breath and looked at him. "First of all, you didn't catch my name because I didn't throw it. Second, if you and your guys weren't too busy being an ass, I would probably have told you my name and it would have saved you the trouble to asking, oh I don't know maybe Chiharu, what my name is."

Shaoran was taken by surprise. No one had ever dared to call him an ass before. As if reading his reaction, Sakura said, "I heard you guys talking. At some point, you guys weren't discreet about it. I heard what your friend said and what you replied after which I assure, you actually stood and came over. I don't like people who toy with me and treat me like I'm some prize to be won. The only reason why I'm trying to be nice to you right now is because of what you did. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't like people getting hurt because of me…that includes you, whether I like it or not. I promise to be civil if you promise to stop being such a jerk."

Yeah. He had never met a girl quite like her. She wasn't afraid to tell him what she thought. She said it straight out. It somehow drew him to her more. "Fine. I'm sorry. Can we start over? I'm Shaoran and you are?" He said as he extended a hand.

She sighed. So it was going to be like that then. She extended her own and shook his hand. "I'm Sakura." It wasn't like he needed to know but might as well go with it, Sakura told herself. He did just save her life.

(to be continued…)

Hmmm…I had to cut it here…well anyway, I hope this was a little clearer I mean…I hope it makes sense. Thanks to those who read and sent in their reviews but I really still need to ask for feedback. Hehe. It's not like I have inspiration I can draw from. Hehe. Thanks.

Michiko


	5. First Day of School

Chapter 5 First Day of School

**XxXxXx Friday, May 14****th**** (almost a year ago) XxXxXx**

Sakura led Shaoran to her apartment. She didn't exactly know if it was the right thing to do but she meant what she said, she hated people getting hurt because of her. She didn't know if she would regret letting Shaoran enter her life a little but she was willing to take that gamble. He got beat up because of trying to save her. It was the least she could do. If that decision was going to haunt her later on, well, she said to herself that she would deal with it then. She resigned herself on dealing with 'now'.

Sakura opened the door and switched on the lights. She then left the keys on the table by the door. She removed her shoes and turned to Shaoran who had just closed the door and was starting to remove his own shoes.

"Come on in. Please make yourself at home. I'm just going to get the first aid kit." Sakura said as she left him by the door.

Shaoran found it a little uncomfortable being in a girl's apartment. He was surprised about feeling it too. He had never really been to a girl's place. He was actually nervous. Shaoran entered and slowly headed to the small kitchen, connected to the dining room which also served as the receiving room. He sat at the tatami floor at the table as he waited for Sakura to come from her room with the first aid kit.

His eyes traveled around the apartment. It wasn't like his home. The apartment was small, with three rooms (one, which he was in and the biggest room, the other was Sakura's bedroom and last, the bathroom), but it was cozy. Everything was neat and clean. It wasn't cluttered or unorganized for someone who just moved in to Tomoeda. He sat there in silence, trying to figure out more about her just by looking at the apartment that he hadn't noticed that she was standing by the doorframe of her bedroom door and was silently watching him. Sakura could almost guess what was going through his head. She started to walk towards him.

Shaoran noticed so he watched her as she knelt beside him and placed the first aid kit down. She opened it and took out some cotton and antiseptic for Shaoran's cuts. "You know it's easier if you just ask. I'm not a mind reader so I can't honestly tell what's going through that head of yours." Sakura said as she delicately prepared the cotton with some antiseptic.

At first, Shaoran's eyes were watching her delicate hands as she prepared what she needed to. But when she spoke, his gaze lifted to her face. He didn't say anything at first but then, he felt stupid for being a little tongue-tied. He wasn't sure how to start a conversation with her. He said immediately what popped into his head, "Chiharu said that you just moved here."

As Sakura finished with the preparation, her gaze met his. She then replied, "Hold still. This may sting but you can handle it." She then started to delicately swab Shaoran's cuts on his face.

"Yeah. I just moved in a couple of days ago. I fixed the place immediately because I know I wouldn't have the time once I begin school and work." She then proceeded on to answer.

"Wait! You're telling me that you moved her on your own and you plan on going to school and work."

Sakura's gaze met his again. "What's so strange about that?" She then asked.

She saw Shaoran grin. She waited patiently for his next statement, "Nothing! Nothing. It's just…well, you're so independent. Don't your parents get worried?"

He saw her flinch when he mentioned 'parents'. Immediately, Shaoran wanted to take back what he said. He could have hit himself then and there but he just went on cursing himself silently. He then saw Sakura give him a small smile as she replied, "I have to be independent now. As for my parents, well, they understand."

"It's not like they or I have any choice…" She added under her breath. But it didn't escape Shaoran's ear. He decided not to say anything. Obviously, it was a sensitive matter to her. He didn't want to scare her away on their first meeting. He was already acting all stupid for being awkward in the situation he found himself in. He didn't want to aggravate the situation even further.

Sakura finished cleaning his wounds and proceeded to get some ice for Shaoran's busted lip. But before she was able to get up, she felt Shaoran grab her lower arm. She looked at him. He didn't seem to register any ill thoughts about her and she could see it in his eyes. She didn't say anything.

"Your arm. Let me help you with that. It would be easier if I cleaned that wound of yours instead of doing it yourself." He said. Sakura had totally forgotten about the cut she had in her arm. She said nothing as she sat back down and allowed Shaoran to treat her this time.

"So…" Sakura started.

"So?" Shaoran echoed.

"Do you always find yourself in fights? Don't take it the wrong way but…it seems that you are pretty good with all that fighting this…I mean…five guys…you still were able to knock them out."

Shaoran grinned. "I've been fighting since I was a kid. I'm not as bad as you think but I just had to learn, you know, to roll with the punches to survive." He answered. Yeah. It was stand up and be a man or lose to life. He could remember the secrets of his past that he never told anyone.

"I can understand that." Sakura replied, bringing his thoughts back to reality.

"I mean…at least you learned how to fight back…I'm still learning how…" She added. Shaoran could feel that her statement ran deeper than she was letting on. But he decided to not say anything again. He wanted to her to tell him on her own. _I guess that pain in her eyes wasn't a figment of my imagination. _Shaoran told himself.

"There. All done." Shaoran then said as he finished bandaging the wound.

"Thanks." Sakura replied as she got up.

As she was fixing the soiled cotton balls, Shaoran got up and helped her. After, he said, "I guess I better be going. Thanks for treating my wounds. See you around?"

Sakura smiled at him and said, "It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you're an ass with your friends, I might just forget that somehow you have a good side to you." She joked.

Shaoran grinned.

"Thanks, Shaoran, for saving me back there. I hope you don't get into too much trouble at home with how you look."

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure no one will notice much. See ya." Shaoran said before he left. He wondered when he would encounter her again. Being with her even for a short while, he could easily tell that she was indeed so different from the girls that he usually met and encountered. He smirked at himself as he walked farther away from her apartment complex. Yes. He wouldn't mind meeting her again. Getting to know her more certainly was a thought he wanted to entertain.

**XxXxXx Monday, May 17****th**** XxXxXx**

Sakura started walking towards her new school. A part of her dreaded the experience. Allowing herself to be fooled that everything was normal when in fact things were far from it…it was a daunting thought. She couldn't help but shake her head to save herself from her thoughts. Then she felt her body tense up a bit when she heard someone call her name.

She turned and realized that Tomoyo was waving at her and running towards her. She couldn't help but feel relieved. Sakura smiled genuinely at her long-time best friend. "Tomoyo!" She said as she welcomed her.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me that you're starting school here? Where are you staying now? How are you?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

Sakura found herself laughing. "One question at a time, will ya?"

Tomoyo then started laughing too. "Sorry! Sorry. Well you know how I am when I get excited?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied as she gave Tomoyo a big smile.

From a short distance, Shaoran was standing with the others. Ryota had noticed Sakura and quickly shifted the group's attention towards her direction, especially Shaoran. They were really surprised that she was going to attend school with all of them. Shaoran smirked inwardly. He certainly didn't expect the turn of events. He knew that she was going to start school at Tomoeda but he didn't know that they would be attending the same school. They saw Tomoyo call out to her and how Sakura smiled at her. Shaoran noted that she was more beautiful when she smiled like that. It was the first time he actually saw her smile genuinely. It was sort of nice.

"Hey! Isn't that Sakura?" Chiharu suddenly said as she and Yamazaki came up.

"Well, well, well, it sure is." Yamazaki replied as he elbowed Shaoran.

Shaoran said nothing. His gaze was still towards Sakura, although he knew what Yamazaki meant when he elbowed him.

"Hey Sakura!" Chiharu called out suddenly, making her and Tomoyo turn towards their direction.

When Sakura saw Shaoran and the others, she stiffened a little but chose to hide it. Shaoran noticed but knew better than to start teasing her about it in front of the others. Sakura gave them an uncertain smile and a slight bow.

Chiharu and the others approached Sakura and Tomoyo.

"You know them, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, surprised.

"Not exactly. Let's just say that our paths crossed last Friday." Sakura replied coolly.

Tomoyo eyed her best friend.

"Hey Chiharu, thanks for the recommendation. I got the job. I start this afternoon." Sakura then proceeded on to say.

Chiharu smiled. Sakura still refused to make eye contact with the guys. She still felt uneasy towards them, not much with Shaoran anymore, but the feeling was still there. With the conversation she overheard, it wasn't hard to feel that way.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce you to these guys. This is Yamazaki Takashi, my boy friend. His friends, Kamigawa Ryota, Sakurai Yuta, and Li Shaoran. I believe that it was um a little bad first impression but these guys aren't so bad once you get to know them." Chiharu said.

Sakura smiled politely. "I'm sure they're not." She replied as she finally allowed her gaze to meet Shaoran's for a moment.

She smiled again and said, "Well, nice to meet you guys but I think I need to make my way to the faculty room now before classes start. Tomoyo, do you mind coming with me? I don't want to get lost on my first day." Before Tomoyo could answer, she and Sakura had already left the group and were heading to the school building.

"Tomoyo, do me a favor?" Sakura said when they were beyond the hearing distance of the group they had just left.

"As much as possible, don't leave me in the company of those guys." She then said.

Tomoyo started laughing and asked, "What exactly happened last Friday anyway?"

Sakura told her exactly what had happened including how Shaoran showed up just in time to save her and how she invited him to her apartment to treat his wounds. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh. She knew why she was being all tense. Tomoyo knew what had happened to her and why she had to move to Tomoeda suddenly but she still couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, Sakura. Don't worry about it. What are best friends for?"

Sakura sighed in relief. She smiled at her best friend. Being in a new school was bad enough, so Sakura wasn't really thrilled with the idea that she might find herself in the company of the group they had just left.

Tomoyo accompanied Sakura to the faculty room. After receiving some instructions, she was glad that she and Sakura would be in the same class. Walking towards class with their adviser, Mr. Terada, Sakura felt a little nervous. Mr. Terada urged Tomoyo to enter the classroom and entered himself. Sakura waited to be called in.

After what seemed like forever, she heard her name being called. She walked in, trying not to sport a blushing face. She bowed shyly and introduced herself. There were murmurs in class. Just then the back door opened and in walked Shaoran.

"Ah, Li-san. Nice of you to join us. We have a new student with us so please try not to make a pretty bad impression." Mr. Terada said.

Shaoran was surprised just as Sakura was to see that they were in the same class. Neither acknowledged the surprise and hid their expressions. Sakura then heard Mr. Terada tell her that her seat was next to Tomoyo and in front of Shaoran. She gulped inwardly as she bowed and slowly made her way there.

_How come I have a feeling that the surprises doesn't end here? _Sakura told herself. She took her seat, making eye contact with Tomoyo for a second and then at Shaoran. She said nothing as she sat there.

"Well, Li-san since you seem enthusiastic on being such a great role model, a lecture on responsibility would go with it too. You are to be Kinomoto-san's partner. So show her around school and guide her until she gets a hang on things here." Mr. Terada said before he turned back to his record book to check the attendance.

When Sakura heard the news, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Great. This is exactly what I need… _She told herself. She couldn't believe what luck she seemed to have. Shaoran said nothing too but smirked inwardly. He then saw Sakura pass a note to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo opened it and it said, "Save me." She smiled a bit and passed a note back.

Sakura read the following words, "You'll survive." She closed her eyes and slid the paper onto her skirt pocket.

(to be continued…)

I honestly have no comments so far. I guess my head is blank with regards to inspiration…information overload with school…I guess I should get back to work. Thanks for those who read and who sent in their reviews. Please, please do send in a lot of reviews because the next chapters are blank inside my head. Thanks.

Michiko


	6. Partners

Chapter 6 Partners

**XxXxXx Monday, May 17****th ****(almost a year ago) XxXxXx**

Lunch time. Math had finished. _Oh God I thought that would never end. _Sakura said inwardly as she started to fix her notebooks and placed them back in her bag.

"So you ready for the grand school tour?" Sakura heard a voice from behind. _Oh yeah…he's my partner…shoot…Tomoyo…save me from this one…_ Sakura pleaded inwardly.

"It's ok, Shaoran. If you want to hang with your friends, go right on. It's not like I can't find my way around." Sakura replied.

Shaoran smirked. "Silly little girl…" He said as he started to drag her along.

Sakura looked up at Shaoran in front of her. He was guiding her out of there. She was surprised with his actions. For a moment, Sakura gazed at Tomoyo, she wanted to say a lot of things but was unable to. Tomoyo smiled. Some of their classmates were even surprised with Shaoran's sudden actions. They hadn't known him as doing that sort of thing before.

"Ok, fine. Fine. I'll go along with this. Would you please let me go?" Sakura said after they've reached the corridor.

Shaoran let her go. He smirked as he continued on walking ahead of her. Sakura started to follow him. They walked in silence for awhile. Sakura could see that people were giving them side glances. She didn't exactly know why so she tried her best to ignore them. It was somewhat annoying. She kept on following Shaoran as they walked all around school. Since he wasn't saying anything, Sakura chose not to say anything too. She already felt stupid for following this guy around school. She wasn't going to start asking him obvious questions.

"You're awfully quiet." Shaoran finally commented after walking almost the entire school.

Sakura smiled a little as she continued to look at where they were going and trying to imprint it inside her head. She definitely wasn't going to go through this again. It was bad enough that she had to leave everything she held dear behind and start this false life. She didn't want to get too close with other people or they might just get sucked into the reality she found herself in only a month back.

Pretty soon, they met up with Yuta and Ryota. They grinned when they saw Shaoran with Sakura. She understood that grin but chose not to say anything. As for Shaoran, he could have just hit those two but then again, he chose to not act this time. He was aware of what was going through inside Sakura's head. He knew that she was really uncomfortable with the entire thing. Shaoran sighed relief that Yamazaki and Chiharu came along before Yuta or Ryota started blabbering something that might push Sakura away. He needed her to understand that she could trust him. At least, that would give him the opportunity to get to know her better.

Chiharu smiled at Sakura and approached her, "Hey. I hope these guys aren't giving you a hard time."

Sakura smiled. She said nothing.

The group settled at the grassy area. They were talking while Shaoran and Sakura were silent. Chiharu tried to have small conversations with Sakura, away from the boys. Chiharu noticed that Sakura was smiling and being polite. Somehow it struck her that Sakura had a really shy nature.

"So how did you get stuck with these guys?" Chiharu asked. Sakura smiled a little. How was she going to say that she was partners with Shaoran without the guys knowing?

"Terada-san made us partners." Shaoran answered for Sakura. He sat back up and continued, "I'm supposed to look after her and show her around school until she gets a hang on things here." Sakura nodded. She couldn't help but clench her teeth together a bit. So much for trying some discreet tactic…Shaoran said it up front.

"What? It kinda makes things easier, huh?" Yuta then exclaimed.

Sakura flinched and Shaoran noticed. Chiharu saw it too. Sakura stood and forced a smile. She then said, "Well, it was an interesting afternoon. If you'll excuse me, I think I would rather head back to the classroom. It's my first day so I would rather not be late in any of my classes." She turned and left.

"Yuta just drop it. No one is to talk to her like that again. Got it?" Shaoran said seriously.

All of them seemed surprised with Shaoran's sudden statement.

"Don't tell me you really like her?" Yuta said.

Shaoran glared at him. Yuta kept his mouth shut. Shaoran stood and was about to follow her but said before leaving, "She's different. And she heard us talking last time. She already has a bad impression on all of us. Cut her some slack." He then ran after her.

Yuta smirked when Shaoran left. "It's the first time I saw Shaoran that hyped up about a girl. Maybe he really does like her." He commented.

"You're such a moron sometimes Yuta." Chiharu commented.

"Correction. Make that ALL THE TIME." Yamazaki said as Chiharu and Ryota started laughing.

"Well, anyway, they are partners. It's hard working with someone who doesn't trust you, duh! Shaoran is not stupid and for him to pull the responsibility off, he needs her to trust him. And you, genius, are not helping." Chiharu then explained.

XxXxXx

Sakura sat next to Tomoyo. Shaoran had followed her in. He sat at his desk and said for Sakura to hear, "Hey, don't worry about those guys. They're harmless. But I'm sorry if it made you a little uncomfortable."

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura and Shaoran. She was about to say something when Sakura locked eyes with her and smiled. Sakura shook her head a little and said, "Don't worry about it, Shaoran. It's cool."

Shaoran said nothing as he leaned back at his chair. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo again.

Tomoyo then said, "I've got choir practice later but after do you like to hang somewhere?"

"I've got work, Tomoyo. After. Is that ok?"

"Sure. What time are you off?"

"Well my shift is from 4:30 to closing, which I think is about 7."

"Ok. I'll meet you there." Tomoyo said as Sakura smiled.

Their next teacher then entered the room. English. Looking at him, Sakura had got a bad vibe about the guy. There was just something wrong with him. She glanced slightly around the classroom and towards Tomoyo's direction. She noticed that the girls seem a little apprehensive. Guys too were a little distant. No one seemed to like that teacher. Sakura couldn't help but wonder why.

"Good afternoon class. We are going to have recitations today and board work." He said as he then got some chalk and wrote a few phrases in Japanese. It seemed that no one wanted to be called.

After finishing writing the sentences, he then turned back to class and said, "Volunteers are going to translate the following phrases in English. It will also serve as a review for the recitation. Everyone is going to be called. Now, any volunteers?"

The students looked at each other as everyone seemed to try and be invisible. "No one?" The teacher asked. His gaze then drifted across the room and his gaze then fell on Sakura. He grinned a little as he said, "Oh my…it seems that we have a new student with us today. So would you like to translate for us, Ms…" He then looked at his new class record and said, "Kinomoto?"

All eyes were at Sakura. She felt immobilized. "Sensei, isn't it unfair for her? I mean, she is a new student. She doesn't know our lessons yet." Tomoyo immediately said, in defense of Sakura. "Yeah." Was heard from their fellow classmates but then died out when the teacher asked who would like to take her place.

He smirked and was about to have Sakura come up when Shaoran said, "I'll do it."

The teacher's eyes narrowed a little. He then said, "No. This is a class requirement. What better way for her to learn about what we already have tackled than to come up here and translate?"

Shaoran was about to argue but then Sakura stood up and walked slowly towards the board. Sakura held her head high, trying to will away any feeling of negativity she was feeling. The teacher seemed pleased. Sakura took a piece of chalk and started to translate the phrases. She wrote in cursive writing, neat and very legible. Her classmates seemed surprised with how she wrote and how quickly she was translating them.

Out of nowhere, the teacher's hand was about to touch Sakura's bottom when Sakura quickly held his hand. She turned and said, "Surely, Sensei, didn't mean to fall or lose his balance." She knew what his motives were. She could see his movement from the corner of her eye. She tried to save face about it.

The teacher seemed surprised as he composed himself up again. The class was stunned. Shaoran too was surprised but then chose to grin inwardly. Sakura continued on with her translations. She was about to finish the last phrase when the teacher tried the stunt again. This time, Sakura caught his hand and placed the chalk in it.

"It's done, Sensei. Perhaps it's easier to check if Sensei doesn't keep losing his balance?" Sakura said as she quickly walked back to her seat. She didn't want to stick around him any longer.

The teacher checked her work and was taken aback that the translations were perfect. The tenses were perfect. The subject form. The verb. Her penmanship was very neat, almost like those in the greeting cards.

As Sakura walked back, her gaze met with Tomoyo. Tomoyo could tell that Sakura now knew why every girl in the class didn't seem to like him and why the guys were a little distant too. As she was about to sit, Shaoran's eyes met with hers. Neither said anything but Sakura could see that he was a little concerned. Her eyes softened a little, hoping to tell him that she appreciated the concern.

"_Right. It seems that Ms. Kinomoto's answers are correct. Let's start with recitation." _The teacher said in English. His eyes then fell on Sakura again. "_Since you have answered correctly, let us begin the oral exam with you. Please stand." _

Sakura did what she was told. She kept her expression cool, not betraying anything. _"I will not make your lives hard. A have a single question for the class for this exam. In English, tell us something about yourself. You will have a minute to think before you are to deliver your impromptu speech. Take note that you will be graded according to your sentence structure, articulation as well as confidence. Now Ms. Kinomoto your minute starts now." _The teacher instructed.

Sakura's expression did not change. She thought of the basic things she could say without tackling any other detail in her life that she didn't want to share. Then she thought that she would just be frank about it. She told herself that she would say whatever it was the popped into mind. It wouldn't be that hard. She smiled inwardly as she was grateful for her primary education. The teacher then signaled her that her minute was up.

"_Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Sakura Kinomoto." _Everyone, except Tomoyo seemed pleasantly surprised that the new student was very fluent in English and her accent suggested of British influence. Their full attention turned to her. She was speaking slowly so it was easy to understand. She carefully chose her words, careful not to use big words that they may have a hard time understanding or translating into Japanese.

"_I am sixteen years old and have recently moved to Tomoeda. I honestly don't like talking about myself because I believe that there are other things more important than my life. I would rather use my time and my energy in doing something productive than trying to centralize my thoughts and actions at myself. It's ironic though because for me to point that fact out, I am indeed talking about myself. I suppose I am left with no choice with this matter. Basically, I don't like talking. I would rather listen. I don't like trying to talk my way into making people believe that they can trust me or respect me. I would rather not say anything and work to earn that trust or respect. I am more the less talking sort of person and more work. Thank you." _Sakura said before finally bowing slightly and taking her seat again.

Applause was heard as Sakura bowed shyly. She didn't exactly know what she did that impressed them. All she did was what was asked of her. It seemed to have impressed their teacher, though. He jotted down her grade as he proceeded on to test the others.

After class, the teacher asked Sakura to stay behind. Sakura exchanged glances with Tomoyo. She nodded at her and told her to head to choir practice. She told her that she was going to be ok. Shaoran though didn't move as he sat there waiting with Sakura as the classroom filed out.

As the last of the students left, Shaoran accompanied Sakura to the front. "Ah Li-san, I believe that I only asked Kinomoto-san to stay." The teacher said.

"Yes, Sensei. But Terada-san made us partners so I am to look after her and guide her until she gets to her feet." Shaoran answered coolly.

"Surely she can stand alone with a little chat with me even if you are partners. Besides, classes are over."

Shaoran grinned and laid an arm around Sakura's shoulder and said, "Perhaps but as her boy friend, I don't intend on leaving her alone unprotected."

The teacher seemed surprised. Sakura too was shocked with Shaoran's statement but somehow was grateful because she really didn't like to be alone with that English teacher. She hid her reaction and said nothing but boy would she have liked to kill Shaoran for saying that.

(to be continued…)

I finally finished this chapter. Hehe. Please, please send in a lot of reviews. Badly needed. But I am to thank those who read and sent in reviews for the past chapters. Thanks.

Michiko


	7. Shifting

Chapter 7 Shifting

**XxXxXx Monday, May 17****th**** (almost a year ago) XxXxXx**

"You two are on a relationship?" The teacher asked, slightly disappointed.

Shaoran smiled, not taking his arm off her shoulder. "Yeah. We are." He answered.

"But I thought she just moved to Tomoeda?"

"Well we've known each other for more than a year now. Why is there a problem, Sensei?"

"He's going to find out eventually, Sensei, so I hope you don't mind if he stays. What was it that you wished to talk about, Sensei?" Sakura said, changing the subject before Shaoran get carried away more as well as to get the tension in the room pass.

"Right, right. So to start off I am Mr. Keiji Nakamura, one of the English teachers of the school. Anyway, I asked you to stay because I wanted to know if you were interested in joining the debate club? This school's debate club participates in varied debate events both in Japanese and English. We have very talented debaters and it seems to me that you are very articulate in speech in both languages. Our debaters are good but not that articulate in English."

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I don't plan on joining any clubs just yet. I still have a lot to do in terms of adjusting with life in Tomoeda as well as in this school. I will think about it though, Sensei." Sakura answered. She and Shaoran bowed a little and walked out of the room. Shaoran took her hand and led her to the corridor. They both knew that Nakamura's eyes were on them as they walked out the room, down the corridor and until they rounded up the corner.

When Sakura knew that they were no longer seen, she let go of Shaoran's hand. Shaoran was about to say something but then Sakura beat her to it. "Since when have I been your girl friend? Were you planning on telling me anytime soon?"

Shaoran smirked and replied, "As of now, you are my girl friend in Nakamura-san's eyes. Or would you rather he knew the truth and keep hitting on you?"

"How can you be sure that he still won't hit on me even if he believes I'm your 'girl friend'?"

"Simple. I'll protect you."

Sakura stopped walking as she felt the gravity of his words. She looked up at him. He stopped walking and seemed to be smiling at her. He seemed to be serious.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't it look like it?"

Sakura was fighting this inner battle. She didn't want any complications. This was a major complication waiting to happen. "Listen, Shaoran, I appreciate the help and what you are doing but right now I'm not ready to have any emotional attachments to people. Nakamura-san isn't stupid. He'll eventually figure out that we're just putting up an act. You get what I'm saying? Since I can't afford to get attached to a guy, it will eventually show in my actions and this whole thing will just explode in our faces."

"Why? Are you afraid that you might just fall for me?"

Sakura almost laughed. What was up with this guy? "You'd like that wouldn't you? Keep dreaming, Shaoran, keep dreaming."

Shaoran smirked and took a step closer to her. He then said, "I get what you're saying and I'm not forcing you to feel anything or something like that. But it's a risk that I'm willing to take if you are. Just tell me that you're ok with that sort of guy and I'll drop this whole thing."

Sakura was silent. She couldn't exactly tell him that she was ok with their English teacher. As much as possible, she didn't want to get within five feet from the guy. Shaoran could read her reaction and smirked.

"Ok, ok fine. It's only an act, got it? Just don't fall in love…none of that stuff." Sakura answered, defeated. She couldn't believe that she was actually agreeing to go through it. This was a major complication and she knew it. But she also knew that she wouldn't be able to get away from Nakamura without Shaoran's help.

Shaoran smirked and said, "Ok. But how do I know that you won't fall for me either and none of that stuff?"

Sakura looked at him and shook her head. She started walking out of the building. Shaoran smirked again as he hurried to follow her.

"Can I at least walk you to work?" He said.

"If you must…sure…"

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah as long as it's not too personal."

"So how come you have this great accent when you speak English? How did you become so articulate in that language?"

Sakura smiled and replied, "I'll take that as a compliment if you don't mind because I should be after studying in England for the past twelve years of my life."

Shaoran seemed to smile back. _It figures. She studied in England. _"But you're Japanese is perfect."

Sakura laughed. It was the first time Shaoran heard her laugh. It was quite nice. He couldn't help but smile. "I studied in England but I would come home during vacations, especially summer. My parents are Japanese so it's only natural that I am also articulate in Japanese. I studied here for my first year in preschool and that's when I met Tomoyo. She was studying in Tokyo then but moved back here with her mom. We've been best friends every since."

She then turned to him. She then asked, "Your English wasn't that bad either. Personal tutor?"

"How'd you know?" Shaoran answered, quite surprised but mostly amused.

Sakura smiled at him and said, "Well it doesn't quite take a rocket scientist to figure that one out since I am talking to the heir to the Li clan, am I right? I thought your name sounded familiar when Chiharu said your family name. Besides, Tomoyo told me this morning. I suppose I deduced right about you having tutors."

Shaoran smirked. Yeah. Sakura was different alright. She was a little guarded and tense most of the time. With what happened at lunch, he thought of her as someone shy because she would guard her words or completely not talk if she found herself in the company of more than one person, especially if she didn't know them. She struck him as someone quiet and shy aside from being witty and sharp.

"Thanks for walking me here." Sakura said when they arrived at the flower shop.

He grinned at her and told her that it was no problem at all. "Hey Shaoran. Summer is coming up. Do you know if there are any summer jobs…you know that I could check out…Tomoyo is leaving and well…it would be awfully boring to stay at home…"

He looked at her. He could see that she was avoiding a topic with great difficulty. He took it as a cue that she wasn't ready to talk about it. It then struck him.

"Yeah. Yeah. I think I have the perfect job in mind. I'll be working at the Water World, pool resort for the summer to have a reason to stay here again. You can check it out. We could always use another lifeguard."

Sakura smiled and almost laughed. "What's wrong?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura looked up at him and replied, "Nothing. But I was just a little surprised that with that tough exterior you project you still decided to take up life-guarding. It really changes my perspective of you a little. Ok. I'll check it out. Thanks. I guess I better get inside. My shift starts soon. Thanks again, Shaoran, see you at school tomorrow." She then turned and headed inside. _Oh no…water…oh well…if I must…_ Sakura told herself.

**XxXxXx present XxXxXx**

Shaoran and Tomoyo stayed with Sakura at her room. She still hadn't regained consciousness. The doctors had said that she was doing fine and that she wasn't in immediate danger. They had to wait for her to wake up. The wait was unbearable.

Tomoyo glanced at Shaoran. She could see that a part of him blamed himself. She could see that he was genuinely concerned about her best friend. They had become closer during the course of the year, more than they both would like to admit. The attraction was there but since they did say from the start that neither would fall for the other, neither would like to admit it. Tomoyo somewhat felt for him.

It was getting late, Tomoyo's body guards knocked on the door. She stood and said, "Tell my mother that I'm staying here the night. Sakura needs me."

Shaoran stood and told her, "No, Tomoyo. I think you should go home and rest. We can change positions tomorrow. I'll watch her now and you can take over tomorrow. Besides, between the two of us, you are the one who shouldn't be out late."

Tomoyo looked at him for a long while before finally nodding. He was right. They should take it by shifts. Someone should be there when she wakes up. If they both stayed, that wouldn't happen. "Just call me if anything happens, Shaoran. I'll be back tomorrow." Tomoyo said as she left with her body guards. Shaoran nodded as he took a seat next to Sakura's bed. He took her hand in his. It was slightly cold. He squeezed her hand gently, afraid that he might hurt her.

Sakura had survived a brush with death. Her statement struck him hard, _"You want to know something funny…I chose to become a lifeguard because I have this phobia of water. I wanted to get over it and move on with my life…it's funny how I found myself in that situation again…I guess…fate wants me to keep fearing something I've always loved as a child…"_

What did she mean? What was it? Sakura had not shared anything like that about her to him before. It bothered him more than he was willing to admit. For once, the pain that he sometimes saw in her eyes was starting to take shape. For once, she had started to let him inside her life, inside the great mystery that wrapped around her.

From the moment Shaoran set eyes on her, he knew that she was different. He didn't want to get to know her at first. He wanted to understand her but not know her at a more personal level, knowing that he too held something inside. But with the turn of circumstances, it was unavoidable to be around her. At first, it was like a game of whatever mystery genre you could think of. Pretending to be her boy friend was just a part of this whole pretend to save them both, her from the clutches of perverted men and him possibly from himself. He was attracted to her from the start, yes, but Shaoran was definite that it wasn't something romantic. But as the months passed and they grew a little comfortable with this 'new' relationship, he started to question how he really felt. He wasn't afraid to confront what it was that bothered him inside. It was just another challenge.

But the moment Sakura went under that pool, the desperation he felt was overwhelming, shocking even himself. He wasn't even thinking anymore as he dove right in after her, to save her. Now, watching her lying there in the hospital bed was making him feel ashamed that he hadn't been able to protect her like he had promised. He felt something more.

(to be continued…)

I'm reserving my comments for this chapter. Thanks to those who read and reviewed. I do hope that people would still get around in reviewing the fic. Thanks.

Michiko


	8. I'm Here

Chapter 8 I'm Here

'_It's so bright…what's this light blinding me? I feel like I'm floating. I've never felt so free before.' Sakura said to herself. She found herself in what seemed to be pure light. She couldn't feel anything but being happy and satisfied with life. It was just like before…before that. She felt the freedom seep into the depths of her heart, beyond the clutches of her secrets and the awful reality that she found herself in._

_Sakura couldn't see anything though. She could only see herself and nothing more. She seemed to be a drift amidst this bright light though she didn't feel alone. She was calm and collected. She didn't mind where she was. A part of her welcomed it. But then as if suddenly ripped out of a beautiful dream, Sakura felt herself drowning. Suddenly, the light that had been so gentle before has quickly vanished and she found herself in the dark, seeing the light above her._

_She tried to swim up but something was holding her back. She wanted to get back to the light. She reached out her arm as far as she could but the more she reached, the farther it seemed to be. Sakura could feel the breath inside of her slowly vanishing as she struggled to breathe. Her body ached, wanting to breathe. As excruciating minutes passed, her entire being was carving for air. She was about to give in into temptation to breathe in the water that surrounded her as she continued to reach out to the light…no one was there…no one could hear her scream or cry for help…no one was coming…_

'_Save me…' _

_XxXxXx_

Sakura suddenly gasped and sat up, panting and frantic. Shaoran quickly became alert as he quickly sat next to her at the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking and gasping. Shaoran held her close to him trying to calm her down. Sakura started to cry softly as she grabbed Shaoran's shirt gently and buried her face in his chest. She didn't mind their contact…the closeness that they were in.

Fearing that Sakura was in pain, Shaoran asked her quickly if she was in pain. He felt Sakura shake her head slowly, not uttering a word as she continued to quiver and weep. A little relieved, he continued to hold her in an embrace and kept telling her that it was alright…she was fine…he was there…

Slowly, Shaoran could feel Sakura relax a bit as she gradually stopped shivering. He broke off from her a little, enough to see her face. He noted that her face was drenched in tears and she had her eyes closed. It was the first time he had seen her cry. It was the first time he actually felt her pain.

His mind scrambled for the right words but he seemed to be tongue-tied. It wasn't his forte when it came to Sakura. Usually he could charm or extend sweet words to make any girl fall at his feet. Just by his stare, they were already willing to jump into his arms but Sakura wasn't like that. She wasn't easily swayed by words other girls would simply die to hear. She was guarded, an enigma, one minute totally open and sealed shut the next. He didn't mind because Shaoran always liked a great mystery. Shaoran could feel frustration creeping in because he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to really reach her.

It was true that they were able to establish this friendship but there were just some things between them that remained in this huge void. Shaoran knew that Sakura had started to trust him and he with her but no matter how he looked at it, he knew that trying to get through to her was going to be a big leap of faith, especially now that he was questioning how he truly feels about her. He doubted, more than ever, and feared that he might not be able to reach her heart and make her trust in him that she was safe…that she wasn't alone.

"It's that dream again…" Came Sakura's soft, trembling voice.

"What dream, Sakura?" Shaoran asked gently as he locked a strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear. He could tell that she was struggling for words. He knew that she was also contemplating of actually telling him about her dream.

Shaoran almost gasped in surprise when Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him. The pain he saw was so raw and intense that it almost pierced through him. His heart could feel what it was that her eyes were trying to tell him. Her eyes spoke of volumes even if she still hadn't uttered a single word in response.

"For the past year…every night…it's the same…I get the same dream…or rather…the nightmare…" Sakura started saying, choking a little with her words. Shaoran waited for her patiently to continue. That wasn't the time to push her. Pushing her might make her more resolved in keeping her pain to herself.

"It starts out like any other normal dream…one minute…it's heaven…then the next…" She closed her eyes and fresh tears started falling down her face. Shaoran said nothing as he gently wiped the stray tears with his thumb. Sakura didn't fight off his touch, which brought this sense of relief to Shaoran. Usually she wouldn't readily accept things from him if it were beyond the realm of friendship or beyond the reaches of school.

He figured that she just needed someone to be there for her. A part of him was glad that it was he who was there at that moment.

"…I find myself surrounded by water…beneath the surface where everything is dark…I could feel myself suffocating…I reach out and no one is there…I try to reach for the light but the more I reach for it, the farther it gets. No one could hear me cry for help. No one is there to save me…It's like that every night…it's no different now…" She finally finished telling him.

Out of character on his part, he suddenly pulled Sakura into him. Without even thinking about it, he pulled her to his chest and gently wrapped his arms around her delicate body in a warm embrace. He could feel Sakura's body stiffen and react with shock but he held her close, still. He figured that if his words would not be able to convince her about his sincerity at being there, maybe his actions will.

Once again, Sakura found herself in the strong yet tender embrace of Shaoran. Her mind was telling her to push him away because this was just one of the ingredients that would ultimately let her fall in love. Her mind reminded her about her vow to never fall in love because of…that. But her body would not respond. She found herself unable to move. She found it hard to as she felt so tired that her muscles would not respond to her rational thinking.

"It's different now, Sakura. It's different." Came Shaoran's soft whisper. Sakura closed her eyes and said nothing. "I pulled you once out of that water, I will do it again. It's not true that no one can hear you because I can. It's only a dream now, Sakura. You are safe. I am here." He then continued on to say.

Sakura buried her face in his broad chest as she clung to his shirt gently. She wanted to say so many things about how wrong this all was as well as to thank him for being there but she chose to remain silent. New tears formed in her eyes as she sobbed silently. She felt Shaoran's embrace tighten a little, allowing her to let all her emotions out.

He was really there. Shaoran was really there for her. At that moment, he was her life-line. But then her reality was creeping in. Maybe it was true that he was there for her. She didn't want to think about the consequences of allowing that to go deeper than they were. She couldn't take it…not again. For the moment, it didn't matter. She wanted to savor the moment that for once, someone was there to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that she wasn't alone.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever but Shaoran didn't mind. His goal was clear…comfort her. But he knew that she needed to rest. After the ordeal she had a couple of hours back, she needed to get her strength back. He gently laid her back down and boldly planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sakura could feel herself blush by the suddenness of his actions.

"Sleep now, Sakura. Don't worry about having that dream because I am here. I am holding your hand so you don't have to be scared. Just take it easy for now, Sakura." Shaoran said gently, as he smiled, noting that she was blushing.

He was rewarded by one of Sakura's rare, genuine smiles though. She then said, "Thank you, Shaoran. I guess it is different…but…" Shaoran noticed that there was this different fear in her eyes, filled also with much concern. "…if it gets too dangerous…promise me…you will walk away…before it's too late…"

"Sakura, what are you saying?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"Just promise me, Shaoran. If anything happens to you…I don't know if I can live with myself…just promise that before it gets too dangerous…you will walk away and forget me…"

Shaoran looked at her, searching her eyes for meaning. She wouldn't tell him the real reason now. He knew better than to force her. It will erode what progress he had made with her. "Rest now, Sakura. We'll talk about it when you're better. Ok?"

Sakura looked into his eyes. She wanted to argue but she felt her eye lids fall uncontrollably. She fought it off but found herself unable to. A single tear rolled from her eye before sleep took hold of her again. Shaoran sat back down on the chair at the side of her bed, not letting go of her hand. He wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye and watched her sleep before he too couldn't fight off his own tiredness.

XxXxXx

_Shaoran could see himself as he was when he was just a boy. He could tell because he knew the feeling of being alone and scared all too well. He knew that feeling. He knew that fear. Even though so much had changed throughout the years, he still couldn't break free from its clutches. The truth…the past still haunted him like a plague. It was something he couldn't escape from. It was something that just had to be there._

_Even if Shaoran had already reinvented himself as someone strong, he still couldn't escape from his reality. It wasn't public knowledge. No one knew about it, not even his closest friends. He chose to carry the burden alone. Being tough was somehow just a façade, a mask he had taught himself to wear to cloak the truth from the world. It was his way of coping but he never was successful in moving on. Basically, no one needed to know that part of him, no one. It was his problem, his problem alone._

_He could see himself back in that room, crying as a small kid, fresh bruises on his back and thighs. No one knew because he was always made to wear clothes that would conceal the awful truth. No one knew…not even his own father. He was too scared to tell him. He feared that his father would not believe him even though he knew that his father loved him greatly._

_All those nights of crying himself to sleep was simply excruciating, especially the times when sleep would not take hold of him easily. New wounds. Old wounds. It didn't matter. Nothing could mask the pain etched deep within him cursing him to stay awake longer than he would have wanted._

'_Stop! Stop! I didn't do anything! Why am I being punished?' His younger self screamed. It usually fell on deft ears. No one heard him…or rather, either they choose not to hear him or they heard him but couldn't come near. It was like that for years until he started to fight back. But the pain was still there…fresh as always…without anyone even knowing…_

'_Save me…' His inner self pleaded._

_XxXxXx_

Shaoran woke up from his own dream. He nervously ran his hand on his unruly hair. It was that dream again. It seemed that no matter what he did or how far he distanced himself from his past, it was still there. It took a few moments before he realized where he was and remembered the gentle touch of Sakura in his hand. For a split second, he found himself calm and collected. He found himself smiling without even noticing it.

He checked the clock nearby and saw that it was only 4 in the morning. She was still asleep. Unconsciously, he tucked a lock of Sakura's light brown hair behind her ear, away from her face. She looked so peaceful, so much different from the moment she had suddenly woken up. It then started to bother him more than his problems. He didn't want to think about his problems. Unlike him, she didn't deserve the burden that she was carrying. He still wasn't sure what it was but such a nice and beautiful girl like Sakura didn't deserve what she was going through. He felt responsible for it for being part of it.

It crossed his mind that maybe the real reason why Sakura was in the hospital at the moment was because his past was catching up to him and not because of her secrets. His past never wanted to see him happy so it always caught up to him and destroyed those seeds of happiness. Perhaps it now saw Sakura as a threat and wanted her out of the picture. She was in the line of fire because she was associated with him. He felt this sudden urge to protect her. If anything happened to her because of him, he certainly wouldn't be able to live with it.

Maybe if he wasn't so stubborn in the first place and listened to Sakura, she wouldn't have gotten herself almost killed hours back. Maybe if he just stayed away just like Sakura had really wanted, they wouldn't have gotten to be friends. But reasoning out like that brought this hypocrite feeling inside of Shaoran. Who was he kidding? He never regretted meeting her nor did he regret being her friend.

Stepping back a little to see the entire picture, it didn't matter what secrets she held. His secrets were surfacing and she was in danger because of it. No matter what, he needed to protect her. He was going to be there for her more than ever even if she pushes him away. He vowed to keep her from suffering because of his dark reality. She was in immediate danger. Someone wanted her killed. That wasn't a negotiable fact. She almost lost her life back there at Water World that afternoon. It still wasn't clear who the real mastermind was or who actually did it but Shaoran knew that whoever it was, wasn't going to stop there. He wasn't going to standby and watch.

By Sakura's bedside, holding her hand, Shaoran made a silent vow to her that he was going to protect her. This was more than his promise of looking out for her from their infamous English teacher. This was as real as it could get. Her life was at stake. He could take whatever it was even at the risk of his own life because that had been the case for years. He was used to it. He would take it all, especially if it meant making sure that Sakura was out of danger. No questions asked. Li Shaoran was going to protect Kinomoto Sakura at all costs, even if she pushes him away.

Before she had fallen asleep, she had asked him to promise her that if it would get too dangerous, he would walk away from her and forget her. He was, at that time, battling with what to answer. Now it was clear. That was never going to happen. She might hate him for it but he didn't care. She wasn't going to carry that specific burden alone when it was supposed to be his burden in the first place.

Besides, he was always having fun antagonizing her sometimes that antagonizing her with this decision was just going to be one of them. At least, with this one, it will have a deeper meaning. He smirked with the idea of how Sakura would get angry at him for being around her more. He could almost hear her voice and see her face.

Shaoran looked at the sleeping form before him. How fragile she looked…it was easy to forget that she had this charisma…she possessed this strength that he rarely saw in other girls. She had let him see her vulnerability for once, just a few hours ago, but at the same time she let him see her strength. By asking him to move on and forget her when things start to turn for the worse, she had also told him that she was ready to face whatever it was that was to come head on, making sure that there was no one caught in the crossfire. He marveled at the mysterious girl lying there. He felt drawn to her more.

(to be continued…)

Hmm…I think this fic might be shorter than Taboo and Oyasuminasai Tomadachi-kun. I'm not sure if it will be shorter than Aevum Flamma or Mystery of Fate, Secret of Destiny but still I think this fic might not reach 20 chapters. I already have an ending in mind and well I'm working on the details especially those in between. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is greatly appreciated. But I still hope that you guys continue on to the end. Thanks.

Michiko


	9. Close to You

Chapter 9 Close to You

It was already seven in the morning. Shaoran had fallen asleep again. He was still holding Sakura's hand as he had promised her the night before. He never let go, neither did he want to. Perhaps it was also because of his selfish means, but holding her hand brought this calm inside of him and for once, things were clear. He had never had that before. Also, he had vowed to always protect her. He wanted to keep her close to him as much as he could.

He looked over at her, she was still pretty much asleep. A gentle smile swept across her face. That was a good sign. She needed her strength. She almost died and it had traumatized her, even if she begged to differ. Shaoran then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was taken by surprise but kept it under wraps because he knew that if he suddenly jerked up, he would end up waking Sakura. Shaoran turned around and saw Tomoyo smiling at him and then looking at Sakura.

"How is she?" Tomoyo asked, almost in a whisper, also careful not to wake her best friend up.

"She woke up in the middle of the night. But she's doing better." Shaoran said as he carefully stood up and gently placed Sakura's hand near her, carefully taking his off.

Tomoyo saw the gesture but didn't say anything. Shaoran noticed. He knew that Tomoyo was always looking out for Sakura. She didn't want her best friend hurt. He could understand that, especially with what he witnessed the night before. He said, "She was scared. I promise I won't let go." He then offered his seat to Tomoyo.

"Get some rest, Shaoran. Freshen up. I'll take over. Thank you." Tomoyo said.

Shaoran nodded and replied, "I'll be back later this afternoon. Call me if something comes up." Tomoyo nodded as Shaoran took a final look over Sakura and left.

When Shaoran left, Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. Who knew that Li Shaoran had a soft spot like that? It seemed that for Shaoran there really wasn't an exception until Sakura came along. She was the exception. But then again she knew that it was going to be trouble…the trouble that Sakura was dreading. Tomoyo was aware of the vow that Sakura had made before she left Tokyo. She hadn't told her where she was going or her plans. But the last thing Sakura had told her when she visited her in Tokyo was that after _it _happened, she was never going to fall in love…not until it was all resolved and she was truly free.

Sakura then started to stir. Tomoyo shifted herself and turned to face Sakura. She was relieved that she was alright. She prepared a smile to greet her best friend. Sakura opened her eyes but closed them shut right away. The light coming from the window blinded her slightly.

"Tomoyo?" she muttered as her vision started to clear and take in the new morning.

"Hey…how are you doing?" Tomoyo asked gently.

Sakura looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. She then said, "I'm ok now, Tomoyo. Thanks. Was I dreaming or was Shaoran around last night?" She then tried to sit up. Tomoyo immediately stood and helped her.

"Shaoran was here all night, watching over you. He was really worried. He just left a few minutes ago. I told him to get some rest and freshen up. He said that he'll be back later this afternoon." Tomoyo answered.

Sakura closed her eyes. _Oh my God…_ she couldn't help but exclaim inwardly. It wasn't a dream then. She started blushing and Tomoyo noticed. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. She would have liked to laugh openly and tease Sakura but she knew better than that. She would have if the circumstances were normal but still she couldn't help but smile. Sakura seemed to finally realize and turned her head to the other side, a feeble attempt to hide her bashful face.

"Did something happen last night, Sakura?" Tomoyo couldn't help but ask.

Sakura turned to back to her best friend slowly. She lowered her head and closed her eyes again, recapping what had happened the night before. "I…he found out…Tomoyo…the dream…he…saw it…I woke up and he was there. I told him about the dream. I shouldn't have. I let him in. It was a mistake. I can't let him in but I let him see. What do I do now, Tomoyo? I was vulnerable and I let it dictate my actions last night. He shouldn't have seen. God, I can only guess what's going on inside his head right now."

Tomoyo smiled at her. She knew full well the inner battle Sakura was having. She knew that her best friend was trying to decide to give in and trust Shaoran fully or push him away, keep him in the dark.

"Sweetie, I don't know. Shaoran and I aren't close. But you know what, right now you can't do anything about it anymore. Ok. You told him. Maybe it's a mistake but maybe it isn't. I don't know yet. But I know you well enough to know that you won't accidentally say anything unless you trust that person. So ok you did vow to not fall in love and all that stuff but at least try and let him be your friend. You two are friends, aren't you?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura seemed thoughtful. She closed her eyes again and just nodded. "Good. Being friends, as you know, doesn't mean that you have to go into the details about something you are not ready to share or talk about. For almost a year now, you two have been playing this role of 'boyfriend' – 'girlfriend' in school and it's no doubt that somehow you two have formed a bond. It's not necessarily like letting him in. Sweetie, Shaoran seems genuinely concerned about you. Just try to be his friend. You don't need to fall. You two did establish that when you guys started this that there is no falling in love."

Sakura nodded again. Tomoyo did make sense. It was easier to swallow that way. Sakura felt herself relax a bit.

"Or have you already fallen for him?" Tomoyo decided to tease.

Sakura tensed up again and blushed. "W-what are you talking about? O-of course not!" She immediately said as Tomoyo started laughing and stood. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked frantically.

"Now that you are awake, I think I need to ask someone to get you something to eat. The sooner you get your strength back, the sooner the doctor can give you the go signal to get out of here." Tomoyo replied as she exited the room. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

XxXxXx

"It's almost a year. Those brats have to be somewhere." A man said with a devious voice. He slammed his clubby hands on the table. His drink spilled as the glass filled with whiskey and ice tipped a little and soon gravity took hold. It rolled over the edge and shattered once it hit the marble floor.

The man was a little stout yet strong. His features were strong and hard. He was of middle-age. He had a very distinct scar on his right eyebrow, which he had received years back. His eyes did not hold the innocence that it once had. Because of an accident, it slowly dimmed to be ruthless. He saw nothing more than his desire and revenge.

The woman who was seated across him on the table didn't even flinch. With cigarette in hand, her eyes didn't change expressions. She just didn't care. As far as she was concerned, the man's problem meant nothing. In her point of view, he was wasting his time and energy trying to find two 'brats' and have them killed. It was been almost a year already anyway.

The woman was also middle aged. She could have been once called beautiful but because of her bitterness and negativity, her beauty was that of a vixen, a mask to easily fool someone…a black widow. She had long blond hair that was tied in a bun. Her dress was that of Dior. Her perfume was of expensive brand as well. He blood red shoes didn't fare differently. Four and a half inched heels and an attitude to match was really a deadly weapon. She wore gold jewelry shamelessly. An air of arrogance and false dignity illuminated the air around her. She didn't care about anybody but herself. The man standing in front of her was just a pet she could easily toy with although the man also had money of his own to brag about. She didn't care. To her, they were all insects to be crushed.

Cigarette in hand, she slowly lifted it to her mouth and took a deep breath before puffing out the smoke. She then said in a rusty, arrogant voice, "Why do you have to obsess yourself with those brats? Surely they are already dead and rotting beside their parents somewhere at that river or along there. If not, I'm sure their remains had already been eaten by wild animals living in that forest."

The man glared at her but she didn't seem to mind. She continued smoking shamelessly. "I will find them! I will not stop until I have seen all their bodies for myself! I will have their blood as payment!" He replied sardonically.

The woman lifted one of her eyebrows and put out the cigarette on the ashtray. She then looked up at him and smiled disdainfully. She then replied, "Suit yourself." She took another cigarette and lighted it. She inhaled and puffed the smoke out before continuing, "But I'm telling you, they are already dead. Just take over the company. It's slowly deteriorating anyway. Then help me take out my step son. I will pay you handsomely for it."

The man turned to the woman. Slowly, a smile lit his face. She smiled back at him.

XxXxXx

Sakura had already placed her hat on as to hide the bandage that was still there. She had stayed over the hospital for two days already and at last she was finally cleared to go home. Tomoyo had lent her some clothes and the hat she was wearing. She was ready to get out of there. She fixed her bag. Lastly, she took her necklace that she placed on the table nearby before she freshened up. She took it into her hands and looked at it. Slowly, a smile lit her face as she ran her thumb on the cold metal formed into a pair of dolphins.

As she looked onto her treasure, Sakura hadn't noticed that the door behind her had opened and Shaoran was there standing, looking at her. He saw how she took the necklace and held it in her hands. He always saw her wearing it. He figured that it must be really precious to her. He decided to walk towards her when he also noticed that she hadn't acknowledged his presence.

"That means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Shaoran said as he stood next to her. He noticed that she didn't seem surprised. She smiled and looked up at him and nodded.

Sakura another smile crossed her lips as she turned away a little and took the hook of the necklace and unlaced it before trying to put it around her neck. Shaoran gently took her hand and took the necklace from her and placed it around her neck. Sakura held her hair out of the way. She looked at him. She gave him a small smile and bowed her head slightly.

"This was given to me by my mother years ago, when I first started to study at England. She said that like the dolphins that I loved since I was a child, even if I was free to roam and study far from home, I will always be able to find my way back. She also said that I shouldn't be afraid because I was never alone. I remember her saying that it was part of dolphin magic. I guess you can call it silly now but it has what gotten me through the hardest times I had in England. It still does now." Sakura said softly as she continued to place the last of the clothing she had there in the bag.

Shaoran couldn't help but smile. He saw her as someone very delicate underneath that strong front that she gave out. After seeing so much pain in her eyes the other night, he started to see her in another light. Somehow he started to understand her. As she carefully packed to head home, Shaoran couldn't help but wonder what more secrets she held. It seemed that she started to trust him but he wasn't going to push her for answers. He knew better than that. He watched her until she finished packing.

Before Sakura could get the bag, Shaoran quickly took it and said, "I'll take this. Thank you. Come on. I'll bring you home." He gently took her hand in his and started to lead her outside.

He knew that she was taken by surprise but he still kept a firm yet tender grasp on her hand. Sakura was about to protest but was stopped when the doctor came walking to them. The doctor smiled at her and said, "I'll see you next week then so that we can remove those stitches. Just be sure to take it easy for the next week. Call immediately if you feel something."

"She will. Don't worry." Shaoran answered for Sakura.

The doctor turned to him and smiled. He noticed that their hands were linked. _Such a sweet young couple, _he thought. "Well then, I suppose there is nothing to worry about now. Take care of her, ok?" The doctor said as Shaoran nodded. The doctor then went on his way.

"What was that about? And I can walk on my own, you know. You don't need to hold my hand. It's not like I'm going to get lost on my way home." Sakura couldn't help but ask as they started walking out of the hospital. Shaoran wouldn't let go of her hand. He smirked. It was typical Sakura.

"You know what, I can't get you sometimes. One minute, you are this very delicate, open girl then the next minute you are this sarcastic, closed one. Do you have a split personality or something?" Shaoran commented. He loved teasing her. He knew that Sakura was getting annoyed with him. But he still wouldn't let go of her hand. He felt that if he did, he would be losing her forever to the darkness. But of course, being Shaoran, he wouldn't say anything about that.

"Look who's talking. First of all, I tried to be nice to you because it's the least I can do for saving me again. Second, I know I agreed to be your 'girl friend' but it's only an act for school so there's no need for you to act like it now. Third, I let you see a part of me because as much as I'd hate to admit it, I'm starting to trust you as a friend. Fourth, I don't need to explain everything to you. Fifth, I already went through all the precautions with the doctor. I didn't fail to inform him that I'm living alone so there's definitely no need for you to do all of this unless your goal is to annoy me." Sakura answered.

Shaoran smirked. "Might I remind you that someone _tried _to kill you so just stay close to me, ok? I told you the other night, I'm here. You're not alone. So you'll just have to deal with it."

"Yeah what's new?" Sakura replied. She stopped walking and looked up at him. Shaoran noticed and turned around. He did a double take as he saw something in her eyes. He could tell that she wanted tell him something but couldn't. "Look, I already told you the night before that if it gets too dangerous to just walk away and forget me."

Shaoran took a step forward and looked into his eyes. He wouldn't budge. He replied, "I won't do that. I will protect you and that is a promise. I will always be close to you so that nothing will happen. Trust me."

Sakura looked into his eyes. She squinted. That was exactly the thing she was afraid of. She didn't want that. She knew what would happen if it did. Her past will consume him and take everything. She had watched that happen before so she was determined not to witness it again. Shaoran's eyes showed that he was serious. His voice had a tinge of humor to annoy her but it had the weight of seriousness all over it.

(to be continued…)

"I want a guy who will call me beautiful instead of hot…who will stay awake just to watch me sleep…who kisses my forehead…who will hold my hand in front of his friends…and someone who is brave enough to say he loves me and would kiss me just to prove it!" Sorry. Call me hopeless romantic but who doesn't want to be loved? Oh yeah that would be me waiting for the pain to go away. Oh well, c'est la vie. ^_^ Sorry for updating a little later than usual. I had to finish all the chapters for Oyasuminasai Tomadachi-kun, review for my final exams, prepare for my research defense, not to mention my birthday is tomorrow and it's Holy Week! ^_^ Please do review thanks. ^_^

Michiko


	10. The Promise

Chapter 10 The Promise

"You don't have to protect me, Shaoran. Trust me. You'll be happier." Sakura replied as she gently broke lose from his grasp and started to walk away. She didn't get far as Shaoran quickly took hold of her arm. She stopped walking. She tired to hide her fear. But Shaoran had already seen through her feeble attempt.

"Why are you so afraid of me, Sakura? You should know by now that I won't hurt you." Shaoran asked. For the first time since they met and started talking to one another, Sakura never heard his voice that serious and longing before. He had never spoken to her like that before. Did he feel guilty for the accident or whatever happened at Water World? _He shouldn't be feeling that way…what happened to me…that was my past creeping up…it's not your fault. _Sakura reasoned out inside her head. She didn't want to utter any of it because she knew that he would ask. She knew Shaoran enough to know that he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied with the answer. It wasn't something she was ready to share with him.

She turned to him. When their eyes met, Sakura's eyes saddened. She had seen that her worst fears had happened. She saw much concern in his eyes that they pleaded to her in some way. "It's not a question if I'm afraid of you. God, I'm past that. I just find you annoying. But even as annoying as you can get, there are just some things that mustn't happen and I can't explain them to you right now. You have to believe me when I say that you'll be happier…it's just better this way." She answered him in a soft voice, hoping that it would get through to him. But was Shaoran that stubborn as to not be able to get it? She wanted to get her message through to him before it was too late. But he surprised her with his next statement.

"You're not the only one with secrets, Sakura. Please let me protect you because if something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Shaoran answered with conviction and much pleading that Sakura felt the impact of his words. Now she was sure that she had never heard him talk like that before. It was never that serious. It never sounded that desperate. His eyes were intense as he continued to look at her.

Sakura felt this lump in her throat. Hearing him say such words was really hard to swallow. It wasn't something she was prepared to hear. It was something she dreaded. She couldn't believe that once she wished that someone would just be there for her like he was and now she was pushing him away. It was a hard karma to get by. It was so unbelievable that she could see herself laughing at the irony of it all. It came to show how far she had fallen from where she had been. It was depressing but it was the truth. It was her reality. Shaoran didn't need to be part of that.

"We have to talk about this. But not here. I don't want people to think that Li Shaoran is growing soft on my account then maybe I will be killed. Come on. Let's talk in my apartment." Sakura replied as indifferent and as sarcastically as she could to brush off her own feelings. She saw Shaoran become a little confused but then grinned. He took her hand again and as much as Sakura tried to get herself free, he was stronger and he was dead serious in not letting her go. She submitted herself to it and noted that she will have to talk to him about that too…a long talk about that later.

When they reached her apartment, Sakura took out her keys and let them both inside. She noticed that her answering machine had messages as it was continuously blinking. _Oh great…what do I tell Tenaka-san? He's worried for sure and Shaoran is going to hear that message…great…everything is just going like clock work… _Sakura told herself. It was certainly going to be a problem covering it up.

"Since when did you have a phone?" Shaoran said, noticing the answering machine as he laid the bag on the table and sat. Sakura took the bag and placed it inside her room. She then proceeded to make tea.

"A few months ago. I hope you don't mind chamomile. I'm fresh out of green tea." Sakura finally replied.

"Yeah, it's ok." Shaoran said as he stood and helped her make tea. "So, you weren't planning on telling me or anybody else that you have a phone now, were you?" He then proceeded to ask as he got the cups they were going to us. Sakura handed him the saucers and asked what he wanted to go with his tea.

After fixing everything and settling themselves on the tatami floor, Sakura finally answered his question. "I only gave everyone my cell number. That phone is exclusive for home purposes. Not even Tomoyo knows that number."

"Hmm. Home purposes. That's different. So what exactly is your story? How come there has to be a separate line for your home and others?" Shaoran asked.

He noticed her flinch. It seemed that whenever he would ask her about her family or home, Sakura would immediately be uncomfortable. Thinking about it, Sakura never mentioned anything related to her family or home until that morning at the hospital, when he noticed her holding her necklace and he actually placed it around her. But that's just the thing with Sakura. He found it necessary to push her a little so that she would talk to him, tell him the truth. He felt it necessary to do it at that moment. He needed her to trust him.

"It's complicated, Shaoran. It's not something that I wish to talk about or share with anyone. Months ago, I already told you that I can't afford to be emotionally hung up with someone and I meant it. Let's just say that no one needs to know or rather…no one should know. It's not like if I tell you what my story is, it will make things go away or make it all better. You said it yourself. I am not the only one with secrets. I'm guessing that you are referring to yourself. So you should know how I feel about it. There are just some things that other people are better not knowing about yourself." Sakura answered.

Shaoran smiled at her. "We don't have to talk about it, Sakura. I can respect that. But I hope you know that whenever you are ready to talk about it, I'm here." He said.

Sakura looked up at him. She saw his sincerity in his eyes. She believed him. "Thank you, Shaoran. Maybe one day you will understand but for now, you just have to trust me. It's dangerous to get really involved with me."

"Why? Are you going to kill me or something?"

"Funny. But seriously. It's dangerous so I don't want you to make promises. Don't gamble your life so easily. Perhaps you can gear that energy of yours into finding a real girl friend or something."

Shaoran smirked. _A real girl friend? There's an idea. But then again…this is as real as it could get for me…for now…even if it's not for you. Sakura, you're not going to get rid of me that easily. I can understand your fear. It has something to do with your past…with your family but call me selfish…I need to do this not just for you but for me. _His thoughts drifted along.

Sakura then stood from where she was seated and headed to the answering machine. It registered 21 messages. _Wow! 21 messages in two days? That's an all time high. _Sakura said to herself. She knew that it would only be one person calling. She clicked it so that tape would roll back.

***beep***

_Sakura, I need to talk to you. Call me back as soon as you get home._

***beep***

_Pick up, Sakura. It really is important that I get to talk to you. We have a lot of matters to deal with._

***beep***

_I guess you still aren't home since I got the machine again. Just call me back as soon as you are in._

***beep***

_(the tape rolled revealing all messages until it reached the last one…) Tomoyo called me and told me everything. I am very worried about you, Sakura. I was planning to come out and see you but Tomoyo reminded me why I shouldn't. She said that you aren't in immediate danger now. That's good. But I am still worried. Call me as soon as you get home. Be careful. _

***end of messages***

Shaoran stood and started to walk towards her. _'I was planning to come out and see you but Tomoyo reminded me why I shouldn't.'_ It was a statement that Shaoran couldn't get out of his mind. It was something that puzzled him, intrigued him. Sakura had always sparked that interest in him even though he wasn't sure why. He was so drawn to her. Now, he was more drawn to her than ever. He felt this need to protect her, from his past and now even from her own. He could see in her face that she was troubled and contemplating as she erased the messages from the answering machine.

He repeated his plea. "Let me protect you, Sakura." He said softly as he reached her side.

Sakura looked up to him. Shaoran could tell that she was torn what answer to give him but he said nothing as he waited for her patiently to answer.

"I can't protect you, Shaoran. I don't have the power to. It's not that simple." She answered back.

Shaoran suddenly wrapped his arms around her and held her close just like what he had done a couple of nights before. He held her close to him. He felt her stiffen with his sudden action. But he held on to her for dear life. "I will protect you with my life, Sakura. Whether you let me or not, I will protect you. I can see that the past still has its strong hold on you. It is with me as well. I will not watch you suffer because of me. I will never tolerate that. When the time comes that your past will creep up on you, I will still be here and shield you from whatever. Don't worry about it. This is my choice even if you're going to hate me for it. I will not change my mind. You should know by now that once I've given you my word, I don't intend on taking it back."

Sakura rested her forehead on his shoulder. She didn't have the strength to fight him off. Silent tears escaped her eyes. Why was it so hard to get through to him? Why can't he understand that she didn't want him by her side? Why can't he see that she didn't want to see him hurt because of her? Why can't he just believe her and listen for once? She had always known him as someone really stubborn. She could be just as stubborn. She simply wished that this time, he would give in and trust her. If there was an opportunity to walk away, this was it. He should take it before it was too late.

Feeling his shirt become a little damp, Shaoran figured that she was crying. He couldn't hear her weep but he knew she was. He tightened his embrace around her. "It's a promise, Sakura…it's a promise…" He whispered gently onto her ear.

XxXxXx

A knock came from the door. The woman behind the desk was smoking a cigarette just like she had been the night before. Her blond hair was up in a bun again. She had a glass of wine in one hand as she didn't even acknowledge the knock. She hated her step son and had done everything she could think of to antagonize the child as he was growing up. Now that he was nearly coming of age, she wanted him finally out of the picture. If she couldn't have her husband's love, might as well have all of his money. Her step son didn't fit in that plan. He never will.

A man suited in black entered reluctantly inside the room. He was supposed to make his report to her. But the woman was really a scary woman and a hard boss to satisfy. It was his job so he had no choice but to stand before her and report.

The woman looked at him as she sat down and crossed her legs. She leaned back and continued on smoking while looking at the man.

He took in a deep breathe and said, "Madam, Master Li Shaoran is still alive…"

"What?" The woman's voice rang all around the room. Her anger flared up. She wanted him gone. She wanted her step son out of the picture once and for all. It seemed that he was high resistant to any of her plans. It only angered her more than she already was. The bitterness and resentment in her heart was unfathomable. It consumed everything around her, including herself.

She could have killed the messenger but the man quickly said but trying hard not to stutter, "We do have confirmed, Madam, that he has come into liking a certain young girl. We tried to use her as bait at the wave pool. We wouldn't have cared less if she died but Master Shaoran immediately went in and saved her. His actions showed a difference from his part-time job as a life guard. He felt desperate saving this particular girl."

The woman held an evil grin. Another plan was hatching inside her head. "Did the girl survive?" she asked.

"Yes, Madam."

Another sinister smirk. She would use this girl. Yes. She would use her to take down Shaoran. If she was to go down with him, it certainly didn't matter, not to her. "Alright. Find out as much as you can about this girl and keep watching the two of them. Come back to me when you have already gathered useful information. Go."

The man bowed and immediately left the room. He shuddered at the pure evil of the woman. He had done many covert operations before but this particular mission was different. For the first time since he started this job, he felt sorry for those involved. They had done nothing to deserve the fate that awaited them. They were simply unlucky enough to fall under the radar of a certain power-hungry, money-driven mad woman.

He had no choice though. He only steeled himself, not allowing himself to feel anything. He was already a professional. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his job. For now, he just had to gather as much information as he could. When he would be coming back and reporting, he had no doubts in his mind that the next time he went out on the field would be an assassination attempt.

His features hardened. He killed the last bit of humanity he had left before he took on a mask so that he could keep a close eye on the two. _They won't know what hit them. _He said to himself as he smirked and left the building.

(to be continued…)

The game of cat and mouse begins. Thanks for those who wished me for my birthday. But much greater thanks to those who sent in their reviews and read the chapter. (That would be the same people hehe). Anyway, thanks so much. Please do send in your reviews and continue reading.

Michiko


	11. Guardians

Chapter 11 Guardians

The phone started to ring at the other end. Sakura was feeling all nervous. How in the world would she explain what had just happened to her? Words started racing through her head. It was definitely going to be another long discussion. A part of her also wondered what it was that he wanted to go over with her. He had left a lot of messages and it only meant two things, they were of utmost urgency and they were very important. Sakura feared the worst things had been happening simultaneously at home while she was trying to get better but then forced herself to push out those thoughts.

"Hello?" A man answered at the other end of the line. Sakura felt her words sealed shut in her throat, like it suddenly went dry in her mouth.

"Hello? Tenaka-san? It's me Sakura." She forced herself to finally say something. It was no time to shy away now.

"Sakura! Oh my God! How are you, child?" Tenaka shouted over the phone, surprised, relieved all at the same time. Sakura had to move the receiver away from her ear or she swore she could have gone deaf. She couldn't help but smile. It seems that he would never change. He would always be like that, caring and protective. It was no wonder why her parents trusted him so much, especially with her and Touya's lives.

She allowed her mirth to be heard as she brought back the receiver to her ear. "I'm doing better now, Tenaka-san. Thank you. I'm sorry to worry you or should I say almost given you a heart attack. I'm really sorry. How is 'nii-chan doing?" She said.

Sakura heard the man exasperate from the other end. She closed her eyes as her smile slowly faded. "There's still no change in his condition, Sakura. But I suppose no progress or regression is somewhat a good thing. He is still hanging in there."

"Yes. I suppose. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about a few days ago? It sounded very important and urgent."

"Ah yes. Sakura, your father's company is in trouble financially. The cover up a few months back has been really expensive and it had taken its toll on the company. I thought that we would eventually pass that. But with your brother in the hospital, we need a lot of money to keep the company going. We need at least half a billion yen so that the company can stand again. I received a call today from Shinohara Yuiji expressing his desire to buy off the company since he had been hearing rumors of our troubles. I told him that as of now, we are not considering offers because we are still doing ok. But it's only a matter of time before we have exhausted that option." Tenaka explained.

Sakura reflected on this latest predicament. It seemed like one trouble led to another if it hadn't come all at the same time. Yes. Reality was really a bitter-sweet thing. There were no manuals or classes you could take to really prepare you for the full force of the real world.

"Tenaka-san, all assets our parents left us if liquefied, estimates over 2 billion yen. Sell the house, the cars, the furniture. I will come this weekend to pick out family treasures that my brother and I will keep. Aside from that, sell everything. Take the half billion yen to save the company. Save the other billion for future emergencies. As for the remaining half, I know according to our parents will that it must be split between my brother and me but I want you, Tenaka-san, to take all that money and spend it on 'nii-chan. Pay for everything he will need. Medicines. Hospital stay. Everything. I have work here and I can manage to support myself without financial support from home. Also, as much as possible, we will leave personal expenses, especially my brother's, separate from company finances." Sakura said with much conviction and without even thinking twice.

"Alright. But I am not comfortable with you not having your money, Sakura. I understand your concern but your parents specified that **both **of you are taken cared of and not just Touya." Tenaka answered on the other end.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. Tenaka, the fifty year old man, who had come to be her father's right hand man, best friend, confidant and vice-president, always had a very gentle and fatherly heart. He reminded Sakura about her own father. They were very much alike. Aside from Tomoyo, he was the only one who knew everything that was going on, her secrets. He was after all her legal guardian at _that. _

"It's not my money, Tenaka-san. It is our parents. I am earning my money so I am fine. I can understand why you worry about me so much. It is your job as my legal guardian but please trust me. I am not only speaking as plain Sakura but also as the acting-CEO and president of the company. Think of it as a way to help protect my father's name…my father's legacy. They understand why I proposed this. They know that you are trying your best to protect 'nii-chan, me and the company as best as you can. As of now, that is the only way so please do this. I have faith that it will help things settle down until we can find the truth." Sakura replied, almost pleading.

"Sometimes I forget that I am talking to a child with how you think and reason out." Tenaka commented. Sakura, to him, was still a child. But over the past months, especially after _the incident, _she had grown up a lot. Her maturity was beyond her years. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl he had met while still in her mother's womb years back. He felt old and yet young at the same time. Aside from Sakura, he too had been doing a juggling act, making sure that Sakura and Touya's real identities were kept secret and their whereabouts remained unknown, and also taking care of the company with Sakura.

"Alright. It will be done accordingly. I will be expecting you this Saturday. Please be careful over there." He added.

"Yes, I will, Tenaka-san. Thank you." Sakura answered. Shaoran crossed her mind. She contemplated on whether she was going to tell him about Shaoran but then quickly dismissed the idea. It was better if she dealt with that herself. She didn't want to worry Tenaka more.

XxXxXx

After Sakura had the stitches removed, she returned to work at Water World aside from working at the flower shop since spring break was almost over and it would be school again. She needed the money. She needed it for emergency purposes for herself. She promised Tenaka that she would be alright. She wanted to keep her word.

When Shaoran found out about her working at Water World again, they had a little argument especially since they wouldn't be having the same shifts. But Shaoran couldn't really do anything about it. He liked to tease and annoy her, thus the argument. But more than that, he didn't want to leave her alone. He needed to be near her to prevent any bad things from happening.

When Sakura had finished her shift, she took a quick shower and gathered her stuff. She said goodbye to the others and headed out the women's locker room. She was surprised when she saw Shaoran waiting for her outside the door. "Hey. I thought that your shift finished hours ago?" Sakura said.

Shaoran grinned. "Yeah. It did. Obviously I am waiting for someone." He answered a little sarcastically.

"I wonder who that person could be…" She answered just as sarcastically. She shook her head.

"Geez. I wonder too. Uh maybe that could be you? What do you think?"

"I give up. This argument isn't going to get us anywhere." Sakura finally said.

Shaoran grinned. He was getting to her. He was finally getting through her. "So where were you last weekend? I didn't see you around. You weren't even answering your phone." He commented as they walked.

"I'm sorry but are you my boy friend or something that you need to know where I am all the time?"

"Uh yeah."

"Funny. Might I remind you that that is just an act for school? Besides, can you just step back a little because it's becoming a little too close for comfort."

"That's nothing new with regards to both of us. Me being close to you is always too close for comfort. And so that we are on the same picture, might I just remind you that someone tried to kill you. How in the world can I protect you if I don't know where you are?"

"Well that's your problem, isn't it? Look, I really appreciate it and everything but seriously, it's getting more complicated. Fine, if you must know…I went home last weekend. Happy?" Sakura answered. There was a much more depressed tone in her voice than usual that Shaoran failed to notice. Going home brought back the full force of reality to Sakura. It brought back a lot of memories, good and bad that it was overwhelming. Just the night before, she had been with Tomoyo and told her everything about it. She had been crying without even realizing it until Tomoyo handed her a handkerchief and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. When you weren't answering your phone, I was worried that you ended up in some ditch or worse."

"What's worse than ending up in a ditch? That usually happens when you're already dead."

Shaoran smirked and answered, "Sometimes death is sweeter. There are far worse scenarios than death."

"Yeah. Living through it when you shouldn't have…that's worse. I see what you mean." Sakura replied dryly. Shaoran looked at her and that was when he noticed that there was something different about her. Her actions were a little different.

Sakura noticed so she suddenly tried to cover it up. She rebounded from her glumness that it almost felt weird. "I'm sorry." She said. She then glanced at him a little and continued, "I'm just a little down at the moment. Sorry. I'm really not in the mood to get into debate with you. It's just…forget it."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't really mean what it sounded like. I…well…I meant that…I'm really sorry. It sounds like you need a friend and I've been a total loser." Shaoran quickly said, realizing that he had unintentionally hurt her. He could have hit himself in the head for it. Why was he always tongue-tied when it came to her? He never seemed to know the right words to say at the right moment.

She smiled at him. But he noted that it was a sad smile. She really was down. She was showing him emotions that she wouldn't let him see. Or was it because he had learned to really listen to her? Or because that they had grown closer to each other? He told himself to put that on the back burner. He didn't need that answer now. He needed to be her friend at the moment. He could put off the thinking how he knew later on.

"So you finally admit that you are a loser. That's a big revelation, Shaoran. I should have had that on tape." Sakura teased although her voice didn't really show humor.

Shaoran grinned. He chose not to make a rebuttal. He brushed it aside and said, "You want to talk about it?"

"No. No offense but I really don't want to talk about it. I would want to forget it but like that's ever going to happen. I'm just passing the emotions right now since there really isn't something that I can do about it." Sakura replied as she took a deep breath to calm her emotions. She couldn't afford to falter even for a second. It was going to be suicide if she allowed that to happen.

Shaoran then had an idea. He smiled a little as he suddenly took Sakura's hand and started to drag her to another direction. "What are you doing?" Sakura quickly asked.

"Trust me."

"Where are we going then?"

"Somewhere to get away. We'll just go and get my motorcycle at home and I'll bring you there."

"Wait! Shaoran! I don't think this is such a good idea."

Shaoran smirked and replied, "Just trust me."

Sakura had no choice but to allow herself to be dragged along by Shaoran. She had no idea what he was up to. He didn't say anything as he led her to his house. She wasn't really that surprised when she saw it. It was to be expected from the Li clan. But somehow, when they entered the house so that Shaoran could drop his things off and get the keys in his room, it didn't feel like a home. Sakura felt it cold there for some reason. She didn't want to say anything to him. He hadn't volunteered any information or insight and so she took it as a cue that it wasn't something to be talked about. He had been respectful of her, not pushing her to reveal her secrets. She certainly wasn't going to pry with his secrets as well.

While in Shaoran's room, he offered her a seat while he fixed his stuff and got his keys. While they were there, a knock came from the door. "Yes?" Shaoran answered while continuing what he was doing. An old man peered in and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you have company, Master Shaoran."

Having located his keys, Shaoran headed for the door as he offered a hand to Sakura. She followed him. "Sakura, this is Wei-san. Wei-san, this is Sakura. She's a friend of mine." He introduced. The old man smiled. The warmness in the old man's smile sort of made Sakura think that this house wasn't that cold after all.

Sakura extended her hand and told him that it was so nice to meet him. The old man shook her and smiled. He then bowed. It was the first time Shaoran had brought a girl home. He figured that she was someone special to Shaoran even if Shaoran implicitly say that she was friend. She was very polite and pretty. Although, Wei somehow recognize this pain in the girl's eyes that he knew too well. Shaoran was like that as well. He reasoned that perhaps that was why Shaoran was close to her, they were the same. He kept his thoughts to himself.

"You wanted something, Wei-san?" Shaoran asked as they walked towards the front door.

"Ah yes. Forgive me. Your Father will not be home tonight. He has extended his stay at Tokyo for two more days. Your step mother will not be having dinner here this evening. She has said that she has a dinner appointment. Shall you be eating here tonight?" Wei asked.

Shaoran smiled. "Yes. Sakura and I will be having dinner here. Thank you, Wei-san." He said. The old man returned the smile and bowed. Before Sakura could react or say something, Shaoran had already taken her hand and escorted her outside. Wei smiled more as he watched them head to the garage to Shaoran's motorcycle. He waited for them to leave before he closed the door and headed back to his duties.

From the corridor by the stairs, they hadn't noticed that the Mistress of the house, Li Kaoru, had been watching. Even though she couldn't hear the conversation before they left because of the distance, she did get a good glimpse of the girl Shaoran was with and reportedly was close to. She smiled. But it was full of malice and hate. _So, she's the little tramp he's in love with? She doesn't look special. Well, it would be nice to see how they will like my little surprise._

(to be continued…)

Hmmm…another chapter down. A lot of surprises will be around the corner and the next corner and the corner after that and the corner after that…well you get the picture right? Anyway, thanks to those who took the time to read and most especially review. I still need to ask you to review this chapter and the next ones as well. It gets my brain working you know. Summer classes are up…the other term for it is the third semester…it will be six weeks of pure, official school hell. So I will need a lot of reviews so that I will have a lot of ideas during my spare time (if I get one). Thanks.

Michiko


	12. Glimpse of Freedom

Chapter 12 Glimpse of Freedom

As Shaoran handed Sakura a helmet, he asked, "Here. Have you ridden a motorbike before?" He then placed his own helmet on as Sakura did the same.

"Yeah. My brother had a bike back in England. He used to give me a lift to school before he headed off to the University. Don't worry. I'm used to it. And I'm thanking God that I'm wearing pants right now. It's such a pain riding in a skirt. Believe me. A lot of perverts wanted to see something more when we happen to encounter one on our way to and from school." Sakura answered as she climbed on the back of the bike and held on to Shaoran.

She heard him laugh and tell her to hold on tight as he started the bike and off they went. "So you've mastered the art of riding a bike with a skirt, huh?" Shaoran commented to start a conversation.

"You could say that. It's not like I had much of a choice. So do you plan on telling me where we're going or would you rather keep me in the dark?" Sakura answered.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it? It's not really that far. It's not like we're leaving town or anything. This is the perfect time to go there. You'll be amazed. I promise you that much."

"Ok. If you say so." Sakura said. They remained silent throughout the trip. Sakura noticed that they were driving along the sea side. She had always loved the sea. She could remember the one time that her parents had brought her and Touya there when they were younger. It was summer. She could remember how happy she was…they were. She couldn't help but be conscious of the necklace that swung from her neck. Those were happier times.

Sakura noticed that Shaoran was taking her further than where she had been. She hadn't seen that far from the heart of the city before. He still didn't deviate from the route they were initially in. The sea was still next to them. After a few meters more, Shaoran headed to the side of the road and stopped. He took out his helmet and so did Sakura. They got off from the bike.

"Oh…wow…" Sakura commented as she finally took in where Shaoran had brought her. She took a few steps towards the sea.

Shaoran smiled as he locked his bike and walking beside her. "I thought you might like it." He said. He brought her near the outskirts of Tomoeda, where the sea and land met and off the distance, you could see part of the busy urban town. Huge rocks were there where the waves crashed a few meters of sand.

He then extended his hand to her. She seemed surprised and a little confused. "Come on. I'll show you the best part." He simply said. Sakura accepted his hand as he started to lead her up and over the rocks. They took it slow as it was a little dangerous to go fast. The rocks were sturdy enough but a little slippery because of the waves crashing a few feet away. He was leading her to the top where it was dry and safe.

"Be careful it's slippery." Shaoran said but then Sakura slipped. It was a good thing that he had fast reflexes as he caught her before anything happened. He had completely turned to face her. The impact Sakura had anticipated never came as she found herself leaning again Shaoran's broad chest. She looked up and saw that he was looking down at her. Their faces were close to each other, closer than expected. Both blushed.

Sakura composed herself again carefully and thanked him. "I told you it was slippery. Be careful." Shaoran said.

"I figured that much too. Sorry if I'm such a klutz sometimes." She replied a little sarcastically which made him smirk. He then slowly started to guide her up again.

When they reached the top, Shaoran led her near the edge. Sakura couldn't help but smile. It was simply beautiful. Nature in all its glory. With the setting sun, all the different colors in the sky were simply awesome. The sea was a little calm, aside from the crashing waves, but pretty much calm. It was peaceful. Calming. Shaoran couldn't help but smile too when he saw that Sakura smiled. Both sat on the rocks.

"You come here a lot?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I come here to clear my head. When I feel down, I come here too. It simply makes you forget about your problems for awhile. I brought you here so that you can forget about your problems, even for a short while. Honestly, I've never seen you this depressed before so I thought it best if I shared this little secret hideout of mine."

He was rewarded by another of Sakura's beautiful smiles. "Thanks, Shaoran. No one has ever been this nice to me aside from Tomoyo and Eriol."

"Eriol?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend in England, make that my only friend."

"Only friend? That's hard to believe."

"Well during elementary I guess you can say that I had a lot of friends but my parents had me change schools for junior high. I went to this exclusive all girls school. I had a hard time fitting in so I occupied myself with studies. The only friend I retained…the only true friend I had made in elementary was Eriol. He helped me get through junior high aside from my brother." Sakura explained.

"Must have been tough. I mean it already is tough studying so far away from home and then adjusting to an all girls school. But I still find it hard to fathom that you are having a hard time adjusting."

"Come on, Shaoran. Why is it difficult to accept? I get shy around new people, yes, which makes it part of the reason. The other reason was that I am a Japanese girl. It's an exclusive school not exactly in London. Even in this modern world we live in, there is still prejudice that occurs. That was why it was hard to adjust. Not many foreign girls attend. Perhaps if it were in London, it wouldn't have been that hard. But who knows?"

"Maybe." Shaoran said.

"How about you? How did you fare junior high? I'm guessing you were always popular." Sakura then said.

"I guess you can say that." Shaoran replied rather dryly.

Sakura noticed. She was careful in choosing her next words. She was a little surprised by it too. "You seem a little resentful. Was junior high that bad?"

Shaoran grinned a little and looked at her. He saw that she was genuinely interested. It was the first time he saw her initiate in trying to get to know him. "It was in junior high that I figured who I want to be. It was the time when I found my voice and actually used it to be the person I am now. Popular? Never really cared much about it. People were either using me or trying to get into my good graces because of my Father, my heritage. Girls were all the same to me, not really seeing me…only they say my physical appearance or my family's money. But that was the time I met Yamazaki, Yuta and Ryota. I guess you can say that they are my only friends…real friends." He said.

Sakura listened to him closely. She never knew that he felt that way. She had found out more about him at this moment than the months that they had known each other. They never had a more candid talk than that before.

"Again my perception changed after I met you." Shaoran then added after awhile. He then glanced at her. He knew that she was taken by surprise with his sudden statement. He couldn't help but smile. He wasn't playing with her. It was real. He was being honest with her. "When I first saw you, I already knew that you'd be different. When I first tried to talk to you and you answered the way you did, I was then sure. No one had ever called me an ass before that, well except for the guys you know what I mean. These past months, I never expected that somehow I'd find a friend in you."

Sakura smiled at him before looking back at the horizon. She closed her eyes from a brief moment and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and said, "Honestly, I never expected that somehow I'd get to trust you. From the start I already knew that you're a force to be reckoned with."

Shaoran couldn't help but laugh a little. Sakura couldn't help but smile along with him. Shaoran then stood and offered a hand to Sakura. She glanced up as he said, "It's getting dark. Let's head back down to the beach. It will be dangerous to head back in the dark." She nodded as she allowed herself to be helped up. Slowly, they descended from where they were. Shaoran made extra sure that they were doing fine. He didn't want her to slip up again. They settled on the beach.

"You always come here alone, Shaoran?" Sakura asked as they continued to watch the horizon. The sun was setting and pretty soon the sky would be filled with stars.

"Yes. But not this time. This place had always been special to me. You're the first one I've brought here."

Sakura didn't quite know how to react to that one but the remark somehow made her blush. She allowed silence to envelop them as one at a time, the stars came out and filled the night sky. It had been a long time since she last just sat and watched the stars. The last time she had done that was with her brother back at England when they were talking about coming back to Japan…about their dreams. They had always been close. And the last time she had seen the night sky on a beach was when she was a little girl, when their parents brought them there one summer.

"I've been here before." Sakura said. Shaoran looked at her. He seemed surprised. She noticed so she turned to him and smiled. "Years ago, my parents brought me and my brother here at Tomoeda for summer. My mom loved the sea so we would spend much time at the beach, although not far off from the city like where we are." She volunteered the information. She decided that if she was going to be stuck with him, might as well tell him a part of her…but only a part of her not the entire truth.

"Listen, I can't tell you stuff not because I don't trust you." Sakura then said. She felt that he needed to hear that. He deserved to hear that. He had saved her time and time again. He had never really left her side and he had always been there for her.

"I know. You wouldn't have come with me if you didn't trust me. I understand why you can't. It's probably the same with me. Whenever you are ready to talk, you know I'll be here to listen." Shaoran replied.

"Ditto. Thanks Shaoran. Oh and for the record, people only see the things they want to see in others. I'm sorry if I misjudged you, especially when we first met. Even if you can really be a pain, you still are a nice guy at heart."

Shaoran grinned. "Duly noted. But does that mean you are starting to fall for me when you said so yourself that you wouldn't fall?" He then teased.

"As if. Dream on, Shaoran." Sakura replied laughing.

"Don't mind if I do." He answered. Sakura jokingly smacked his arm. They started laughing. He then offered his hand again and said, "Let's head back. You need to get to somewhere warm before you catch a cold. Let's have dinner and I'll bring you home."

"It's colder in England and won't your parents get mad or something if they found out that you will have someone over for dinner while they aren't around?" Sakura said as she took his hand and they headed back to his bike.

"Don't be silly. My Father doesn't mind and my Step Mother simply doesn't care." Shaoran answered lightly. Sakura wanted to ask but opted not to. She didn't want to touch any topic that might be sensitive to Shaoran. She took the helmet from Shaoran and put it on before hopping on behind him. Shaoran brought them back to the Li residence.

Back in the house, Shaoran led her to the dining room. Even if it was just going to be the two of them, Wei had arranged it in such a way that reminded Sakura so much of home. It was very rich and classy although very warm and inviting. Sakura thanked her heritage and upbringing that she knew how to act in that kind of environment. Shaoran didn't know that it was also the world she was brought up into. Her training in the exclusive school in England solidified her etiquette and manners, especially in the higher classes of society.

Shaoran guided her to a seat. He was being such a gentleman. Sakura wanted to tease him but then again, she chose not to. He then sat next to her. "I hope that this is alright with you." Shaoran then said.

"Yes. It's fine. Do you rarely eat at home that's why they had to set this all up?" Sakura answered lightly. He couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't sure if she was used to that kind of thing but he thought that she was at least at ease and didn't seem intimidated with how Wei had arranged dinner. It had always been like that there. It wasn't really new to him.

"No. It just how things are done here but it gets a little more special when we have guests over. Wei-san really goes the extra mile." Shaoran explained. He was ready to assist her if she needed to but seemed pleasantly surprised when he noticed that she didn't need to be told. She knew exactly what to do and how to act in that kind of environment. It made him wonder things about her. He now saw her as this 'perfect lady' but a totally normal teenager…ok maybe a drift from normal since she did exude this different aura from other girls.

Their conversation was very light and then drifted to how to finish their project for chemistry since they weren't really able to do much after what happened to Sakura a week and a half before. School was about to start again and they would need to turn it in. They decided to coordinate with Chiharu and Yamazaki so that they could all wrap it up.

After dinner, as Wei started to gather the used utensils, Sakura said, "Dinner was exquisite, Wei-san. Thank you. Thanks, Shaoran. But may I ask, what did Shaoran mean the 'extra mile'? I hope it's not too much trouble."

Wei just smiled and so did Shaoran. "Well, Ms…"

"Please, it's Sakura."

Wei smiled again. "Alright. Sakura-chan, you are the first girl Master Shaoran brought home." Sakura seemed surprised and turned to Shaoran. He smirked and nodded. Sakura couldn't quite form the right response to that. _Why? _She asked herself. She was also trying her best not to blush. "It's rare that he brings over friends and even rarer, if it were a girl. You must be really special." Trying not to blush then became an impossible task. She knew that she was blushing.

"I wouldn't put it like that." Sakura replied shyly.

"So how long have you and Master Shaoran been together?" Wei couldn't help but ask. He had overseen Shaoran grow up. He had a certain affinity to him.

"Oh! We're not together-together. We're just friends, Wei-san." Sakura immediately said. Shaoran grinned again. He stood and extended a hand to her and said, "Thanks for dinner, Wei-san. We'll be at the living room for awhile and I'll bring her home."

Sakura stood and followed Shaoran. But she smiled at Wei and thanked him again. Wei watched her go. He noted that she had been cultured. All throughout dinner, he noticed that she didn't need to be told which goes where or what was to be used or the order of utensils for fine dinning. Wei had expected Shaoran to help her but she didn't need it. Listening to bits of their conversation, he found it amusing that she could take Shaoran head on. She was smart in her own right. He could understand why Shaoran was drawn to her. Wei smiled as he continued on with his work. _It seems that Master Shaoran had found someone at last. _

(to be continued…)

Had to cut it here. It's a little chessy/ fluffy in a way and a little different but I guess I'm just exploring both their real characters a bit. Call it the calm before the storm sort of thing. Anyway, thanks for reading this far and for those who sent in their reviews, it is greatly appreciated. Please do continue sending in your reviews and keep reading. Thanks.

Michiko


	13. Meetings

Chapter 13 Meetings

Shaoran led her out of the dinner room to the living room, not too far away. Sakura noticed once they entered a room that there was a beautiful piano there. She wondered if Shaoran knew how to play. If he did, it made her conception of him a little too different. He would be different from the person he portrayed to be. Then it made her wonder what it was that he was trying to get away from or what were the secrets holding him back like he had said.

"Do you play the piano, Shaoran?" She couldn't help but ask as they walked in and he headed to a sofa. Sakura had walked over to the piano. She looked towards his direction.

He looked back at her and replied, "No. My Father plays though. He told me once that my real mother plays too. I never really learned how."

Sakura smiled at him and asked, "May I?"

"You play?"

"Not exactly." She replied as she sat and felt the keys in her fingers. She couldn't help but smile as she was reminded of fun memories back at England. "Eriol taught me how to play a few pieces. I guess you can say that I am still an amateur." She then said.

"Would you mind playing one?" Shaoran said as he got up and walked back towards her.

"Alright. Promise you won't laugh if I make a mistake. Like I said I'm only an amateur. Between the two of us, Eriol was always the better pianist." Sakura replied as she looked at Shaoran. He smirked and promised. Sakura took a deep breath and started playing. She played a piece that had always made her feel better. It was one of her favorite pieces that Eriol had introduced her to. Eriol had been the one to compose it himself. It had a mellow, peaceful lullaby feel to it, reminiscing tranquility and happiness.

From the moment she started playing, Sakura felt like she was back home, home in England with her best friend there, chilling and hanging around. She closed her eyes and tried to let the music fill every bit of her. She couldn't help but smile. She wasn't even thinking anymore of the right keys or if she was doing the right thing. All she knew was that her fingers played out of instinct, from her heart, just like Eriol had taught her how.

Shaoran was amazed at how heart-felt she seemed to play. It was very pleasant to hear the music from the piano once more. Watching her play, somehow deep inside, he knew that spending that afternoon together until that point in time had brought them closer to one another. He had let her see more of him that he usually didn't with others. He felt gratified that she had allowed him to see a part of her that he never knew about. For the first time, he actually felt that their relationship was actually progressing. He wasn't sure where it would take them but at least he now knew that he had her trust…that he was finally a friend to her.

Before she finished, she had opened her eyes and allowed her gaze to settle on the keys before her. A soft smile graced her face. "Suddenly I feel so homesick." Sakura then commented. She finished the song and looked up at Shaoran. He smiled at her.

"England or Tokyo?" Shaoran asked as he sat next to her on the piano.

Sakura took a deep breath. She then replied, "Both. Things are very different between those two places. Even so, I had a home in England and in Tokyo. I guess you really know what you had when you've lost it."

"You can always come back right? I mean Tokyo is just a train away from Tomoeda. As for England, well maybe one day you will be able to fly back there."

Sakura smiled at him. She then looked back at the piano. She let her fingers linger on the keys. Before they could start another conversation, a woman's voice came from behind them. It felt like a chill run down Sakura's spine and total disgust on Shaoran's. The woman started walking towards them. Shaoran jumped to his feet and Sakura followed suit. They turned to the woman, still walking towards them.

"So you're the one playing the piano." She said.

"Good evening, Ma'am. My name is Sakura. Pleased to meet you, Ma'am." She then extended her hand as a greeting. But the older woman did not even flinch as she just eyed Sakura from head to toe and stared at her hand. Sakura slowly retracted her hand. She wasn't sure what she was to say or do next. She opted for silence.

"I am Li Kaoru, Mistress of this house. So you are the latest tramp my step son here has been shacking up." She said.

Sakura was both horrified and utterly shocked with the woman's sudden statement. Her normal reaction would simply flare up but she had dealt with people like that before. She would not allow herself to sink into that level. She was taught better than that by her mother. She didn't even give the older woman the pleasure of seeing her reaction.

But before Sakura could say anything, Shaoran stepped in front of Sakura protectively and said, "You have no right to speak to her like that! She's more decent than you'll ever be."

Kaoru's face registered hatred as she glared at him. But before she could ever say or do anything, Shaoran had taken Sakura's hand and gently led her to his room to get her stuff. Sakura could feel Shaoran's tension in his hands. She had never seen him that angry before. It was different when he would have scuffled and arguments with other guys or with his friends. That was pure despise against the older woman. She said nothing. She gently squeezed his hand, hopefully to help pacify what had just happened.

When they were in Shaoran's room, Sakura took her bag but then was stopped by Shaoran. She turned to him and he said, "I'll carry it." Sakura chose not to fight him off as he led her to the door. He held on to her not just to be there for her but also for himself. He was determined to not leave her in that world that had been hiding behind the doors of that house. She wasn't going to be sucked in there. She wasn't going to be left behind.

Shaoran took out his bike and off they headed to Sakura's apartment building. The trip there was silent. She didn't mind. He walked her up to her apartment. Once in front of the door, Sakura said, "Thank you, Shaoran. It was great. Thanks for cheering me up. I really appreciate it. But are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry." He said.

Sakura could see in his eyes the great remorse and conflicting emotions that battled inside of him. Her eyes softened for him. She smiled at him warmly, hoping somehow to get to cheer him up.

"It's alright, Shaoran. I've encountered people like that and also far worse. It doesn't excuse her for what she did but you don't have to worry about it. It's nothing…really." She said. She was very truthful. She hoped that it was enough to get through to him.

Shaoran offered her a small smile. "It's fine, Shaoran. There's already too much negativity in my life right now, do you really think I would allow someone to add to that? She will have to do far worse to get to me. As for you, don't let it get to you. No one can hurt you unless you let that person. Honestly, I've never seen you like that so it's me who's really worried…about you. Are you alright?"

He smirked and answered, "There's already too much negativity in my life right now, do you really think I would allow someone to add to that? She will have to do far worse to get to me." Sakura laughed a little. "Thanks, Sakura."

"No problem."

"So did you enjoy our first date?" Shaoran then teased.

"Oh so you call that our first date?"

"Hey! You can't stop me from trying."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Yeah. It was great. It did take my mind off my problems, even if it was just for awhile."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." Shaoran said. Sakura nodded and watched him go before she entered her apartment.

XxXxXx

In a five-star hotel in Tokyo, Tenaka Akihito sat in the lounge. He had a glass of red wine in scotch on the rocks at hand. He stared blankly at the glass as he just held it there, taking a gulp every once in a while. He didn't mind the busy Tokyo streets from the window that overlooked the outside, a floor below him.

A waiter came over and asked him if there was something else he would want. He just smiled a bit at the young man and kindly told him that there was nothing. The waiter bowed and said that if he needed anything, just call the man over. Tenaka thanked the young man as the latter bowed again before leaving. He was left once more to his thoughts. His face was failing miserably to hide the fact that he had been sleepless for days on end and that worry and burden were weighing down on him. Wearing the suit and tie that he usually did for work gave him the image of importance but it wasn't enough to fool the world about the real troubles that he was facing, especially to the ones who knew him best.

Soon, a tall man in a black suit entered the lounge. Tenaka hardly noticed. The man scanned the room and found Tenaka sitting at an area near the window. The man started walking towards him. He had this strong personality but wasn't overbearing. He exuded confidence and humility. He was righteous man with much dignity and regal persona. His features suggested that he was already at his forties. His hair was black but a little bit unruly. He had these intense brown eyes that grew soft at times yet very stern and professional most of the time.

When Tenaka finally noticed that the man he was meeting there was already walking towards him, he quickly stood and welcomed the man. He smiled and extended a hand. They had known each other for a long time and it was nice to get to be reacquainted with old friends.

"Li Xiao Fang! It's good to see you. Please, please have a seat." Tenaka said.

Xiao Fang grinned and took a seat. As Tenaka seated himself, Xiao Fang said, "I wasn't sure that you'd come. I heard that there had been troubles with the company. I thought that maybe you have your hands full."

Tenaka smiled and poured a drink for his friend. He handed him the glass and replied, "No. There is always time for old friends. As for those troubles, our President and CEO have fixed it. The company is as stable as it could get. A major crisis was averted thanks to our President's quick thinking." He then glanced at Xiao Fang.

Xiao Fang's expression then saddened. "I haven't heard from Fujitaka in a long time. Is he doing alright?"

Tenaka face fell as well. It was all Xiao Fang needed to confirm that there was something wrong and that his dear friend and his family were in trouble. "The threats have become more aggressive and dangerous. It is best that no one knows of the family's whereabouts." Tenaka answered.

"But I thought you said that the company President had fixed all your problems?"

"The company has a new President. It is best if her identity remains under guard for the time being, given the threats that surround Fujitaka. It might have a domino effect so I am the one doing all the frontline dealings but final decisions are reserved for her." Tenaka replied. He then looked at Xiao Fang. He then asked, "What was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Xiao Fang then set his glass on the table. He looked at Tenaka. "I have come to warn you as well as to ask for your help." He continued on to say. He weighed Tenaka's expression. The man before him seemed confused. "Shinohara Yuiji. Ever heard of him?" Xiao Fang asked.

"Yes. I know of him. He called me and proposed to buy off the company when he had heard the rumors you have heard."

Xiao Fang gave a nod. His face was a cross between serious businessman and a good friend. "He is a very dangerous man, Aki. A very dangerous man. I have been told a lot of stories about him because of his change of character through the years. He is not the man he once was. He is no longer the friend Nadeshiko grew up with. Fujitaka, perhaps, knew the man but not personally. You know how close and open Fujitaka and Nadeshiko are. It concerns you now because he might be the one who had been threatening Fujitaka and his family for years. I do not have proof but I am still going to serve this warning. You are the only person who knows where Fujitaka and his family are so I relay this message to you."

Tenaka let his mind comprehend the warning. Could it really be him? He shook his head. These are hearsay statements at the very least. They don't have proof. Without proof, they can't do anything. But it is a warning nonetheless and it will be taken into consideration. He then turned back to Xiao Fang. "And what is the favor you ask?" He asked.

"My wife. I believe that she has some dealings with Shinohara Yuiji behind my back. I cannot trust anyone under my roof or my company to investigate. Either they are unwilling to talk or they have their allegiance not with me. I fear of what they might do and I do not want my son to be caught in the crossfire. I need your help to find out what they have been hiding. In return, I will help you find whoever is terrorizing Fujitaka, his family and the company. You have my word that I will do everything in my power to covertly investigate and offer protection."

"This is a very dangerous thing…what we are about to do…you do know that, Xiao Fang?"

"Yes. And that is why I entrust you with that and I will do the rest for you. It will be safer for everyone that way."

"The greatest ally is the greatest enemy." Tenaka said as he placed his empty glass down and leaned back.

Xiao Fang grinned. "Exactly. Sometimes people trust the people from the outside more than they do their own. I believe that it will be easier to infiltrate and find the truth if they think we have nothing to do with each other. That way, they will talk without trying to hide anything. I did find those rumors."

Tenaka smiled and nodded. He then looked at Xiao Fang. "Alright. You have my word. I will find out what I can about Shinohara Yuiji and your wife's dealings." Xiao Fang nodded.

XxXxXx

When Shaoran left with Sakura, Kaoru took the phone and started dialing a number. While waiting for the receiver to answer, she lit a cigarette and headed to the counter of her bedroom. She poured some champagne for herself and waited for the answer. She was getting pissed at it was taking long for the receiver to answer.

When the receiver finally did, she said, "It took you long enough. Set the plan into motion tomorrow after." With that, she clicked the phone off and smiled at herself. She was going to have a wonderful day the next day and she was all excited. She took the champagne and drank for celebration.

(to be continued…)

And so the rollercoaster begins. Thanks for reading this far. For those who sent in their reviews, thanks so very much! I really appreciate it. Please do send in your reviews for this chapter and I hope to get to update as soon as I can. Sorry. School comes first. Just send in your reviews and I'll see what I can do. I squeeze it into the schedule. Thanks.

Michiko


	14. Caught Up

Chapter 14 Caught Up

Shaoran came by early the next day so that he and Sakura could get started with their chemistry report. Sakura had gone over Chiharu's the night before to get everything. She told Chiharu that she and Shaoran were going to work out what was left before she started her shift at the flower shop the next day. Chiharu had given her all the reports, research, results and write-ups that she and Yamazaki had managed to get done.

As Shaoran settled in at the floor and took his place at the table, Sakura sat opposite him carrying papers. She then handed him some and said, "Here. Why don't you get started with the final report while I do the drawings? Everything is already there. I got it last night from Chiharu. I've fixed it. I also made some research of my own last night. I'll pass it to you when I've opened my laptop."

Shaoran took the papers from her and said, "Why don't I do the drawings and you do the report?"

"Why? Don't you trust that I am capable of drawing something?" Sakura teased.

Shaoran smirked. "For one thing, I never knew you as someone who draws. Second, since you already read the reports and did the research, don't you think that it will save us the time if you do the written report?"

"Nice try. You will still need to read the reports before doing the sketches. If it makes you feel better, I'll make the diagrams electronic generated or use photoshop or paint or even MS word. Satisfied? Oh thanks for the confidence. I really appreciate it." Sakura answered sarcastically. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Alright. I'll make the report. And since when have you had a laptop? I've never seen you use it before. Do you hide it in your room or something?"

"Wrong again." Sakura answered as she opened a drawer at her back and took out her laptop. "I've had it since before I moved back here from England. Private school remember? My brother was in college so like I can really make use of the computer? He always had a lot of reports and stuff so my parents gave me a laptop. I had to submit all the reports assigned for me too, you know."

Shaoran smirked again. "So you were always the class nerd without the glasses then?"

Sakura glared at him a little and lifted an eyebrow. "I told you I didn't have friends in junior high. I had to make sure that I excelled in something to make them stop pestering me. So it was either I suck at everything and let them use me to get to my brother to fit in or be smarter than them and belong to a class of my own. Frankly, I preferred the second option because that way I don't get into too much trouble, especially with my parents."

"So you're a rebel without being a rebel? Hmm. Interesting." Shaoran said as he started his own laptop and started to shift through the papers.

"Right? So what do you call yourself?" Sakura asked.

"A rebel. Period." Shaoran replied coolly. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

She saved the file on her USB and gave it over to Shaoran. He just took it but then teased, "If my laptop crashes with this, I'm blaming it on you."

Sakura smiled. "Fine. But my laptop is clean. When I start debugging later and find that there's a virus, then it's on you." She replied coolly. Shaoran grinned. They started working. Silence eventually found them as they started concentrating on their tasks at hand. Every once in awhile Shaoran would glance up from his laptop and take a quick look at Sakura. She was intent on her work and didn't notice him. He grinned inwardly. He noticed that she unconsciously tucked loose strands of her hair onto the back of her ear. He would have liked to tease her but they were on a deadline. He decided to continue working.

After an hour or so, Sakura handed Shaoran three pieces of paper and said, "Here, oh unbelieving one. I've finished with the sketches of Dalton, Bohr and Einstein. I'll be working on the diagrams of their theories now."

Shaoran took them and at first continued his work but then out of instinct, he overturned the latest set of papers Sakura had handed him and felt his jaw reach the floor. Her sketches were amazing. He knew now why she didn't want to just print out a picture. She had made alterations that would fit their report perfectly. "I'm a believer." He commented as he set the sketches down and glanced up at Sakura.

He noticed her smile as she continued on doing the diagrams she promised she would do using the computer. "I'll take that as a compliment." He heard her say, still not looking up from what she was doing. A grin swept across Shaoran's face. "I didn't know that you could _really _draw." He said.

Another smile came from Sakura. "Now you know. There are still some techniques I would need to practice on to perfect it. Those aren't perfect yet but it will do." She answered, finally looking up at him. She smiled again and added, "There are still a lot of things you don't know about me, Shaoran."

Shaoran smirked. "When did you start drawing anyway?" He said as they started working again.

"I'm not really sure what age I was. All I know is that I've been sketching my entire life. I remember my mother giving me a sketch pad before she had to leave us in England years ago. I've never been one to openly share my feelings with people so it sort of became an outlet, especially during junior high." She answered.

Sakura then got up and turned her laptop to reveal the diagrams she had done. "It's just the basic concept. Please check the file there that Chiharu gave if it's right before I put the finishing touches. Oh and what would you like to eat? Curry or teriyaki?"

"Curry. Where are the concepts at?" Shaoran answered as he shifted the papers. He couldn't find the concepts that Sakura was talking about.

Sakura stood and replied, "Curry it is then. There aren't any graphical materials there. It's all in text form. If you're having trouble, leave it. I'll do it later."

Shaoran nodded. He noticed that Sakura had opened her itunes. He figured that she wanted to listen to some music. He grinned. "Hey Sakura, I'll hit the play button for your itunes. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sakura said as she started with lunch. As Shaoran clicked the play button, he was pleasantly surprised that the first song was a rock song. He never really saw her as a rock-sort of person. He looked at Sakura's direction. She had her back against him. He couldn't help but smirk. He shook his head and started working again. After awhile, he could smell the aroma from Sakura's cooking. He couldn't help but smile.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Shaoran asked.

"I guess you can clear the table a bit. I'm almost finished." Sakura replied. Shaoran did what he was told and stood and took it upon himself to get the glasses. Sakura had told him that there was a pitcher of water inside the fridge. Sakura then served their food as they settled back down. "I'm not the greatest cook in the world but hey it's edible." Sakura commented.

Shaoran took a bite and complimented, "It's good."

Sakura smiled back. "Thanks. I hope you don't mind pudding for dessert. I made some last night."

XxXxXx

After fixing everything, Shaoran walked Sakura to work. It felt different although neither would like to admit it. Somehow, over the past days, their relationship had grown deeper. They weren't lovers but they were indeed friends. More than friends? Neither were really that sure. Shaoran wasn't so sure though. It felt like it wasn't as simple as that. He felt that they weren't really lovers but more than friends. He wasn't sure what it was but it felt that way to him. He reasoned out that maybe it was because he felt responsible for the current crisis that was looming around her, threatening her safety. He decided to not think about it just yet but promised that he will give himself time to ponder on that.

"I'll pick you up after work. Wait for me, ok? I'm serious, Sakura." Shaoran said before he left her.

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her and answered, "I'm not a child, you know, and I too am serious."

"Might I remind you that-"

"…someone is _trying _to kill me. Yes. I know. Will you just lighten up already? Like I said, I can handle it. You're even more protective than my parents or guardian. If it makes you feel better, alright. I'll wait for you. But if you're late, I'm heading home. I've got to finish my part of the project." Sakura replied a little annoyed. How many times did she really have to go through that with him? She understood his motivation but she can't hide the fact that it was bugging her.

"Just wait for me. I'll be here. I promise." He simply replied, brushing off her tone of annoyance. He noted that she was cute when she was annoyed like that. She just shook her head and headed inside. Shaoran watched her disappear inside before he made his way towards home. He decided to drop his stuff off before he passed the time somewhere waiting for Sakura to finish her shift.

After having dropped everything, he felt that there was someone following him as he walked. He tried to shake off the feeling but his instincts never failed him. He heightened his senses to get a better feel if his hunches were correct. After walking a few blocks, he was certain that someone was indeed following him. From experience, he knew that it meant that trouble was not too far behind.

His face grew serious, as stoic as ever, as he tried to lose whoever was following him. Pretty soon he knew that his efforts were to no avail. If whoever was following him wasn't going away, he will have to make him go away. He had to do it before Sakura's shift was over. He didn't want her to be caught up in it more than she was.

Shaoran decided to head somewhere excluded, where he was free to deal with whoever was following him. He headed to the grassy area under a bridge where a stream freely ran not far away. No one really goes there and Shaoran felt confident that it was the perfect place to settle. He stood there and waited. It wasn't long before a man confronted him. He stood in front of Shaoran with a smirk on his face. Shaoran noted that the man possessed the eyes of a killer.

"You are a sharp one, Li Shaoran. Killing you would be awfully fun. Don't worry. I won't make your journey to the afterlife a lonely one. I will take pleasure in watching that girl of yours scream up to her last breath." He said as he produced a knife. Shaoran's eyes darkened.

Soon they engaged in a fierce, bloody fight. Shaoran wasn't spared from receiving cuts and bruises as he tackled the man. With much adrenalin pumping throughout his body, Shaoran didn't feel the physical pain much. He was used to physical pain. He would wince but didn't give the other man the pleasure of seeing his injury taking a toll on him. Shaoran had learned that lesson the hard way.

After what seemed like forever, the fight was over. Shaoran had rendered the man unconscious and deeply wounded. He wasn't spared. He felt his strength leaving him. He glanced on the time at his watch and cursed realizing that Sakura's shift would be over in five minutes. He needed to get to her. He knew who sent the man to kill him. He knew that she won't just stop at that. He needed to protect Sakura.

Ignoring the pain from his open wounds and his busted lip, Shaoran pushed himself off the ground and staggered a little. Gathering the remaining strength he had, he started to make his way to where Sakura was.

After awhile later, the unconscious man was picked up by some men and placed inside a tinted van. His pulse was weak but he was still alive. The plan was already in motion. They headed to the docks to report and to await their next orders.

XxXxXx

Sakura checked her watch. It was already over ten minutes since her shift ended and Shaoran still wasn't there. She had kept her end of the promise. She waited for him but she really needed to get going if she was to be able to finish the project in time. She had only allotted herself that night since she knew that she would have to review Tenaka's reports about the company and reflect on them as soon as possible. Then there was a nagging feeling that there was something wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew that something was wrong. She wasn't sure if it were back home or around her right now.

She tried to push the feeling aside as she stood from her seat and swung her back pack on her shoulder. "Hey Rika, if Shaoran happens to come-"

"Who's Shaoran?" Rika asked as she turned to face Sakura a little, while continuing to finish the flower arrangement order.

"Oh you know, Sakura's boy friend." Naoko suddenly said as she came from the back room carrying some boxes to the counter. Sakura blushed as Naoko placed the boxes down.

"You mean that hot guy who always walks Sakura to work and sometimes picks her up?" Rika answered. She was the new girl in the store. She had just started working there a month back.

"He's not my boy friend." Sakura replied defensively. She could feel her cheeks grow warm.

"Yeah right. So what's the deal with you two then? Just friends? Uh huh. I've heard that story before and trust me when a guy that hot walks you to work for months and offers to pick you up, it only means one thing." Naoko answered as she unloaded the boxes filled with ribbons and other decorative pieces. She was speaking in a manner-of-fact tone.

"It means he's into you, Sakura. If you have feeling for the guy, just go for it. He's quite a catch. Don't tell us you don't because you are blushing like crazy." Rika commented, still working on the flower arrangement. She then turned to Naoko and said, "Can you hand me that white ribbon over there please?" Naoko handed it over.

Sakura blushed a little more. "Whatever. Anyway, I better get going. If he happens to arrive after I leave, just tell him I kept my end of the bargain. He'll know where I am." With that, Sakura left. She didn't wait for them to reply. She was already embarrassed like crazy. She knew that they would keep on teasing her. Naoko and Rika exchanged knowing smiles and shook their heads as they saw Sakura leave. They knew they were seeing something that Sakura hadn't realized yet. She was probably in denial. It was like any romantic flick and they were happy that their friend was part of it, not to mention that they had first-class seats to witness the entire thing.

As Sakura walked back home and entered the tunnel where she had first been saved by Shaoran, she had let her mind wonder a bit. It had been a long day. She was tired. She told herself that she would take a nap before she got started with their project again. She continued to walk and then she saw that there was someone coming from the other end of the tunnel. Her heart skipped a beat. She stopped walking, mouth agape.

"Shaoran." She muttered from under her breath. He was injured. Sakura quickly ran towards him and caught him as he fell forward. With her weight and Shaoran's, Sakura fell to her knees. Her arms were around him, trying to steady him. "Shaoran! Shaoran, let's get you to a hospital. Come on."

As she tried to help him up, Sakura felt him hold her arm firm. She gazed into his eyes. He then said, "No. You can't. I'm fine."

"The hell you are! You're not fine and you know it. You need help and you need it right now. If you don't want to go to the hospital, fine. I'll take you to my apartment. It's nearer than your house. Come on." Sakura replied. She helped him up as much as she could. Shaoran was still strong enough to get up and walk but he knew Sakura was right. He was injured and he needed help fixing it. He allowed her to lead him to her home.

(to be continued…)

'I'm not the only one who needs saving'. Hehe. Thanks for reading this far and for reviewing the previous chapter. Please do send in your reviews for this chapter. I will try and update as soon as I can. But basically I won't be updating as frequent as I would like because for one, reviews are needed; two, school is like crazy and I can't let my guard down; three, I was thinking of updating every week or every other week but it depends; lastly, I'm stalling to compensate for the lack of time I will be having in writing the chapters. I've already got the next few chapters available but I won't post it right away but on scheduled intervals to make room for writer's block and 'busy' moments. Thanks.

Michiko


	15. Truth

Chapter 15 Truth

Upon reaching the apartment, Sakura helped Shaoran to her bedroom. She helped him lie there to much of Shaoran's protesting. "I'll get blood all over your bed." He said.

Sakura gave him a stern look and replied, "It doesn't matter, Shaoran. I can easily wash it off. You on the other hand are injured and it won't help if you keep fighting with me instead of trying to relax. Is there someone I can call? Yamazaki? Wei-san? Yuta? Ryota?"

Shaoran held her arm and answered, "No. Yamazaki and the others mustn't know about this just yet. I don't want to get Wei-san involved. He will be in danger." There was something in his eyes that told Sakura that he was serious and that she should follow him. She found herself nodding in agreement.

"Stay here. I'll just get some stuff." Sakura said as Shaoran removed his hand from her arm and watched her. He knew that she would want to know what had happened to him. He actually contemplated on whether or not he was going to tell her about it. Was she better off not knowing? But then again, he reasoned that she should know the gravity of things so that she would stop fighting him about trying to protect her.

It didn't take a while for Sakura to come back holding a basin of warm water and a wash cloth. She set it down on the floor and took a chair before placing the basin there. From her cabinet, she took out her first aid kit. She set it near her before sitting on the bed. She helped Shaoran sit.

"Would you need me to help you remove your jacket and shirt or would you rather do it yourself?" Sakura asked. Shaoran blushed a little but told her that he would do it himself. Sakura turned away slightly as Shaoran removed the pieces of clothing. Sakura took them and hung them on the chair. She then turned back to him and saw that he had a lot of open wounds as well as bruises. It was the first time she saw him topless but hardly took the time to blush. There was a much important task at hand, cleaning those wounds and bandaging them.

Sakura took the wash cloth and dipped it in the water. She squeezed the excess water and looked at him, "This might hurt a lot." He nodded at her. She gave a nod in acknowledgement and carefully started to wipe the blood off from Shaoran's chest to better see the wound. She clenched her jaw together. She didn't like the sight of blood much. She saw him wince and apologized. "Is it hard to breathe?" She asked. He answered no.

"Good. That means that you don't have any broken ribs. I'm just praying that you don't have any internal bleeding." Sakura answered as she smiled at him. "Do I even want to know what happened?" Sakura continued as she continued to clean the blood off of Shaoran.

Shaoran took hold of Sakura's hand and looked into her eyes. Sakura noticed that it was filled with concern. "Just know that I will protect you like I promised. The threat is real. Please don't push me away."

"Shaoran, when we first met, I already told you that I don't like people getting hurt, especially on my account. I understand your concerns. Believe me. I have a perfect grasp on reality. But I don't want you to lose your life. You almost came close to that this afternoon. Tell me what I can do to help than just relying on you because clearly I am not the only one who is danger here." Sakura replied. She felt him loosen his grip and fall silent. She closed her eyes for a second and continued cleaning his wounds. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't planning on answering that question.

Sakura then took out some bandages and started wrapping it around Shaoran's torso. It was a little awkward for the both of them. Both tried to hide their blushing faces. "I'm guessing that this is something that you didn't do in an all girls school…bandaging I mean." Shaoran said, his voice was a little staggering as every now and then he would wince in pain as well as blocking of his nervousness.

"We had a first aid course during my first year but I learned mostly from my brother. He volunteered for the Red Cross. He needed someone to practice with. I was the easiest target. In a way, I learned."

She straightened up having finished bandaging. "You should rest now, Shaoran…to get your strength back. I'll figure something out how to explain all of this to Wei-san and the others. I'll even take the blame if you don't want to tell them the truth. Don't argue with me on this one." She handed him an ice bag for his lip. She knew that he wanted to argue. She shook her head and started to clean up. Shaoran wanted to help but Sakura held placed her hand over his, which was holding onto her other arm and said, "Try to get some rest, will you? I can handle this. I know right now you are using what's left of your strength to sit. Just lay back and let me handle this. Please."

XxXxXx

The man who attacked Shaoran had regained his consciousness by the time the group had reached the docks. They boarded a yacht. The yacht left the docks a moment later. It was going out to sea, away from land, away from prying eyes or beyond hearing distance.

On deck, the group of armed men was met by Kaoru. She was sitting comfortably in one of the chairs next to a table. The table had champagne and half-filled glasses. It seemed that she had company who wasn't there at the moment. She was wearing sunglasses and a big red hat that that went with the revealing red dress she had on.

"So? How did it go?" She asked as she took a glass and sipped.

"It seems like he more than likes that girl. I would say that he is in love with her." The man who attacked Shaoran answered. He didn't have a hard time speaking but it was evident somehow in his face that he was hurt.

Kaoru turned to the man. She was amused with the latest development. A sinister smile swept her features. "Good." She said as she stood up and walked over to the group of men. "Is he dead?" She proceeded to ask.

"No." Another replied. He was quick to add, "He had been seriously injured. He was having a hard time standing and walking to get out of there."

Kaoru smiled and asked for the man's gun. She then shot point blank the man who had attacked Shaoran in the head. "I have no use for you now. I need no evidence." The other men were stunned but no reaction came to their faces. They were professionals after all. Hardened men like them don't betray emotions that easily. But even if they had already several 'jobs' under their belts, the woman before them, scared them, even if they would not admit it openly. She was the most inhuman of all who had hired them. She had killed one of their own just like that, without even blinking or hesitation.

She then turned to them and said, "Take care of the body. Dump him at sea and make sure he doesn't float or anything." The remaining two men just took the body of their comrade. One took disappeared below deck to gather some stuff that would serve as weights that would weigh the body down when they throw it over board.

"If you ask me, you should have had him killed already. Isn't that what you really want?" A man dressed casually said as he sat in one of the chairs and took a champagne glass.

Kaoru sat next to him and lit a cigarette. She answered, "Yes. That is the ultimate goal. He was successful in injuring him and determining just how much that girl means to that bastard 'son' of mine. I've seen the bitch. I want to have some fun before this is over."

She then turned to the man and commented, "What happened with that plan of yours buying off that god-forsaken company, Yuiji? I hear that it is still afloat."

The man's expression hardened a little as he set the glass down. "That idiot Tenaka is playing hard-to-get. I will get it soon enough. I'm not as interested in that than getting my hands on those two brats."

"You still looking for those brats?"

Yuiji smirked and answered, "They will surface soon enough. They can't remain hiding for long. And when they do surface, I will be ready. Then my fun will start."

XxXxXx

When Sakura had checked on Shaoran, she saw that he had fallen asleep. She smiled. She pulled a blanket over him. Her gaze then drifted to his blood-stained shirt. She took a deep breath and decided to wash it for him before taking a bath. She was having a hard time believing that things were changing from bad to worse. As she bathed, having finished the laundry, she allowed the hot water to consume her. It felt relaxing to have warmth around her. It was calming. She didn't want to think. She allowed her thoughts to run its course, hopeful that she might come up with something that might help her and Shaoran.

After a while, she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a white, spaghetti strapped top and loose pajamas. She headed inside her bedroom, careful as to not wake up Shaoran. She stood in front of the mirror in her dresser and started brushing her now long hair. She had her back against him and only had the light from the outside of the room as illumination. She didn't want to turn on the light as she thought that she might just wake up Shaoran.

No matter how quiet and discreet Sakura was, Shaoran still woke up. He was startled with the recurrent dream that he had been having. It was the same dream…the dream he had when he was at the hospital having dozed off watching over her…the same nightmare that had been haunting him since he was a kid. It took a moment before he could comprehend where he was and what he was seeing.

"Long hair suits you." Shaoran commented softly.

Sakura turned to him surprised. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Shaoran sat and shook his head. Sakura took a warm jacket before she sat next to him in bed, looking at him. "Is there something wrong? It's the middle of the night. You should be resting." Sakura said.

"And how about you? Where do you plan on sleeping?"

"Living room. I still need to finish our project. Don't worry. I usually sleep there anyway." Sakura answered.

"I don't feel right about this." He commented.

The comment made Sakura smile. No matter how rough he seemed around the edges, he was still a gentleman at heart. "You are my guest, Shaoran. It's ok. Besides, you are injured. Take it easy." Sakura decided to say.

Shaoran contemplated on what to do or say next. Sakura saw his apprehension but decided not to say anything. "Sakura, we need to talk."

"We are talking."

"No. I'm serious."

"So am I." Sakura answered.

"You know you can really be stubborn." Shaoran replied, glaring at her a little with frustration.

"And it took you all this time to figure that one out? But I'm serious. I've never been one to beat around the bush. My style is either honesty or not speaking at all. You should know that by now." Sakura answered.

Shaoran shook his head. He knew that she was right. That was exactly what she was like. An enigma. Totally open and totally closed at the same time. He should have known better than to expect anything. "Don't push me away, Sakura. It's very dangerous as you've seen. Just look at me and you'll know that."

Sakura was silent for awhile. She looked at her hands, refusing to look at him. She bit her lip before replying, "I have dangerous secrets of my own, Shaoran."

"Maybe not as dangerous as mine."

Sakura looked up at him. She could tell that by his eyes, he didn't understand what she wanted him to understand. It was frustrating but she knew that that was to be expected. She hadn't told him anything. "You'll be surprised." She managed to say.

"Try me."

"I'd rather not." Sakura said as she shifted herself and sat next to him, resting her back on the headboard just like Shaoran. She hugged her knees as she allowed silence to surround them again.

See? Very unpredictable indeed. Shaoran mentally noted. "My step mother will try again." Shaoran finally blurted out. From the corner of his eye, he knew that she had turned to him inquiringly. "She hates me and will do everything in her power to make me miserable. She is evil, Sakura. I know she is responsible for trying to get you killed at Water World and is responsible for what happened this afternoon. You've seen what she's like. I will not let her touch you or hurt you anymore." He added.

"Shaoran…I won't say that I don't believe that she could be that evil…I know people don't seem what they ought to be when you first meet them and that there are a lot of people who are simply spiteful but…how can you be so sure? If you don't have any evidence, it is hearsay at the very least." Sakura replied, not quite sure how to reply.

"She had been making my life a living hell ever since I was born." Shaoran said but then stopped. Sakura felt overwhelmed. She had never heard him speak with so much conflicting emotions before. She wanted to say something but her mouth refused to work.

"She can never have children of her own and it was an arranged marriage. My father loved a different woman, my mother. They loved each other even with the marriage. My mother never married. It was only my father. He was her family, her only family. Eventually, I was conceived. Mother died of childbirth. Father was heartbroken but still kept strong because of me. He loved me but his wife didn't. He kept the marriage because he wanted me to have a mother figure. But when father was away, she would beat me up for the simplest of reasons. Everyone at home was scared of her and so they couldn't come to father. I couldn't either. From a young age, I learned how to hide the pain, to deal with it on my own. Eventually I learned how to fight back. It was in junior high when I learned to fight for myself. The beatings from her stopped but I knew that her hatred of me is stronger. I still have dreams of that childhood quite often. No matter what I do, my past will simply not let me go. She doesn't want me to be happy. There is not a doubt in my mind that she had organized all of this. Knowing her, she will not hesitate to kill." Shaoran explained.

He then turned to face her and continued, "So you see, you mustn't shut me off, Sakura. If anything happens to you while I'm not there, I won't be able to live with myself. You may think it's just for pride or whatever but I do care about you and what happens. And-"

"Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort." Sakura suddenly said softly cutting him off. She still hadn't looked at him. She had listened to every word. Right then, she knew that they were the same. They were hurting the same way without being totally the same. But then she figured with that, she knew that she will have to wait for time to pass and make things a lot better than it was because he didn't deserve to be burdened by her secrets. It might just end up killing him more.

"What?" Shaoran couldn't help but ask. He was trying to comprehend what she had just said.

She smiled and replied, "It's a French saying I picked up while in the UK. It means, 'what does not kill me makes me stronger'. It reminds me of you…in a way…me as well."

(to be continued…)

You might kill me for what is going to happen on the next chapter but hey I did tell you that the roller coaster is just beginning. The calm before the storm is over. It now hits land. Hehe. Thanks for reading this far. Even greater thanks to those who sent in their reviews. Please continue to send it in. Thanks.

Michiko


	16. First Date

Chapter 16 First Date

"What?" Shaoran couldn't help but ask. He was trying to comprehend what she had just said.

She smiled and replied, "It's a French saying I picked up while in the UK. It means, 'what does not kill me makes me stronger'. It reminds me of you…in a way…me as well."

"I won't say that I'm completely surprised with your revelation because as you've said, I've seen her and it's not hard to guess what living with her under the same roof is like, especially with the way you answered at her. Now I can truly see where your strength comes from and why you are such a pain when it comes to all of this. Your friends don't know do they?" Sakura added as she looked at him.

"No. No one knows. You are the only one." He admitted. Sakura felt her pulse quicken. She wanted to ask what she did or say that made him trust only her with his secret. She was almost afraid to ask. But then again, she was more afraid of his answer.

"It's becoming more dangerous. I think she is up to something. We have to plan about what to do. In the meantime, just stay close, ok?" Shaoran went on to say. He had never been that protective of anyone in his life before aside from the memory of his mother. He had never let Kaoru slander his mother's name. Surprisingly, it didn't feel like an obligation to protect Sakura. He sort of felt that it was right…like it had always meant to be that way…it was the way it should be.

Sakura giggled a little. Shaoran was confused and surprised. _How could she be laughing? Doesn't she realize how dangerous everything is? _Shaoran thought. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling. A smile was on her lips. "I remember something my brother kept on telling me. It had always helped me figure out where I'm supposed to go and at the same time keep me calm. So I have another French saying for you."

She then turned to Shaoran and said, "Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid." She couldn't help but broaden her smile when she saw Shaoran's confused expression. He was looking at her like she was crazy. She was in that position once…years ago when her brother had first spoken to those very words to her. She still hadn't learned French then.

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

Sakura looked at him. Shaoran could see the calmness in her eyes. He felt himself getting lost in them. "It means 'big things are accomplished with little steps'. I don't know what we could possibly do than what we are already doing. We both don't know what the future holds only that it is going to be very dangerous before it can be remotely peaceful again. How can we talk of semantics for something that hasn't happened yet? No matter what we talk about tonight, we won't get anything done. We won't come up with this big plan in one night. That is impossible. All we can do is take a step and put one foot in front of the other and see what happens. Precautions? Well we don't really need to delve deeper. We're both smart enough to know what they are. I believe that we will accomplish more if we stop making generalized plans and actually do something like go to school, work and be extra sensitive to what is happening. Other than that, I don't think we can do much."

Shaoran couldn't help but grin. He also couldn't help but cling to her words. She was in this with him. She had a firmer grasp of the situation than what Shaoran had originally thought. For the first time, he had not felt alone dealing with the past and the cruelty of his stepmother. It was a soothing feeling that everything seemed lighter, easier to bear. It crossed Shaoran's mind that Sakura was stronger than she gave herself credit for. Just like she had misjudged him at the beginning, he believed that he had misjudged her too.

"Now I understand why _she _didn't even attempt to hide her true nature from you. Usually, she acts all polite before she unleashes hell. She didn't do that to you. I understand now." Shaoran commented. He then leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. He then added, "She is threatened by you."

"Threatened by me? I hardly think that."

He smirked and replied, "You want to bet on that? You are cultured, polite, poised, wise, smart, young and beautiful…all the things she will never be. She is threatened by things that she cannot have so she tries hard to overpower them and hide her insecurities."

Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm. She closed her eyes when she realized that she was blushing. "Don't say such things. I'm afraid-"

"-that it might be true?" Shaoran finished for her. He loved teasing her when she least expected it. Even in the slight darkness of the room, he could tell that she was blushing.

"Shut up. I was going to say…never mind. Why don't you just get some more rest, Shaoran, and I'll finish the remaining diagrams." Sakura replied. She quickly tried to get up and out of the room but Shaoran didn't hesitate to hold her arm and pull her back. The next thing Sakura knew was that she was in Shaoran's arms, her face inches from his, just like when she slipped on that rock.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized where she was. She didn't know that his heart skipped a beat too. "You're not going to get away that easily." He said, almost in a whisper. Their eyes glued to each other. Sakura's heart was racing. She tried her best to keep everything under wraps. "Now is there something that you want to tell me? Don't skip the part on explaining why you are blushing." He said softly, almost lovingly.

"Y-yeah…I…" Sakura started. Her heart continued to race inside her chest. She saw a soft smile on his lips.

"Well?" He coaxed.

"I…I think you are a moron." Sakura answered as she pushed away from him with a smile on her face. She certainly wasn't going to be out-done if he persisted on teasing her. She wasn't that easy and it was a quick way to remind Shaoran why his 'smooth' tactics didn't work with her.

Shaoran grinned and replied, "Good. Now I know that you really are Sakura and not someone hired to pretend to be her."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that, Shaoran." Sakura answered as she headed out of the room. Shaoran blushed with the comment as he took the jacket from the chair nearby. He saw that his shirt wasn't there. He figured that his jacket will have to do before he followed her outside.

"And what are you doing out of bed?" Sakura asked as she prepared her laptop.

"Now that my ego has been deflated, I don't want it to haunt my dreams so I was wondering what else I can do to help?" Shaoran said as he slipped on the jacket and sat in front of Sakura.

"Ok. I'll hook up the printer and I'll start the printing. You can finish arranging it."

"Works for me." Shaoran said as he watched Sakura took out a printer from the cabinet from her back and attached it. As the printing started, Shaoran couldn't help but start a conversation. "Sakura, can I ask you something…personal?" Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He knew that she was scrutinizing his motives. He smiled innocently. She shook her head and agreed.

"You ever had a boy friend? I mean, back in England or Tokyo or somewhere…even behind my back here at Tomoeda?" Shaoran said.

Sakura started laughing. He was seriously asking something personal. She was almost afraid of his motives behind the question. There was this humor incorporated in his voice when he asked but his eyes showed that he was serious with the question. "Well aren't you going to answer?" He asked charmingly.

"Hey I only agreed for you to ask a question. I didn't say that I am actually going to answer it." Sakura teased back.

Shaoran grinned. So it was like that then? "Very well. Would you be so kind enough Ms. Kinomoto to answer my previous question?"

"_So kind enough of you to ask, Mr. Li. And in response to your previous inquiry, no, I haven't had the opportunity to engage in a romantic relationship in England, Tokyo or Tomoeda, not seriously anyway it's more like pretend actually." _Sakura replied in English. She tried to make it sound in a matter-of-fact manner.

"_So you're saying that I am your first 'boy friend' then?" _Shaoran replied in the same language.

"_Well you're a boy and you're my friend, but you are not my boy friend. Have you forgotten the pact that we made a few months back? Oh I don't know…something to do with 'no romantic feelings' or 'falling in love' sort of thing?" _

"_Yes. I remember. But if I am not mistaken, that only encompasses the 'act' in school regarding a certain perverted English teacher. It doesn't say about relationships outside the campus, does it? So in that aspect, things can change like certain 'feelings' you are trying to fight?"_

"_Now you are fishing for information that you are not even aware of nor are you familiar with. Perhaps, in that light, you are right and that pact is only limited to the school grounds. However, it is not enough to speculate on things beyond the four walls of the school. Ending on that note, where is this train of questioning heading? Are you trying to insinuate something?"_

"_Such big statements for such a usually silent girl. You have a career in debate. Putting that comment aside, I just wanted to get to know you at a more personal level. If you feel that I am trying to insinuate something, forgive me. I am only asking why a beautiful girl still isn't taken."_

"_Then was your curiosity satisfied? Perhaps you had asked the wrong questions. You should have just gone straight to the point. I am not taken because I shouldn't be and I choose to be free. Might I also suggest that next time, ask exactly what it is you want to know in order to get your answer. Answers are only relevant if you ask the right questions." _Sakura answered as she smiled at him. She then turned back to what she was doing. Having checked everything, she hit the print button and she was done.

"_I will keep your advice in mind." _Shaoran replied.

A couple of hours passed. Sakura had made some tea for them while they talked about pretty much about anything, to let the hours pass. "Are you sure you're not sleepy?" Shaoran asked her.

"No. I'm used to this. I usually do this when my brother gets sick or something. Besides, if something happens to you under my watch, it is going to be on me." Sakura then stood and said, "Will you worry about yourself for once? I know we've prevented that face of yours from being all puffy and stuff because we took care of your injuries but I'm sure your father will still notice. Or have you forgotten that he's going to be home tomorrow? Wei-san told you that the other night." She then tied her hair back and started to prepare something for them to eat.

"Oh I've forgotten about that…thanks for the heads up." Shaoran admitted openly making Sakura laugh. After awhile, Sakura came back and brought him a plate of waffles with cream, blueberries and raspberries. "Thanks. You know this is my favorite since I was a kid. Wei-san always prepared this when you know and for my mom's birthday as well as mine."

"Yeah I know."

Shaoran stared at her in shock. "How'd you know?"

"You told me months ago." Sakura replied as she disappeared at the bathroom and emerged carrying his shirt. "Here. I washed the blood off. The slashes are still visible but I tried my best to sew them up. It's better than nothing until you get back home and change."

"Thanks, Sakura. How in the world did you remove the blood? And remember something I said months ago?" Shaoran said, blushing a little.

"Simple. Baking soda. Does wonders for blood stains. And second, you might think that I don't listen but I listen very carefully to everything you say and what others are saying. It's a skill that helps when you are living alone in a city, far away from home." She smiled at him. "Oh and if you want to take a bath, I left a towel out for you. Just dump it on the laundry hamper when you're done. I'll take care of it with the other laundry tonight." She added.

"Sakura, do you have plans today?"

"No. Why?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Sakura was taken aback. Did she hear right? Her mind scrambled for a response but she finally decided to say, "We've been spending so much time together. Don't you get tired of my company?"

"No. Why would I be? Besides, you didn't consider the other night as our first date so I was hoping that you'd go out with me now…like on a date. Now I know that you said that you didn't want any emotional attachments but at least let me repay your for everything you've done. Let me take you to lunch or something and-"

"Ok." Sakura said cutting him off. Shaoran felt stupid that he was actually feeling anxious about asking her out. He was completely different from the confident man he was that moment. He felt like a boy asking his first crush out on a date. Perhaps if the _crush _was replaced with _love, _then it wouldn't be far from the truth. But then again, he will not admit to that. Even he wasn't sure about how he felt just yet. He felt this necessity to do something for her after dragging her into his troubles.

"Ok. Geez. You don't have to explain." Sakura added.

Shaoran grinned before answering, "We better head home first so that I can change."

"Uh is it ok if I wait for you here? No offense but your home doesn't really feel like a home…it's a little cold and I'm not going to wait outside your room while you change and have a chance encounter with _her."_

"No offense taken. I understand perfectly. I think I prefer if you stay here. I'll come back for you."

XxXxXx

"Kaoru-san! How are you?" A woman answered as she was told that her old friend was on the phone.

"Miho-san! It's been far too long. I have been well. How are you, dear?" Kaoru answered.

"Fine! Fine. It's so nice to hear from you again. So, what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call and how did you find my number?"

Kaoru laughed and replied, "I have my ways, Miho-san. Listen, my son is coming of age and he's such a shy boy. His father had proposed to fix an arranged marriage. You were the first one that popped in my mind."

Miho laughed. "You are years too late, Kaoru-san. I am already happily married to my husband for twenty years."

Kaoru laughed again. "You haven't changed, Miho-san. But I called if you are interested in arranging a marriage for your daughter and my son."

After talking awhile, Miho said, "I accept the terms, Kaoru-san. I will inform Kumiko that she now has a fiancé, Shaoran."

(to be continued…)

I would have used Meiling but then I like her character and in this story…well…you will hate her character a lot so I chose to use another name. I don't want to tarnish Meiling's character because she eventually turned into a very supportive cousin to Shaoran in the anime. Hope you guys wait for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue reviewing. I really need a lot of reviews because I found myself in a writer's block. Thanks.

shara a.k.a =Cherry= : yes I really am ^_^ not pure Japanese though but still am ^_^ I know a couple of languages I won't write here the exact amount but it's through experience, exposure, sweat and blood that I've learned those languages ^_^ still working on improving my writing and speaking in some (mostly European languages) but there ^_^ hope that answers your question ^_^ thanks for reviewing ^_^ pm me or send a review if you want to ask something else ^_^

Michiko


	17. Turmoil

Chapter 17 Turmoil

When Shaoran left, Sakura took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable. She wore a flowing blue, knee-high skirt, white turtle-neck, sleeveless shirt and a silver belt to accessorize. She took out a denim jacket and her white sandals and placed them by the door so she could just grab her jacket and wear her sandals when Shaoran arrived. She didn't like to be over-the-top when it came to dressing. She was the plain and simple type of person. Besides, she didn't want the attention to begin with.

She had left her laptop on and kept it logged on. She knew that Tenaka would be calling soon and he would be sending some files over for her to check. When she settled back down in front of the computer, she saw that she had two pop-up windows open, one was from Tomoyo and the other was from Tenaka. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She wondered what those two would say or how they would react if they knew that she was going out on a date with Li Shaoran. She just typed 'hi' to both of them.

Tenaka replied, "I'm sending some files over. They are a little long but quite easy to understand. How are you?" Sakura couldn't help but smile. She knew that the older man was really near his breaking point. She wanted to help with the burden. She contemplated if she was going to tell him about her date. She felt like an ordinary teenager telling her parents about her first date, not really certain if they were going to approve. Come to think of it, would he even approve, especially if she were to tell him that she sort of started dating a member of the Li clan?

"I'm fine, Tenaka-san. Thank you. But I do have to talk to you about something. It concerns a certain boy I've met a few months back when I moved to Tomoeda." Sakura typed. She knew that she had to break it a little gently. He might just come down to Tomoeda and she wasn't sure what would happen next. That was the last thing she wanted…him coming all the way from Tokyo and be the parental figure.

"You mean Shaoran? Am I right? That's the only name you've given me about a boy. What about him?"

Sakura thought for a while. Her mind scrambled to form the right sentences. She knew that Tenaka was aware of the vow that she had made before she left Tokyo. He knew that she had promised herself not to fall in love until her ordeal was over. It wasn't like she was in love with him but she knew that she had let him in a little. They were already friends and with how things are going, she wasn't sure where they would end up. She certainly wasn't going to outright tell Tenaka Shaoran's secret. It wasn't her place.

She decided to say, "He knows my dream…my nightmare, Tenaka-san. He saw it when he looked after me while I was at the hospital. He feels responsible for what had happened and took it upon himself to look after me. He has problems of his own. He had trusted me with his secrets, which I'm sorry to say that I cannot reveal. I still haven't told him mine. But I believe it will be a lot more complicated from now on."

"It is already complicated, Sakura. Are you sure that this is what you want? I mean, due to the circumstances…but anyway I know this was unavoidable. Just be careful, Sakura."

"Tenaka-san, the only reason why I am telling you this because I believe that it might become a LOT complicated. Shaoran is a Li, the son of Li Xiao Fang, the heir to the Li clan. Li Xiao Fang is one of Father's business partners as well as contact. Perhaps now you see my apprehension and reservations."

"Sakura…I don't know what to say…" It was true. All the way in Tokyo, when Tenaka read those words, he felt his jaw hit the floor. He was aware of Sakura's efforts of trying to push him away. She had told him that casually over the past months but now…

"I'm sorry, Tenaka-san…it's not that I have fallen for him…I don't know…it's just…he is in danger…we both are…"

"It's not your fault, Sakura. It had to happen."

"May I ask for a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you covertly send someone to protect him? I might not be able to alone. He has secrets. The Li house has a lot of hidden secrets that I am only just uncovering. That and with my secrets, it might kill us both. I am not asking for an investigation of his family but for protection. He deserves that much from me."

"I understand. I will see what I can do and I will inform you immediately." Tenaka couldn't believe what was going on. His thoughts then went back to his meeting with Xiao Fang only two days before. Sakura had become, unknowingly and reluctantly, an informant. Something inside his head told him that it had something to do with Xiao Fang's wife. Alarms started sounding inside his head. Sakura was already in danger and with what she had just told him and Xiao Fang's warning, Tenaka knew that Sakura was right that it would be too much to handle by herself. He would need to inform Xiao Fang and send someone to covertly protect those two.

"Thank you." Sakura replied, a little relieved. Ok so she didn't tell him that she was going out on a date with Shaoran but at least she knew that somehow she had ensured some protection for him.

As she waited for the files to finish uploading, Sakura shifted her attention to Tomoyo. "Hey Sakura, want to go head to the mall? I heard that there is this new store that opened. You want to check it out with me?"

"Sorry, Tomoyo. I've got plans today. How about tomorrow? Last Sunday of freedom before school starts again on Monday…how about it?"

"Alright. So what are your plans today?" Tomoyo asked. She sort of already had a feeling what Sakura's plans were. She knew her best friend well enough. She had concerns, yes, especially with regards to her secret which led her to make that vow but on the other hand, she wanted this so bad for Sakura. Her best friend had been hiding in secret for almost a year now and she deserved to just break free and be a normal teenager.

"Oh nothing much. Just hang with people."

"Does these 'people' involve a certain someone…or should I say that you are just going to be out with a guy named Li Shaoran?" Tomoyo teased.

Sakura felt herself blushing. It was a good thing that they were only chatting or else she would never hear the end of it. Tomoyo certainly wouldn't let the opportunity go by. "What if I say I am?" Sakura tried to sound sarcastic in her wordings, hoping that it would come out alright and save her from Tomoyo's teasing later on. It wasn't such a big deal anyway. But knowing Tomoyo, she was going to make it a big deal.

"I'd say it was bound to happen. So it's true then? Are you and Shaoran officially dating?"

"No. Not exactly. We're friends and he just felt this need to take me out as a way of thanking me for saving his skin from his Father or so to speak."

"How come I'm having a hard time believing that? Well anyway, I'll be going then. I don't want to keep you from your 'date'. See you tomorrow, Sakura. Or better yet, I'll call you tonight and don't skip on the details. Bye. Love ya." Tomoyo said as she logged off. Sakura couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

But her smile quickly faded. Her mind drifted to the time before she had come to Tomoeda. She could remember her face drenched with tears before she left home. She cried silently as she packed her stuff. She remembered heading to the bathroom and drenching her face with cold water, hoping to stop the tears from falling and to calm herself.

'_I can't believe this is my life now…what did I ever do to deserve this? I must be strong now…get a hold of yourself, Sakura! Grow up! You have to be strong! You cannot allow yourself to lose focus! Everything is up to you now! Everything lies with you…you must do this so that no one else gets hurt…your life depends on this…you mustn't fall in love…if you fall in love, you risk bringing him death…I won't fall in love…I won't…I won't let anyone too close or they die…this is it Sakura…there is no turning back…you can't falter…' _Those were her words back then. Those were the exact words that she uttered to herself, Tomoyo and Tenaka before she headed out to Tomoeda. Tomoyo was already here then but she still had told her over the phone. She had even sent that exact message to Eriol before heading out by train to Tomoeda. She hadn't told him where she was going or details about what made it so dangerous, only that she needed to get away and start anew in a place where no one knew her for her safety and for everybody else.

She knew that they worried about her. Tenaka had insisted that this was the only was and she knew that he was right. Although she knew the apprehension on his part as well. She knew him well enough that if it could be helped, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. But this was the only option for all of them. For Tomoyo and Eriol, her two best friends in the entire world, they knew her situation and felt as helpless as Tenaka. They knew that it was the only way until everything lightens up. Being across the globe from where Sakura was, Eriol could only offer her encouragement and support through the net. He wished he could do more but Sakura wouldn't let him or she risked bringing him in. Tomoyo, she was glad that she was sent to Tomoeda but she didn't overdo her support just like Sakura had asked her so that she won't be in harm's way. Still, she tried to be the best friend she was to Sakura and to act as normal as possible.

Was she really doing the right thing in agreeing to go out with Shaoran? She did say that it wasn't a big deal. She was just going out with Shaoran, her friend, that was it. The term 'date' was just incorporated into this entire thing and she was having trouble with that. _Oh my God! Why is it such a big deal? _Sakura mentally scolded herself. Shaoran did know that she didn't want any emotional attachments. There. There really wasn't a big deal in any of it.

Her thoughts came back to reality when she heard the bell ring. She checked her laptop, it registered that the file is 85% completely downloaded already. She just got up and headed to open the door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Shaoran. She opened the door and said, "Come on in. Let me just finish something and we'll go."

Shaoran stood there when she opened the door. He was taken aback when he saw her. It's not like he hadn't seen her wear a skirt before but she simply took his breath away. She was prettier than usual, in his opinion. She had let her hair down, which she rarely does. He followed her inside and watched as she sat back down in front of her computer.

"So how did it go? Did you get into trouble at home for not coming home last night?" Sakura asked.

Shaoran sat in front of her and answered, "No. Only Wei-san noticed actually or it's more like it was only Wei-san who is genuinely concerned. And before you ask, yeah he sort of figured that I ran into trouble and am concealing a few wounds. I can only imagine when my dad gets home and if he does notice."

He saw Sakura smile. She then replied, "Hey give your Father some credit. Sometimes, parents don't say the obvious but they know. I've got parents of my own. He might notice when he comes back…although I can't honestly say anything about that. But at least you didn't get into trouble about last night."

Shaoran smirked. "What are you doing anyway? I thought that project was done." He couldn't help but ask. Sakura turned to him and smiled before turning back to the screen. It had just finished uploading. She saved the file and said goodbye to Tenaka before shut the pc off. "Call it a memo from home. Don't worry. They don't know about your secret or that you spent the night here. I'm already in trouble as it is."

"What are you in for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He couldn't quite figure out whatever it was that would get her into trouble.

"Secrets." She simple replied as she replaced her laptop in the drawer behind her.

XxXxXx

Tenaka was pacing in his office while waiting for the file to be sent. His mind was racing. _Sakura was involved with Li Shaoran! _He kept repeating inside his head. It complicated things ten fold. He didn't know if he should be relieved that someone in Tomoeda had took it upon himself to protect her or should be really worried because being a Li had some excess baggage of his own. It would be making his life easier, fulfilling his promise to Xiao Fang and also keeping an eye on Sakura's safety. But something just didn't fit right and he knew it.

What to do? What to do? His tired expression grew a little more sullen. Tenaka rummaged his pocket and got his cell phone. He flipped it open, stared at it awhile then closed it. He was completely agitated. How in the world was he going to explain this to Xiao Fang without being overwhelmed himself? Xiao Fang had told him that he didn't want his son to be caught in the middle but that was where exactly Shaoran was at the moment.

This was something that Xiao Fang must know immediately. Tenaka checked his watch. Before his courage faltered again, he dialed Xiao Fang's number. It started ringing. Tenaka knew that he was on his way back to Tomoeda that night. He just hoped that Xiao Fang wasn't in a meeting or busy with other things before he had to leave.

Soon enough, Xiao Fang answered. "Xiao Fang, I've new information that you might want to know. I am not sure if it will be a relief or a hindrance but this is definitely a major complication." Tenaka blurted out as serious and as determined as he could before he got tongue-tied.

"I was meaning to call you too, Aki. I have already sent a private investigator and his partner to Tomoeda to keep an eye on Sakura as well as to investigate Shinohara. But what is it, Aki?" Xiao Fang answered. He had just come from his meeting and was on his way up to his hotel room. He had just gotten off the phone from the detectives he had hired to covertly keep an eye on things as well as to gather information.

"I had just been informed by Sakura. She and your son know each other. A week ago, someone tried to kill her on her job at Water World. Your son was the one who saved her and it appears that he had taken it upon himself to watch over her. Sakura mentioned 'secrets' of the Li house. She had also said that he trusts her with his secrets and she is just uncovering those secrets. I believe that it has something to do with your wife or is there something you are not telling me, Xiao Fang?" Tenaka immediately said.

"I can assure you that I have been honest. Secrets? What secrets would that be?"

Tenaka knew that somehow Xiao Fang was indignant with the suggestion. "I do not know, Xiao Fang. Sakura is not one to betray someone's trust or reveal secrets not her own. She did not tell me what those secrets are. All she did was ask me to send someone to protect Shaoran because she said she might not be able to do that alone. Now I have already sent someone too to get close to Kaoru. I am planning to send someone else to tail your son to keep him safe but I do not wish to act before consulting with you."

Xiao Fang was silent on the other end for awhile. Tenaka figured that he was thinking and weighing everything. "No. There's no need. The people I've sent…they are capable enough to keep an eye on my son as well. You did say that she had confided in you saying that Shaoran had took it upon himself to watch her, I doubt that he will be leaving her side. He will stay close to her. Besides, my son is smart as well as strong. He will figure out that someone is tailing him if we send too much people watching over him and Sakura. I will call my contact and re-orient him with the details. Thank you for the information. I am sorry that Sakura had become an informant in a way to my wife's dealings."

"There is nothing we can do about that, Xiao Fang. It was fate that those two would meet and become friends. I apologize if your son had been caught in the middle."

"Like you said, Aki, there is nothing we can do about that. It simply was fate."

"I would like you to know though that ever since Sakura met Shaoran months ago, she had been trying to push him away to keep him safe. She never failed to consider his safety and that is why she never wanted to let him get close to her. It seems that circumstances planned otherwise. They are friends it seems."

Xiao Fang smiled a little. He then commented, "Shaoran is indeed a stubborn one."

"Sakura is as well."

"Then perhaps that is the reason why he felt drawn to her. I know my son."

"Your son reminds me a lot about you, Xiao Fang. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko would say the same. Anyway, I will leave that to you then. I will call again."

(to be continued…)

How quickly things change, don't you think? Thanks for reading this far and for those who sent in their reviews, I thank you so much. Please do continue sending in what you think…still have that writer's block hehe. It's hard to think with stuff in school and other things. Thanks.

Michiko


	18. Kaleidoscope

Chapter 18 Kaleidoscope

A car rolled in front of the driveway of the Li residence. Kaoru was at the front door waiting. She seemed excited. From the moment the car entered the property, she had a smile plastered on her face. Wei stood just behind her. He had a gut feeling that this was something that would change the course of all their lives. It was trouble and he knew it. But since he was only a servant in that house, he had no choice but to keep his mouth shut.

Wei opened the door and helped a lady come out. Then another. "Miho-san!" Kaoru greeted with open arms as she stepped forward and embraced the lady. "Welcome! Welcome." She added. Her gaze then fell on the girl standing next to the woman. "And this must be Kumiko." She said.

Miho smiled as she ushered her daughter forward. "Yes. Kaoru-san, this is my daughter, Kumiko. Kumiko, this is your future mother-in-law." She said.

Kumiko smiled and bowed. "Are you sure, Kaoru-san, that this isn't premature? I mean, they are to be married but is it really alright if they start living under the same roof?" Miho said as she watched her driver unload Kumiko's baggage.

"Yes, of course. Since she will be part of the family, we welcome her into this home. They won't be sharing the same room until their wedding of course unless you already want that. I can have that arranged." Kaoru replied.

"No! It's fine…until the wedding." Miho replied. She then turned to her daughter and said, "Now, mind your manners, Kumiko. You will be staying with your future husband and in-laws." Her daughter nodded. Miho then turned back to Kaoru and said, "I'm afraid I cannot stay. My husband and I have a flight in a couple of hours. We are leaving the country but we will be back in a few months for the wedding." With that Miho took her leave as Kaoru showed Kumiko in and ordered Wei to bring Kumiko's bags to her room.

XxXxXx

"Hello?" Chiharu answered. She had just gotten out of the shower and was about to watch some TV when her phone started ringing. She lazily got up and answered. She wanted to spend the last days of vacation as simple as possible, savoring the last of peace until summer.

"Hello? Chiharu? It's me, Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo? Hey! What's up?" Chiharu answered quite uncertain. They were friends alright but she still couldn't help but be surprised hearing her from the other end of the call.

"You doing anything today?" Tomoyo asked rather urgently making Chiharu a little nervous.

"No. Why?" Chiharu answered. She was almost afraid of what Tomoyo had under her sleeve.

"Good. Dress up and meet me at Penguin Park."

"What? Why?"

Tomoyo grinned on the other end and said, "Oh trust me you'll want to come. Now hurry up or we will miss them?"

"Huh? Miss who? What's going on?"

"Sakura and Shaoran are going out on a date. Now quit the chit-chat and hurry up."

"I'm on my way." Chiharu quickly answered as she closed her phone and literally ran into her bedroom to get changed. It didn't take her long before she dashed out of the house to meet Tomoyo at the park.

When she got there, Tomoyo was already there waiting for her. She saw Tomoyo smile at her when she saw her coming. She noticed that the other girl had a camera on her hands. "Come on. This was a long time coming and also Sakura's first date. As her best friend, it is only right that I document those milestones in her life. I'm sure that you'd want to see that too." Tomoyo said.

Chiharu smiled and replied as they started walking, "This is really happening right? I mean, Sakura and Shaoran on an actual date? Like actual date-date? Wow! This is big! Instead of biting each other's head off, they are actually going out!" Tomoyo started laughing as they headed near Sakura's apartment, keeping a distance to make sure that when Sakura and Shaoran were leaving, they could follow without being detected.

XxXxXx

Sakura and Shaoran headed of to lunch. It was just like any other time that they hang out together, forgetting the little detail that it was a date. It was a normal thing, eating their meals together that it hardly felt awkward or uncomfortable being on an actual date. Should they take this as a sign? They really weren't so sure. One thing they do know is that, it was better than being uncomfortable.

Sakura sat in one of the benches in the park. Shaoran had gone to get some ice cream. She sat there, waiting for him. It was the middle of spring. The cherry blossoms were still at bloom. She couldn't help but smile as she looked up and let the gentle wind play around her. How she wished that it was like that all the time…no more running away…no more looking over her shoulder…no more nightmares…Sakura closed her eyes and tried to take in the tranquility that she found herself in at that moment.

Shaoran walked back and saw that Sakura had her eyes closed with a gentle smile on her lips. A small smile escaped from his own lips as he sat next to her. Sakura opened her eyes when she felt him beside her. He handed her the ice cream cone as she smiled and thanked him.

"So where do you want to go?" Shaoran asked.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Sakura answered.

Shaoran smirked and replied, "If I knew where you want to go, I wouldn't be asking would I?"

"Yeah. And if I had an answer, I wouldn't have rallied the question, now would I?"

"I guess it's always going to be like this between us, Sakura." Shaoran commented.

"Guess so. I'm not really complaining. Are you?"

"No."

Sakura started laughing. "Where do usually go with your friends? Why don't we go there?" She suggested.

"What? The arcade? You sure? Even Chiharu don't usually come with Yamazaki when we hang there." Shaoran answered.

Sakura stood and turned to him. She then said, "Yeah. Why not? The phrase there is 'don't usually come'. It doesn't really mean that she doesn't come, does it? Or would you rather stay here in this quiet place and not really doing anything?"

Shaoran stood and they started walking towards the arcade. "You know, you're so weird, Sakura."

"I'll take that as a compliment. And FYI, the reason why I suggested it is to get to know you. If I'm going to get stuck with someone in this 'dangerous' thing, might as well get to know that person. And I hardly doubt that I would get to know you if we stuck around at the park or something like that."

"I'm touched. You're actually taking the initiative in trying to get to know me." Shaoran teased her. Sakura shrugged the comment off. When they reached the arcade, the gang was there. Yamazaki, Ryota and Yuta were there taking turns trying to beat each other in some video game that they hardly noticed when Sakura and Shaoran arrived. Shaoran cleared his throat and got the attention of the three. They immediately turned and soon grins crossed their faces when they realized that Shaoran was there with Sakura.

"Rumor has it that you two are on a date. I'm guessing they are true." Yamazaki commented as he got up from his chair.

"And rumor has it that you are an idiot. I'm guessing they are true." Shaoran answered. The three guys smirked as Sakura hid her laugh.

"So? Want to go against Ryota, Shaoran? He's in this winning streak and if it keeps up, both Yuta and I will end up bankrupt buying Ryota lunch for the next year." Yamazaki then said, brushing the previous trail of insults aside.

"I'm not going to bail you guys out and end up paying for everything."

"What? Are you saying that you are going to lose to Ryota?" Yuta teased.

Shaoran smirked and answered, "Dream on. I'm not like you losers."

"Prove it." Yamazaki then said.

"I'd be happy to beat your sorry ass but I can't exactly just leave my date alone can I?"

"No. Go right ahead, Shaoran. I don't mind." Sakura answered, smiling at him.

"No, really." Shaoran replied.

"Why? Are you chicken?" Sakura teased. The other three guys smirked and cheered. "So? How about it? It's just 'one innocent' game. You backing out?" She added.

Yuta then stood next to Sakura and placed his hand on her shoulder and glanced at Shaoran, "So? It looks like your 'girl friend' has just given her consent."

"Fine. Prepare to die, Ryota." Shaoran said as he sat on the seat Yamazaki vacated. Ryota smirked as they started the game. It seemed that Shaoran was winning. After awhile, the game ended and Shaoran won over Ryota. Yamazaki and Yuta patted Shaoran on the back and were teasing Ryota.

"It's too bad that Sakura isn't much into games or she could have some fun with us." Yuta commented.

When Sakura heard it, she almost laughed but decided not to. She then said, "I accept your challenge. I take you head on in that game if you like." The guys turned to her.

"It was a joke Sakura." Yuta said.

Sakura crossed her arms a little and smiled. "Why? Are you afraid of getting beat by a girl like me?"

Shaoran and Ryota were still seated there. They, along with Yamazaki, were watching the exchange between the two. "Fine. But not this game. Let's do some hoops over there. The one with the highest points wins or are you afraid?"

"Dream on, Yuta. I accept your challenge. Why don't we even make this a little more interesting? If you win, I'll introduce you to Naoko once and for all so you can ask her out or something."

Yuta blushed right away making the others jeer. "W-what? I don't like her." He answered.

Sakura crossed her arms again and replied, "Yeah right and you are blushing…I wonder why? Come on. I'm not that ignorant as to not know what happens every afternoon oh let's say around three when you just happen to pass by the flower shop, hoping to get a glimpse of Naoko. Yeah. I've noticed over the past months. It's sort of hard not to. When it comes to finding and approaching girls for your friends here, it is so easy for you but when it comes to the girl you actually like, you are so tongue-tied. So? Do we have a deal?"

"Wait! What if you win? Yuta has to do something?" Yamazaki said.

She already had an answer to that quickly but pretended to think. "Hmm. If I win, he works at the flower shop for a month. We are looking for extra set of hands since one of us just quit. How about it, Yuta? Do we have ourselves a deal?" She finally said.

"Ok. Deal." Yuta answered. He knew that if he answered otherwise, the guys would never let him hear the end of it.

"Shake on it then?" Sakura said as she extended her hand. Yuta took it as they headed off to the other side of the arcade.

"This I have to see." Ryota said as he quickly got up and followed the others. Shaoran and Yamazaki weren't far behind either.

When Sakura and Yuta got ready and waited for the balls to fall to start the game, Yuta commented, "Just don't cry if I beat you." Sakura smiled a little and said nothing. She simply tied her hair back in a pony tail. The guys knew that Yuta was good at that game so it wouldn't be that hard to overcome a girl's challenge. But when the game started, they were all taken by surprise to find that Sakura could keep up with him and that the competition was tight. Other people took an interest in those two and started to watch them.

It was the last ball and Yuta had made the shot. He was a point ahead of Sakura but as it ended, Sakura had one ball left. She made the shot and the ball started to go around the hoop, pretty soon it fell in, making her score two more points, pulling ahead of Yuta. The others were cheering and clapping before the other people went back to their own lives, leaving the group to themselves.

She glanced at his score. As she turned to him, she said, "I guess you start on Monday, after school. Try not to skip out. In the end, I'll be keeping my end of the bargain as well. I'm still going to introduce her to you. Or would you rather right now?"

Yuta blushed and seemed a little nervous. The others couldn't help but laugh. "Chill. She's not here. I was just kidding." Sakura replied. Yuta smirked, still blushing slightly. He couldn't believe how easily his real emotions were let out.

"Where did you learn to shoot hoops? You're the only girl who has beat Yuta here in that and had actually accepted a challenge in video games." Ryota asked.

"I grew up with guys. Those challenges can't compare to what my brother or my guy best friend in England had me do. I had to learn the different computer games like Warcraft, Red alert, Resident Evil, stuff like that. I also had to learn some sports like basket ball and football because my brother was into that sort of thing. I was the easiest target to drag along." Sakura answered.

"Football? Isn't that like the sport where you tackle someone while throwing this sort of elongated ball?" Yamazaki asked.

Sakura started laughing. "I think you are referring to that American version of football. I mean soccer. People call it football in England. We also have a version similar to that. We just call it rugby." She answered.

XxXxXx

Xiao Fang's phone started to ring. He saw the name that flashed. He was slightly annoyed. "Hello?" He answered, a little distantly.

"Xiao Fang, great news! Xiao Lang is engaged!" Kaoru reported. Xiao Fang felt like the carpet had been pulled from under his feet. His jaw hit the floor.

"What?" He said. So many things were going through his mind. Tenaka had just told him that he was committed in looking out for Sakura and that Shaoran was quite certain about the danger that he and Sakura were in. Now his wife was calling him to tell him that his only son was engaged. "To who?" He added.

"To my friend's daughter, Kumiko. Her parents had just left the country and so I asked her to stay here. She's a very nice girl." Kaoru said.

"How come I am having a hard time believing that this is what my son really wants?" He asked.

"Now, now, Xiao Fang. He's a shy boy and it's hard to tell you this sort of things. He's having a hard time fixing everything so I took it upon myself to plan for him. But he really loves her and the poor thing was having a hard time asking permission so I gave him my consent." Kaoru explained. Xiao Fang said nothing. After being on a phone for awhile, he finally hung up. He had a hard time swallowing what his wife had just told him.

His phone then started to ring again. He checked the name to be sure that it wasn't Kaoru again. He didn't want to talk to her just yet. He was hoping though that it was Shaoran. But it wasn't. He knew that number. He answered. The man on the other line said, "We've arrived. We are commencing the mission."

Xiao Fang turned off his phone, his mind scrambling to make sense of things. What in the world was really going on? He had never felt that lost in his entire life. The only time he could remember feeling that way was when he found out that he was arranged to be married. He didn't know what to do. It was an obligation. But when he had his son with the love of his life and lost her to childbirth, he had sworn that he wouldn't be subjecting Shaoran to that. But somehow, now it felt like it was happening even if Kaoru did say that it was what his son really wants.

(to be continued…)

Now the different patterns are emerging. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next time, please do continue to send in your reviews. Thanks.

Michiko


	19. Next Step

Chapter 19 Next Step

"I guess we better leave these two love birds alone now. They are on a date." Yamazaki teased after spending a few more hours on the arcade. Yuta and Ryota grinned.

Sakura checked her watch and said, "Yamazaki, you better call Chiharu. It's been a couple of hours. Save her from Tomoyo's bright ideas."

Yamazaki looked at her slightly confused. He didn't quite understand what Sakura was telling him. She smiled back and said, "Trust me. It will save all of us. Besides, I think it's about time that those two stop hiding already."

"Hiding?" Ryota asked as Yamazaki took out his phone and started calling Chiharu.

Sakura smiled and replied, "Wait for it." She was definite about it. There was no doubt in her mind.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _A phone started ringing and they all knew that that ring tone was distinctly Chiharu. They all turned to the direction where the ringing came from. It was quickly answered. "Hello? What's up?" Chiharu answered.

"Come out here already, Chiharu. We all heard your phone ring." Yamazaki said as he shut off his phone and waited for Chiharu to come out. Chiharu knew that they were already busted. She looked at Tomoyo and exchanged glances. They emerged from where they were hiding and walked over to where the others were.

"How did you know that they were there?" Yuta asked, quite surprised and rather amused.

Sakura smiled and waited for Tomoyo to be within hearing range before answering, "Tomoyo is my best friend. I know her well. After finding out that I had other plans today when we were chatting this morning, I figured that she would be trying a stunt like this. She always does. When Yamazaki said something about a 'rumor' of a date, I figured that she might have brought Chiharu into it. I guess I was right."

She then turned to Tomoyo and said, "Hey, Tomoyo. So, I guess I won't be expecting your call tonight then?"

Tomoyo started laughing and replied, "That's what you think. I'll still call you later." Sakura smiled in reply. She knew that that would be her best friend's response. She only wanted to see if she might let her off the hook easy this time.  
Inwardly, Sakura shrugged and told herself that that was wishful thinking.

"You weren't kidding about being sensitive about what's happening around." Sakura heard Shaoran whisper at her.

"I told you it's a very useful skill especially if you are alone in a city a long way from home. I wouldn't have survived these past months if I were careless. Besides, I don't think you need reminding of the situation we are both in. What surprises me though is that you didn't seem to notice." She whispered back as she smiled at him a little. Shaoran smirked.

"Who said I didn't? I knew someone was following us. I just didn't know who. After what happened yesterday, do you really think I would be careless enough as to let my guard down especially if you are with me?" He whispered softly as so that only Sakura would hear. She shook her head and didn't reply anymore. She had seen from the corner of her eye that Tomoyo was watching the exchange. She knew that Tomoyo was studying every bit of exchange between her and Shaoran.

"I'd say that we should leave these two alone but then again, how does mystery box sound?" Yuta asked.

"What's mystery box?" Sakura asked Shaoran.

Shaoran was about to answer when Yuta turned and exclaimed, "What? You've been at Tomoeda for almost a year now and you still don't know mystery box? Shaoran, Tomoyo or Chiharu never told you about it? Well come on then." Before Sakura could reply or protest, Yuta had already grabbed her hand and started to drag her along. The others followed.

"Alright." Yuta said as he let go of Sakura's hand as he turned to the girl who had led them to the boxes. Sakura saw three boxes in front of her, all of which was covered. "Thanks, Satsuki-chan. Since I brought new faces, you are in charge of dishes tonight." Yuta said.

The girl's face contorted as she replied, "Won't do it, 'nii-chan. You're still in charge of dishes or I'll tell 'ka-chan you're skipping out on chores again." She flipped her hair and walked away to tend with other customers.

"Ok, Sakura, this is a little store my dad set up. The game goes like this. You stand here and we take the cover on the other side off. The people in the audience, us, will see what you are about to touch and we give clues. You have to put your hand in and guess what you are touching. This month, it's all about animals to support endangered species. These are live animals which are not harmed in any way and there is always a trained handler nearby. These boxes are like the small version of the ones the zoo uses to house animals. So ready for it?" Yuta explained.

"Uh you make it sound like those animals are dangerous. I think I'll pass. I want to see how it goes first." Sakura said.

"Come on. They are not dangerous. Are you scared?" Yuta said.

"Yeah. I don't mind if they are like rabbits or lambs. I don't even mind rats. I just don't like scaly ones, especially snakes." Sakura replied.

"Come on Sakura, snakes aren't so bad." Ryota coaxed. "I think they are pretty cool." He added.

Tomoyo hid her smirk as Sakura answered, "Hey I have nothing against snakes. I understand that they are needed in this whole ecosystem we have but I just don't like them. I've been traumatized when I woke up as a little girl and there was this huge snake on my bed and a few in my room one winter day."

She then felt a hand slip into hers. She turned and saw Shaoran. He told her, "Yuta won't take no for an answer. If it makes you feel better, I'll stick my hand in there with yours."

"I don't know…it's just…fine. If I didn't know better, I'd say that the only reason he's doing this is to get back at me for beating him." Sakura said while the others went to take their seats. Shaoran smirked.

"Don't fret. No one is getting out of here without passing that test, except me of course." Yuta said as he took out the three boxes covers for the others to see.

Sakura took a deep breath to ready herself for the first one. Shaoran smirked. He had never seen Sakura this tense. For once, she was just like any other girl. He stood next to her and whispered, "Ready?" She closed her eyes. He knew her well enough that she was annoyed and couldn't wait to get it over with. Together, they inserted their hands inside the box. Everyone could tell that Sakura was apprehensive.

Sakura and Shaoran noted that they were reaching for a fluffy animal. Tomoyo and the others gave clues and pretty soon they were able to guess that it was a rabbit inside. The second box fared pretty well too. Sakura was still apprehensive but she was able to stick her hand in there with Shaoran's long enough to finally figure out that they were holding a frog. Now on to the last one…Sakura was a little relieved but at the same time, still scared of what was inside. She usually didn't hate surprises but with what was happening to her lately, she couldn't help but just hope surprises stop coming.

It was the last one then it was over. Sakura closed her eyes again and slightly turned away from the others, hiding slightly on Shaoran's shoulder. Shaoran inwardly smiled at the closeness they shared. It seemed a long time ago when he could only imagine that she would come to him like that for comfort and a sense of security. It felt right to have her near him like that. He never thought he would admit it to himself but his heart was beginning to accept her and let her in. He had never felt that way about any other girl before.

When they placed their hands inside and felt what was hidden there, Sakura quickly withdrew her hand and screamed a little. Her slight jump and big surprise would have been comical as she tripped on Shaoran's leg and almost fell if Shaoran hadn't caught her.

Shaoran tried to suppress his mirth as the others started laughing, couldn't quite been able to contain themselves. The look on her face was priceless. She was genuinely shocked and as they coaxed to put her hand in she refused. "I'm not sticking my hand in there again. I told you. I don't do reptiles. I felt its tongue. God, it's not a snake, is it?" Sakura said, making the others laugh a little bit harder.

Shaoran held out his hand to her but Sakura just shook her head. "It's not a snake. I held it more than you did." Shaoran answered.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? I'm really not sticking my hand back in there. If you want to, be my guest." Sakura replied.

Shaoran laughed a little and stood next to her. He then said, "Alright. Technically, we didn't violate any rules. We did stick our hands inside so we can guess. I can assure you it's not a snake but I agree that it's a reptile."

Sakura looked at Shaoran and shook her head. She had a feeling that he would make her sorry for showing him her fear. She had a feeling that he will rub it in and tease her about it. The others gave clues until they finally were able to guess that it was a lizard. As the others went through the game one at a time, Sakura sat next to Shaoran and said nothing. She was relieved that it was over. She closed her eyes but opened them when she felt that someone held her hand. She noticed it was Shaoran. He smiled a little at her.

XxXxXx

That night, Shaoran walked Sakura back to her apartment. They stopped by the door. Sakura turned back at him. She smiled, not really sure of what to do or say. Shaoran too didn't seem to know what to say. They didn't know that they were both wondering what was different this time that it seemed like they were both suddenly uncomfortable and unable to think up of the appropriate thing to say.

It was Sakura who first got out of it. She said, "Thanks Shaoran, for today. It was fun. It was different from what we usually go through."

Shaoran smiled. Sakura noted that he had been smiling more at her lately. It wasn't like before. For some reason, she could tell that those smiles were genuine…something for her alone. She had never seen him give those smiles to other people before. It made her heart flutter a little. He then said, "I'm glad that you had fun, Sakura."

When Shaoran held out his hand for her to shake, her expression could have passed as something comical. She certainly wasn't expecting that especially when Shaoran used the gesture to pull her to him when she accepted his hand to shake. He then planted a soft kiss on her forehead, just like what he did back at the hospital after she woke up from her nightmare. He smiled when he felt her stiffen.

Sakura blushed as she gathered her composure again after having found herself in his arms again and having been kissed. She fought the urge to look at him straight in the eyes but couldn't help it. Their lips were also so dangerously close. She seemed not to be the only one who was glued on the spot. They somehow found themselves lost in each other's gazes at that moment.

Without even thinking anymore, Shaoran leaned forward and boldly planted a kiss on her lips. He felt her tense up with the sudden gesture. He caught himself also. He couldn't believe that he hadn't stopped himself from actually kissing her. Their lips parted and they broke off, enough for them to just look at each other's eyes.

His mouth wanted to work, utter his apology but then no words came out. He wasn't even sorry. Right then, he knew…he knew that he was falling for her. To his surprise, Sakura gave him a soft smile. The tenderness in her eyes told him that she understood him…what he wanted to tell her. She stepped back a little, bowed her head slightly in embarrassment. "That was my first kiss…" She admitted softly.

Shaoran smiled as he brought his hand to cup her cheek and bid her to look back at him. Without another word, he simply kissed her again. He was gentle. He didn't force her but she kissed him back. All rational thoughts left Sakura. A part of her warned her that it was a mistake kissing him back but another part of her felt that it was alright. She wasn't sure. Maybe it was because she desperately wanted to be comforted and have someone understand the predicament she was in or maybe it was because he had already seen her worst fears, her vulnerability and still remained at her side, he never ran away…that made her feel that it was alright. It made her feel that she could trust him fully…she felt she could trust him with her life. She already knew that he trusted her fully, no questions asked. It was about time to return that trust.

When they finally broke the kiss, catching their breaths, Sakura said softly, "You do know that this complicates things?"

He smiled at her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "That's where you're wrong. It makes things more bearable. Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Shaoran."

He kissed her again before finally letting her go. He waited for her to open her door before finally leaving for the night. His heart couldn't help but leap inside his chest. Yes. After all the years of being alone and fighting what seemed to be an impossible battle, he finally had someone who shared his thoughts, dreams. He truly had someone who understood the real him…no more hiding…no more pretend. He had let her inside his heart. He had shared with her something he never shared with anyone before. He truly believed that things would start to turn out alright. Things would become more bearable. Shaoran couldn't help but smile as he made his way home.

Sakura leaned against the door when she entered the apartment. She was feeling unbelievably light. She let her fingers touch her lips, still quite couldn't bring herself to believe that Shaoran had kissed her…that they shared gentle yet passionate kisses. She felt her cheeks grow warm again. It felt like a dream. It was too good to be true. She wasn't alone anymore. Someone cared that much about her even if she had tried desperately to push him away. No matter how much she pushed him, he just held on to her more tightly. Somehow, every time…his strong, reassuring arms just found its way around her, enough to make things lighter…giving them new perspectives…yes, he was there for her. He always was.

Then it hit her…she was falling for Shaoran. Tomoyo's words ran through her head, _'it was bound to happen…' _Even Tenaka had said, _'it's not your fault…it had to happen…' _She had already voiced out her concerns that it would make things complicated but Shaoran had quickly put an end to that…_'that's where you're wrong…it makes things more bearable…' _She believed his words. Her heart had clung to those words. Yes. Perhaps he was right…he did say that he would always be ready to take the chance if she was. He had never forced her into anything…well maybe except perhaps allowing him to protect her but aside from that, he always respected her decisions.

Sakura knew that it was time to tell him her secrets. He deserved that. He had earned that right. Before their relationship could go even further, he needed to know. She wasn't going to let him suffer because of her. Besides, if she continued to hide, she might end up losing more than she already had. He certainly wasn't going to go out there and stick his neck into something that he didn't know about. Secrets destroy. Sakura knew that personally. Shaoran understood that too. It was decided then…at that moment, Sakura decided that she would tell Shaoran everything.

XxXxXx

Shaoran was still in cloud nine when he reached his house. He thought that nothing could even come close to erasing the happiness he was feeling at the moment, not even Kaoru's never-ending ranting. But the moment he entered the door, he couldn't help but feel his whole world crashing back down.

"Shaoran, meet your fiancée, Kumiko." Ran Kaoru's voice through his ears as she introduced Kumiko to Shaoran when he entered.

Shaoran stood there. Not really sure what he had heard. He was about to burst out angrily at Kaoru when his father entered the room, finally realizing that he was at home. Shaoran stood there, shocked, horrified, furious, confused all at the same time.

(to be continued…)

Alright honestly it took me almost a month to finish this chapter hehe due to lack of inspiration and school work. Well anyway, thanks for reviewing the previous chapters and reading this far. Please don't kill me for this hehe. Do send in your reviews. I really like receiving feedback from you guys. It makes my brain work. Thanks.

Michiko


	20. Complicated

Chapter 20 Complicated

Sakura woke up the next day pretty much happier than usual. For the first time in months, she actually felt that things were not that bleak and that she could truly believe in what Shaoran had said…things were going to be bearable. With what happened the previous night, she couldn't help but wonder where it left them. Were they still in the process of defining their relationship or was it really official…that they were really a couple? Sakura took in a deep breath and figured that it didn't really matter. The answer would eventually come. In the meantime, all she could do was seize the moment and live at present.

It was Sunday. Trash day. Sakura gathered the recyclables and headed out the door to dump it all at the garbage shoot before they collected the trash later that day. As she walked out the door and started down the corridor, she noticed that she had a new neighbor or neighbors moving in next door to her. She couldn't help but smile. She wondered what her new neighbors were like. Her other neighbors had been nice. As she passed the open door, she noticed that there were a lot of boxes everywhere and they seemed to be busy inside. She continued on her way to the end of the corridor and did what she came out there to do.

As she finished, she was surprised to have felt something bump into her. Curious of what it was, she glanced down and saw it was an orange cat. Sakura couldn't help but smile. The cat was so cute…fluffy and fat. It purred at her feet. She knelt gently and slowly patted the cat, careful as to not scare it away. To her surprise, the cat started licking her hand and cuddled near her feet. She started stroking its head as it continued to purr.

"You have a collar, which means you belong to someone. You shouldn't have ran off. I'm sure your owner is looking for you now." Sakura said as she continued to pet the orange cat.

"Yes. Well, Keroberos always runs off like that." She then heard someone reply. She looked up and saw a handsome young man with glasses look back at her with a smile.

She stood and said, "Keroberos? Is this your cat?"

The young man smiled again as he bent and picked up the cat. "Yes. This is Keroberos. He can be really a difficult cat sometimes, especially with new people. But it seems that he likes you." Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Yukito. Tsukishiro Yukito. I just moved in with my cousin." The man said.

"Oh pardon me. I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you, Tsukishiro-san. I guess you are my new neighbor then." She answered.

"It's Yukito. You don't have to be so formal with me." He answered as they started to walk back.

Sakura smiled again. She then saw another man exit from the apartment. His hair was long, white. His features were sharp. As much as Yukito looked gentle, this man exuded this strong, confident aura about him. "Sakura, this is my cousin, Yue."

"Hi. I'm Sakura. I'm your neighbor. It's very nice to meet you." Sakura offered. Yue smirked a little. "Well, I'm sure that you two have some unpacking to do so I'll leave you be. If you guys need anything, just knock. See you guys later." She said before heading off to her apartment. They watched her disappear next door. Yukito smiled again.

XxXxXx

When Shaoran woke up that day, he felt as if he had woken up to a nightmare. He was engaged. He knew that Kaoru had something to do with it. His father had been silent the entire night last night. He wanted to leave or even call Sakura but he couldn't disrespect his father like that. He had been away from home for such a long time and Xiao Fang hadn't excused him. Basically it was only Kaoru and Kumiko who were excited with the conversation the night before. Shaoran had placed a mask on himself, not betraying anything. His father's presence didn't help either. He couldn't believe that he was in that mess.

A part of him was angry with his father. His father knew first hand how it feels to have an arranged marriage with the woman he didn't love but still he hadn't done anything or said anything to stop it. It was just like before. It was just like back then. Kaoru was always manipulating things behind the scenes and making it seem like it was according to plan. Shaoran clenched his fist.

His respect for his father was stopping him from standing up last night. But he was certain that no matter what happened, there was no way he would be marrying Kumiko. Never will he even learn to care about her. From the moment he saw her, he knew that she was bad news. As he listened to the conversations that transpired the night before, he was certain that she was pretty much like Kaoru. He wasn't going to accept her as his wife. He had already admitted to himself that he loved Sakura. There was no way he was backing out on that feeling. He wasn't going to let her go just because he was told to. He will fight this new problem not just for himself but for Sakura.

Shaoran got up and got dressed. He didn't want to stay in that house and continue taking part of the farce that had developed in there. After awhile, he took his keys and phone before heading out the door. But before he could leave the house, his father had called him to his study.

He inwardly cursed but still followed his father inside. His father closed the door as he wanted to get to talk to his son in private. Shaoran said nothing, still not betraying anything. The only thing that kept him sane and determined to get out of there was the thought of Sakura.

XxXxXx

Just as she had promised, Sakura accompanied Tomoyo and Chiharu to the mall to check out the new shop that had opened. She wasn't really into shopping but she liked hanging with her friends. It was a breath of fresh air from the normal mood things were going in her life. It felt good to be just like any other teenager again.

As they went around the mall, Tomoyo spotted a clothes shop and pulled both Sakura and Chiharu in. "Alright. Chiharu's birthday is coming up so our goal today is to find her a wonderful new birthday outfit." Tomoyo said as they walked in, either of her arms was intertwined with theirs.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so earlier? I could have started actually looking since we entered the mall." Sakura said. Chiharu blushed.

"Come on guys. I thought this was just a girls' day out?" Chiharu said.

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. "You don't have to be shy about it. Now off you go to the dressing room and try this on while Sakura and I continue looking out here. Go. Go." Tomoyo said as she handed Chiharu some pieces of clothing that she picked up and pushed her towards the dressing room. Chiharu let out a breath and headed off. Sakura could almost find herself laughing but there knew better so she only smiled.

"Why the sudden change of plans today, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. She knew her best friend well enough that there was something up that she wasn't saying just yet.

Tomoyo smiled innocently. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Fine. Fine. Yamazaki asked some advice yesterday, you know, ideas on what to give and do for Chiharu's birthday. He wants it to be extra special." Tomoyo finally confessed.

"Awww. That's sweet. He really loves Chiharu even if she beats him half to death when she catches him telling off one of his lies." Sakura commented as she and Tomoyo laughed.

When their laughter died down, Tomoyo then continued on to say, "Spill Sakura. So what's the deal between you and Shaoran? Don't even think of lying. I can always tell." Tomoyo had been waiting for this moment to corner Sakura.

Sakura got tongue-tied. She felt herself blush. Tomoyo was her best friend and passing some sort of excuse or some sort of story wouldn't be enough and she could tell right away that she's lying. Tomoyo's eyes narrowed mischievously. She then said, "Something happened."

"N-no. Why do you think that?" Sakura answered.

"Come on, Sakura. I know the whole deal with the two of you since you moved here and you two met. It's me, Tomoyo, you're talking to."

Sakura blushed a little more. "I honestly…don't know if it's really official…I mean with how things are going and what's going on…you know the whole trying to stay alive bit of it and both of us in danger…but…um…God!" Sakura started to reply but was having a lot of trouble to. She was inwardly reprimanding herself for being so lost with the right words. She took a deep breath before continuing, "He kissed me last night."

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide and would have screamed but Sakura covered her mouth. "Hey, be quiet will you." Sakura said as she let her go.

"Sorry. Sorry…oh my God! Seriously? You kissed back?" Tomoyo said which in turn made Sakura grow a deeper shade of red. Tomoyo squealed a little. "You did, didn't you? Oh my God!" Sakura could have died there out of embarrassment. Tomoyo noticed to she took a deep breath and said, "So? Do you love him?"

"I guess so, Tomoyo. I think I am. I don't know…it just happened…I can't explain it myself. But I've decided that before this thing goes any further, I will tell him everything then maybe we can take it slow or something. He needs to know before he does something really stupid and professes that he loves me."

"Hate to break it to you, Sakura, but I think he already loves you."

Then the topic of their conversation caught Tomoyo's eye. He had entered the store they were in and was heading for them. Sakura had her back at the entrance so she didn't notice. Tomoyo smiled a bit and decided not to tell Sakura as she pretended to continued looking at clothes.

Sakura almost jumped when she felt arms circle around her. She then heard a whisper on her ear, "We need to talk." She turned and saw Shaoran. Even though he had a small smile on his lips, she saw that there was something bothering him. She nodded. "Excuse us, Tomoyo. Don't worry. I'll bring her back." Shaoran said as he led Sakura outside the store. Tomoyo nodded and smiled as she watched them go. When she heard Chiharu call for her, she got her choices and headed to the dressing room to hand it over to Chiharu.

"What's wrong, Shaoran?" Sakura immediately asked when they reached the outside so that no one would hear. She could tell that it was really a big problem for him. She could see his inner battle.

Shaoran didn't know how he could possibly tell her. His mind scrambled for the right words. "Sakura…I'm engaged…" He finally said.

Sakura felt as if the rug had been pulled from underneath her. It was like a big stab inside her heart. What in the world was going on? Shaoran could tell that the news had shocked her, even hurt her. He knew how it felt. Everything about it was like a bomb ticking off and exploding. "It's an arranged marriage. Kaoru had something to do with it. I-I-"

Shaoran didn't know how to explain it to lessen the pain. He was cut off when he felt Sakura's hand on his cheek. She smiled at him. He felt himself get lost in her eyes. "It's ok. I understand. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't come as a shock. I guess you could even say that it hurt…I'm not sure if this is my own or I can feel your pain but I just know it's there. It will be ok. You said so yourself, things are now going to be bearable. I'm starting to believe in that so don't turn your back on me. In the end, isn't it still going to be your choice? No matter what happens, I know you. You're stubborn enough to make sure that you're decision stands."

Sakura's genuine smile made him smile as well. She spoke of the truth. She was right. "It will be alright. I told you it's going to be complicated but I'm sure in the end everything will be worth it…the details won't matter. I don't know what I can possibly do or say to erase the pain I'm seeing in your eyes right now. But you can hold my hand for as long as you like. I won't be going anywhere, not if I can help it. You've always been by my side through tough times. I'm here through yours. Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid."

_Big things are accomplished with little steps. _She told him this once. Yes. He could believe that. His heart believed, treasured her words. He should take their relationship for example…it took excruciating baby steps to get to where they were…to have her trust him like she did now. That was one of the things he loved most about her…she could say the exact words he needed to hear at the right moment. His mind then drifted back to another thing she had told him that simply blew his mind and made things clearer and him more determined…

"Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort." He uttered softly. She couldn't help but giggle. "What? Did I say it right?"

"Yes, although your diction needs a little work. I'm not really complaining. We can work on that." She answered. _What does not kill me makes me stronger. _He remembered it well. Indeed, she knew that this was just one of the things that will eventually make Shaoran stronger…make them stronger together.

Shaoran squeezed her hand in his before wrapping his arms around her, bidding her close to him, holding on to her for dear life. Yes, he wasn't alone. How stupid was he to forget that? They shared a kiss before he let her go. She smiled at him and extended a hand for him. He accepted.

"I hope you don't mind. We're helping Chiharu for her birthday. Yamazaki has something planned out for her. We're trying to make sure that it works." Sakura said.

He smiled at her and commented, "No. I don't mind. Spending some time with my girl friend won't feel like it's boring." He heard her laugh. He loved her laugh. He loved every bit of her. "You don't mind me calling you my girl friend, do you?"

Sakura shook her head. "You've been calling me that for almost a year now, Shaoran. It's alright."

They entered the shop again to meet up with Chiharu and Tomoyo. Sakura did say that she was going to tell him about her secrets but then this was not the time to bring that up. He was obviously shaken with the new turn of events in his family's drama. She had to hold back at least for a while until he was a little more adjusted to everything again.

Chiharu and Tomoyo saw them come back in. Seeing that their hands were intertwined, they didn't need anymore confirmation. They knew what it meant. They smiled and said silently that it was about time.

XxXxXx

Before classes started on the next day, Sakura, Shaoran, Chiharu and Yamazaki were fixing the last things they needed to for their project. Even though she had told Shaoran that it was going to be alright, Sakura still couldn't help but feel that there was something really wrong and that something was about to happen…further complicating things. She kept it to herself. She didn't want to voice out something that even she couldn't put her finger on. There were already a lot of things going on. She didn't want to add to that.

But Shaoran could tell. He knew that Sakura was apprehensive. He knew that that there was something that was bothering her. She hadn't said anything and he respected that. He didn't want to force her to say something that she wasn't ready to share with him just yet. Not that he could blame her…he felt the same. He knew that the surprises will keep on coming. He could feel it. It didn't stop there.

When classes did start, they were surprised to find out that there was a new student joining them. Shaoran and Sakura felt it coming. They somehow knew who it was. When their teacher announced that it was Kumiko, Shaoran couldn't help but feel disgusted as Sakura felt this pain shot right at her.

As Kumiko introduced herself, Sakura wasn't really listening. But when Kumiko said, "I am Shaoran's fiancée." Sakura felt the eyes of the entire class cast at their direction. Her breath caught up in her throat as she chose to ignore their reactions and keep calm. She knew that Shaoran didn't fare much better than she was doing. She knew that it was taking Shaoran to keep every bit of himself from bursting out of anger at Kumiko at that moment. Sakura's gaze ventured to the girl up front. She was surprised to see that she was looking directly at her and she had a sly grin at her. Sakura chose not to betray anything she was feeling to her.

(to be continued…)

What if that happened to you? It happened to me once…although not the 'fiancee' part. He wasn't engaged or anything but this girl acted that way…acting like a real bitch. Anyway I won't go into that any deeper. It's a little painful and a lot annoying but you might guess my reactions and stuff (like what I did) in the next chapters. Thanks for sending in your reviews. I really appreciate them. Please do continue sending in what you think. It will keep me going. Thanks.

Michiko


	21. Confrontation

Chapter 21 Confrontation

Four days have passed since Kumiko started school with the rest of them and already it seemed like a living hell for Sakura. Those glances from people. Those murmurs. Those rumors going around. She was the official 'bitch' for having relations with an engaged man. It was almost like junior high all over again, only this time it involved a guy whom she happened to inevitably care about deeply.

Having learned anything from junior high, it was to hold her head up high. She knew she wasn't doing anything wrong. There was nothing she should be ashamed about. She didn't need to listen to what others were gossiping behind her back because she had the truth in her hands. If they wanted to talk, she let them. She held her ground by relishing the truth and not subjecting herself to Kumiko's level. For her, nothing really changed. Her and Shaoran's life were still in jeopardy even if things turned a little more complicated. It was still jeopardy nonetheless. She chose not to bother herself with mere details that would eventually fade.

Although, through it all, she still had to admit to herself…it hurt…it hurt a lot. The only two people who knew of her real pain were Tomoyo and Shaoran. She had stopped them from fighting with Kumiko. She just told them that it wasn't worth it…it wasn't worth the effort. Shaoran shared her pain. He argued about it with her but Sakura would just shrug the entire thing off and would assure him that it was an insignificant matter to her. She eventually shut him up when she told him that her highest priority was keeping him alive and finding a way to break the threat once and for all.

It was lunch time again. Math had just finished and as usual, Sakura felt like that subject would never end. She really would have done without math but managing her Father's business while waiting her brother to finally wake up, it meant that shunning math away was not an option. She needed to make peace with numbers. It had been hard for the last couple of months but with Tomoyo's patience and eventually Shaoran's tutoring, it had been bearable.

While Sakura was fixing her stuff, Kumiko had approached Shaoran. "You ready to head to lunch?" She asked flirtingly.

Sakura said nothing as she continued to stash her notebook back into her bag. Tomoyo sat there, on alert, ready to shield Sakura when Kumiko decided on aiming at her best friend. She had been extra protective over her best friend for the past couple of days. She really despised what Kumiko was doing to her. She sat there saying nothing, watching Sakura's reactions. Sakura, from the corner of her eye, saw that Shaoran was annoyed and he really didn't appreciate the fact that Kumiko was flirting with him.

"Yeah but it's not like it's any of your business." Shaoran answered. Sakura felt a little tense. She wasn't sure if she might be able to pacify Shaoran from bursting out.

Kumiko smiled sweetly at him. Shaoran wanted to gag. He was as stoic as ever, not betraying anything. "Oh come on now, dear. I am your fiancée and it's my job to watch out for you, especially if you have something to eat." She answered.

Shaoran's eyes darkened when he heard the word 'fiancee'. She really relished that status. She really felt it. It made him sick. He was trying his best to be civilized at the very least, for Sakura's sake as well as his Father's name but with how Kumiko was acting, it was proving to be really difficult.

"I believe I already told you that it's none of your business. It's best if you leave." Shaoran replied, trying to hold back his anger.

Kumiko's smile darkened a little. She crossed her arms and looked at Sakura's direction. "Why? Do you plan on sticking around with 'that' piece of trash again? You better be careful. She might stink up your reputation. You are a Li after all."

Shaoran stood and was about to confront Kumiko when Sakura also stood and quickly stood in between, laying a gentle hand on his chest to stop him. "Shaoran," She said softly, making his eyes cast towards her. His gaze softened upon meeting hers. "Don't. It's not worth it…so don't." She added as softly.

Shaoran brought his hand upon hers and gave it a squeeze. He then turned to Kumiko and said harshly, "Leave. I do not want to see you."

Kumiko smirked and turned to leave. But before she left, she glanced at Sakura and eyed her. She then said, "You think you have won, he still comes home to me. You're just a whore, a piece of trash for tension release."

Shaoran wanted to murder her. Tomoyo couldn't stand it either. She stood and gave Kumiko death glares. Before they could do anything, Kumiko turned and left. Tomoyo and Shaoran both turned to Sakura. She felt this lump in her throat but swallowed it…rather difficultly.

"You shouldn't let her do that to you, Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"I have to agree. She-" Shaoran started.

"What? With how it looks, you two were ready to murder her. I'm not saying that I condone her actions or remarks. And I am not defending her either. God, you guys should know that I am anything like that." Sakura replied as she took her seat again.

"If I learned anything from junior high, that was to keep my integrity intact. I know the truth and no amount of lies is enough to diminish my dignity as a person. She can say whatever the hell she wants but I won't stoop down to her level. My brother taught me better than that. I'll be damned if I turn my back on the only promise my brother made me make."

XxXxXx

That afternoon, Shaoran had walked Sakura to work like he usually did. Yuta had tagged along since he too was going to work. He started that week because of the bet he had made with Sakura. He took his cue and went on ahead and told her that he would meet her there. When Yuta was way beyond hearing range, Sakura stopped walking. She sensed that Shaoran wanted to tell her something…there was something that he needed to get out of his chest.

"This isn't fair to you, Sakura. Kumiko has no right to do this." Shaoran remarked. It was that conversation again. It always started like that. She knew that he was both blaming himself for the sudden attack against her as well as at his boiling point for having Kumiko do the things she was doing.

"This isn't fair for you either, Shaoran." She answered. She then turned to look at him. "How many times do we have to go through this? I told you. She is the least of my problems. To me, she is just this very insecure wench trying to get some attention. People like that…this is just a game to them. I know that you know that. I am not playing into that. Me, I say bring it on. I can take whatever it is. I've been through worse so what she's doing…it's nothing."

"So you can just stand there and pretend that it doesn't hurt?" He replied a little frustrated. The bitterness in his tone said it all.

"Yes. I won't give her the pleasure of seeing my pain. No one needs to see that anyway."

"But **I **see your pain. I **feel **it too. You can't ask me to turn a blind eye."

"I don't remember asking you to."

"Why can't you just let me protect you? Why is it so hard for you to allow me to be there for you? You are not alone, Sakura." He said. He was really frustrated. She knew it too.

She was careful with her choice of words. She wanted him to understand. She needed him to understand. "I know that, Shaoran." She replied softly but then her tongue refused to work, suspending her words.

"Then why are you being so difficult?"

He saw her eyes flinch. Immediately, he regretted letting his frustration get the better of him. He should know how hard it was for her to do that with how things were going on, especially having their lives in danger, he knew how much she wanted to protect him and those around her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

She shook her head and gave him a sad smile. "I asked you once what I can do other than to rely on you. You never gave me an answer so I'm taking the initiative in doing what I think is right. You might not like it, fine. I am just as stubborn as you. You should know that by now. It hurts, yeah, it can hurt a lot but I know I am better than that. The truth is what I…we have. It's not that I am not allowing you to be there for me. It's just…" She started to say.

He waited patiently for her to continue. In a softer voice, she continued, "You have always been there for me. I want to do this on my own volition so that I won't be a burden to you. She has already started sewing her destruction. I don't need to waste my time or energy to try and figure out how to do just that. Besides, karma is an ass. It doesn't usually hurt you but the person or people you love. I don't want this to escalate where you are put into graver danger."

Looking into her eyes, Shaoran could understand perfectly what she was trying to tell him. Not really knowing what to say, he pulled Sakura to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He wanted to keep her as close as he could to him, hoping to will away all the bad things being said about her because of him. Sakura wasn't anything like that. People are stupid if they believed otherwise. Although, he knew that she was right. He can't do everything and she had to face it. It wasn't that easy. He had to remind himself that Sakura wasn't this porcelain doll that can easily be broken down…a doll that should only be protected.

Sakura let him hold her. It was as much as it was to calm his heart down as it was meant to tell her that he was there. After a moment, she felt that the vibe between them had settled a bit, she pushed back a little, enough to look at his eyes. She wanted to tell him so many things but decided to give him a smile instead. He lowered his lips to meet hers as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they broke the kiss, Shaoran leaned his forehead on hers. Her eyes were still gently closed. She could feel his breath on her skin. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his.

"I better get going, Shaoran. I'll be late for my shift." She spoke gently.

He nodded as he stepped back and took her hand to lead her the rest of the way. "I'll be with Takashi. He's bringing his gift over to Chiharu at work. Ryota and I will be there at the shadows making sure that he doesn't back out." Sakura started laughing a little as she nodded.

Shaoran felt himself grin before continuing, "I'll be here after your shift to pick you up."

Sakura nodded and turned to him. She smiled at him as she said, "Well good luck to you guys then. Tell Yamazaki to chill out. He's not going to die if he'll give the gift. He'll die otherwise."

He smirked as he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later." He said before he left and Sakura entered the flower shop to start her shift.

XxXxXx

After Sakura changed, she manned the counter with Rika while Naoko oriented the newcomers, namely Yuta and Yukito. It was supposed to be Sakura orienting them since she was the one responsible for them getting the job but she had urged Naoko to do it instead. She convinced her by saying that she had worked at the shop longer and she was the owner's niece. But the real reason was it served as a push for Yuta. Sakura smiled inwardly as she glanced at their direction at the other side of the shop. There weren't much customers but they did have a lot of flower arrangement decorations that they needed to get finished.

While Rika and Sakura started with the flower arranging, Sakura couldn't help but smile a little more with that fact that now 'Yuta' and 'flower arranging' were being used in the same sentence. What made it funnier was that instead of him being the usual Yuta, he was actually having fun and enjoying the experience, being close to Naoko and everything.

"Hey, Sakura," Rika started while they worked. Sakura glanced at her slightly and smiled. "So, what did you do to make Yuta agree to work here? I mean, isn't he one of your boy friend's friends? Yukito-san, well I can understand. With his nature, I can see him working here, not that I think he's gay or anything but he's so gentle and sweet and Yuta seems the total opposite. I never expected him to actually work here." Rika commented.

Sakura started laughing. She could totally relate. When Yukito asked Sakura for some help with job opportunities, she immediately brought him along to the flower shop and was hired on the spot. As for Yuta, honestly, if she hadn't won, she really didn't know what to do to push him to actually talk to Naoko once and for all.

"I didn't do anything. I swear. Just look at him and you'll understand." Sakura replied, still laughing. With this, Rika started laughing too.

As they continued, they heard the bell at the door sound, signaling that there were customers. Both girls glanced at the doorway. Sakura felt her insides turn when she saw Kaoru and Kumiko there. She hid it and tried to be professional about it. Rika and Sakura greeted them as they walked over to the counter. Sakura felt like being sick, especially seeing those grins of theirs.

"How can we help you?" Sakura said, trying to be polite and not choke up with her words.

Kumiko's eyes narrowed while Kaoru's grin grew bigger. "Well, we are here to see flowers for the wedding as well as the bridal bouquet. I want _you _to help us." Kaoru said as she looked at Sakura with glares. Sakura froze a little but quickly snapped out of it. _Why me? _Sakura asked inwardly, couldn't quite make herself believe the wonderful luck she had.

Sakura forced a smile as she left Rika's side and went to get the wedding catalogue that they had. She then went to the other side of the counter, near Kaoru and Kumiko to show them the catalogue. Kaoru took it and flipped a few pages but then almost threw it back at Sakura. She then said, "I don't want to look at catalogues. I want this wedding to be unique, worthy of a Li. Kumiko, pick the flowers you like and _this girl_ here will figure out how to fix it to make it grand."

After hearing Kaoru's statement, Rika froze as she looked at Sakura. _'…worthy of a Li' _She was shocked that this was happening. She knew that Shaoran was a Li. Who were these people, Rika couldn't help but wonder. From the other side of the shop, Yuta finally noticed Kumiko and the older woman with her. He knew that this meant trouble. He wasn't even listening to what Naoko was saying anymore. Naoko snapped him back to reality long enough for him to tell her about the situation. Naoko visibly paled as she looked out for her friend, not knowing what to do. Yukito stayed silent as well.

They watched as Sakura did what she was instructed to do with the flowers of Kumiko's choosing for her bridal bouquet. They were on edge, watching Sakura continue working. Sakura tried to brainwash herself into believing that they were just like any other customer, no need for emotional baggage to hinder her work. But she failed miserably. They were making it extra hard for her, rubbing it even deeper and deeper. It took every last bit of her to keep a straight face, to keep herself from breaking down. She had uttered such big words to Shaoran. At that moment, she felt like such a fool for uttering them.

Her insides wanted to scream but her mother's words kept her from doing do, _'…a lady doesn't lose it…no matter what people keep on telling you or doing, they can't hurt you…they are only hurting themselves…keep your head up high, Sakura because you are beautiful inside and out…you can do anything…you are my daughter…I know that you are strong…don't let those girls destroy your character…you don't have to look for their approval to know your worth…my daughter, just be yourself and stand tall…be proud of who you are…don't let them see your doubt or that you have allowed their words in your heart…they are not worth it…'_

Yes. It's just like junior high. She was able to get through that. She will be able to get through this one too. Her mother's words were able to calm her down a bit, keeping her focused at what she was doing. Certainly, she wouldn't give Kaoru or Kumiko the upper hand.

She finished the sample bouquet and gave it to Kumiko. Kumiko took it and studied it a little before throwing it literally at Sakura. "It's ugly. I don't want it." She said. Sakura hardened her heart as she bent to retrieve the bouquet. As she did so, Kaoru pulled her hair hard, pulling her close to her.

"You stay away from my _son, _bitch. You are not worthy of him." Kaoru said, not really minding if there were other people who could hear or see what she was doing. She then pulled a little harder as Sakura tried to not betray her fear or anxiety. "If you want him to stay alive, you will get the hell away from him. If he dies, his blood will be in your hands. That is to say if you are still alive to see that." Kaoru said evilly.

Kumiko then slapped Sakura hard across the face. "That's for looking at my man, whore." Kumiko said.

Sakura could feel tears ready to spill over. She fought desperately to contain them. She didn't want to give them the pleasure to see them. Satisfied, Kaoru roughly pushed her to the counter as Sakura lost her balance and fell to the floor on her knees. She and Kumiko then left. Sakura was stunned but took off her ponytail to let her hair obscure her injured face as well as to hide some of her grief.

Her friends immediately went to her side. She said nothing, not making a sound as she took the bouquet and stood up. Naoko gently pushed her hair aside to reveal Sakura's reddened cheek. "Are you alright, Sakura?" She asked softly. All of them could tell that Sakura was desperately trying to keep things under control.

Sakura met Naoko's eyes and nodded slowly. "Listen…" She started, her voice breaking. "Um, can you guys cover for me? I think I'll head home and get things together. I'm sorry that you guys had to see and hear that. I'm sorry." She then turned to Yuta and said, "Shaoran mustn't know what happened."

"But-" Yuta said.

"But nothing. I will deal with him. He doesn't need to know this. He's already on edge as it is." Sakura said. She then went to get her stuff before heading to the door.

Before she could leave, Yukito offered, "I don't think any of us feels comfortable if you leave on your own. I'll walk you home, Sakura." She could only offer him a small smile and a nod.

(to be continued…)

Don't hate me, guys. I know, I know. It was evil. I did tell you guys that you will hate Kumiko, probably as much as Kaoru. Well anyway, thanks for those who sent in their reviews. I really, really am grateful. Please do send in what you think about this chapter. I'll be waiting. Thanks.

Michiko


	22. Silent Tears

Chapter 22 Silent Tears

"Are you alright, Sakura" Yukito couldn't help but ask as they walked. The silence there was unbearable.

Sakura looked at him and gave a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine, Yukito-san, really. Thanks." She answered. She knew she sounded like a great big hypocrite just about now. She saw it in his face that he knew it too.

"I know it's not my place to say but," Yukito replied rather uncomfortably. "They went out of line. They shouldn't have done that to you."

Sakura's expression was unreadable for awhile. Slowly, she smiled. She gave out a short giggle. Her gaze did not meet his. He noted that her gaze was far away. "I never liked watching soap operas. It's funny how it feels like I'm living in one." She paused for a while with a smile still on her face. "It's like Edgar Allan Poe meets William Shakespeare, with a tinge of Steven Spielberg in it. It's like _'and cut. That's a wrap! Take five and study your lines for the next scene, Sakura. Oh and by the way, you need to give yourself a little more because you're not crying enough but aside from that, call the Grammys!' _My life has become this…this…I don't even know what it is…and it feels like I'm not even here anymore…like, who the hell are you staring back at me at the mirror? The funny part about all of it is that…I can't find it in my heart to blame anybody for what is happening. I've just been programmed by my parents never to hate because hate is what destroys people and naturally I can't hate them for doing those things. I'm not defending or condoning them. I despise what they are doing but I don't know anymore what to do."

"And what does he think? Li, I mean? Am I right? I'm guessing Li is a boy friend from what I have gathered." Yukito said. He knew he was pushing her a little bit. He knew he was going way over the line.

Sakura gave an exasperated breath. It took her awhile to reply. "That's the thing…we are in the same boat. He knows exactly, well maybe not exactly-exactly, but he understands what I'm going through…all of this. He's caught up in it too. Frankly, this is way too much drama for our taste."

Yukito wasn't sure what to say next. He was already treading in unknown and forbidden territory. He didn't want to push her too much or he risked breaking her trust. He then noticed that Sakura was deviating from the path to their apartment building.

She stopped walking and said, "Thanks for walking me, Yukito. I appreciate it. But I am fine and I don't think I want to go home just yet. I know once Shaoran gets word that I went home early, he would go straight to my apartment. I want some time to think by myself so I think I'll just walk around for awhile or even venture enough to my best friend. You can head back now, thank you. You can tell the others that I'm fine."

He wasn't sure if he should leave her alone but looking at her, at how her eyes pleaded at him to just give her the space she needed, he complied. He gave her a nod and waited for her to round a corner, completely out of his sight before he headed back.

XxXxXx

The doorbell rang. A maid came rushing to open the door. When she opened the door, she smiled at the young woman standing before her. "Sakura-chan! It's so nice to see you again. How are you, dear?" She asked.

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine, Ira-san. It's so nice to see you again too. Is Tomoyo home?"

"Yes. Of course, of course. Why don't you come in, dear? She is in her room. Why don't you go up and I will bring you two some snacks." The middle-aged maid said.

"Oh that would be wonderful, Ira-san. I've missed your baked cookies and home made cakes. I'll show myself upstairs. Thank you so much, Ira-san." Sakura said as she made her way to Tomoyo's room.

In front of Tomoyo's door, Sakura knocked and waited for her best friend to open the door. It didn't take awhile before Tomoyo came and showed her inside. She led Sakura to an empty sofa while she sat back down on the floor in the middle of all her fabrics and designs. "I won't ask you what's up just yet. I'm sure Ira-san saw you and insisted on bringing snacks up. I know you don't want her to see." Tomoyo commented gently, taking into full consideration what Sakura was thinking. Sakura smiled in gratitude. She then got up and joined Tomoyo at the floor.

"These are beautiful, Tomoyo. Did Aunt Sonomi finally agree to give you a contract or something?" Sakura commented.

Tomoyo laughed and replied, "You know my mom, Sakura. She can be really supportive alright. Yeah. My first fashion show will be in three months. I only have three dresses to make and I'm all done. It's all rehearsals by then."

"Why didn't you tell me? This is such a big thing for you, Tomoyo."

"Well actually I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to convince you to be one of my models."

Sakura's jaw fell open. "Be serious, will you?"

"I am. It will look fabulous, trust me." Tomoyo answered, eyes glittering.

Sakura gave an exasperated breath. "I probably am going to regret this one day but what the heck…alright. Count me in. It will be a fine distraction with how things are going. Hey, I think I need the boost in morale too." Sakura replied.

That was the cue Tomoyo was waiting. She knew that something bad had happened to Sakura. She didn't usually give in that easily. Something was bothering her. But before she could proceed on asking her, a knock was heard from the door. It opened soon afterwards and Ira came in with some juice and snacks for the both of them. Both girls thanked her as she smiled at them and left them be.

They settled at the table. Sakura took a bite at the cake Ira had left for them. "Hmm…I've missed this. I've always loved Ira-san's cakes." She commented.

Tomoyo smiled as she took a sip of juice. "Well you haven't come around as often as before with your work, school requirements, might I even mention Shaoran."

Sakura gave her a sad smile. Suddenly, the afternoon's events came rushing back to her. Tomoyo noticed. "What's the matter, sweetie?" She asked. Sakura bit her lip as new tears threatened to spill from her eyes. The lump in her throat was bigger than usual but she finally convinced herself to just let it all out. She told Tomoyo everything from her argument with Shaoran before her shift to what actually happened during her shift.

When she finished relating her story, Tomoyo's eyes were wide open. She was sitting very straight at her chair, as it fire had come from Sakura's mouth and she was paralyzed there. Tomoyo's face darkened. "Where is she now?" She asked with great anger.

"Who knows…probably with Shaoran's step mother."

"Oh I'm going to kill her." Tomoyo said as she stood and was on her way out the door. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm to stop her.

"No. You're not. You are staying here and you are going to finish those dresses for the fashion show. You are not going to put your life on hold."

"But someone needs to punish her."

"No. Not yet. What goes around, comes around." Sakura replied, choking on her words a little as the tears she was fighting against spilled from her eyes.

Tomoyo forgot all her hatred as she hugged Sakura. Silent tears were also flowing from her eyes. It was so unfair. Sakura didn't deserve all of this. She wanted to blame Shaoran for subjecting Sakura into this. Didn't he think that she was already suffering enough and now he was giving this to her? But then again, Tomoyo knew better than that. She knew that it wasn't his fault. She knew that he genuinely cared about her best friend. He was willing to risk his very life to take care of Sakura. It was just **so **unfair!

After awhile and both of them had calmed down significantly, Tomoyo said. "It's already Friday. Why don't I take you out of town for the weekend? I'll show you where I plan to have the photo shoots and where I want to hold the fashion show."

Sakura was silent awhile. She was contemplating…weighing her options. She then turned to Tomoyo and said, "Sure. I need the break. Shaoran's going to freak and I'm not in the mood to argue with him right now."

"Want me to tell him?"

"No. I'll do it later. I'm just waiting for him to call."

Tomoyo could sense something more. She knew her best friend well enough to know where there was still something bothering her. She waited for her patiently for her to voice out her concerns.

"What do I do, Tomoyo? If I stick around…he's going to die…his step mother is something else…I don't want to dismiss her threats because **I **almost died because of her and so did Shaoran. I'm torn whether to walk away from him like I should have done months ago or keep him close so that I could more or less shield him from danger. I just don't know what to do, Tomoyo. Aside from you, Eriol, Tenaka-san and my family, I've never cared about someone like this before."

"You really do love him, Saku-chan. I understand the predicament you are in. I wish I know what to tell you but I don't. All I can say right now is follow your heart. I've seen how Shaoran looks at you and I know that he really, really loves you. We've been schoolmates since elementary and I can honestly tell you that he has never treated a girl like the way he does with you. He really cares about you, trusts you. Don't hesitate, Sakura. I'm not blind to see that you trust him with your life. Following your heart has gotten you this far so if you ask me, I think you are doing just fine. But I am going to tell you that it's time to trust in your relationship with Shaoran. Trust in you two. Maybe your answer lies there. Don't start shutting him out."

Sakura leaned back on the sofa. She got the pillow and hugged it close to her chest. "I suppose you're right…" She replied.

"Of course I am. It's about time you allowed yourself some happiness. I would never have chosen Shaoran for you right off the bat but right now, if you let him go, I will hurt you big time. You two belong together. No one can say otherwise. They'd have to be blind, stupid and insensitive if they really believe that you guys shouldn't be together."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Alright. Alright. I get the picture. But I don't want him to know about this afternoon just yet. I want some time to pass before I do tell him."

"What do you plan on telling him? You plan to lie? Hate to break it to you, Sakura, but you are a lousy liar."

"Well thanks for the confidence, Tomoyo." Sakura replied as she threw the pillow at Tomoyo. "Actually I was planning to tell him about the modeling thing, that you needed me here and the weekend thing. That is the truth, isn't it…well…except for the part where you wanted me here."

XxXxXx

"Shaoran's here. Who wants to tell him that Sakura took off?" Rika said when she noticed that Shaoran had arrived outside the shop, just in time for what supposed to be the end of Sakura's shift.

Naoko walked next to Rika. They exchanged glances before they looked at Yukito and Yuta.

"I'll do it." Yuta said as he made his way outside. Rika and Naoko exchanged glances again before forcing themselves to work again.

Yukito walked over to them and said, "This is wrong. This whole thing is wrong. Even if none of us speak of what happened, he will eventually find out."

"Yeah. I know." Naoko commented.

"But we can't really do anything other than to respect Sakura's wishes. She certainly has her reasons." Rika answered.

"Maybe she wants to tell him herself or I don't know. Something about this entire thing doesn't sit well with me. I think there is something else that's going on. I don't trust those two women who came here and hurt Sakura." Naoko voiced out before gathering some boxes and heading to the back. Rika and Yukito looked at each other before turning back to their jobs.

"Hey, Shaoran." Yuta said as he closed the glass door behind him. Shaoran turned and smirked.

"Hey man," He replied.

"Listen, Sakura took off early today. I think she went home. Try calling her to be sure." Yuta said trying to sound cool.

Shaoran's face hardened a little. "What happened?" He suddenly asked.

Yuta was taken aback. "What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to cover himself up.

"Something happened, Yuta. She doesn't just bolt out of work because of a whim. What happened?"

"Listen, Shaoran, what happened here is that we have a lot of orders for flower arrangement, including for weddings. She just looks beat so Naoko agreed to give her a break. We already have a lot of people working so we can easily cover for her. I told you, just call her, man. Makes all our lives simpler." Yuta said as he gave Shaoran a slap on the arm before heading back inside, hoping that he wouldn't be asked about that afternoon anymore. He had already covered up for Sakura. He knew that if Shaoran persisted on asking, he would see right through the bluff. It wasn't entirely a lie. He just suppressed the entire truth.

Shaoran got his phone and quickly dialed Sakura's number as he started making his way towards Sakura's apartment. The moment Sakura answered, Shaoran immediately said, "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Shaoran and I'm at Tomoyo's. I'm spending the night here. Tomorrow we're heading out of town to scout for locations for Tomoyo's photo shoot and fashion show. I left early today 'coz Naoko gave me a break. Tomoyo made me one of her models and we have been discussing some stuff since. I just got my phone charged so I wasn't able to call you earlier."

"How come I'm having a hard time believing that?"

"It's your choice to believe me or not. But officially, I am going to model for Tomoyo. How do you feel about that?"

Shaoran grinned. "My girl friend is a model. What do you think?"

"I told you before I am not a mind reader."

"I have to be extra careful now especially since there will be more people who will be noticing how hot my girl friend is."

"You are such a genuine sweet talker."

Shaoran smirked again but then grew serious. "Alright, I'm giving you this weekend. You don't want to tell me what happened, ok. Have fun. Be careful. I trust that you will be safe with Tomoyo but I still want you to be careful."

Sakrua grew silent. She had to take a deep breath before answering, "I will, Shaoran, I promise. Actually, I think I should be the one telling you that. The one threatening your life is living under the same roof as you."

XxXxXx

"How did it go with Shaoran?" Naoko couldn't help but ask when Yuta came back in.

"Are you kidding? He knows I was bluffing. The moment I told him that Sakura wasn't around, he immediately asked what happened."

"He what?" Rika asked.

"What did you say?" Naoko added.

"I told him that we are swamped with orders and that you gave her a day off because she seemed tired."

"Did he buy it?" Yukito asked, joining in the conversation.

"I don't know. I got out of there before he totally sees through my cover up."

(to be continued…)

Not really an eventful chapter. Call it being nice because the next chapters will totally…totally…hmm…hehe…I have to keep it a secret for a while longer. Thanks for reading. Now please send your reviews. Thanks.

Michiko


	23. Deal With It

Chapter 23 Deal With It

"_You think you have won, he still comes home to me. You're just a whore, a piece of trash for tension release…"_

Sakura turned in her bed with Kumiko's words running through her head. She wished to wake up but couldn't.

"_You stay away from my son, bitch. You are not worthy of him… If you want him to stay alive, you will get the hell away from him. If he dies, his blood will be in your hands. That is to say if you are still alive to see that…"_

Sakura turned again. Cold sweat was forming on her body. Try as she might, she couldn't break free from the clutched of sleep.

"_It's different now, Sakura. It's different… I pulled you once out of that water, I will do it again. It's not true that no one can hear you because I can. It's only a dream now, Sakura. You are safe. I am here…"_

"Shaoran…" Sakura muttered.

"_Look, I already told you the night before that if it gets too dangerous to just walk away and forget me."_

_Shaoran just took a step forward and looked into her eyes. He wouldn't budge. He replied, "I won't do that. I will protect you and that is a promise. I will always be close to you so that nothing will happen. Trust me." _

"_Why are you so afraid of me, Sakura? You should know by now that I won't hurt you." Shaoran asked._

"_You're not the only one with secrets, Sakura. Please let me protect you because if something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Shaoran answered with conviction and much pleading that Sakura felt the impact of his words._

"_I will protect you with my life, Sakura. Whether you let me or not, I will protect you. I can see that the past still has its strong hold on you. It is with me as well. I will not watch you suffer because of me. I will never tolerate that. When the time comes that your past will creep up on you, I will still be here and shield you from whatever. Don't worry about it. This is my choice even if you're going to hate me for it. I will not change my mind. You should know by now that once I've given you my word, I don't intend on taking it back."_

"Shaoran…" Sakura muttered again, tossing and turning in her bed.

"_I am Li Kaoru, Mistress of this house. So you are the latest tramp my step son here has been shacking up." _

"_You have no right to speak to her like that! She's more decent than you'll ever be." _

Image after image…it all came flashing inside her head. Sakura couldn't stop her subconscious mind. She screamed inwardly to break free from slumber's spell but it was no use. It would not let her go that easily.

"_Just know that I will protect you like I promised. The threat is real. Please don't push me away."_

"_Don't push me away, Sakura. It's very dangerous as you've seen. Just look at me and you'll know that."_

"_I have dangerous secrets of my own, Shaoran."_

"_Maybe not as dangerous as mine."_

"_She can never have children of her own and it was an arranged marriage. My father loved a different woman, my mother. They loved each other even with the marriage. My mother never married. It was only my father. He was her family, her only family. Eventually, I was conceived. Mother died of childbirth. Father was heartbroken but still kept strong because of me. He loved me but his wife didn't. He kept the marriage because he wanted me to have a mother figure. But when father was away, she would beat me up for the simplest of reasons. Everyone at home was scared of her and so they couldn't come to father. I couldn't either. From a young age, I learned how to hide the pain, to deal with it on my own. Eventually I learned how to fight back. It was in junior high when I learned to fight for myself. The beatings from her stopped but I knew that her hatred of me is stronger. I still have dreams of that childhood quite often. No matter what I do, my past will simply not let me go. She doesn't want me to be happy. There is not a doubt in my mind that she had organized all of this. Knowing her, she will not hesitate to kill."_

"_You stay away from my son, bitch. You are not worthy of him… If you want him to stay alive, you will get the hell away from him. If he dies, his blood will be in your hands. That is to say if you are still alive to see that…"_

"Shaoran…don't die…please…God, take me instead…" Sakura muttered in her sleep.

'_It's so bright…what's this light blinding me? I feel like I'm floating. I've never felt so free before.' Sakura said to herself. She found herself in what seemed to be pure light. She couldn't feel anything but being happy and satisfied with life. It was just like before…before that. She felt the freedom seep into the depths of her heart, beyond the clutches of her secrets and the awful reality that she found herself in._

_Sakura couldn't see anything though. She could only see herself and nothing more. She seemed to be a drift amidst this bright light though she didn't feel alone. She was calm and collected. She didn't mind where she was. A part of her welcomed it. But then as if suddenly ripped out of a beautiful dream, Sakura felt herself drowning. Suddenly, the light that had been so gentle before has immediately vanished and she found herself in the dark, seeing the light above her._

_She tried to swim up but something was holding her back. She wanted to get back to the light. She reached out her arm as far as she could but the more she reached, the farther it seemed to be. Sakura could feel the breath inside of her slowly vanishing as she struggled to breathe. Her body ached, wanting to breathe. As excruciating minutes passed, her entire being was carving for air. She was about to give in into temptation to breathe in the water that surrounded her as she continued to reach out to the light…no one was there…no one could hear her scream or cry for help…no one was coming…_

'_Save me…'_

Sakura immediately woke up, sitting up in bed, panting. She felt overwhelmed with emotions. Tears started to stain her moon glistened face. She curled up, hugging her knees, burying her face there. She let the tears fall. She allowed herself to sob. All the fear, the anxiety, the anger, the desperation was there. For the first time in months, she truly felt hopeless…

Being alone in her apartment didn't help either. She knew that she would have to face Shaoran the next day in school. She knew that she would have to face Kumiko and her proxies again. She knew that she couldn't show those tears. It felt impossible…a very heavy burden to carry but she had no choice but to face it.

Kaoru's threats weighed heavy in her head. Even if Tomoyo tried her best to cheer her up and make her forget her problems over the weekend, Sakura couldn't break free. She knew better than to take Kaoru's threat lightly but she couldn't give up Shaoran either. Tomoyo had told her to believe in Shaoran…to believe in the two of them…their relationship…but…she desperately wanted Shaoran to live.

After what seemed like forever, Sakura laid back in her bed. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, neither did she want to. She glanced at the digital clock next to her bed. It registered 3:15 am. She took a deep, exasperated breath. It was definitely going to be a hard waiting the hours. It was going to be silent torture.

'_Save me…' _She could only utter silently, as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

XxXxXx

While Sakura was gone for the weekend, Shaoran never stayed at home. He had talked with his father saying that he had things to do and that he shouldn't wait up for him. He had told his father that he would be coming home late. Xiao Fang didn't ask any questions but had only given him permission. From the start, he already had known that there was something definitely wrong. He knew his son better than that. He had already informed Tenaka about it. Now, they were hastening the investigations they were both conducting, knowing full well that they better intercede and soon.

Shaoran headed to his secret place, the place he had only shown to Sakura. He spent most of his weekend there thinking. He couldn't help but wonder what happened that suddenly made Sakura run. He knew that something happened that she wasn't telling him.

When he arrived at the flower shop that afternoon, he noticed that they were there inside by the counter, seemingly talking about something. By the looks of their faces, he could tell that something was wrong but put it off. He could remember thinking that he was being stupid and he inwardly scolded himself for being paranoid. But after Yuta told him that Sakura had left early and she hadn't even called to tell him, he didn't need any of them to confirm that something indeed happened.

His phone signaled that he got a message. Shaoran took it out and smiled when he saw Sakura's name flashing. It said, "Hey Shaoran. We're at Kyoto. I can totally understand why Tomoyo picked this place for the photo shoot. It's amazing. Just thought of telling you where we are before you flip out and start worrying again. Tomoyo's body guards are very professional and scary. Heck, even I am scared of them. They hardly smile!" The comment made Shaoran smile a little more.

"Anyway, take care of yourself, will you? I probably should have left you the key to my apartment so that you can crash there. I know you well enough that you aren't at home. I don't feel comfortable with you out in the open. I'll call you later. Tomoyo is bugging me to check out some stuff. Mwah! –Sakura."

Shaoran smiled again. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine here. Hey, don't be scared of Daidouji's body guards. They will be scared of her is something happens to you. I'll wait for your call. –Shaoran." He sent it.

He then looked out to sea once he had replaced his phone. His thoughts never left Sakura. She brought him so much hope that it pained him to think that he was giving her so much pain in return. Remembering how his step mother had talked to her and how Kumiko was treating her in school, he could feel despise creep and cover his entire being. He wanted to make them suffer, the way they were making Sakura suffer. He never really resulted to violence unless it was totally necessary and someone's life was on the line but with his step mother and Kumiko, it was hard keeping those thoughts under wraps. The only person holding him back and keeping him sane was Sakura.

Sakura had told him that it wasn't worth it…they weren't worth losing yourself over. Shaoran knew that she was right. He would rather die than let them win by breaking him down. It was just next to impossible having them do that to Sakura.

Shaoran took a deep breath to calm himself again. He could almost hear Sakura's voice telling him that they were nothing and that they didn't deserve that much attention. They would eventually fade into nothing and the most pressing matter they had to face was keeping themselves alive. They were still in danger. Someone still wanted them dead. Even though Shaoran already knew that the person responsible for that is none other than his stepmother, he knew that it was more complicated than that. Who knows what happens beyond closed doors?

His resolve only became stronger. He would protect Sakura with his life. He would not let anything happen to her. He loved her. There was no way and absolutely no one could ever make him turn his back on her.

XxXxXx

It was 6 am. Sakura got up and freshened up a little before getting dressed for school. She really couldn't bring herself to sleep. She thought that instead of mopping around in bed, might as well get it over with by getting to school. It's not like it was going to get easier or better if she came in late. As she looked at herself at the mirror, she couldn't help let out an exasperated breath. This feeling of dread was weighing heavily around her. She could have sworn that it was thick enough to cut with a knife. She knew that it was definitely going to be a long day.

As she walked to school, she passed cherry blossom trees. They were still at bloom. Sakura stopped walking and looked up at them. Some of the delicate flower's petals were blown with the wind, gently cascading to the ground. It made her smile a little. She closed her eyes and savored how the delicate breeze dance through her hair, silently telling her to be strong for what was ahead.

She wanted so much to grab the peace she was feeling at that moment, afraid that it might disappear and leaving her with nothing again. As she stood there, savoring the moment, she felt someone gently embrace her, strong arms wrapping around her waist and bidding her close from behind.

Sakura knew who it was. There was only one person in the world who would do that…Shaoran. She leaned back to him and settled her head on the crook of his neck, relishing his touch, his presence.

"Couldn't sleep? You are early." He whispered in her ear.

"You know me well, Shaoran." She answered back softly. "Can we stay like this for awhile? I just want to feel like nothing is wrong, even for awhile."

She felt him tighten his embrace. Tears were already threatening to fall again and she knew if she lost herself in his intense gaze, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold them back anymore. She needed a moment to find her balance again and…feel safe. She always felt safe in his arms. She wanted to stay there forever.

Shaoran leaned his head on hers, having the scent of Sakura's shampoo overwhelm his senses. He tightened his embrace a bit, hoping to will away the nightmares he knew were haunting Sakura. He could feel his heart beat faster knowing that she turned to him now for comfort and strength, something he never thought possible a few months back.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"It's you. It will always be you." Shaoran said tenderly.

Sakura straightened out a bit, enough to look at him straight in the eyes. She could see the truthfulness of his words. Shaoran saw the same thing in her eyes. She gave him one of her most beautiful smiles. Shaoran kissed her forehead as Sakura closed her eyes. Shaoran did not hesitate to move to kiss her on her lips. Sakura placed a hand on his cheek before breaking off a moment later.

She looked into his eyes and said, "Shaoran, I need to tell you the truth, the entire truth."

His eyes registered shock. He knew that this was probably one of the most difficult things she would have to do. She never even hinted anything during the entire time that they had known each other. But before both of them could speak, they were interrupted.

"My, my, my…so early in the morning too." Kumiko said.

Shaoran let go of Sakura but stood in front of her protectively. His eyes narrowed upon seeing Kumiko. He could feel himself flaring up. Sakura could feel it but couldn't blame him. To see her so early in the morning and a Monday morning at that was enough to ruin her entire day or week. After what she did to her at the flower shop that past Friday, Sakura felt her patience and her restrain running thin. Sakura clenched her jaw tight as she clung to Shaoran's arm.

(to be continued…)

Well, I can say that it is still a pretty much an uneventful chapter. It borders boring but I had to do it this way. Well anyway, thanks for reading this far. Please do continue to review. It helps with the thinking process you know. Thanks.

Michiko


	24. Drift

Chapter 24 Drift

"What do you want this time?" Shaoran said harshly.

Kumiko smiled sweetly. Both Shaoran and Sakura wanted to throw up. "I just want to know where my fiancé runs off to early in the morning before school starts. I'm a little disappointed to see you running to the arms of some piece of trash." She answered.

Shaoran's eyes darkened. "Listen here b-"

Before Shaoran could finish what he was saying, Kumiko suddenly said, "What do you see in her? She is a nobody. She is nothing. She-"

"Stop it, Kumiko! You can degrade me, call me anything you want but do not do it in front of Shaoran. I don't give a damn about what you say or think about me. You can hurt me but you will not hurt him!" Sakura said stepping in front of Shaoran. Her knees threatened to give way as her voice threatened to break but there was no way she would allow those things to happen in front of Kumiko.

"Sakura…" Shaoran whispered.

As he looked at her, Shaoran smirked seeing the determination in Sakura's eyes. He had forgotten that side of her. It was just like the first time he had laid eyes on her. He had pushed her too much for the couple of weeks to allow him to protect her and she had not really fought him off. He had almost forgotten that she was one who spoke her mind. She had kept her words tightly for the last couple of days that it seemed like forever since he had heard her true voice.

Being in awe of Sakura once more, Shaoran hardly noticed Kumiko smirk. It didn't escape Sakura's gaze, however. "Talking back now are we? That's such a lousy attempt not to mention stupid. Like I am out to hurt my fiancé."

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her and smirked a little. "Just as I thought. I can now stop wasting my time on someone as idiotic and insecure as you." She then turned and started to walk away. Shaoran smirked again as he placed his arm around her shoulder and started to walk away with her.

Kumiko was stunned with Sakura's comment that it took a moment for the meaning of it to sink in. "I am not finished with you yet! Don't turn your back on me!" Kumiko fumingly called out.

Sakura stopped walking but didn't turn back. She took a deep breath and in a calm but clear voice replied, "It never is for someone like you. Honestly, I'd be more surprised if it is. A piece of advice, don't bite off more than you can chew especially if you are not ready to accept the consequences. Also, don't give others more reason to think lowly of you."

Kumiko's eyes narrowed as she replied, "Is that a threat?"

"The only threat here, Kumiko, is you. I am not like you. I don't give off threats. I just slap people in the face with the truth."

Kumiko smirked again as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Funny choice of words. Didn't get enough last Friday, huh? You didn't even get the picture. Watch yourself. I will soon make you understand."

Sakura chose not to answer but to continue to walk away. Shaoran, for the first time, decided to remain silent and allow Sakura to fight Kumiko off.

When they had already distanced themselves from Kumiko, Shaoran said in a clear and serious voice, "What happened last Friday? What did she do to you aside from those that happened in school?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Shaoran. I will eventually tell you but not yet."

"Sakura." Shaoran said. She could tell in his voice that he wanted answers and that he wasn't going to fall back easily about it. She knew that he would eventually force her to tell him about it if it involved Kumiko.

Sakura chose to smile. It was a little weak but it was genuine. She intertwined her hand on Shaoran's and said without looking at him, "Let's not argue about this again. I trust you with my life, with everything. I only ask that you trust me fully so that I can handle this and hopefully we can cover more ground in trying to resolve the predicament we are in. Tout n'est pas rose dans la vie."

Once again, she had left him speechless. Sakura took that as a cue to answer, "It means 'not everything's perfect'. But even if it is so, it doesn't mean we can't maximize what we have."

Shaoran tightened his grip on her hand, holding it firm yet gentle enough not to hurt her. He knew that if Sakura didn't want to talk about it, there was really no way to force it out on her. She was good at keeping her words if she chose it. Trying to force it out on her would only make her angry and further determined not to tell him anything. But he was stubborn too. He just had to know. What made it more of a challenge though was that he knew that Sakura knew that side of him as he was aware of that side of hers. Shaoran, in the meantime, practiced silence. He knew it was going to be an interesting day.

"So how did the location scouting go? Did she make you fit some clothes and try posing for some trial shots?" He decided to tease her with. From the corner of his eye, Shaoran noticed Sakura blush. He couldn't help but smirk.

"What? Aren't you even going to show me a sample? You're hot, Sakura. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He teased further.

Sakura turned a deeper shade of red, not to mention it almost made her feel scandalized. She jokingly hit Shaoran's arm and replied, "You just had to say that, didn't you?"

"What? Is it a crime that I am proud of my girl friend? I am only speaking the truth."

To his surprise, Sakura planted a kiss on his cheek and said, "If you be good, I'll let you see some sample pictures of the fashion shoot. If not, well, you will have to wait. Then again, I'd rather keep you in suspense." She then started to dash off to school. Shaoran smirked before running after her.

XxXxXx

Lunch time…

It seemed that a new rumor was going around school regarding Sakura. It seemed that Kumiko was telling everyone how Sakura had threatened her and confronted her last Friday. Sakura could feel her insides twist into painful knots. She felt her heart being ripped out. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. She bit her lip to keep things under control as she fixed her stuff.

Tomoyo knew how hard it was for Sakura. She knew the truth. She took a quick glance at Shaoran. He shared her concern for the light brown haired girl with intense green eyes. Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder if Sakura had already told Shaoran all the details that transpired last Friday. Tomoyo decided to say, "Hey Sakura. Come over to my house later. I want to show you something, something for the show."

"Alright. But I will be late. I have work later. It would be unfair for the guys back at the flower shop if I didn't show up or work today too." Sakura replied, not looking back at her. Tomoyo could tell that Sakura was trying her best to keep her voice even.

Chiharu and Yuta came up to them. "Hey, Sakura. Are you ok? We haven't seen you since Friday." Yuta said.

Sakura tried to smile as she replied, "Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry if I worried you guys. Tomoyo asked me to come with her out of town. I should have called. Sorry…"

Yuta didn't know what to reply. Shaoran and Chiharu were there. Sakura's words rang clear inside his head _'no one must know about this…' _He tried his best to hide his conflicting thoughts. The events that took place days before were still daunting. It wasn't something he would have expected to happen.

Chiharu then sat on Tomoyo's table and said, "Don't worry about what people are talking about, Sakura. They are all just losers who have nothing better to do with their lives, especially a blond haired girl with blue eyes. She's just a biache with a capital 'B'."

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh a little. Sakura smiled while Shaoran smirked. Yuta smirked as well. "But really Sakura, you don't need to stress yourself over her. We all know that she's the one lying. Although I've got to hand it to you. It takes a lot of strength to keep up a strong front the way you are doing." Chiharu commented.

"You really didn't have to say something like that, Chiharu, but you did so thanks for cheering me up." Sakura replied as she sat back on her chair.

Chiharu smiled and glanced slightly at Shaoran and Tomoyo. She could tell that there was this tension that none of them would like to acknowledge. She decided to say, "So Sakura, Tomoyo told me last night that you agreed to be one of her models."

Sakura was taken by surprise and blushed. She wasn't exactly sure how to reply to that. "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one she tricked into being a model." Chiharu commented.

Sakura looked at Chiharu quite stunned and then glanced at Tomoyo, wondering why she hadn't told her that she took Chiharu as one of her models too. "I'm glad I'm not alone then." Sakura replied, smiling. But then she leaned forward on her desk and began teasing Tomoyo. She started telling Chiharu, "You know, last weekend, Tomoyo dragged me along to check out some locations and you're lucky 'coz-"

Before Sakura could finish what she was saying, Tomoyo had quickly stood and placed a hand over her mouth. Sakura tried to fight off Tomoyo's grip as Tomoyo tried to cover up, "Ok. That will be enough. You don't want to ruin our surprise do you?" Sakura continued to break free from Tomoyo but she wouldn't let her best friend go. Soon, because of the commotion between the two, Sakura fell from her seat and dragged Tomoyo down with her. Chiharu, Yuta and Shaoran started laughing.

"That was invigorating," Sakura said sarcastically as she and Tomoyo sat on the floor trying to let the pain pass. "Thank goodness it wasn't ruined by a fall-oh wait! My bad…I did fall. Gosh Tomoyo…did you put on some weight? It hurt more than usual." She continued sarcastically, making the others laugh some more.

"Look who's talking? I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't dragged me down. Perhaps you were the one who put on some weight." Tomoyo teased back as she stood up and Sakura followed suit.

"Well that's pretty good in my book I think because then I would have an excuse to back out from the fashion show." Sakura coolly replied.

"Not a chance. Is that the best you can do in trying to back out? I've got one word for you, _resizing. _You are going to walk down that catwalk even if I have to push you on stage myself." Tomoyo said as she sat back down on her chair.

"Well you can't blame me from trying. After what you made me do last-never mind…I don't want a repeat scenario any time soon. It still hurts…" Sakura said as she kept standing and leaned against the window next to her desk. Her bottom still hurt. The others kept laughing.

"Is that her?" They heard some people talking. The others discretely glanced over while Sakura closed her eyes. She was also trying to block out anything that they were conversing about.

"And such a pretty face too…it's a shame she has such an ugly personality…I honestly thought that she was nice…" One said.

"Yes…I know. That's what I thought too." Another replied.

"I hear that because of it, Li's father is angry and is thinking of taking everything away from Li." Another said.

"I hear that he is going to be sent away together with Kumiko to forget this foolishness after their wedding." Still another said.

Shaoran had had enough. He quickly, rather roughly, stood and caught everyone's attention. Sakura looked at him as well. He didn't say anything but took her hand and started to drag her out of the room. At first, the people who witnessed everything didn't know what to say. They were left rather speechless. After everything, Li Shaoran still took Kinomoto Sakura's hand instead of Kumiko's. They started talking again. Tomoyo, Chiharu and Yuta looked at each other. Their eyes said it all. So many words could have been spoken between them but each decided to say nothing and get back to what they were doing.

Through the hallways, people were staring and murmuring among themselves. Shaoran's face was as stoic as ever, not betraying anything, but Sakura knew that he was pissed. She knew that he was really, really bothered with what was going on. He was up to something. It wouldn't be like him if he didn't do anything. Sakura chose to allow him to lead her to where he wanted to go. It would be no use fighting with him now. He would not be falter. She remained silent and tried to ignore the people around them.

Shaoran eventually led her to the rooftop where no one was around. He closed the door before letting Sakura's hand go. She continued to say nothing as she walked over to the edge. She turned back and looked at him. She honestly didn't know what to say at that moment. She could see conflicting emotions in his eyes.

"What happened last Friday, Sakura?" His voice was firm yet gentle.

Sakura looked at him. Her mind was racing for the right words to utter. It was something that completely took her by surprise. She knew that he wouldn't give up easily on something…especially the truth. "I told you to leave it to me." She chose to say.

"You also told me that you are going to tell me the truth, the entire truth."

"Yes, I know. But it looks to me that this is neither the right time nor the right place. You are already emotional from the looks of it and I'm telling you now that the truth will take all the emotional strength you have."

"Don't you think you should leave that decision to me, whether or not I am ready to hear it?"

Sakura closed her eyes and let out an exasperated breath. "Those rumors…it will not go away now that it has spread…are you telling me that you are easily confused by them?"

"That's not the truth and you know it." Shaoran replied, there was anger in his voice.

Sakura looked up at him. Shaoran saw that there was determination in her eyes. He couldn't accurately tell what was going through her head. "Will you for once trust me? It already-"

"It's not a question if I trust you or not, Sakura. It is a question if you trust me."

"That's unfair and you know it. I trust you with my life, with everything and you still-"

"You can't tell me the truth. What do you think that implies?"

"To begin with, I can't tell you the truth because you will lose your life if I did. But I chose to tell you because you've earned that right. The reason why I am hesitating now isn't because I don't trust you. I am hesitating because of what is happening. I think you don't need reminding that you live under the same roof as Kumiko and if something were to happen to her, what do you think your step mother will do? Do you think she will take it lightly? She is the one responsible for this engagement you are in." Sakura replied, quite annoyed.

Shaoran was taken by surprise. He didn't expect that answer from her. Sakura turned her back against him. "When I told you this morning that I am going to tell you the truth, I thought maybe there's a chance that _it _won't happen…that _it's _a lie…you will be safe. But with what's happening now in school, I cannot take it lightly. We are already walking in deadly waters. We both can't afford to make a mistake because it would mean certain death." She continued on.

"What do you really mean, Sakura?" He asked. Sakura refused to look back at him or say anything. He moved closer to her and held her shoulders before turning her to face him. "Does this have anything to do with what happened last Friday, before you decided to leave the flower shop?" He persisted but she still refused to answer or look at him.

Shaoran let her go. He then said, "You keep saying that you trust me when in truth you don't. You don't believe in the both of us, in what we have. Perhaps it was wrong of me to push you into this relationship if you don't really feel anything for me."

His words pierced through her heart. They couldn't be more untrue than the lies circulating around them. But perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to keep him safe…to push him away…the chance that he'd live…"Perhaps you are right…" Sakura could only mutter in response, soft but audible.

With that, Shaoran left. Once the door closed, tears fell from Sakura's eyes. Her knees gave way beneath her. She closed her mouth with a hand to keep her desperation and hurt from being heard by anyone else. Just then, her phone rang. It was Tenaka. Her eyes flew wide open with the news he gave her. More tears came. Desperation was sinking in.

(to be continued…)

Sorry but this had to be done. I want them to be stronger. Sakura needs to learn to truly trust Shaoran, in their relationship, as he needs to give her the opportunity to make things right, as well as trust in her.

Thanks for the reviews so far and for reading up to this chapter. I do hope that you send in what you think again. It's as simple as clicking the tab down there and submit a review. Anyway, the real action begins. Hope to hear from you and see you next time. Thanks.

Michiko


	25. Space

Chapter 25 Space

"Sakura…Sakura…" Tenaka's voice was breaking.

Her heart almost stopped beating. _Something must have happened. _Her brain told her. Her heart was skipping beats before beating faster and faster. "W-what…is it, Tenaka-san? W…what's…wrong?" She forced herself to say.

"Touya…Sakura…"

"What Tenaka-san? What happened to 'nii-chan?" Sakura said, her own voice was breaking, fearing the worse. It was almost like she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Sakura, he's getting worse. He's-"

"No! I won't believe that, Tenaka-san! My brother is strong! He won't…not that easily…please…help him…not now…not when…last year…please…he's not…he's not weak…Touya 'nii-chan…Tenaka-san please do everything to save him…I will fix everything here immediately and I will come home as soon as I can…until then…please…I beg of you…don't give up on my brother…he will get better…please…" Sakura pleaded as new tears came and flowed from her eyes.

Tenaka was silent on the other end. He knew that Sakura's heart was breaking again. His heart was breaking too. He had witnessed her go through such horrible things the year before and her life hadn't gone any better. Her life was still threatened, having close brushes with death countless times. Now, with the new development with Touya, he knew that it was exhausting the last of her strength. He wished he could take it all away. She had suffered enough. What made it worse was that she had to suffer alone and in secret…

Without realizing it, Tenaka's own face was drenched with tears. His heart went out to the two siblings whom fate had been cruel. Those feelings mixed with anger and helplessness brought free falling tears to his eyes. He stood there outside Touya's hospital room as he knew Sakura was crying silently on the other end. He ended the call, being the only mercy he could show her.

XxXxXx

When Shaoran entered the room, Tomoyo noticed that Sakura wasn't with him. Other students noticed, including Kumiko. She grinned and said to herself, "You're finished, Sakura." Tomoyo noticed her grin. She turned to Shaoran and saw his stoic face not betraying anything. She got up her courage to confront him but then she thought against it. She knew that it would create a scene.

Eventually she passed a note to Shaoran. He seemed surprised but quickly hid his reaction as he took the paper and unfolded it.

"_I need to talk to you. Meet me later at the coffee shop down the block from the flower shop after you have accompanied Sakura to work."_

He placed the note in his pocket and gave Tomoyo a nod when she glanced at him. Shaoran wondered what Tomoyo had in mind. He knew that it had something to do with Sakura but he couldn't help but think of what it was going to be about.

Last period ended and still, there were no sign of Sakura. As their teacher left, a couple of minutes passed before Sakura finally entered. She headed straight to her desk and prepared her stuff to go. She didn't say anything to Tomoyo or Shaoran. She didn't even make eye contact. Both could tell that she had been crying.

"Sakura, where were you?" Tomoyo finally asked when she couldn't take the silence between them.

"I had to compose myself…get it together. I had things to do." Sakura answered softly.

"Sakura, what's going on? Did something happen?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked at her and forced a smile. "I'm going home. You already know why I'm like this…especially this time of year." She answered before getting up and heading to the door. She didn't wait for Tomoyo to reply or Shaoran to say anything. All she was thinking was her brother back at home and how he needed her to be there. Other things that were happening around her seemed to grow silent to her. Nothing else mattered than getting home as soon as she could.

Tomoyo quickly understood what she was trying to tell her. She understood why Sakura was like that. She knew that something must have happened back at Tokyo and was fully aware that it was taking its toll on Sakura. Tomoyo wished that there was something that she could do.

Shaoran felt this pang of pain inside his chest. Having seen so much sorrow in her face, he knew that he was partly to blame for that. He had walked out on her. He felt like the biggest loser, jerk in the entire world for having hurt her so much. It took her almost a year to open up to him, to care about him and he just threw it all away because he was frustrated. Having her avoid his gaze, avoid him entirely made the feeling of guilt hurt even more.

He wanted to get up and grab her, wrap his arms around her and apologize. But he knew that it would only make her push him away. With the advent of things around them, doing something like that would definitely put some things better left in the closet into open air. That was something that shouldn't happen. His and Sakura's secrets, especially their relationship, are only supposed to be kept between the two of them. They didn't need to explain that to any one. If the others must know, that sudden impulse shouldn't be the way to make them understand.

Sakura walked as confident and as coolly as she could towards the door. Her emotions were already in turmoil without the help of the rumors or Kumiko. She wanted to keep as much dignity as she could as she walked out. She could feel eyes on her, including those she cared for the most. She tried to shake off the feeling. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. She wanted everything to go away. She couldn't take it. She knew she would break down if she didn't get out of there right away.

As she walked through the doorway to the corridor, one of Kumiko's proxies was standing on a chair and poured water all over Sakura. After doing what she did, she stepped back down on the corridor together with Kumiko and started laughing. Other people started laughing as well as Tomoyo and Shaoran sharply stood up. Sakura stood there, not saying anything or even moving. Her hair was obscuring her face. She bit her lip to fight back her bottled up anger and tears. She wanted to break down then and there. Her knees threatened to give way. The laughter became more daunting as seconds passed. Time felt like it was passing in excruciating slowness.

Kumiko was yelling insults towards Sakura. Others continued to laugh. Sakura stood there, trying to shut everything out but the more she tried, the more she was unable to and her strength slowly started to fail her. She started to feel the coldness around her, stabbing her to her core. Kumiko started walking over to her and was about to slap Sakura, who only prepared herself. But the hit never came. She glanced up slightly and saw that Shaoran had caught Kumiko's arm before she could slap her and roughly pushed her away from Sakura. He was standing in front of her protectively. Sakura felt warm again. She still chose not to move.

Shaoran had shed off his uniform jacket and placed it over Sakura's shoulder. He whispered so that only she would hear, "Even if you don't love me, I love you. I promised you that I will always protect you. I don't intend on turning back."

"Tomoyo," Shaoran called out, coolly but laced with seriousness. "Take Sakura to get changed into something dry." Tomoyo said nothing as she gentle ushered Sakura away with Chiharu not far behind. Some of Kumiko's proxies tried to follow them but were stopped and blocked by Yuta, Yamazaki and Ryota.

Shaoran looked at Kumiko sternly. She smiled at him and tried to flirt. Shaoran quickly put an end to that when he said rather harshly, "That is the last time you are going to touch Sakura. Stay away from her or I swear I will make you sorry that you came to know me or the Li name."

The smile on Kumiko's face was instantly erased. Jealousy ran through her body as well as anger. She had never been rejected before and she certainly wasn't used to not having her way. Being embarrassed in front of a lot of people didn't help either. "Why are you so adamant in protecting a piece of trash? I am your fiancée!" Kumiko answered. People around stood still, watching the fateful exchange. It was a long time coming.

Shaoran's eyes darkened. His features showed how his emotions hardened. "_You _are not my fiancée! The only piece of trash here is you, Kumiko. I will never learn to love or even care for someone as conceited as you! You will leave the house as soon as your parents are back in the country and never come back."

Kumiko smirked and crossed her arms in front of her. "Like that's going to happen. Your mother is not going to allow that to happen."

"The _woman _you call 'my mother' will have no authority about this. You forget. I am the heir to the Li name and once I turn 18 in two days, my word will weigh more than that sorry excuse for a human being. Do not test my patience because I can assure you that it is running thin. Leave. I do not want to see you. And if you even try to attempt to come close to Sakura, I will not hold back in making you pay."

"If you don't care about me, why are you letting me stay until my parents are back?"

"Don't mistake that as caring for you. I'm not doing this for you. I will never do anything for you. I'm doing this for Sakura. If you weren't so blind, you might just see the only reason why neither Daidouji nor I have acted sooner. Sakura is the bigger person in all of this compared to you. You can never even come close to the person she really is." With this, Shaoran turned his back on Kumiko and walked away, closely followed by Yuta, Ryota and Yamazaki. The crowd stood still, parting to let them pass. Kumiko was put in her place and she was still reeling from the shock when her proxies came to her side.

XxXxXx

Tomoyo and Chiharu led Sakura to the comfort room near the gym where there weren't much people left. Sakura was silent the entire trip there and both girls were really worried about their friend. They could see that Sakura was having an inner turmoil. Instead of letting it all out, she had decided to shut everything around her out and at the same time keep it all inside. They wanted to say so many things to her but didn't exactly what how to. Tomoyo and Chiharu would look at each other, guessing what the other wanted to say and how to comfort Sakura.

When Sakura had changed from her wet uniform, Tomoyo finally asked, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

As Sakura put away her wet garments, she forced herself to smile but said nothing. She stuffed the plastic that contained her clothes inside her bag. She then tenderly gathered Shaoran's coat into her hands. She had to take close her eyes and bite her lower lip to keep herself from shedding tears.

"Sakura?" Chiharu asked worriedly.

Sakura opened her eyes and forced herself to smile again. It was small and rather weak but she tried to put everything she had in it to keep her friends from worrying too much. She refused to utter a single word. She knew that if she did, she might just lose it. She had already broken down earlier that day. She didn't want to strain the remaining strength she had left. Instead, she gave a small bow and started for the door. Her friends had no choice but to follow her.

Outside, they saw that Shaoran, Yuta, Yamazaki and Ryota were there. Sakura refused to make eye contact with Shaoran or any of them for that matter. Tomoyo stood next to Sakura while Chiharu moved slightly away and towards Yamazaki.

Shaoran was about to walk towards Sakura when she held up her hand and shook her head. She gave him a weak smile. Shaoran didn't understand. He was confused as the others were a little shocked.

"Please…don't…" Sakura said softly, barely audible but they all heard it.

"Sakura…" Shaoran started, quite confused.

She forced herself to smile again before replying, "I've been clinging to you so much…to feel comforted…everything…I can't…please…just…please…if you come, I will lose it…I don't want to cry anymore…just allow me to breathe on my own…I can't always come to you for help…I need to deal with this alone…" She then took his jacket and handed it to him. Shaoran was reluctant to accept but eventually did. He received another weak smile from Sakura as she uttered her thanks to all of them and turned to leave.

Sakura walked away not looking back. Shaoran wanted to follow her but Tomoyo quickly held his arm. He sharply turned to her, couldn't quite bring himself to believe that she would stop him from comforting her best friend. "Shaoran, don't. I know Sakura…you know her…she needs this…give her space. If you come to her now, she will only push you away and it will hurt more…to both of you."

Shaoran knew that Tomoyo spoke of the truth. He had pushed her too much to the brink of walking away and accusing her of something that he knew wasn't true. He had already hurt her so much that afternoon and if he continued to act foolishly like he was, he would be hurting her more.

"I better get going," Yuta exclaimed. "I'll cover for her at the flower shop. I'll bring Naoko up to speed about how Sakura's feeling." When he was about to pass Shaoran, he said, "Don't sweat it, Shaoran. I may not know her as good as you but I know that Sakura knows what she is doing. She trusts you and you can trust her. Don't ever doubt that. She needs that from you because I honestly think that you are the only one who can help her." As Yuta walked away, Shaoran stood there, surprised with what his friend had told him.

Chiharu dragged Yamazaki away, to let Shaoran have a moment to himself, to gather all the things that had been happening and get it together. Ryota decided to tag along with the two, leaving Shaoran and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo walked beside Shaoran and said, "We need to talk. Follow me." She started walking. Shaoran sensed this strong resolve around Tomoyo that only made known whenever it involved her dreams or Sakura. He put on his jacket and followed her without another word.

XxXxXx

"I wonder if Sakura is ok?" Yukito commented as he readied himself to head to work that afternoon. Yue was lying on the sofa, reading a report he had from work.

Yue looked up from what he was reading and onto Yukito. He saw that his cousin genuinely worried about their neighbor. Come to think of it, he too didn't seem to have seen Sakura around since the week before. He couldn't help but wonder if something must have happened. But him being the 'cool' one, he wasn't going to openly proclaim his thoughts or admit his concerns. Yukito had told him what had happened at the flower shop the previous Friday. He wasn't really interested in knowing all the details. He thought it was a little foolish, some sort of too much drama for his taste. He had other things to worry about instead of that.

Yue sat up from and said, "We can't do anything, Yukito. Even if we did, it won't make anything different. Only she can fix things around her. Only she can take care of it."

Yukito looked over at Yue. His words seemed cold but he knew that Yue spoke of the truth. No matter what happened or they did to make her feel better, Sakura was the one who ultimately had to decide on how to take things and make herself feel better. But he wished that there was something more he could do. He wanted to help her. He just didn't know how.

"You're right," He then got his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "See you later." Yukito said as he headed out the door. He was deep in thought walking through the corridor.

As he walked, Yukito couldn't help but let his mind drift towards Sakura. The pain he had seen in her face that day. He couldn't get it out of his mind. But he was shaken from his thoughts when he saw a figure walking towards him. Yukito stopped walking. As the figure came into view, he was a little relieved and worried. She looked very pale.

"Sakura," He said. She didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were dropping as her body too started to give way. "Sakura!" Yukito exclaimed as he ran towards Sakura and caught her just in time before she hit the ground. "Sakura! Sakura!" Yukito called out to her, shaking her slightly but she would not wake.

(to be continued…)

Hmmm…I had to do this because I want them all to realize something else. Thanks for reading this far but I really, really need your reviews. It's not a joke because I'm running low in inspiration. Please, please do me a favor and send in what you think. It will help up my spirit hehe. Thanks.

Michiko


	26. A Step Back

Chapter 26 A Step Back

"Sakura! Sakura!" Yukito called out to her, shaking her slightly to try and wake her. But she wouldn't wake up. Her complexion was flushed. He placed a hand on her forehead. He quickly confirmed his suspicion. She had a very high fever. Yukito quickly gathered her in his arms and brought her to his apartment.

When the door flew open, Yue sharply sat up. He saw Yukito carrying Sakura, slight confusion registered in his face. "What's going on?" Yue asked as he got up and Yukito placed her on the sofa.

"She has a fever. She collapsed in the hallway." Yukito replied.

Without another word, Yue prepared a room. He placed a futon on the tatami floor and soon Yukito brought Sakura there to rest. Yue got an ice pack while Yukito sat next to Sakura and noticed her phone. He contemplated on calling one of her friends to tell her. Tomoyo. He knew that Sakura would turn to her. Yukito thought about calling her but then Shaoran's name came up. He thought for awhile but then decided to call Tomoyo. He knew her and it would be easier to explain to her what had happened than to Sakura's boy friend.

XxXxXx

Kumiko went home fuming. She couldn't believe the nerve of Shaoran, doing that to her and in front of the entire school! She stormed into her room and slammed the door. No one embarrasses her. No one dares to disrespect her. All those were true until Shaoran proved her wrong. What made her more furious was that Kaoru was out of town at the moment. She didn't have an ally in this one just yet. She will have to wait until she gets back so that she could help straighten things out with Shaoran. Her future father-in-law seemed to not care about how things were turning out and was away from home most of the time. She knew that charming him and portraying herself as the victim would be next to impossible with him. He was the head of the house after all. Kumiko couldn't even go near him unless she was permitted to by either Xiao Fang himself or Kaoru.

She couldn't understand why Shaoran was so much smitten with Sakura when she was more beautiful than the woman he called his girl friend. She was his fiancée, Shouldn't he be content with that?

Kumiko looked at herself at the mirror. Her eyes traveled to gaze upon every feature she had. Every part of her was considered with great scrutiny and ranked as 'perfect'. Her deep blue eyes were to die for, as she was told ever since she was younger. Her blond hair was perfect. Her complexion. Her skin. Her clothes were first-class. Her lips were red. Her make-up was flawless. In her opinion, every one liked her. Every one listened to her. She had the power to get everything she wanted. She was in every way perfect in her eyes.

She couldn't bring herself to understand why Shaoran was so distant with her, repulsed at the very sight of her. Comparing herself to Sakura, she was made. She had the family background, the money, the prestige, the beauty, everything. Sakura, in the other hand, had to work for her basic needs. She was a nobody. No one seemed to know her aside from Tomoyo. But being acquainted with someone from a well-off family didn't make her special. Sakura was no one special!

Anger and jealousy enveloped her entire being. Perhaps it wasn't because of love but because of her pride…she didn't really care. All Kumiko could think about was getting back at Sakura. She was the one who took everything from her and shamed her in front of the entire school. She was going to get back at her, no questions asked.

XxXxXx

"This sucks," Yamazaki commented as he, Ryota and Chiharu were hanging out, having just come from school, witnessing what they did. "We should do something. It's also Shaoran's birthday in two days. We should throw him a party or something. He is going to be officially recognized as the heir." He added.

"Yeah. It's not every day that one turns 18, especially in the Li household." Ryota commented.

Chiharu seemed reflective. Her boy friend's comments were true but then again it doesn't feel right all the same. She would have done the same for one of her friends too but with what was happening, it didn't feel right to plan that sort of thing just yet. Shaoran had big, BIG problems, some she was sure they weren't even aware of.

Yamazaki turned to Chiharu. He saw that she was contemplating about something. She was deep in thought and wasn't seemed to be listening to anything that they were saying. "Hey," He said. Chiharu snapped back into reality and looked at Yamazaki. "You ok?" He asked.

She nodded and answered, "I was just thinking about something that's all."

"Sakura?" Yamazaki offered as Chiharu nodded again.

"I understand your concern. I'm worried about those two too. Seems to me that there is something much deeper going on between those two but knowing those two neither of them will speak up about it." Yamazaki answered.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I've noticed that too. There's something going on that they are not telling any of us about." Ryota commented. "Which is why I think we should go through with planning to throw a bash for Shaoran. We have to get Sakura into all of this too. It will take their minds off their problems and chill out for once. Besides, it's a shame if we don't do anything to help put those two back together. I've never seen Shaoran this concerned about a girl before."

Yamazaki and Chiharu agreed. It was true. For all the years that they have known Shaoran, not once did he act towards a girl, showing much affection and concern like he was giving Sakura. They could see that the feeling was mutual. Sakura really did care about Shaoran. They had to do something to help. They were already powerless to prevent the spread of the rumors going around school. They weren't powerless to do this. Yes. This party was going to happen. It had to be.

XxXxXx

Tomoyo and Shaoran settled in at a coffee shop. When their orders were taken, Shaoran asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Tomoyo smiled from across the table. "Come on. You and I both know that you are not stupid. You are already aware of what I want to talk to you about." Shaoran didn't say anything. She knew that he was also fighting an inner battle. They were not one to sit down like they were and talk candidly. They were mere acquaintance once, pushed to be friends because of one person – Sakura. She knew him as someone very stoic and secretive with a very tough exterior. Tomoyo could almost find herself smiling that all the walls Li Shaoran had built around himself simple melted away with her best friend's presence.

She never thought that in her life she would sit with him like this and talk about very sensitive matters openly. Tomoyo had to admit that from the very first moment she met Shaoran years back, she wasn't really comfortable around him. There was just this strong front in him that made her feel uncomfortable, sensing that he had secrets hidden. She was right about that but through the course of the past year, she was also proven wrong. Sakura wasn't one who easily gave her trust to anyone. Even if she had an open mind and heart, to give someone her full trust and faith, that person must really be special and worthwhile. Because of Sakura, Tomoyo's view of Shaoran drastically changed. He wasn't merely this very rough-shell of a man but a person like the rest of them.

Tomoyo took out an envelop from her bag and placed it on the table. She then pushed it towards Shaoran. He eyed it at first before making eye contact. "Go ahead," She urged him. He took it and opened it, surprised to see several photographs inside. They were various shots of Sakura. She was stunning. "Those were taken last weekend." Tomoyo added as she covertly watched Shaoran.

Shaoran felt himself smile a little. When Sakura had told him that Tomoyo had chosen her to be one of her models, he wasn't all that surprised. For one, she was Tomoyo's best friend and Tomoyo certainly wouldn't let Sakura off that easily. Second, even without being Tomoyo's best friend, Sakura's beauty spoke for itself. She was the type who looked good in anything she wore. She exuded this elegance that simply was Sakura. Her radiance cannot be hidden even if she tried to hide it, the way she was. She was someone who was very simple but definitely elegant. He felt that he had to take his jokes seriously now. Now, he was sure that once the pictures came out and fashion show over and done with, there will be a lot more people noticing just how beautiful Sakura was.

"I figured that Sakura wouldn't let you see them until the fashion show or when those pictures, or pictures similar to that rather, are published." Tomoyo commented.

"Funny you should say that…because just this morning she made it perfectly clear that she would like to keep how the pictures turned out a surprise." Shaoran answered as he placed the stack of pictures on the table.

"Well that's Sakura for you. She's not into this sort of thing. She's a more reserved person and pushing her to be a model like I did is simply putting her outside her comfort zone. I think I don't need to tell you that she tends to get really shy in front of people."

Shaoran smirked. Yes. That certainly was Sakura. She could be painfully shy when taken from her comfort zone but once she warmed up a bit, she was more than that. She had a strong personality but at the same time a very reserved, timid part mixed with that made her Sakura. "Yes. That is Sakura." He managed to say.

Tomoyo then took out a small photo album from her bag. Something she had been carrying a lot lately as a sort of reminder of the girl she once knew and who was trying so hard to break free from her never-ending prison. She then handed it over to Shaoran. He looked at her questioningly. "These are pictures from two years ago when we graduated from junior high and she came over from England for the summer holiday." She explained.

When Shaoran opened the album, he felt his breath caught up in his throat. He felt this strong emotion inside that he couldn't describe. It was overwhelming. From the first picture in that album, the pictures of Sakura were full of life, carefree aside from being beautiful. Even if they were mere photos, he could feel the emotions she had and portrayed pop out from them as if he was witnessing it first hand.

His gaze fell upon those beautiful emerald orbs that he loved to look into. They were full of life, hope, love, happiness…a far cry from the mystery, pain, suffering that were mixed in them now. Her eyes never lost that sense of life, hope and love with a tinge of happiness every once in a while but they weren't as bright as before, as he was seeing them in those pictures. Even her stolen pictures from two years ago were different.

Lest to Shaoran's knowledge, Tomoyo was gauging his reactions to the pictures at that moment…she wanted to see something that she knew was there…something he was trying to hide. She was aware that it was a bold move doing what she was but Tomoyo didn't care. It was the only way she knew how to be able to help Sakura. It was the only way there was.

"Tell me," Shaoran started as he continued to skim through the album. "What happened to her that made her the way she is now?" He looked up at Tomoyo.

His face didn't betray any emotion but Tomoyo could feel his eyes pleading her for an answer. She offered him a sad smile as she replied, "If she hasn't told you, it isn't my place to tell. She will tell you when she is ready to." Shaoran didn't say anything but his eyes hardened. Tomoyo saw it.

She closed her eyes briefly and continued saying in a low but audible tone, "She is afraid, Shaoran, more than you probably realize." She then looked at him straight in the eyes before continuing, "Sakura will not acknowledge that because there are too much at stake and if she did, she feels that she might just let fear take over her and let it win."

Tomoyo paused, gathering her thoughts. This was now or never. She was going to do this and she was definitely going to do it right. She was taking a gamble too. There were no other options left. Tomoyo then offered a gentle smile towards Shaoran before saying, "You know, you are the only one aside from myself, Eriol and Tenaka-san who can see the difference in the pictures from two years ago and the present. No one sees that. It only proves to me that I am right about this one."

She paused again. "Shaoran, I showed you the pictures to see for myself before I could openly tell myself. With your reaction, I now know without a shadow of a doubt that you are the only one who can save that girl in the picture in your hands from her silent labyrinth. You are the only one who can set her free." She saw him contemplate on what she was saying. Tomoyo knew that Shaoran was listening to her, word per word.

"Did you know? Her smiles have become more genuine and more heartfelt than they were a year ago. It is because of you that she had started to find her way back. I'm telling you this now because as her best friend, even if she doesn't tell me, I know what's going on and what she is feeling. I won't ask what happened between the two of you but I know that she's trying to push you away because of it. She has gone through hell already. I want to know now, Shaoran. Are you for real or is this a game to you? Having said what I said, I know you more than enough to know that you don't easily lie. But I want to have your confirmation because if you are only going to give her pain, I will come in already and won't let you come near her."

Tomoyo's words were piercing. Shaoran felt it stab him on the inside at the sharpness of each word. He could feel his blood run a little cold as it flowed through his body. It wasn't towards Tomoyo he was feeling that. It was because of him. "I never treated it as a game. I've never been serious like this before. I know I've caused her pain and I cannot blame you for feeling that way towards me. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes. But yes, Tomoyo, I am for real."

"Then don't leave her. Right now, both of you need the space to breathe and get it together but don't turn your back. She needs you. Like I said, you are the only one who can save her. There's no one else but you. I, the others, can only do so much but I believe that you can save her heart, body and soul more than any of us can."

Shaoran closed his eyes. Images of times he and Sakura shared. He allowed himself to drift back in time and reminisce on how things were when they just met. She was the first and only girl who shut him off and walked away. She was the only girl who spoke to him with truth and honesty. She was the only girl who argued with him openly, without caring about his familial background. She stood by him through hard times. She listened to him and genuinely cared. She was the only girl he allowed inside his heart.

It can hurt when they were together, having misunderstandings and everything but it hurt even more knowing that he couldn't be by her side at that moment. He respected her space and Tomoyo was right about them needing the space to breathe. It simply hurt a lot. He remembered making the promise to always keeping her safe, never leaving her side. He had broken that once and now he hated himself for it, waiting for the opportunity to make it up to her.

"You are wrong, Tomoyo." Shaoran answered after a while. Tomoyo seemed confused. Then she saw that somehow his face softened a little bit. He looked at her and continued, "She is the one who changed me. I can openly admit that already. She changed me in ways I never thought would happen and she is the only one who had the power to save me. Nothing that I do can ever compare to what she had already done for me. I'm certain that it might not be enough to convince you that what I'm saying is true but please believe me when I tell you, I would rather die than turn my back and leave her, especially if that would mean she isn't protected."

Tomoyo nodded. She had been waiting to hear those words from Shaoran. Now that she had them, she didn't have to worry about him that much anymore. She knew that Shaoran meant it when he said that he was going to take care of Sakura. Tomoyo was contented with that. Things should turn up from here on end.

"I believe you. Just always keep your word and you won't have any problems with me. Hurt her again and I promise you, you will never hear the end of it from me."

Shaoran smirked and commented, "You are a wonderful best friend to Sakura."

"Are you saying that do get into my good graces? You'll have to do better than that pal."

Shaoran smirked again. He now understood how she and Sakura could be best friends. They pretty much have the same personality. They easily complimented each other.

"You can start by not telling her about this meeting and about me showing you those pictures. She might freak out, you know. Oh and with regards to what is happening, she can be a little dense at times especially when she has it way over her head but her heart is in the right place." Tomoyo commented.

Shaoran smirked again and replied, "Yes, but honestly I wouldn't want her any other way. And I'm not about to tell her about this or the pictures. She might not talk to me if I did."

Tomoyo laughed a little. Her job was finished. It was up to Shaoran to help Sakura deal with everything while she and the others helped them get out of the trouble that was still there. Suddenly, Tomoyo's phone rang. She excused herself when she saw the name that registered was 'Sakura'. She was shocked when she heard a male voice on the other end and figured that it was Yukito calling her. She quickly hid her expressions as she might betray them to Shaoran. He shouldn't know about it at that moment. It might bring more harm than good.

(to be continued…)

Ok no scenes with Sakura and Shaoran but a lot of reflections went on. I hope it was enough to get it through these characters' head hehe. More awaits ahead as the truth is slowly coming out.

Thanks so much for those who reviewed. I loved reading what you had to say. Thanks also to those who read. Even if you didn't review, thanks all the same. Please do continue reviewing. I really love to see what you have to say. It helps a lot. Thanks.

Michiko


	27. Unravel

Chapter 27 Unravel

"How is she?" Tomoyo asked as Yukito led her inside to where Sakura was. She was still fast asleep and her fever hadn't gone down.

"As you can see, she is still asleep. Her fever hadn't gone down. All we had been doing was to give her cold compress. We were waiting for you to check her for her keys to her apartment and probably get her some fresh clothes so you can…well…change her into something more comfortable. Her hair was wet when I caught her. I don't suppose that led to this fever?" Yukito said as Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and he sat next to her. Yue had gone to get some more ice for Sakura.

Tomoyo cursed a little and replied, "Alright. I don't think she would want to wake up in a hospital and I know that she is strong. I do hope that her fever would break soon." She then started to check Sakura's pockets to see if she had placed her house keys there. When she didn't find any, Tomoyo started to rummage through Sakura's bag and other belongings. "Damn that Kumiko," Tomoyo said under her breath. "Because of her Sakura is sick…" She added. She wasn't aware that Yukito had heard it and his expression changed a little.

Tomoyo finally found Sakura's house key after awhile as Yukito handed over to her Sakura's phone. "If you don't want to bring her to the hospital, she is more than welcome to stay with me and Yue. Don't worry. We won't do anything to her. Yue may seem a little cold but he has a good heart and wouldn't dare hurt Sakura." Yukito offered.

Tomoyo smiled. It was very nice of Yukito to offer something like that but she knew that it wouldn't be appropriate. "That's very kind of you to offer, Yukito-san. But I think she would be more comfortable in her own apartment. It's not like this hasn't happened before. Although I will have to ask, though, for your help."

"Sure. Anything."

"I will need your help in looking after her for a couple of days…until she is fully recovered. I don't know if I should say this but right now it is better if Li Shaoran stays clear from Sakura. I won't go on with the details but basically they both need some time away from each other. They have gone through a lot lately and even if neither of them would admit it openly, there is some tension between the two of them right now. Sakura is already sick. She doesn't need any more complications."

"I understand." Yukito replied as he stood up to leave the room, giving them privacy. Before he left, he said, "Although…I think I don't need to tell you this but…he will find out sooner or later."

"Yes I know. I am aware of that. When it comes to Sakura, Shaoran makes it a point to know everything that's happening without regards to himself. But I would like to delay that as much as I can."

Yukito nodded and left them be.

XxXxXx

"Hey Tomoyo," Chiharu said once Tomoyo joined her and Yamazaki at lunch. "Is Sakura alright? She's not around today."

Tomoyo sat next to her and opened her lunch pack and replied, "Saku-chan is sick. You can say that Kumiko had something to do with it."

"I'll say," Chiharu replied but then concern swept across her features. "So the water thing did her in?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Chiharu. She's doing much better today. Yukito-san said that she's resting a lot, waking up once in a while to take in her meds and eat something."

"Wait! Yukito-san? As in Tsukishiro Yukito, one of Yuta and Sakura's co-workers is looking after her?" Yamazaki exclaimed. He was having a difficult time processing this fact.

Tomoyo took a bite as she nodded her head. When she had swallowed what she had ate, she said, "He and Sakura are neighbors. He and his cousin, Yue-san, are taking turns watching over her while I'm at school. Now don't go and tell Shaoran about this. There's nothing to be jealous about. When you look at them, it's more like they are looking after a younger sister with how they worry."

"I don't know. You know Shaoran." Chiharu replied.

"Speaking of Shaoran, it's his birthday tomorrow and we were planning to give him a surprise bash. We were hoping to get Sakura involved but with her sick, I don't think that's possible." Yamazaki said as Chiharu nodded.

"Oh I remember you mentioning that to me last night, Chiharu." Tomoyo said. "Isn't there a way to delay it a bit? Sakura is getting better and I'm sure even if those two have problems, she wouldn't hesitate in doing something for Shaoran on his special day."

"We can do that. I'll talk to the guys and let you guys know." Yamazaki said as he stood and headed to look for the others.

XxXxXx

Shaoran was on the roof of the school for lunch. He didn't want to be around people. He wanted to clear his head. He wanted to get things straight with what was happening. Sakura hadn't gone to school that day. He didn't receive any messages or calls from her either. Tomoyo hadn't told him anything too. Even if he would beg to differ, he was really, really worried about Sakura.

He flipped his phone in his hands, torn whether to call her or not. Normally he wouldn't hesitate but with how things ended up the day before, he wasn't so sure if it was already alright to call or if it was still too early. Just as his thoughts seemed like they weren't going to be coherent any time soon, his phone rang in his hand, bringing him out of his inner battle. He viewed the caller. It was his father. He inwardly cursed. He wasn't decided yet how he felt about his father with what was happening…especially after the talk they had at his study back at home a couple of weeks back.

Shaoran flipped it open, knowing full well that he needed to answer the call. "Xiao Lang," His father's voice came, even and business-like. "Be at home tonight at 8 o'clock sharp. There are no exceptions or excuses. Be at home. I want to talk to you about things before midnight." That was all Xiao Fang said before hanging up.

Oh yeah. He had almost forgotten that he was going to be officially recognized as the Li heir in less than 12 hours. For years, Shaoran had been waiting for that moment to come. He knew that once it had, his standing would finally surpass Kaoru and she wouldn't dare come near him then. But it was a foolish belief. With the passage of time, especially during the last couple of months, he knew nothing as simple as that could stop Kaoru. He might finally have the leverage of status but Kaoru was evil to the core and once she has had her mind set on something, it would be very difficult to convince her otherwise.

How could Shaoran have known that it was just the beginning and that there was something far greater threats coming? How would he have known that what he and Sakura had faced so far were nothing compared to what was going to happen to both of them? The clock had started to tick.

XxXxXx

"You shouldn't have waited this long, if you ask me." Yuiji said.

"I didn't ask you," Kaoru answered as she poured herself another glass of red wine. "I wanted to have fun and I am having fun. Seeing that girl squirm and helpless is a bonus. She's the key in fully tormenting that bastard son of mine." She added as she headed back to her seat near the window at the hotel suite she was renting.

"And that is why you brought that daughter of Oji Takamura into all of this,"

"Oji Kumiko is just a pawn to me. Although I am starting to like that girl. I prefer her than that bitch Shaoran calls his girl friend to be with him so that he'd be miserable for the rest of his life."

"But he is still going to be the official heir in a couple of hours. Like I said, you have waited too long. You should have eliminated him sooner. It would be harder to do that now."

Kaoru smirked as she twirled the remainder of her wine in her glass. "That's where you are wrong, Yuiji. I've been mellow these past weeks but that doesn't mean that I have told those men to stop following him around. From what I have gathered, it seems that he and his girl friend are having problems. This is the break I was waiting for. This is when I strike. He won't know what hit him."

"What? You planning to send one of your assassins to go to him and fight? That didn't work last time. I doubt that it will work now."

"Who said anything about sending one of the assassins overtly?" She replied with a sly smile.

Yuiji smirked and replied, "You are seriously not sending an assassin this time?"

"I am but this time, I am making sure that Shaoran isn't the only one being targeted." Kaoru replied before taking a sip. "What about you? Have you given up on killing those two brats?"

"I have finally confirmed that they are alive. I am just waiting now for the report on their whereabouts. It seems to me that a lot of money was used to cover up their identities. Sooner or later, Tenaka will slip. I'm sure that he knows about this. There is no way that he won't know where those two are."

XxXxXx

That night, Shaoran arrived at 7:45, a little too close for comfort. Once he arrived, Wei immediately ushered him towards his room to get ready for that night. It was a special night and there was no way that Shaoran wouldn't be ready in time. Wei wanted this for Shaoran ever since he learned of Kaoru's maltreatment of Shaoran. He waited years for this moment and now that it has arrived, he wanted Shaoran there, presented on time.

7:59:59. Barely enough time when Wei pushed Shaoran to Xiao Fang's study and the grandfather clock at the hallway rang 8 o'clock. When Shaoran entered, Xiao Fang was already there, looking out the window. Shaoran stood there for awhile, stood there in silence, waiting for his father to say something.

"Xiao Lang," Came his father's voice, "Take a seat." Shaoran followed as he was commanded. He locked away emotions that would have reflected on his face. He wouldn't want to betray anything to his father. Xiao Fang came and sat opposite him.

Xiao Fang eyed his son and soon his eyes grew soft. "The time has finally come, my son. But before that, there are matters that I wish to discuss with you. As you are officially the heir of the Li name, there are things that you must know." He then removed a ring from his finger and gave it to Shaoran.

"My son, that is the crest of our family. As the next head of the family, you must bear the responsibility and the weight of the name. I am passing it on to you now. It has been in our family for generations, brought wisdom in times when things seem impossible. It isn't midnight but I am still giving it to you because I believe that you will need its guidance more than me with what you are facing in your life."

Shaoran seemed confused with what his father had just said. Could it be that his father was aware of the things that were happening to him and Sakura? He looked up at his father who only offered him a smile. "My son, I wasn't strong enough when I received that ring from my father but I believe you are. I have made mistakes in my life that I regret…things that will haunt me to my grave. I am not going to tell you to follow the same path I did but I will tell you to pave your own path. I am aware that life has been difficult for you. I failed to shield you from that. My only consolation now is that I see the man you have become…the strength and determination you hold."

With those words, Shaoran decided then and there to tell his father everything about what was happening behind closed doors, including what had been happening to him and Sakura for the past months. "Father, I-" But before Shaoran could start, they heard some commotion outside the room. Both Xiao Fang and Shaoran quickly headed towards the door to see what was going on.

When they opened the door, they saw Wei running towards them. "Master Xiao Fang! Master Xiao Fang!" He said.

"What is the matter, Wei?" Xiao Fang said as Shaoran stood next to his father.

"Master," Wei replied, panting. "Hua Zu had been stricken with something. We have called an ambulance."

"What? I don't understand. What happened?" Xiao Fang said urgently.

"Hua Teng was preparing the dinner as always but his son, who took a small bite, suddenly collapsed and started convulsing. Hua Teng immediately came to his son's side but soon found that he wasn't breathing. The ambulance is on its way. Chen is trying to revive Hua Zu now." Wei explained.

Shaoran, without another word, headed towards the kitchen, closely followed by his father and Wei. When they arrived, they saw the chaos that was happening there. Every one was panicking and looking anxiously to how Hua Zu was going to turn out.

"Wei-san, is there something in the food? This hasn't happened before." Shaoran asked.

"Not that I know of, Master Shaoran." Wei replied. "I, personally, have helped Hua Teng with some of the preparations and was here during the time he was preparing everything. Nothing out of the ordinary was used."

Shaoran and Xiao Fang scanned every face and reaction of the people who were there. No one was missing or new. Every one seemed genuinely concerned.

"Were there any strangers who came into the kitchen?" Xiao Fang asked.

"No, Master. The only people who came here are the people who dropped off the flowers that Mistress Kaoru had ordered for the occasion."

"Where are they, Wei-san?" Shaoran immediately asked.

"They already left."

Shaoran was about to run after them but was stopped by his father's powerful grasp on his arm. "No, Xiao Lang. I believe this is meant for us. They are professionals if they were able to pull this off without anyone noticing. I am not going to allow you to go out there blindly and impulsively." Shaoran had no choice but to stop.

Wei approached them carrying something. It was a box with a crest in it. It was supposed to make it look official and imported but it was nothing like they had seen before. They realized that it must be a fake. _Sakura. _Shaoran quickly thought as he fished for his phone and dialed Sakura's number. If they were targeted at home, Sakura was surely going to be targeted as well.

It started to ring. A few rings and Shaoran started to feel anxious. _Come on, Sakura, pick up. Pick up! _

"Hello?" Came Sakura's tired voice.

"Sakura! Are you alright? Is there anyone there with you?"

"I've been here at Tomoyo's since this afternoon. She wouldn't let me stay at my apartment alone, not with Yukito-san and Yue-san working."

"What?"

"I've been sick since yesterday, Shaoran. I don't want to argue with you. My fever finally broke and Tomoyo is insisting that I take the next day off as well. I know it's your birthday and all, I'm sorry about that but please…I really don't want to argue right now. I don't have the strength to."

"Alright. Get well. Is Daidouji there with you? Can you put her on?"

Sakura took in a breath before handing it over to Tomoyo. She was having a headache and really wasn't in a mood to argue or deal with things. "Hello?" Came Tomoyo's voice.

"Daidouji! Keep an eye on Sakura for me. If she is to go back to her apartment, don't let her have any package that may arrive. If a package does happen to arrive for her, throw it away immediately. There will definitely be something there that could kill her."

"I don't understand. What is going on?"

Shaoran's patience was running thin. "Just don't let Sakura have or come near anything that isn't from Tenaka-san, you or me. That's all you need to understand right now."

"Alright. I'll take care of it."

(to be continued…)

Hmm I know it's pretty obvious who is behind that, right? Hehe. Anyway, for those of you who think that it was only Sakura who is suffering, well, all I can say about that is that there are different kinds of suffering and abuse. Shaoran's might not be that obvious and it may seem that only Sakura is being abused or is suffering. You'll be surprised to come to realize that it's the same with Shaoran, only a little more secretive. Behind closed doors, so to speak.

The only difference that I can say between those two is that Shaoran had been suffering for years without fail under you know who and Sakura, well, hers started only a year back, excluding junior high that is.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading this far. For those who sent in their reviews, I appreciate them very much. Please do send your reviews. I really like reading what you think. Only a couple of chapters left hehe. Also, this is going to be my last fic for a while…until I've hurdled through the hospital duties and major writer's block. Thanks.

Michiko


	28. Believe

Chapter 28 Believe

"Sakura," Yamazaki said over the phone. "How are you? Are you still sick?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the other end. Who would have thought that one of the guys she thought were repulsive a year back was seriously concerned about her right now and was one of her friends. "I'm fine, Yamazaki-san. Thank you."

"Good. Well as you know, it's Shaoran's birthday today and the guys and I have planned to throw him a surprise birthday bash. But since you got sick, we postponed it tomorrow. You are free tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. I'm free. But really you didn't have to wait for me. I mean, it is his birthday and it should be celebrated today even if Tomoyo insisted that I take this day to rest fully."

"Nope. You are his girl friend and I'm sure it would mean a lot to him if you came."

Yamazaki's words pierced Sakura's heart a little. If it were being celebrated that day, she would go but why did they have to schedule it on _that day? _No matter what happened, she knew she wouldn't be able to go through with it. It was _the day. _**That day **signified something great and dark in her life and she couldn't allow it to destroy such a special occasion in Shaoran's life.

"So will you go?" Yamazaki's voice came again.

Sakura was silent awhile. How could she say the truth to Yamazaki? How could she when she couldn't even tell Shaoran? "Yeah…I'll try, Yamazaki."

"That's good enough for me. I'll send you the details. Sorry I'm heading out to meet Chiharu before school starts. Call Shaoran. I'm sure it will snap him out of his gloomy mood."

"I already have. Thanks, Yamazaki-san."

XxXxXx

"What's going on?" Yuta said as he came over to Yamazaki. It was already Shaoran's party and everyone was there, all except Sakura. "I thought you said that she's coming." He added.

"Yeah. That's what she said. And we all know that Sakura isn't one to be late…well on very important occasions that is." Yamazaki answered.

Shaoran was talking with Ryota. He wasn't really into the celebrating spirit. With what happened back at the house two days back, with Sakura, with his stepmother, with Kumiko, with his father, it was really hard getting into the celebrating spirit. It was surprising and a little cool that his friends went to the trouble of organizing that party. It was something he never expected.

After awhile, Yuta and Yamazaki joined the two. Chiharu and Tomoyo were there too. "I thought you said that Sakura would be here?" Ryota commented. Shaoran said nothing.

"She did, um…Tomoyo?" Yamazaki said.

"She went home this morning. I haven't seen her since. She told me that she had something to do for home. She had things to deal with. I'm sure if she said that she will be here, she will be here. She never goes back on her word. Unless you misinterpreted what she said, Yamazaki-san." Tomoyo replied coolly. She knew exactly why Sakura wasn't there. She felt for her best friend. Even if she wanted to tell them, it wasn't her place. It was Sakura's secret and she had no right to disclose it.

Tomoyo was gauging Shaoran's reactions. He seemed a little guarded. But somehow she knew that he understood Sakura. Although, she also knew that he wished that she was there with them at that moment too.

Yamazaki tried calling Sakura again. It kept on ringing. She refused to answer. From somewhere in town, Sakura looked down at her phone with much regret and sorrow. She closed her eyes and held her phone tight. _I'm sorry, Shaoran. _She said silently as tears started flowing from her eyes.

She knew that she was hurting Shaoran a lot for not being there. She knew that she was being unfair. But she was also aware that this had to be done. He would understand one day. She just couldn't bring herself to share this dark part of her on his special occasion. She couldn't.

XxXxXx

Sakura was on her way to meet Shaoran and the others. She had asked Tomoyo where they were all going to meet for the school project they were working on. She had to give them her part on that project. Tomoyo had asked Sakura to wait for her so that they could arrive together but Sakura had said that she it was alright, knowing that there were things that Tomoyo had to do for the fashion show.

Sakura was feeling a little uneasy. After what she had done the previous day, not showing up at Shaoran's party, it was proving to be pretty hard gathering her courage to come up to them again. A part of her knew that what she had done was unforgivable but another part of her knew that it was the right thing to do. It was the only mercy she could give Shaoran. He was suffering enough and what that day meant for her wasn't going to help him.

As she was about to round up the corner to where they were, Sakura stopped when she heard the four guys talking. Her heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces again. She bit her lip to keep herself from uttering a single sound. She stood there at the corner frozen.

"How could Sakura not come?" Yuta said.

"Beats me." Ryota replied.

"I asked her to come. She said yes. But still, she didn't come." Yamazaki commented.

Shaoran didn't say anything. He was hurt, yes, but he was more worried about her. It wasn't like Sakura to act like that. With what happened at his house three days back, with the threats coming from all around them, he was really worried that something bad must have happened to her and he wasn't there to protect her. He was also cursing himself inside for that. He knew that if something happened to her and he wasn't able to prevent it from happening, he wouldn't be able to find it to forgive himself.

"I wonder if she will show up today for our project?" Yuta commented.

"I don't know. Who knows? I thought I knew her but with what happened, I'm sorry to say that I've lost faith in her a little bit. I mean it's a big deal not coming to her boy friend's party." Ryota commented.

"I thought she's the type who doesn't lie. But…I'm really disappointed in her. And to think Shaoran fell in love with her. I suggest Shaoran choose another if this is just going to keep happening, them hurting each other. This kind of relationship is destructive to both of them. If you ask me, there are too much secrets between these two." Yamazaki commented point blank. He knew he was walking on dangerous waters but it was truth and in times like those, he wasn't one to lie, even if he knew what Shaoran would have done to him.

"Takashi!" Yuta and Ryoto replied, quite scandalized. They looked at Shaoran's direction fearfully, waiting for him to react with much fury. To their surprise, they saw nothing in his face. Nothing betrayed the emotions or the thoughts going through his head.

"Yo Shaoran? Are you still with us?" Yuta said, waving his hand in front of Shaoran's face. Shaoran said nothing as he made eye contact and nothing more.

"But seriously, man, if you two are just going to hurt each other more, it's better if you both just let go." Yamazaki said.

Before Shaoran could answer, Chiharu exclaimed, "Sakura!" All the guys' faces visibly paled.

Sakura gulped inwardly and turned around and saw Chiharu and Tomoyo walking up to her. Both were happy to see her. Chiharu gave her a big hug and said, "Did you just get here? Why don't you go join the guys? Come on. Come on." She then started dragging Sakura, followed by Tomoyo towards the others around the corner.

When the girls arrive, Shaoran immediately stood and tried to explain. He noticed that she was wearing a yellow collared shirt with white flowing skirt and a cream colored coat. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair down and very light make-up. It was like he hadn't seen her for a long time but he had to snap himself back to reality. He knew that Sakura had heard what had been said. It was seen in her face and how she acted. But before he could speak, Sakura held up her hand and said, "No. I don't need an explanation."

"Wait. What's going on?" Chiharu asked.

"I'd like to know too." Tomoyo added.

All the guys seemed tongue-tied. Shaoran tried to approach and explain to Sakura again but still she persisted. She forced a smile at him. "From the start I've been upfront. I told you that I didn't want and need any emotional baggage. But it happened. I don't regret it. I tried to stop it though but still it happened. I understand what has been said and what you guys were talking about. It's ok. I swear. It's really alright."

She then rummaged through her body bag and took out a folder. She held it up, in front of them, not really knowing who would get it from her. "These are the drawings for our project. If there is something wrong with any of them or if you guys still need more, just let me know and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Oh, and I will be out of town for a couple of days. I've informed our teachers already so it's cool. Here."

Tomoyo was the one who got the folder, seeing that neither of the guys wanted to move from their spots. She figured that Sakura must have overheard something that she shouldn't have. Sakura then turned to leave.

"Wait! Are you really leaving? Where are you going? Is it because of some problem here?" Chiharu quickly said.

Sakura stopped, still facing them a little. "No. My problems here are not the issue. I'm just going home, that's all."

"Then why are leaving just like that, Sakura?" Yuta asked.

"I think you owe Shaoran an explanation about yesterday." Yamazaki said.

"I think so too, Sakura." Ryota said.

Tomoyo approached Sakura and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "Sakura, it's ok."

The others tried to convince Sakura to explain. Shaoran wanted them to stop seeing the hurt expression gracing her face but he was tongue-tied at the moment. A part of him wanted to know. He knew that sometimes you really had to push Sakura to get the truth but at the same time he wanted it to stop. A part of him understood but a part of him also said that he can't understand.

"I was at my parents' graves!" Sakura suddenly said when she couldn't take it anymore.

With the sudden revelation, every one was stunned to silence. No one expected that from her, all except Tomoyo. She gave Sakura's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I was at the cemetery yesterday…" Sakura said, looking up glancing everyone before resting her gaze at Shaoran's, "I visited my parents' graves." She could see the empathy and the understanding in Shaoran's eyes.

"It was exactly a year ago yesterday when my parents were killed…murdered." Sakura explained, her voice threatened to break. She looked away, trying to hold back the tears. She knew that if she continued to look at Shaoran straight in the eyes, she would lose it. "I know how you feel about your birthday, Shaoran, even if it was two days ago, you celebrated it yesterday. I know I needed to be there but I couldn't do that to you. It's supposed to be a joyous event not a sorrowful one. It has only been a year and there hasn't been closure yet so I can't hide it…not on that day…not yesterday. I'm sorry. I really am."

She looked up again at them and forced another smile. "It's alright. What you guys said…it's alright…it's true anyway so it's alright. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get going. I still have things to pack before I leave tomorrow morning."

Shaoran quickly grabbed Sakura's arm before she could leave. Sakura stopped walking. "Is that why you shut me out?" He asked. Sakura said nothing but after awhile she replied softly, "No…"

"Then why? Why are you going home now?" He asked.

Sakura clenched her jaw. Now, it was getting harder to stop the tears but she knew she had to. "My brother…" She replied weakly. "He's dying…" She added before looking back at Shaoran, the rest of them. Shaoran couldn't believe what he had just heard. He slowly let go of her arm.

"I am the only family he has left as he is mine. I will not be selfish as to deny him the time that he needs from me…not for anything but because he's my brother…my Onii-chan…the one who stood up for me back at England…the one who taught me how to be me when things got rough. I was supposed to leave right after school…when Kumiko decided to humiliate me in front of the school and I got sick…now please excuse me…I've kept my brother waiting long enough." With that Sakura left. It took most of her strength to keep from crying.

As Sakura turned the corner, Shaoran got over the shock and sharply turned to Tomoyo. "Why didn't you tell me about yesterday?"

"I told you already. It's not my place. She has to be the one to decide when she is ready to let people know. Besides, if I did, it will only complicate your situation and possibly put everyone here in grave danger."

"I don't understand." Shaoran replied. Tomoyo stayed silent. "And her brother?"

"That is something that took me by surprise too. I didn't know. She didn't tell me. All I know is that he has been in a coma for a year and it looks like he's getting worse." Tomoyo replied.

Shaoran shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was too much. Is this what Sakura meant when she told him that it was going to take all his strength if he found out the truth? He took a few calming breaths before he decided to leave and run after Sakura. But before he could even attempt it, Yuta blocked his way and said, "There is something you must know. Sakura will hate me for this but I believe it is the right thing to do." Shaoran looked at him.

Yuta took a deep breath and said, "Last Friday, Kumiko and your stepmother came to the flower shop. When I saw them, I knew it was going to be trouble when I saw Sakura's face. Because she works there, she had no choice but to entertain them. They were planning your wedding, making plans about the flowers, the bridal bouquet. They made Sakura do it all. When she was finished making the bouquet, she handed it over to Kumiko to inspect. Kumiko threw it back at her and said that it was very ugly. When Sakura tried to pick it up, your stepmother grabbed her by the hair and said mean things to her, calling her bitch, threatening your life, including hers. She said that if Sakura didn't stop being with you, your blood will be in her hands, well, she also said that was if she was still alive when that happened. Kumiko then slapped Sakura hard across the face before your stepmother pushed her towards the counter. Sakura went home after they left."

Upon hearing the story, Shaoran quickly dashed out of there and ran after Sakura. Kaoru had threatened Sakura upfront! That was the reason why she pushed him away…what she was saying…why she said those things at the roof top…why she suddenly hesitated after hearing the new rumors Kumiko spread. Tomoyo's words rang clear inside his head, _she's afraid…she's afraid more than you even realize. _Damn! How could he have not seen that? And what he did…God! He could kill himself for it! He accused her, blamed her, walked out on her. He then realized what she meant when she said she was going home when she came back to their classroom to get her stuff. Having that happen and then learning your brother was dying…having her parents' first death anniversary after his birthday…God! Guilt, anger, desperation were running through his veins, pushing his legs forward to catch up to Sakura.

There. Sakura. Shaoran reached out for her and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. There was shock in her face but before she could speak, Shaoran said, "I'm not letting you walk away from me, Sakura, not like this. I'm not leaving you either. I told you once that I will shield you even from your own pain, your past. I'm keeping my word. You will never be alone so don't act like you are."

Sakura's eyes softened. She made a decision then and there. It was time. She closed her eyes and turned. "Follow me." She said clearly.

"Where are we going?" Shaoran asked.

"Letting you in." Sakura replied.

(to be continued…)

An emotional chapter, won't you say? Hehehe. It's still going to be a little more emotional as the chapters progress then surprise hehe. Anyway, please, please send reviews. I already am grateful for the ones being sent but please please do continue to support this fic hehe. Thanks.

Michiko


	29. Letting You In

Chapter 29 Letting You In

Sakura led Shaoran without uttering a word. They walked the streets until Shaoran finally realized that she was leading him towards the cemetery. Was she going to show him where her parents were buried? It was the only explanation there was. "Sakura." He said.

"I'm sure you've figured it out already." She replied, smiling at him a little.

They walked through the cemetery. They passed grave after grave. Shaoran couldn't help but wonder which one of these tombstones belonged to her parents. They walked farther and farther from the entrance. She led him to the very edge and stopped walking. Shaoran stopped beside her and looked ahead. There was nothing there. There were no tombstones. It wasn't likely that she would get lost there. Before he could say anything or ask, Sakura pointed on ahead. Shaoran followed where she pointed and saw a large rock there.

"That is where my parents are buried. You are probably wondering why there aren't any tombstones here." Sakura said. Shaoran didn't say anything.

"I'm asking you now," She said as she turned to face him. Shaoran looked at her. "Are you ready to hear the truth?"

"Yes. I am." He replied with much confidence as Sakura nodded.

"Let me start with my name," Sakura said. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura, daughter of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto, owners of Shinobi Enterprises. I'm sure you have heard of that."

Shaoran's eyes widen with realization. "Of course. My Father does business with that company. That is a very big company in its own right with reputable services, ethics and standings."

Sakura smiled. Yes. That was her father's company. That was something her parents had worked very hard for. It was what she had been maintaining for the past year. "Your father and my parents were more than business partners, Shaoran. From what I have been told, they were friends, long before they headed their own companies. My parents grew up here and I was told so has your father before he moved to Tokyo when he took over the business. Am I right?"

Shaoran nodded. He was surprised that they were more connected than he had thought. They were connected to each other through their parents, their pasts. "My mother comes from a prominent family as well. She as well as Tomoyo's mother, Aunt Sonomi, share the same grandfather. He is very influential and of high class. Just like you, I guess you can say, I was born with a silver spoon on my mouth. I have been trained by my mother to be a proper lady, which eventually led them to transfer me to an all girls school in junior high. It is run by nuns, Sisters of St. Paul of Chartres. They solidified my etiquette, education and spirituality."

"They taught me Spanish, French, a little Italian, aside from English. They taught me to care for the sick, the needy, just as our founder Fr. Louis Chauvet and Marie Anne de Tilly have done. They taught me core values, exemplified by St. Paul, Mother Mary, and our Lord Jesus Christ. I am not Catholic but I embraced the religion's teachings. It grounded me, helped me cope through all the hard times aside from my family."

Sakura looked at him again. "It wasn't supposed to be like that you know. My brother and I were supposed to grow up here. But years ago, a few years after I was born, threats started coming to my parents. Fearing for our lives, they brought us to England, established us there, sent us to school there, only to come home for the holidays, to keep us safe. Our grandmother, mother's mother, was the one who stayed with us while our parents returned to Japan to bear the full burden of the threats, to divert it to them rather than us."

"Years passed, the threats stopped coming. Our parents thought that it was over. They contemplated on having to move us back but since we have already been accustomed to how things were, our parents thought it best if we stayed and finished our schooling there. Years passed, I entered junior high and grandmother died. She was buried here of course but my brother and I had to go back. 'nii-chan is already considered an adult so our parents permitted us to live alone. We refused to have maids or help. My brother and I liked the idea of being independent. Everything was fine. There were problems of course but it was all fine…until a year ago."

Sakura stopped. She had already told herself that she wasn't going to falter in telling him the truth. She had promised him the truth. But no matter how much she promised, it was still hard to articulate. It was just as painful as when it happened.

"A year ago, we were discovered…our identities…my brother and I…it was learned that we have been studying in England for the past 12 years and threats reappeared and started to be more aggressive. Our parents immediately told us to come back home. We went into hiding last year. We were staying at great-grandfather's yacht as to not draw suspicion. It would have been hard to hide if we used father's. So there we stayed. Only a handful of people know where we were. Tenaka-san, Great-grandfather, Aunt Sonomi, other trusted employees of great-grandfather's. But we were betrayed by someone working for great-grandfather. He is in police custody now. I don't know who sent him."

Sakura paused again. She could feel tears start to well-up in her eyes. "One day, a year ago yesterday, while we were at the yacht, I was on deck, looking out on the lake we were in. It was a beautiful day and I loved the water. I was day-dreaming a bit, wishing that I could go swim or have us sail towards the ocean. I was trying to divert my thoughts from the truth that we were in danger. I was naïve. Before I knew it, it was tackled and gagged. I was tied up and pushed over."

She couldn't help but close her eyes. She was starting to shiver. Shaoran held her on her arms, trying to stabilize her but it seemed that she didn't notice. "I don't know what happened next. I could feel myself drown. I couldn't swim up or fight. It was a horrible feeling. The next thing I knew, someone dove in with a knife. As the figure swam, I saw my brother. He tried to set me free. He removed my gag and tried to break the rope binding me. There were shots shooting through the water at us. My brother didn't seem to mind. I was starting to lose consciousness. When I thought it was the end, he set me free. He pulled me with him to the surface but as we reached the surface, the yacht exploded."

Tears started to fall down Sakura's eyes. Her voice was breaking. Her heart was breaking again. Shaoran could feel all the pain coming from her. He could feel it penetrate his very skin as he remained in contact with her. "I lost consciousness. I woke up a week later at the hospital being treated for injuries. Tenaka-san was there. I asked for my brother but Tenaka-san only moved a bit and let me see that my brother was lying on a hospital bed next to mine. He still hadn't woken up from a coma. Until now he still hasn't waken up…and now he's…"

Shaoran wrapped his arms around her. "I asked for my parents. Tenaka-san didn't say anything…only shook his head. I cried and cried when I understood. He told me that he had my parents cremated as with their request and buried here. We couldn't build a headstone because we can't let people know that they are dead or me and my brother. It will set things from bad to worse…especially father's company. Right now I am the CEO and President, keeping the company alive. I sold our house except valuable keepsakes to get the company back into track and for 'nii-chan. I chose to work to keep me alive so that the money our parents left us and the earnings we get from the company can be for 'nii-chan and no one would know. I moved to Tomoeda just two weeks after it happened to keep my brother safe. Someone still wants to kill us. We don't know who but I'm sure he won't stop until my brother and I are dead."

Sakura pushed away from him a little. "I kept all of this from you and the others because I know you will be involved. I don't want you to lose your life. I will not watch you die. I've watched my parents get killed, my brother is slowly dying…I will not watch you die." Tears continued to flow from her eyes as Shaoran cupped her cheeks. "Is this really what you want? To be with me? Knowing the truth, is this still what you want? I'm not strong, Shaoran…I can't protect you…not always…"

Shaoran smiled at her and looked into her eyes. He caught her there, not allowing her to break free. "You are strong, Sakura. You are the strongest person I have been honored to know and love. You went through all that and still moved to Tomoeda and started living alone…even I wouldn't have been able to do something like that. With what's happening to us these past months, the close calls, the rumors, Kumiko, Kaoru, and still have the courage to get up from bed and do the right thing, I am more at awe than I have ever been. To act like a lady amidst all that taunting and not fighting back physically or verbally, relishing the truth, don't ever say that you are not strong, Sakura. I will not hear that."

He bid her closer to him. "I swear in front of your parents' graves that I will never leave you. I will always protect you. You ask me if this is what I want, yes, this is what I want. I've never wanted something like this in my entire life. You will never be alone again, Sakura, please believe me. I will die first before something like that happens. Do you understand?"

She closed her eyes, smiled a little bit and nodded. With that, Shaoran pulled her in an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, afraid to let go. She had just told him the entire truth. He finally understood her nightmares just as she understood his. The pain that he had been seeing, he felt the full impact of it now. It was all real. When she told him once that she had been afraid of the water, he understood. It was because of the time she almost lost her life…the time her parents were killed…the time when her brother was rendered into a coma.

"I will go with you to Tokyo." Shaoran whispered.

Sakura pulled back, quite surprised. He smiled at her and said, "I will go with you to Tokyo. It is only appropriate to meet Tenaka-san and explain to him for myself what has been happening here. It will be something less you will have to think about and deal with. You can go to Tokyo and only worry about your brother. I will hear no buts. I'm going and that's final."

"Alright," She answered. "But you should know, there is nothing Tenaka-san isn't aware of. I tell him everything, except of course your secret."

He grinned and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her.

XxXxXx

Sakura, once again, found herself in front of the Li house's door. Shaoran was holding her hand as they waited for someone to open the door. She braced herself from encounters that were inevitable. As if reading her mind, Shaoran gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him. He smiled at her and said, "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you. They will have to go through me to even touch you."

"Now I'm really worried." Sakura commented back. Shaoran smirked as the door opened. Once Wei saw them, he gave them both a big smile and let them in.

"I'm only going to get a few things, Wei-san, before I leave again. I am going to accompany Sakura on her trip to Tokyo. She's going home." Shaoran said.

The old man smiled. Indeed, Shaoran had changed for the better. "Your Father is in his study if you wish to talk to him." He said.

"I will later. We will just be in my room while I fix my stuff." Shaoran replied as he led Sakura to his room.

Inside, Sakura sat on the bed while Shaoran prepared his stuff. "Hey pack something formal, ok?" Sakura said.

"Something formal? Why are we going to some party or something?" Shaoran teased.

Sakura laughed a bit and replied, "No. But Tenaka-san said I will have to address the company, not to mention the board so I was wondering if you'd like to come, or would you rather stay at the hotel?"

"Point taken. Ok, I'll pack something formal." Shaoran replied as Sakura laughed again. As he continued fixing, Sakura ventured to where Shaoran kept a picture at the other side of his bed. Sakura picked it up. It was a picture of a woman. She was beautiful. "That's my mother, my real mother." Shaoran suddenly said from behind Sakura.

Sakura almost jumped in surprised. She hadn't noticed that he had walked up to her. "Sorry. I thought you knew that I was approaching you." Shaoran said.

Sakura laughed a little and faced him. "She was a very beautiful woman, Shaoran. I can see her in you." She handed the framed picture to Shaoran. He took it and smiled.

"I wish we both could have met her. I'm sure things would have been different if she were alive today. I'm sure Kaoru wouldn't be here now and she and my father would have formally married."

"I think they were, Shaoran." Sakura replied, making him look at her. She offered him a sincere smile. "You wouldn't have been conceived and made to bear the Li name if they weren't. You know me…I ask a lot of questions. So when Tenaka-san was telling me the story of how my parents know your father, well, it came up. A long time ago, a woman who goes by the name Li Yelan was introduced as the wife of Li Xiao Fang. Now, I'm no rocket scientist, but I'm pretty sure she's your mother, Shaoran."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Marriage is more than a piece of paper, Shaoran. I believe your mother is more of a wife to your father than your stepmother can ever be. You are the living proof."

Shaoran bid her closer to him as he enveloped his arms around her waist. "Thank you, Sakura. I never saw it that way. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Now, finish up. The train leaves early tomorrow and I haven't exactly finished my packing yet." Shaoran grinned as he let her go and took her hand. "We're leaving. I've finished what I needed to do. Come on. I'm sure you are as anxious as I am in leaving. Not having to cross paths with Kumiko or my stepmother is a welcome relief." Sakura smiled as she allowed him to lead her outside.

But as they left Shaoran's room and he was locking up, Kumiko's voice rang loud and irritating, "What is that bitch doing here?" Shaoran and Sakura turned to face her and saw that she wasn't alone. Kaoru was with her. Shaoran took a step forward and blocked Sakura protectively.

"Who I let into this house is none of your business. And funny you should ask that question because it's the exact same question I have been asking since you arrived." Shaoran answered.

"Don't talk to your fiancée like that! Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Shaoran said, cutting Kaoru off. "Remember your standing here in this house." He added. Kaoru's face darkened. She knew that he was right. After his 18th birthday, Shaoran's standing had elevated above hers.

"What's going on here?" Came Xiao Fang's voice from the other end of the hall. Everyone turned and saw him walking towards them. Sakura wasn't sure if she should step forward and introduce herself but before she could do anything, Shaoran held up his arm in a protective stance.

"Talk some sense into your son, Xiao Fang. He doesn't have manners to speak of. He is a shame to the Li name." Kaoru said.

"Quiet, Kaoru. I wasn't asking you." Xiao Fang answered as his gaze fell on Sakura. Sakura stiffened a little as she held Shaoran's arm to allow her to pass.

She bowed at him and said, "Good evening. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm pleased to meet you Sir."

"Ah so you are Sakura. It's nice to meet you too." His gaze then fell on his son. "Now, tell me what happened."

Shaoran took a step forward and answered, "I will not be forced to marry Kumiko. I don't love her and I will never learn to love her. If I am to marry someone right now, it is going to be Sakura. And those women over there have done nothing but ridicule, humiliate and hurt her. I will not stand for that, Father. You may think or do what you want, but this is my choice, Father. I'm going to accompany her home to Tokyo to make sure that she is safe. Excuse us." There was much conviction and certainty in his voice than Xiao Fang usually heard from his son. He smiled inwardly. He was right. Shaoran was stronger than he ever was. He stood up against him and stated that he wasn't going to be forced into marriage. He could have done something like that when his father had forced him to marry Kaoru years ago but he didn't.

Shaoran took Sakura's hand and started to lead her away. Sakura quickly bowed in respect towards Xiao Fang and fell into step with Shaoran's fast gait. Xiao Fang stood aside and let them pass, pleased at what he had witnessed. Xiao Fang then turned his attention back at Kaoru and Kumiko. He took steps to come near them.

"You are not to speak of my son like that. I agree with him. You don't deserve his respect. You never respected him and the shame to the Li name is you. So don't you ever, ever talk about my son like that! Do you understand me?" His voice was loud, commanding and filled with anger. Kaoru had never heard him talk in that manner before nor had he talked to her like that before.

For once she was silenced. She turned her head away. "Do you understand?" Xiao Fang repeated. "Yes." Kaoru muttered. Xiao Fang then turned his attention to Kumiko. "You will leave this house once your parents arrive from their trip. The engagement is a sham. With your personality, you do not deserve my son." He said before turning and left the two stunned women at the hallway.

(to be continued…)

Hmmm this was a long time coming don't you think? Finally, (I'm sure you guys are saying that) we heard something from Xiao Fang. Awww. You guys should have given him more credit. He's not as ignorant as it seemed. I tried to be discrete and well I think it went the other way hehe. It made him seem like he didn't care and is totally oblivious. But now, hehe, he's the man of the house. I like him. Shaoran took after him…well most of his strong qualities that is. Also, the truth about Sakura's past is also out. Next chapters, hmm…you'll be surprised with the twists involved.

Oh yeah 'Shinobi Enterprises', I admit I was uninspired with the name. I just wrote what came to mind. And Sisters of St. Paul of Chartres are real. I am a product of their school. So the facts about them are real. It's me paying homage to those who helped mold my character during high school. I gave Sakura that part of me as well as the part of not being Catholic but still embracing the religion's teachings and values. (Hey I'm still Christian hehe). Caritas Christi Urget Nos…now and forever. (The charity of Christ impels us…now and forever).

Thanks for reading this far and for sending your reviews for the previous chapters. I am going to ask you guys again to send in your reviews for this chapter. Thanks.

Michiko


	30. Tokyo

Chapter 30 Tokyo

It was already late in the night. Sakura and Shaoran had settled in for bed. Shaoran held her close to him as Sakura rested her head on his chest. So much has happened during the course of the day. Neither would have thought in their wildest dreams that they would lay like that that night. Sakura knew that it was something that was deemed inappropriate but she knew Shaoran wasn't going to force her into something that she wasn't ready for. It didn't even feel uncomfortable. Somehow it felt right for the both of them.

"Shaoran," Sakura said in almost a whisper.

"Hmm,"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what Sakura?"

"What you said to your father…about…" Sakura couldn't help but blush at the memory. She was really surprised that Shaoran had said something like that. "…if you would be marrying someone right now…" She knew that it wasn't that big of a deal. It would seem like they were moving too fast if they were already talking about something like that. She only wanted to know what compelled him to say something like that all of a sudden. She wondered if she was cornered the way he was, was she going to say the same thing about Shaoran?

Shaoran smiled. He knew that, even if she wasn't looking at him, she was blushing. Without removing his arm from underneath her, he removed the Li crest from his finger and got Sakura's hand. He inserted the ring on her finger. "Shaoran, what-" Sakura exclaimed, a little panicked and a lot surprised.

"I told you, Sakura. It's you and it will always be you." Shaoran replied. He then lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I meant what I said but I know you are not ready. Even I am not ready to take that leap. But wear this ring so that when people see it, they will know that I choose you and not Kumiko. It is the Li crest, worn only by the head of the Li family and the heir. I placed it on your finger so no one would dare contest about you and how you mean to me."

"Shaoran, I…" Sakura started. He smiled at her. Lost for words wasn't always a deal with her. It was a little something. "The ring is a little big. Do you mind if I place it in another finger? It will fall off you know." She added. Shaoran couldn't help but laugh. Sakura then took it out of her ring finger and placed it on her pointer. It was the right size. Shaoran was reminded that she had that side of her.

"Who would have thought that the ever stoic and tough Li Shaoran could be so cheesy?" She teased.

With one swift motion, Shaoran had her pinned a little and he was hovering over her. He smirked at her and replied, "You're not used to actually hearing those kinds of words directed towards you, are you?"

"Shut up," She replied, laughing a little. "My point only being that who really would guess that you, of all people, are capable-" Before she could finish, he had seized her lips.

He whispered on her lips once he let go, "You're different. You will be the only one to see this part of me, only you."

She smiled at him, taking note of how his eyes were speaking to her. He had laid out his entire heart for her. She knew that he wouldn't be lying about something like that. She caressed his cheek and his hair, memorizing his every feature. His face showed her how much strength he had. "Thank you, Shaoran…for always saving me, for always being here…for loving me. Telling you the truth…knowing that I'm not alone…it feels lighter…more bearable."

He smiled before lying down again and pulling her to him, resting the way they were before. No other words were needed to be spoken. They felt what each other's true feelings, emotions…their entire being. They knew things about each other that no one else knew about.

"Finally," Shaoran said, "I have reached your heart."

"You've reached my heart for a long time already, Shaoran. And because of that, I was afraid…afraid that you'd fall into the darkness too so when I finally was able to admit it to myself, I tried to push you away."

He only tightened his embrace. Silence once again filled the room as they were contented to be in each other's arms. Before Sakura fell asleep, as she was listening to the steady beat of his heart, she uttered in a soft voice, "You've had my heart without you probably realizing it, Shaoran. I love you. I promise that when I have more courage, I will utter these words for you to consciously hear…the words I know you have been waiting for me to say. I want to say it to you without doubt or fear. You will hear it from me with the sincerity that you deserve…I love you…"

She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take hold of her. A smile crossed Shaoran's lips as his eyes opened. He wasn't asleep. He heard it, barely audible but he heard it. He wanted to savor the moment, having her in his arms like that, that he didn't allow slumber to come that easily…then he heard it. His heartbeat quickened. He cherished her confession. He gently tightened his embrace as he whispered in her ear before finally giving in to his exhaustion, "I love you too…Sakura."

XxXxXx

Tenaka was seated next to Touya's bed. The monitors were still beating with the same rhythm they were since a year ago. Only the readings have changed for the past couple of days. It had been steady for a couple of hours but the doctors have said that it was still too early to determine his real condition. They will still need to observe him closely. Having someone in a coma, they said, things are different and more serious than what they seem. It cannot be helped.

Tenaka was out of it a little bit. His thoughts were far away. He hadn't noticed it but his mind started to drift, trying to get away from the harsh reality, the juggling act he was doing. He had just gotten out of the phone with Xiao Fang. They had just exchanged reports on how things were doing. Also, he was expecting Sakura to arrive any minute. Tenaka hadn't been sleeping well ever since he was informed of Touya and he had his conversation with Sakura. Tomoyo had called him soon after to inform him that Sakura had fallen ill. He couldn't help but feel helpless and guilt for not being able to shield the siblings from the miseries life was giving them, like what he had promised their parents when they were alive and after they were buried.

A soft knock came from the door, snapping him back to reality. He got up and was about to open the door when it opened slowly and revealed Sakura and a young man whom he could guess to be Shaoran. Tenaka stopped at his tracks, quite uncertain on exactly what to tell her about her brother. His eyes softened, almost the eyes of a father. He saw her offer him a smile as she bowed in greeting. "How are you, Tenaka-san? I'm sorry if I haven't asked you that and may I introduce Li Shaoran to you." She said.

Shaoran stepped forward and bowed to him slightly and extended his hand to the older man. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Tenaka-san."

The older man shook the extended hand and replied, "It's a pleasure to finally meet Xiao Fang's son. Thank you for taking care of Sakura." Shaoran only bowed in response as Tenaka shifted his gaze back to Sakura. "I heard from Tomoyo that you got sick. It's good to see that you are better. I was really worried."

"I'm sorry to have worried you more, Tenaka-san." Sakura replied. She bit her lip, wanting to say more but couldn't. Her gaze then drifted towards her brother lying there in bed. She suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes as her breath caught up in her throat. She tightened her grip on Shaoran's arm. She was struggling hard to keep herself from breaking down. The two men could tell her inner battle.

"He's stable for now…that's what the doctors said." Tenaka commented with a hoarse voice. Sakura could only walk away from them slowly as she made her way towards her older brother. She gasped when she reached his side. He was paler than the last time she saw him. Her trembling hand held on to his colder hand. Sakura closed her eyes as tears started falling down her face.

"Fight…'nii-chan…fight…" She uttered softly. Her voice broke as she choked on her words. "You have to wake up, 'nii-chan. It's been a year…and I…I should be the one on this bed not you…so please fight…wake up…tell me how stupid I am…tell me that I'm such a monster or a pain…please…between the two of us you are the strong one so I won't accept the fact that you are slipping away this easily." Desperation and pain coated her every word. Shaoran and Tenaka could only watch from the sidelines.

Sakura opened her eyes and sat on the bed, next to her brother. She tenderly stroked his face as her other hand still grasped his hand tightly. "It's my last year of high school, 'nii-chan. Remember? I promised you that I'd continue walking…one foot in front of the other…I promised…I'm nearly there, 'nii-chan. I want you to see it. I want to make you proud…for everything you've done and given me 'nii-chan. Please don't do this. Please wake up."

"I never told you how grateful and proud I am to have you as my big brother. You always teased me but I know you were always watching over me, especially during junior high. I will not give up on you. Do you hear me, 'nii-chan? I will not give up on you. I know you will survive this and you will grow old. Kaho-sempai is waiting for you too, 'nii-chan. I've been in contact with her and she understands everything, why she can't come. Her heart is breaking, my brother, so if you can't wake up for me, please do it for Kaho-sempai."

Suddenly, the monitor signaled a code. His vital signs were crashing. Sakura could feel her brother slipping away from her fingers as she jumped up from the bed and doctors and nurses rushed in to save Touya. Sakura was ushered by a nurse towards Shaoran and Tenaka as they were shown outside. She found herself enveloped in Shaoran's arms as she could only pray desperately that it wasn't her brother's last moments on earth. Her heart was racing as tears fell uncontrollably.

Seconds passed with excruciating slowness. It seemed like an eternity as they waited for news from the inside. Soon, a doctor came out and walked over to Tenaka. Sakura came forward. She recognized the doctor. He was the same doctor who treated her a year back. When the doctor saw her, he smiled softly and said, "We were able to revive him. We will closely monitor him to see what is really happening. But for now, he's alright. You can go in and be with your brother. Have faith, Sakura. He hears you. It will help a lot now that you are here. I'm sure he was very worried about you too." Sakura could only smile and bow before heading off inside.

As the doctor, reported to Tenaka, Shaoran stayed back a little bit. He wanted to give Sakura as much time as she needed to be with her brother. He waited for Tenaka. The older man walked over to him once the doctor left. "We shall see what happens now. Let's give those two some time alone. I'm sure that they have a lot of things to catch up to." He said to the younger man.

XxXxXx

"That bitch!" Kaoru exclaimed with much anger and hatred. She left the house as soon as she could and met up with Yuiji. "That bitch and that bastard son of my husband, they will pay for standing in the way!" She said again.

"Didn't I tell you that you waited too long? You should have fixed that when they were just weeds. Now that they are thorns, do you really think that you can bring them down without Xiao Fang knowing? He had already passed the rights of the Li name to that son of a bitch you call your stepson and eliminating him now would bring the wrath of the Li clan and all your hard work will be for nothing. You will fall flat on your face." He commented as he handed her a glass of whiskey.

"And what about you?" Kaoru snapped back. "Still chasing the end of the rainbow? Those brats are nothing. Just take over the company already." She said.

"They are alive and I will make sure that they won't be for long. All I need now is their location and the job will be finished."

Kaoru was still fuming. She couldn't believe that all her hard work was slipping from her hands. The power and the money that she worked hard to get were being taken away from her just like that. She wouldn't stand for that. There was no way she was going to let that happen.

She gripped the glass hard. Fury and hatred filled her veins. In a fit of anger, she threw the glass hard and it shattered into a thousand pieces as it collided with the wall. It was going according to her plan, playing with their emotions, spinning her web before she finally struck but it still brought much anger in her that she couldn't help but think of more ways in making them suffer. She has a miserable life and now it was time to collect what was hers and make them suffer, more than the way she suffered.

When she was younger, she did love Xiao Fang. She loved him with all her heart. When she found out that she was engaged to him, her heart soared. She knew life would be perfect. But then she found out that she would never own his heart. His heart belonged to someone else. Her heart broke and turned into bitterness and soon to hatred. It intensified having learned that her husband had sired a son with another woman. She swore that she would make the child's life a living hell and take everything they had as payment.

It wasn't that she was incapable of having children. She had gone to the doctor just to be sure that the problem wasn't with her…the reason why her husband never had marital relations with her. She was told that she was indeed capable to bear children. Having learned that, she let her blood ran cold and vowed to bring hell. She would make Xiao Fang love her, if not she was going to torment his child and take away his power and wealth. Everyone believed that she couldn't bear children. Kaoru swore that they will be sorry for messing around with her.

"I don't care about what you do," Kaoru said. "But mark my words, Yuiji, I will strike when Shaoran least expects it and I will collect big. That Kinomoto girl won't be spared either."

Yuiji's eyes flew wide open. Did his ears deceive him? Did he hear right? "What did you say?" He said.

"Don't be stupid. You heard what I said." Kaoru replied, giving him a glare.

"What is that girl's name?"

"Why are you even interested? That whore is nothing but a thorn that will soon be eliminated."

"What is that girl's name?" He repeated, slightly annoyed.

"Ah some Kinomoto girl, Sakura." Kaoru replied, brushing the issue off as some very insignificant.

As understanding swept across Yuiji Shinohara, an evil grin crossed his face. At long last, he found who he was looking for. At long last, after months of waiting, it was finally coming to an end. Everything he craved for will now be at his reach. It didn't escape Kaoru. "What are you so happy about?"

He smirked before answering, "Well it seems you are in luck, my dear. That girl Kinomoto Sakura is exactly who I have been trying to locate. If she is with Xiao Fang's son, then consider this a blessing. Now that I found one of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka's children, I can deal with her and soon the whereabouts of her brother will be found and he too will be killed."

Kaoru smiled with understanding. Finally things were going her way. "He's in Tokyo. I don't have proof but that piece of shit traveled back there with Shaoran. I'm sure he's under the supervision and protection of that blasted Tenaka." She said.

"Is that so?" Shinohara replied. He then smiled, formulating a plan. "Hmm…I'm sure she will be back here if Shaoran went along with her. When they come back, that's when we strike." Kaoru liked the idea so she just smiled as Shinohara started telling her what he planned to do once Sakura and Shaoran were back at Tomoeda.

XxXxXx

Sakura fell asleep sitting on a chair beside Touya's bed, holding his hand. When Shaoran and Tenaka walked in, they saw her asleep. Shaoran shed off his jacket and placed it over her shoulder. Tenaka's eyes softened with the gesture. He finally saw what Sakura had been telling him. He saw the genuine care Shaoran had for Sakura. At that moment, Tenaka figured what made Sakura fall for this young man before him. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Tenaka saw the Li crest on Sakura's finger. Shaoran had told him everything that had been happening at Tomoeda, the dangers, the threats, everything. He wondered…

"That ring," Tenaka started. "That ring on Sakura's finger…I know what that is. Why would you give that to her?"

Shaoran looked up at him and replied without hesitation, "I don't know what I can do or say to make you believe me, Tenaka-san, that I truly love her. Because of me, she suffered a lot and other people are going as far as to question her character…all because of her relationship with me and the weight of my family's name. I gave her the ring so that from now on, no one will question her, her character and how she means to me. With that ring, I hope to give her the real protection that can come from my name and not just pain."

Tenaka couldn't help but smile. He suddenly could feel that he didn't have to worry too much about Sakura because she was in good hands, in better hands. She had found someone who could protect her more than he could ever could. "You remind me so much of your father. He did the same thing with your mother."

Shaoran was surprised as he quickly looked at the older man, who only offered him a smile. "Xiao Fang may have married Kaoru but it was because of obligation that he did that. But he loved Yelan, your mother. In time, it was Yelan who was being introduced as the wife, not Kaoru. He only stayed with Kaoru, like I said, because of obligation and he was thinking of you. He wanted you to have a mother figure. But alas, no one can replace Yelan, both as a wife and as a mother. I'm sure you will agree to that."

"Sakura had mentioned that to me." Shaoran replied as he let his gaze drift towards Sakura. A smile then tugged at his lips as he continued, "She told me that marriage is more than a piece of paper and my mother was more of a wife to my father than Kaoru can ever be." He could remember the times when Kaoru had told him as a child that he was a bastard son, who wasn't loved, only kept to keep the Li name from being shamed. She had told him that he was nothing more but a stand in and not really a member of the family. She had told him that he wasn't conceived out of love and that his real mother didn't want him so she opted to die.

So many lies were imprinted on his young mind which Sakura had nullified with a single statement, _'You are the living proof.' _Yes. He was the living proof that his father loved his mother so he was conceived and made to bear the Li name. For years he had taught himself not to care about the lies that Kaoru had been telling him but no matter how he denied it, it had hurt and it made its impact on him, causing him to doubt a little. But Sakura erased all that.

"Yelan was a very beautiful woman…kind…giving. She loved your Father very much. When he married Kaoru, it crushed her but soon she found out that no matter what happened, Xiao Fang's heart belonged to her and to her alone. She understood his obligations and why he could not go against his Father, your grandfather. Even if she tried to set him free and love someone else, she couldn't hide from the truth and so she gave herself to it entirely. Soon, you were conceived."

"Tenaka-san, I do not mean to be rude or anything but how is it that you know all of this?"

"Young man, Xiao Fang and I have been friends together with Sakura's parents for a long time while Yelan had been my best friend ever since we were in diapers. I was the one who introduced your parents. I was the one who tried to shield her from pain when Xiao Fang married Kaoru. I loved your mother but I knew her heart belonged to Xiao Fang so instead of taking her, I pushed her to follow her heart." Tenaka said as he looked at Shaoran. He then laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "No matter what Kaoru does or says, don't doubt your Mother or your Father. For obvious reasons, your Father never learned to love Kaoru. Even before they were married, he already knew the character she has. He knows how good a manipulator she is. I don't agree with his decision of staying in the marriage for you because I know for a fact no one, especially Kaoru, can replace Yelan."

(to be continued…)

Ok I really had a hard time writing this chapter even if I knew some of the parts for a long time now. The details were really hard to write…I guess you can say the writer's block is kicking in again. Hehe. But I still managed to finish yahoo! Hehe. Thanks for reading this far and for those who sent in their reviews, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Now that the protagonists and antagonists lines have been drawn, well…you have to watch out for that. Perhaps you might even think twice. Hehe. Please do review this chapter too. Thanks.

Michiko


	31. Strike

Chapter 31 Strike

Sakura woke up in bed. It took a minute to realize that she was no longer in the hospital. She quickly sat up only to have her thoughts interrupted by Shaoran. "I carried you. We're at the hotel. Tenaka-san dropped us off." He said as he sat next to her on the bed.

She looked at him, trying to digest what he had just said. "'nii-chan…how is he?" She managed to say.

"He is fine now…he is stable. The doctor said that."

She closed her eyes and nodded. After a moment, she glanced at the digital clock at the bedside table. 22:30. She had slept for a long time. She hadn't realized that she was so exhausted. But considering how poorly she had slept for weeks, it wasn't that much of a surprise. What surprised her was that she was able to allow herself to sleep. Her gaze drifted to Shaoran and smiled a little. He was the reason for that. There was no doubt about it. "Thank you, Shaoran. I hope Tenaka-san didn't give you much lecturing…he's my legal guardian you know and he can really be protective."

Shaoran smirked. He then gentle caressed her cheek. "We had a long talk."

"About?"

"Everything."

Sakura narrowed her eyes a little, looking at him. Shaoran smirked and replied, "Let's just say that everything is laid out and fine." He then pulled her closer to him and said, "All you need to worry about now is your meeting tomorrow."

Sakura's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Oh my…I forgot all about that! I haven't finished reading the reports Tenaka-san gave me."

She motioned to get out of bed to get the reports when Shaoran held on to her tightly and said, "No you don't." she looked at him. He then continued, "You are going to sleep and wake up early tomorrow. You are not going to start studying right now. Don't forget that you just recovered from a fever. If you push yourself too much, you'll end up sick again, not to mention, I doubt that you have been sleeping well, so no…you are going to sleep."

"Fine. But you are not going to stay up. Got it?"

"I'll sleep once I know you are asleep. Knowing you, you can be really stubborn so I'm making sure that you sleep. Like I said, I don't want you getting sick again."

She smiled and shook her head. "I guess it will always be like this between the two of us." She commented lying back down.

"Yes it will." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. "And to help you feel better, I saw your brother move his fingers. When I told the doctor, he observed for awhile and confirmed what I saw. He said that it's promising. He might wake up soon." He whispered. He saw her eyes grow wide. A smirk tugged his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"I had to make sure that you are really awake before I said it so that you'd know it's not a dream. Sleep well, Sakura." He kissed her again and whispered goodnight.

XxXxXx

Shaoran had just finished taking a bath and exited the bathroom. He saw that Sakura was still sitting on the bed with a lot of papers scattered across the bed. In a few hours she would have to address the Board and the company of her Father's and Shaoran could tell that she was really apprehensive and agitated.

"You are going to do fine, Sakura. There's nothing to be worried about." Shaoran commented as he sat on the next bed as he looked at her. He saw her smile but not look at him.

"It's not what I'm worried about." She offered back as she gathered some papers and replaced them into a folder. "Because of what happened last year, Shinohara Yuiji has been trying to claim the company. I was able to prevent a take over by selling our house and some of our cars and other items but it seems that he is persistent and has gotten through some of the Board members as a result. Since I have not addressed the Board in over a year, they seem to have lost faith in the CEO and President. I'm sure that is the reason why Tenaka-san organized this today to finally settle rumors and get things straight. That is what I am worried about…by telling them the truth…it would leave us vulnerable in a way because once it is out, news will spread and eventually to whoever is responsible for the threats and of last year."

Shaoran understood her concerns. It was the truth. Sometimes her maturity surprised him. She had a firm grasp of reality, a lady beyond her years. She wasn't one who openly verbalized her fears or hardships. In those rare occasions like that one, it always made Shaoran wonder what pushes her forward or where her strength came from. To have her verbalize it now, he knew that she trusted him completely.

"Perhaps it is already time." Shaoran commented, making her look at him questioningly. She could see this determination in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. "It could set things from bad to worst, yes, but I think that if that would happen, at least the identity of whoever is responsible will also be out in the open and we could deal with it better."

"I can see your point. Honestly I want to have that cleared out months ago but I don't think I can risk 'nii-chan's safety. I mean, granted I am also in the loop, but I don't mind the danger. I've been in it for so long that it sort of made me indifferent to the pain and the fear for myself. 'nii-chan is still recovering. At his current state, he won't be able to fight back and he will be the most vulnerable."

"I doubt that your brother will go out as simple as that. If this will be the time that everything will be revealed and things will escalate, we will have no choice but to accept it. But that doesn't mean that we are not ready." Shaoran replied as Sakura smiled in response. Perhaps he was right. It was better that way anyway…everything out in the open. It is better to know your enemy than going out there blindly. Their chances of survival might just go up.

Sakura then headed to her bag at the corner and took out a package. She handed it to Shaoran, who looked at her inquiringly. "What's this?" He asked. She smiled and told him to open it.

He opened it, wondering what it could be. His eyes flew wide open when he realized what it was. Sakura was gauging his reaction. She smiled upon seeing the shock register at his face. "I asked for Tenaka-san's help with that. When I was thinking of what to give you for your birthday, I somehow wondered 'what-ifs'. I don't know if you have a picture of both of your parents together and I honestly didn't know where to get it. I took a chance with Tenaka-san. To cut the long story short, he gave me that picture and I did the rest. It's a little late but happy birthday."

Holding the frame of a picture of his parents, happy and together, Shaoran didn't know what to say. In the picture, his father had his arms around his mother, who had her arms intertwined with his in front of her. Shaoran then caught a glimpse of a ring…a ring very familiar to him. The ring on his mother's hand…he knew that ring…he had that ring. Xiao Fang had given that to him in a velvet box when he first found out that he was engaged to Kumiko. _Give it to the woman you love, my son. It is a very special ring. One day you will understand._ Those were his father's words. Now he understood perfectly.

Shaoran looked back up at Sakura, who gave him a nod and smiled. "Every picture of my mother, especially ones with father, were burned by Kaoru years ago, all for one…the one you saw in my room. Thank you, Sakura, for giving me back my parents."

She laid a gentle hand on his cheek and replied, "You are most welcome. But you've always had them Shaoran. I did not do anything. But I do understand your sentiment. Pictures are all that is left of my parents as well. The other night, you have spoken against your Father, raised your voice. I understand you, your need to do that but I hope you don't shut him out of your life for decisions he made and actions he has done. Your mother believed in this man in the picture and allowed him to father her child. He is still there, Shaoran, perhaps trapped like you are. Children are not expected to understand their parents' motives. That is what I give you now with this picture as well as fond memories to replace those you are running away from."

Shaoran wanted to say so much but decided to keep it to himself. Somehow he knew that it wasn't the right time to utter them. One day for sure, he will be able to but not yet. "You should get changed already." He said as Sakura nodded. She smiled at him before she got her stuff and headed inside the bathroom.

Once she was inside, Shaoran closed his eyes. His heart was pounding. So much emotion was stirring inside of him. Sakura had given him something no one could ever give. She gave him so much, understood him at a level no one else could…by letting her inside his heart, she took the liberty of liberating him from his past, setting him free…saving him even from himself.

He placed his hand inside his pocket and let his finger touch the velvet box his father had given him. He took it out and opened it, gazing at the ring that once adorned his beloved mother. _Give it to the woman you love, my son. _His father's words rang inside his head. Deep within his heart, he knew that he had understood his father's words. Deep in his heart, he knew what to do. But he also knew that it was too early to think about things like that. He knew that they still had to go through a lot before taking that step. If he hadn't let Sakura go and change for her meeting, he might have not stopped himself from proposing. Would she have accepted?

Shaoran closed his eyes again and closed the box. What was he thinking? He mentally scolded himself. It wasn't the right time, he reminded himself. He shouldn't let his emotions out of control that he would be letting all rational thought escape. There were still a lot of things they needed to deal with, mostly trying to stay alive from the threats that came from both their pasts. He replaced the box inside his pocket and cleared his mind. His heart started to settle a bit.

He stood and walked over to the window. All of Tokyo was there before him. A smile soon escaped his lips. That's right. There was no need to be in a hurry. As much as he knew that he was in love with Sakura, Shaoran knew full well that she loved him back. That was enough. There was no need to hurry.

The chain of thoughts that were crossing his mind was broken when he heard the door of the bathroom open. He turned slightly at an impulse and gasped at what he saw. He turned to fully face her. Sakura was dressed in a white, lightweight dress with spaghetti straps. It fit her body, showing her tiny waist to perfection. It ended just above her knees. Her feet were adorned by an inch-high heeled white sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a French twist, allowing only a few strands of her layered hair to fall at the side of her face. She wore light make-up but it accentuated her natural beauty even more. The only pieces of jewelry she wore were her necklace, her mother's simple pearl earrings and the Li crest on her finger. Her skin was almost translucent, making her inner glow come out. Her emerald eyes shone even more when she smiled at him as she walked over to him.

"You look absolutely stunning, Sakura." Shaoran said when he finally was able to speak again.

She blushed at his comment. She also blushed because of the fact that it was the first time she saw Shaoran dressed up. He wore a blue long-sleeved polo and black slacks. With his looks, she knew that he would break women's hearts. His intense brown eyes looking upon her with much love and devotion wasn't helping either. She could feel her heart beat a little faster.

"Don't break too many hearts at the office, ok?" Sakura commented back, making Shaoran grin.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

He watched her take a deep breath before she replied, "Yes, ready as I'll ever be. I just hope that they don't see me as a child but as the CEO and President today."

"With how you look, I can tell you now, they won't. Once you speak, you will show them your intelligence and capability. You will do just fine, Sakura. Tenaka-san and I will be there too." His words made her smile. He gently took her hand and guided her to the door, stopping at the closet to get their jackets. After wearing his, Shaoran helped Sakura wear her old rose blazer, with roses embroidered and pieces of diamond gems sewn in it, a gift from Tomoyo. Together, they headed over to the company where Tenaka was waiting.

XxXxXx

When they arrived, Tenaka was waiting for them. He welcomed them and ushered them inside. When they entered, heads turned at their direction. Whispers broke out from employees. Sakura felt a little nostalgic. She had walked on these same corridors as a child, growing up. The last time she was there was when she was ten years old, when her mother had brought her and Touya there to meet up with Fujitaka. It brought back so much memories of happier times that she couldn't help but smile.

Tenaka led Sakura and Shaoran to where Fujitaka used to conduct his speeches to address his employees. It had been awhile since a Kinomoto stood at the platform. Shaoran gave Sakura's hand a gentle squeeze before letting her go, letting her take her place at the platform. She smiled at him before stepping on the platform before Tenaka.

Tenaka got everyone's attention and cleared his throat. "Good morning, everyone. If you all be so kind enough as to give me your undivided attention." Everyone turned to face them. "May I present to you Kinomoto Sakura, daughter of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko." Sakura stepped forward, smiled and bowed her head slightly. Surprised gasps were heard from the crowd.

"It has been more than a year since we last saw both Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. I will now tell you the reason. They-" Tenaka started but Sakura gently placed a hand on his arm, making him turn to her. She said nothing as she just gave him a small nod. He didn't know what to say for a moment but finally condescended to her intention. He stepped back and allowed her to be up front.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I believe that it is better if you all hear the truth from me." Sakura said, addressing all of them. "Good morning. Some of you might remember me as a little girl running around these very halls and would never have guessed that one day I would be addressing all of you. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Sakura and I wish we all could have met under different circumstances." She paused as she looked around the room, trying to gauge every one's reactions.

"The reason for my parents' absence and my being here before you today is rather grave. Let me start with addressing rumors that I am sure you have heard, rumors about threats to my family. They are all true. It had started years ago and had bore fruit a year ago." She paused again. She wanted to keep her voice even. "A year ago, the threats grew more serious, life-threatening, which pushed my family to go into hiding. We were betrayed and as a result, my brother is under a coma, which he is only recovering from at present; my parents getting killed; and me, standing before you as the company's CEO and President."

With the revelation, murmurs broke out. Sakura saw the shocked faces in each one of them. She knew that they were having a hard time believing. She bit her lip, trying to stop whatever break down she was feeling, keeping her emotions at bay. She allowed them to react. Only when it died down a bit did she resume speaking, "I am aware that this has come as a shock, something you never thought happened or was true. I wish that this wasn't true but I cannot undo the past. It took us…me a year to tell all of you the truth because I was afraid that this company might suffer. I would have remained silent until everything was resolved however, it cannot be helped. Loyalty lines are being drawn because of the wavering faith some may have because of the CEO and President's absence. I cannot let my father's company fall not only for selfish reasons but I also know that it will affect your lives…more than mine."

"I am here today to tell you that even if I am lacking in years and experience, I am willing to work to the fullest of my capabilities to keep this company alive…like what I have been doing together with Tenaka-san for the past year. I will not ask you to like me as your superior but I will ask each one of you to respect this company and the values we are upholding. I cannot do this alone. I need the help of each one of you to keep this company alive. As with your shocked faces, I know that you did not see this coming. Let that be your proof that will convince you that even if you now hold the truth, we can continue moving forward and doing more. Let us only change for the better, without sacrificing everything we all have worked hard for. Thank you."

Sakura turned and faced Tenaka and said, "They might need time to digest the truth, Tenaka-san, and perhaps to accept the new situation. I am willing to wait for as long as it takes as long as it keep's this company at its feet." Tenaka nodded but before he could reply, applause started to fill the room. Both of them looked around, stunned. Shaoran grinned from the sidelines.

An old employee came forward and looked at Sakura. He then smiled and said, "I have been working in this company for more than thirty years, serving your grandfather and then your father. From what I have seen from the progress of the previous year, you have done well in keeping this company alive. We have heard rumors that this company was in danger and we started to feel its effects. But just in a blink of an eye, it was gone. This company is more stable than ever. I am willing to work for you as I have with your grandfather and father. You have my loyalty, child. I acknowledge you as the CEO and President." He bowed before Sakura. Soon, one by one, employees did the same. She was stunned at the development.

Sakura stepped forward towards the old man and gently held his shoulders to make him look up at her. When he did, she offered him a smile and replied, "Thank you. I will do my best. My brother was the one trained by our father for this job. I will do what I can until he is better and he can govern this company properly."

XxXxXx

_Just one hurdle left… _Sakura told herself as they entered the board room. It was a daunting feeling, something she couldn't easily shake or will away. She wanted it to be over, something over and done with. Shaoran saw her uneasiness. He knew that it was taking most of her courage considering her shy nature, something that always comes out whenever she was taken from her comfort zone. He was about to whisper words of encouragement in her ear when he saw determination flash in her eyes. Shaoran could only grin as he knew she would be just fine.

Stern-looking Board members greeted them. Business associates. Important people that had affiliations with the Shinobi Enterprise, Japanese and foreigners alike were there. Tenaka led Sakura to the head of the table, the space allotted for her and a seat formerly occupied by her father, while Shaoran sat beside Tenaka.

Tenaka was the one who formally started the meeting, reviewing and explaining the reports about the general status of the company, things he had Sakura study before hand. Tenaka proceeded with the presentation without being aware that disapproval was starting to be seen on some of the men's faces. The things that they were initially hiding were slowly being reflected in their faces.

Shaoran's expression was as stoic as ever. He could slowly see what Sakura had explained to him while they were still at the hotel. From the corner of his eye, he watched Sakura. Her face was serious and attentive. He could tell that they were sharing the same thoughts when they made eye contact for a brief moment.

Tenaka finished the reports before the topic he purposely called the meeting for. Loyalty lines needed to be clearly drawn. There was no more waiting on the issue. It had to be addressed as soon as possible. At first no one spoke. Perhaps it was due to utter shock that such a thing existed, surprise of being found out or relief that it was being aired in the open at last.

"Now that our President is here-" Tenaka started to break the silence but was cut off.

"I refuse to acknowledge that our President is a child!" A male Board member said, making some nod and agree verbally.

"A mere child cannot lead a company like this one. What is Tenaka thinking putting this girl as the new President and CEO?" A man commented in French.

"She shouldn't even be here." The man next to him replied in the same language.

"_She's only beautiful to look at. I doubt she is capable in leading the company_." Another said in English. Shaoran clenched his fists. He knew they were going to be saying such things about Sakura but the knowledge didn't make hearing it easier.

"Fujitaka was a good president once but he was too kind. With what happened last year, it clearly showed his incapability, especially in teaching." The man who spoke earlier said in French. It was all Sakura could take. The statement pierced her heart. It wasn't just her being looked down upon. Her father was also being bad mouthed.

"The only short coming that my Father made, Sir, was that he didn't anticipate his death that well." Sakura replied in French. Her voice was loud and clear, shocking the men. She looked at him, her face not betraying anything. "You may degrade me all you want, Sir, but I suggest you do not say things about my Father that humiliates him in my presence. I'm sure you can understand. Any child will not tolerate other people talking ill about his or her parents."

"_Gentlemen, I may be a child compared to all of you in years,_" She finally said addressing the congregation in English. She knew that every one of them understood the language. "_I am still the President and CEO. I am speaking to all of you now with that title and rank. You might not be aware of it but all of you still have your current positions because of me. If you have reservations about me, I don't intend to reprimand you or try to convince you otherwise. I do not care about something so menial. But I do care about this company and that is why I take my work very seriously. If you wish to confront me, then talk to me up front. I am fluent in the languages you speak so you may use whatever language you wish. I will listen to you and I am willing to compromise if it means for the betterment of this company."_

XxXxXx

Back at Tomoeda a few days later, Shaoran accompanied Sakura to work at the flower shop.

"Where will you be going while waiting?" Sakura asked as they walked.

Shaoran grinned. "No where in particular. My Father isn't at home but Kaoru is so I'm avoiding the place as much as I can."

"I don't know but somehow I feel like there is just something waiting to happen. I can't put my finger on it but something feels wrong. I've honestly felt this ever since you answered back at her. I doubt she's one who would sit back and take it." Sakura commented. Shaoran noticed her change of mood. He shared her sentiments so he couldn't blame her for feeling that way.

"I know what you mean, Sakura," Shaoran offered. "She's not one to give up easily. She will definitely do something to get back at me. But I will never regret what I did. After what she has done to me through the years, it was a liberating feeling. But considering what she has done to you, it was about time I did something about it."

"Shaoran, promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Remember your promise in front of my parents' graves." She turned to him. Her eyes spoke to him in volumes, so many things that she wanted to say. "I don't want to be alone anymore and I most especially don't want you to die. All I will ask of you is to remember your promise and to swear to me that you will live."

Shaoran took a step closer to her and tilted her chin. "I swear. When all of this is over, will you-"

"Sakura!" Shaoran wasn't able to finish what he was going to ask Sakura when they both heard a familiar voice call out to her. They turned and saw Tomoyo running towards them.

She was breathing pretty hard when she reached them. Sakura looked at her inquiringly and was about to ask her what was the matter when Tomoyo spoke, "You're back. Oh hey Shaoran," After finally catching her breath, she looked at Sakura and said, "Listen, we're in trouble."

"What trouble?" Sakura asked, almost afraid to.

"My mom said great-grandfather is coming to the fashion show to support the both of us."

"And that's a problem because?"

"He's bringing along very important, famous European fashion designers!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura was taken by surprise and was about to say some things when Tomoyo started rambling, "Because of that, my mom pushed the event earlier than expected so that it would fit into their schedules. We haven't even started practicing yet!"

"Tomoyo," Sakura started, trying to pacify her best friend. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! How am I going to calm down, Sakura? This is going to be big! It's going to be a great opportunity for the both of us. I will be recognized as a fashion designer, you will be given a full modeling contract-"

"Wait hold on! Who said anything about going to be a professional model? I agreed to help, not to be a full time model. Focus on your opportunity, Tomoyo. I'm happy for you, really, but please leave me out of it."

Tomoyo pouted a little and intertwined her arm on Sakura's. "Awww…come on, Sakura. Being a full time model is no big deal. You've got the looks and the talent to come across with any nationality. Don't forget, Aunt Nadeshiko was a full time model once."

"Hey leave my mom out of it. It's not going to help you with your argument. I've got my own dreams, Tomoyo. Your dream lies in fashion, mine isn't. I'll be glad to help but I won't do it professionally. Got it?" Sakura replied.

Tomoyo untangled her arm and looked at her watch. "Oh no…I'm running late. I have to fix some stuff for the fashion show." She shifted her attention back to Sakura and said, "Think about it, Sakura. Oh and come by my house after work. I've finished the dresses so you and Chiharu have to start fitting them so we can make the appropriate alterations. See ya!" She turned to run but then stopped and said, "I noticed that you have ring on your finger. Are you two engaged?" Both Sakura and Shaoran blushed at the statement. "Well anyway, tell me later. I'm really running late. Bye." With that, Tomoyo ran off again towards her destination leaving Sakura and Shaoran.

"Don't even say it, Shaoran." Sakura said turning towards him, making Shaoran smirk. "Seriously…don't even try to say it." She started walking towards the flower shop as Shaoran walked next to her, trying hard not to laugh.

"Fine. I won't say it. But you should know that you are quite red right now and they might ask too." He teased.

Sakura stopped and checked her reflection on a glass surface next to them and saw that she wasn't. "Idiot!" She commented and playfully hit Shaoran. He started laughing.

XxXxXx

Shaoran met up with Ryota and Yamazaki after he had accompanied Sakura to work.

"So where have you two been?" Ryota asked with a grin on his face. Yamazaki smirked.

"None of your business." Shaoran answered back.

"Right. Who do you think had to do some 'damage' control in school when Kumiko suddenly spread that you have taken Sakura somewhere and had gotten married?" Yamazaki said.

"What?" Shaoran replied in utter disbelief. He couldn't believe that nothing stops Kumiko from spreading rumors. He didn't mind though having people think that he was married to Sakura. He would take that any time than having to be forced to be with Kumiko.

"Yeah, man. She said that you lost your heritage because you went against your father. She cried and everything. I can see crocodile tears a mile away." Ryota commented.

"Which reminds me," Yamazaki then said. "What happened to the Li crest? You were wearing it before you left. Is what Kumiko been saying true then?"

"No. Nothing that comes out of her mouth is ever true." Shaoran answered.

"Where is it then?" Yamazaki boldly asked. Among their group, he was the most bold in confronting Shaoran about anything because he and Shaoran had been best friends for a long time.

"Where it is supposed to be." Shaoran plainly replied.

"I'm taking a wild guess…Sakura?" Yamazaki ventured. Ryota smirked while Shaoran didn't answer. It was true then. Yamazaki smirked. "Did you propose to her then? To Sakura I mean." He offered.

"No." Shaoran answered which made both Ryota and Yamazaki want to say something. But before they could, Shaoran produced the velvet box he had always kept in his pocket. "Not yet." He said.

"You really are serious with her, aren't you?" Yamazaki said. Shaoran only grinned as he replaced the box to where no one would know. "You know Tomoyo told us that she lost her parents and she had to move here all alone. She told us that Sakura had to leave her brother and start a new life here for reasons that she couldn't say." Yamazaki said. Shaoran looked at him. Yamazaki laid a hand on his shoulder and continued, "All I can say is that you chose someone really strong and stubborn just like you. I'm sorry for what I said before. I was wrong. You two belong to each other. We all know that."

Before Shaoran had the time to respond, the place they were at was showered by bullets. All the three of them could do was duck and take cover.

"Sakura!" Shaoran's mind screamed.

(to be continued…)

Ok it took me over a month to write this chapter for a lot of reasons, mainly because of writer's block. I purposely made this chapter long and a little boring because I'm preparing for the climax and of course, the end of the story. Only four chapters left so I hope that I see you guys until the end (still subject to change of course hehe…well my mood has a big part in it too hehe). Thanks so much for the awesome support and feedback you guys gave. Love you guys! But please don't hold back now, ok? Thanks again.

Michiko


	32. Friends or Enemies

Chapter 32 Friends or Enemies

"You really are serious with her, aren't you?" Yamazaki said. Shaoran only grinned as he replaced the box to where no one would know. "You know Tomoyo told us that she lost her parents and she had to move here all alone. She told us that Sakura had to leave her brother and start a new life here for reasons that she couldn't say." Yamazaki said. Shaoran looked at him. Yamazaki laid a hand on his shoulder and continued, "All I can say is that you chose someone really strong and stubborn just like you. I'm sorry for what I said before. I was wrong. You two belong to each other. We all know that."

Before Shaoran had the time to respond, the place they were at was showered by bullets. All the three of them could do was duck and take cover.

"Sakura!" Shaoran's mind screamed.

As they were there trying to take cover, pieces of glass and other debris were flying about them. It was chaos. Yamazaki and Ryota crawled towards Shaoran.

Shaoran kept low as they were and quickly surveyed his friends' status. "We've got to get away from here." He said. As he finished his sentence, another glass window shattered above them, showering them with shards. They instinctively shielded their heads with their arms. A few cuts started to form on their arms.

Instincts started to kick in as Shaoran quickly scanned the area they were in, trying to find the safest and fastest way to get out of there. He knew that they couldn't stay there. If they did, they would all die. He inwardly cursed. He wasn't only thinking about how to get away and Sakura's safety, Shaoran was also thinking about his friends. They didn't know the real extent of the dangers he was in. He never told them his real situation, especially on how intent Kaoru wanted him dead, just like what he did with Sakura. Yamazaki and Ryota didn't deserve to be mixed up in the mess he and Sakura were in. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. They shouldn't have been involved.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryota's arm bleeding more than he expected. _Shit. _Shaoran cursed under his breath. Now his friends were being caught into this 'hell' that he and Sakura were in. _Now we really have to get out of here. I doubt that they will stop this unless I am dead. There's no way in hell I'm leaving Sakura unprotected. _Shaoran mentally resolved as he mustered his courage and motioned Yamazaki and Ryota to follow him. He was going to get them out and he was going to get to Sakura.

Hearing hurried footsteps towards their direction wasn't helping. Shaoran knew that they were going to have a head-on encounter if they didn't get out of there fast. All three men didn't need anyone to tell them the graveness of their situation. They knew that their odds were 1 to 100 since they were unarmed while their pursuers, attackers had presumably complete battle gear on.

There was no room for mistake. One false move and any one of them were goners. Everything was happening in seconds but it felt like forever.

XxXxXx

"Sakura! Where have you been? Are you ok? Did that…that…witch hurt you again? Where is she? Oh I'm going to kill her." Naoko said as soon as Sakura entered the flower shop that afternoon. She immediately went over and hugged Sakura the moment she entered the shop. Rika wasn't too far behind. Yukito and Yuta came to see her too.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Her heart started to feel this thing inside her that made her spirits soar. She felt like nothing in the world was wrong and that she was just like them…a normal teenager. Having friends like them was something she desperately wanted…something she needed…something that made the last few weeks of inner, secret torture worthless. She felt tears form at the back of her eyes but forced them to stop there, fearing that her friends might think that something was wrong or they might think that she was being weird crying about nothing. She wasn't exactly going to tell them her real story…not yet.

"One question at a time, if you will," Sakura said before laughing again. Naoko let her go and Sakura took a breath before continuing, "Ok, first question, I went home to Tokyo, my brother needed me. Second, yeah I'm fine, thanks. Third, which witch are you talking about? Fourth, I wouldn't care less about where she is. And lastly, if you are going to kill her, make sure you do it before either Tomoyo or Shaoran gets to her. But then again, nah don't do it. I don't want you to be like her. She's not worth it. Trust me."

Naoko let out an exasperated breath and commented, "Sometimes you are too nice for your own good. If I were you, I would have killed them a long time ago."

Sakura smirked a little and shook her head. Boy, would she have wanted to kill either Kumiko or Kaoru. She would but the only thing hindering her from doing it was her morals. It was the same thing that she knew that made her better than them. Her mother had painfully made sure that her morals were intact. There was no way in the world that she would give that up for the likes of either of those two.

"Glad you're back, Sakura. We were really worried especially when you suddenly disappeared on us. If it weren't for Yuta," Rika explained.

Sakura's gaze drifted towards Yuta. He only smirked at her and gave her a small salute. She couldn't help but smile. Even if Rika left her sentence unfinished, she understood what she wanted to say. She offered him a smile as all of them slowly fell into the rhythm of their usual work. _I guess this is how things are now. Shaoran's friends are my friends as well. I never would have thought in my wildest dreams that I'd be welcomed here in Tomoeda when I came here and met them for the first time a year ago. To think…Yuta is watching my back as the others are. I wonder what I can do for him? Hmm…perhaps a little more push then maybe he'd finally ask Naoko to go out on a date. Geez I can't believe he still gets tongue-tied. Yuta, of all people, tongue-tied because of Naoko. Right! A little more push…boy, they would make the cutest couple. _Sakura allowed her thoughts to drift on a lighter note than what she had been burdened with lately. Somehow, her feelings started to feel light as well.

As they all started working, it was as if nothing happened, like nothing was ever wrong before. They were laughing, trying to organize the latest batch of orders. There were laughs and teasing every now and then. Sakura and Rika were working behind the counter like they usually do while Naoko, Yukito and Yuta were working with the flowers, gathering stuff that they needed.

Naoko had instructed Yukito to gather some boxes from the back. As he went inside, Yuta and Naoko headed up towards the counter to re-check the order before they started with the next arrangements. Suddenly, there was an explosion up front. The glass door and windows of the stop shattered, sending a million pieces of glass flying everywhere and the power of the explosion sent all four down. Sakura and Rika hit the wall behind them hard while Naoko and Yuta were sent down as well.

Sakura could feel the air being pulled out from her. Her vision started to blur a little as pain violently took hold of her entire body. Her head felt very heavy as Sakura struggled to clear her vision. _What's going on? _She mentally asked. Suddenly, like she was struck with lightning, she knew what was happening…they were under attack. She was being targeted.

Still haven't quite recovered from her initial blow, Sakura gathered her strength and started shaking Rika's unconscious body next to her. "Rika…Rika…" She said almost in a panic. But even Sakura couldn't hear her own voice. She tried to rouse her but her strength was failing her a little. It was like everything was happening in slow motion for Sakura but in fast forward with those around her. She was afraid…visibly afraid…not just for herself but for her friends. They were hurt and she couldn't do anything about it. She continued trying to wake Rika.

But before she knew it, Sakura heard a click from behind her. She froze. Gathering her wits and every inch of her courage, she turned her head only to realize that she was face to face with a barrel of a gun. It was aimed directly at her. She looked up and saw an expressionless man who betrayed nothing in his eyes. She knew that he was a professional and reasoning out to him would be useless. She could feel tears well up at the back of her eyes as the awful truth hit her completely. She wanted to speak but no words came out. She could only stare back, knowing the inevitable.

Her life came flashing through her head as desperation settled in her eyes. So many things she hadn't said to a lot of people, especially to Shaoran. She hadn't told him how much she loved him. Her brother, she hadn't told him that she was proud of him. Tenaka. Tomoyo. Everyone.

She saw the man release the lock of the gun and was ready to shoot. Sakura closed her eyes, knowing of what was to come. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her check. _Shaoran. _Her heart called out. A gun shot echoed through the shop.

XxXxXx

"Xiao Fang?" Tenaka said with a tinge of questioning in his tone as he opened the door and stepped aside to let the man in. "Why the sudden visit? Is there something wrong?" He added as he followed the man inside.

Xiao Fang stood in front of the window overlooking the whole of Tokyo, not replying at first. His thoughts, for the first time in years, were clear. It took him a long time but now he knew he was doing the right thing. "Sakura. I've met her before they headed back here." Xiao Fang finally said.

Tenaka poured himself and his guest a glass of whiskey. He smiled a bit and gathered the glasses in his hands. He then proceeded to hand a glass over. "And I have met your son. I do say he is a lot like you in many ways but also like Yelan." Tenaka commented as Xiao Fang took the glass from his long time friend. He couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"He has grown up a lot indeed. As for Sakura…she too has grown up. She is a fine young lady. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko did a wonderful job…under the circumstances…also at the expense of their lives."

Tenaka froze. He expected it to happen…people finding out the truth but still it shocked him at how fast it has spread. He couldn't help but feel doubts creeping in if he had made the right decision in forcing Sakura to come out into the open. Xiao Fang, sensing Tenaka's apprehension, quickly said, "I would have done the same thing if I were in your position, Aki. You have protected Sakura for a year and it was wise to come out now. I understand everything now, even why you couldn't tell me."

"I can't say that I didn't foresee this happening. Sakura and I both talked about it when I told her my plans of arranging her meeting with the board. She knew how fast it was going to spread while I, on the other hand, underestimated it. But we cannot think of that right now. It has happened and now it will be a little harder. Her only condition in agreeing to it was that I protect Touya for her."

"How is Touya doing?"

Tenaka sighed before answering. "He's getting better but it is taking excruciating baby steps. He has been in a coma for a year and the doctors cannot fully say how he will fare…the extent of damage his body has. They have said that we can only wait and see. Sakura is optimistic about it. She believes that her brother will make a full recovery. I wish to see that as well. After everything, it is only right that it would turn out that way."

"He will never be the same person he was. If it is for better or worst, it yet remains to be seen. It will be up to him."

"Yes. You are right. Behind her smile, I'm sure she knows it too."

"She is perceptive. I doubt she is one to hide from the truth. She did go through so many things on her own instead of running away. Because of that, she has healed my son…in a way I can never do."

Tenaka took a seat and started to stare down at his drink. "You approve of them, I see. Why did you not speak out about Kumiko in the first place? What do you plan for her now?"

Xiao Fang took a seat in front of Tenaka. He placed his glass down in front of him and leaned back. "Shaoran had to be the one to speak up. He had to stand up on his own. I will not do to him what my father did to me. I will not dictate or speak of what his life should be. Now he has made a decision and he is walking his own path. That is what I want for him. As for Kumiko, I pity the girl somehow because she was manipulated just like many others by Kaoru. Although, I will not let pity cloud my judgment. She is to leave. She resembles Kaoru's personality. She doesn't deserve my son."

"Kaoru won't take this."

"I know. That is why I am here now."

XxXxXx

The sound of a body hit the hard floor of the flower shop, breaking the deafening silence that enveloped the place after the single gun shot. _Am I dead? Wait! I'm not dead…I'm not dead! What's going on? _Sakura's thoughts ran as he body remained still. She couldn't quite make herself believe. Was it real? She wasn't sure. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find out that indeed she was alive and the man who once stood in front of her was no longer there.

Confusion crept throughout Sakura's body. She was alive. He was dead. Who made the shot? Almost afraid to let her gaze drift, Sakura didn't fight the impulse to find out. Her eyes widen when she saw Yukito standing there, gun in hand. He wore this unreadable expression that she was seeing for the first time. Her mouth opened to try and utter something but at the blink of an eye, Yukito was at her side, grasping her arm, pulling her up.

Sakura couldn't fight his strong grip. "Come on. They are after you. He's not the only one. You have to get out of here."

"But the others?" Sakura said. Her words were barely audible and shaky.

"They are just unconscious. They will be fine. In their state now, they will not waste their time to check if they are alive. Their goal is to kill you. You have to get away as far from this place as you can." Yukito quickly replied as he continued to drag Sakura towards the backdoor.

Yukito pushed the door quickly and dragged her out of there. Not once did he look back. Sakura wanted to say a lot of things but she knew that he was right. She allowed silence to overtake her as she allowed Yukito to get her out of there. He led her through alley ways, always keeping in the darkness, making sure that they weren't followed. Having the gun in check with his other hand, Yukito's face wore an expression of seriousness that was almost scary. What was really going on? Sakura couldn't think of any reason. She couldn't put two and two together. Everything was happening so fast.

Sakura could feel her heart pumping fast. Fear, confusion, despair were pushing her forward. She could feel the adrenalin pump through her body as she couldn't feel exhaustion. It was a horrible feeling indeed. Her blood ran cold when she started to hear footsteps from behind. _Could it be that they were able to follow us? _She turned around and felt the goose bumps rise.

Yukito felt her stiffen. He could hear their footsteps too. _Shit! _He mentally cursed. Towards the next corner, Yukito forcefully pulled Sakura behind him and aimed the gun at their pursuers. He let out a few gun shots towards them. Soon a gun battle was in tow. They were shooting at them. Sakura unconsciously placed her hands over her ears, trying to void out the most awful sound she was hearing…it was like the call of death. Yukito expertly hid and shot whenever he saw an opening. He knew that he had to make his shots count. He didn't have any spare bullets with him.

In what seemed like forever, without warning Yukito grabbed Sakura's hand again and started running away. He only had a few bullets left and they weren't enough to keep them alive. He had to get her somewhere safer and fast. He led her to the pier. He started looking for an open door to a warehouse.

In one particular warehouse door, Yukito turned the knob. It wasn't locked. _Got you. _He silently commented.

He led Sakura in. It was dark. Sakura was panting, having the events of what happened started sinking in. "Good work, Tsukishiro." A man's voice came from behind…from the darkness. Sakura froze as chills started running through her veins. Lights went on and her eyes flew wide open when she saw the man who had spoken. He walked towards them. He had this evil grin.

"I have you now, Kinomoto Sakura." Shinohara Yuiji said as he started to tower over the pale girl.

(to be continued…)

Ok I know, I know…it took awhile for me to update…I guess writer's block got the better of me…I knew what I wanted to write I just didn't have the right words to put it down and well…can't forget about school. Geez. If I were given a morning shift at the hospital, that would have worked fine but no they just had to give me a pm shift so cramming all the studies aside from duty…oh well enough of that…honestly I hate having long gaps between updates because I know how it feels waiting for the next chapter of a story I'm reading.

I had a hard time with this chapter because even if I knew what I wanted to write, I didn't have the time and so I forget the flow for awhile and it was like back to square one. When I do have the time, writer's block decides to kick in. Anyway, I know you didn't see that last part coming, did you? I'm leaving you with another cliffy. I hope I can finish the next chapter soon. But in the mean time, please review. Thanks.

Michiko


	33. Against Time

Chapter 33 Against Time

"I have you now, Kinomoto Sakura." Shinohara Yuiji said as he started to tower over the pale girl.

Sakura unconsciously took a step back as the man she only thought wanted her Father's company was there in front of her. He exuded a dark aura around him. Sakura didn't need to be told that she was in grave danger…not that it was something new. Only this time, she knew that she was alone. She felt fear and despair but this sense of intense anger was there too. She had a feeling she was face to face with the one responsible for everything that had been happening since the past year. He was responsible. She continued to take unconscious steps back until she found her back against Yukito. She was startled a bit but she didn't let any of her emotions reflect on her face. She wasn't going to give that privilege to Shinohara Yuiji.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a strong grip on her shoulders. The gentle touch that she once associated with her caring friend, Yukito, was no longer there. She felt trapped and most of all…betrayed. _Stupid! How could I have been so stupid? To think I trusted HIM! I let my guard down and now…now…God! Shaoran, you better be faring better than I am…I love you too much to ask you to be here and suffer alongside me…I can't…I won't watch you suffer…my heart can't take it…_

"There's no escape for you now. I've waited for this for such a long time. I don't intend to miss my target a second time." Shinohara said slyly as he lifted her chin to make her look at him.

Sakura fought off his touch. "You won't get away with this." She replied, finding her voice again.

He laughed an evil laugh and replied, "People always say that when they are desperate, trying to buy them time. It won't work."

"Even if I die tonight, you will still pay for everything you have done!" Sakura replied as calmly as she could, not letting her emotions get the better of her.

Shinohara smirked and said, "And who is going to see that happen? Tenaka? Your brother? Or your beloved, Shaoran?" He roughly made her look at him and kept her gaze. "Every one of them is going to die tonight. I told you. I don't intend on missing my target twice. You escaped from me once I won't let any of them ruin this chance."

Sakura felt her blood run cold. They were going to die. Every single person she loved was going to be killed along with her that night! She had no way to warn them. She had no way to get to them. She felt like her very heart was ripped out from her chest.

XxXxXx

Shaoran, Ryota and Yamazaki barely escaped through the backdoor, using the darkness as cover. Shaoran knew better than to think that it was over. He knew that those men were professionals and they wouldn't stop until their job was done. They had to keep moving. After reaching a safer distance, Shaoran looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see or hear anyone behind them. He wasn't sure for how long that would last.

"Listen. You better bring Ryota to the hospital to get checked." Shaoran quickly addressed Yamazaki. "I'm going to go and get Sakura."

"What's going on?" Yamazaki asked.

"This is not the time to explain. Just do what I told you to do. I will call you guys as soon as I've made sure she's fine." Shaoran said.

But before Shaoran could run off, Yamazaki had a firm hold on his arm. "Don't make me fight you, Takashi." Shaoran said, trying to keep calm.

"No you don't. There is something you are not telling us. Now, if we are all in deep shit, I'm not going to run away like a coward anticipating something that I have no idea about!" Yamazaki firmly replied.

"I agree. This is nothing. It's not so bad. What is going on, Shaoran?" Ryota answered firmly. His two friends' serious tones made Shaoran realize that they weren't going to back out until they got some answers.

"Now is not the time. If you want to stay, fine. Right now, we have to go and find Sakura…the others. I have a bad feeling about this. I'll explain later. Come on. Let's go." Shaoran said taking the lead towards the shop. The two closely followed him without saying another word. They felt the gravity of the situation. They knew that it was something big.

It didn't take them long before they were able to arrive at the flower shop. They weren't prepared for what they saw when they got there. Everything was a mess. There was still smoke from what seemed to be a smoke bomb that exploded. The windows and glass had all been blown in. Shaoran's heart thudded loudly inside his chest. Sakura. He had to find her. He had to make sure that she was safe.

Without another thought, Shaoran immediately headed inside, not really caring if whoever was responsible was still in there. All he could think about was Sakura. He had to find her and fast. That was it. Nothing else mattered. But upon entering and allowing their eyes to adjust to all the smoke there, all three men couldn't help but gasp.

They saw a man dead on the floor. His blood was everywhere. Yuta and Naoko were almost at the other side of the store. Yamazaki and Ryota immediately went over to them. Relief spread through their features when they realized that the two were only unconscious and alive. Shaoran scanned the area for any sign of Sakura. He then remembered that Sakura was usually the one manning the cash register. She was always stationed behind the counter if she wasn't there with Yuta and Naoko. He hopped over the counter and saw Rika unconscious. Shaoran quickly felt for a pulse. It was a little weak but it was there. Sakura wasn't there though. He felt his pulse quicken. _Sakura, where are you? _

"Hey guys," Shaoran said, standing up. He then looked over at his two friends. "Rika is unconscious over here. Call an ambulance. Get them all to a hospital. I need to find Sakura. I'll leave everything here to you guys." Without another word, Shaoran headed to the back room.

"Wait! Shaoran!" Ryota called out as he watched Shaoran dash into the next room. He went over to Rika and gathered her carefully in his arms and headed to where Yamazaki was. Yuta was coming to.

"Takashi," Yuta said, quite unsure. As he tried to sit, sudden pain rushed through his head making him close his eyes and unconsciously reach for his temple.

"Yo man," Yamazaki said. "Take it easy." He advised Yuta.

"W-what…happened?" Yuta asked. He forced his vision to settle, trying to forget about the pain that was coursing through his body.

"I don't know." Yamazaki answered truthfully. "Listen," He then started again, making a quick glance over Yuta, Naoko and Rika. "Something is up. I'm going to help Shaoran. Can you guys handle it from here? An ambulance is already on its way."

"Yeah, sure no problem. I just have a splitting headache but I'll be fine." Yuta answered.

"I'll take it from here. Go and help Shaoran. I don't like this. I'll keep you guys posted." Ryota said as Yamazaki nodded his head and made his way to where Shaoran had disappeared to.

XxXxXx

Tenaka's phone started to ring. He and Xiao Fang were still in the middle of discussing some matters. Tenaka had the full intention of telling the caller to call back but upon seeing Shaoran's name register, he felt a chill run down his spine. "Shaoran, what's wrong?" He immediately said. Xiao Fang's senses peaked upon the sound of his son's name.

"Sakura's missing. We were both attacked separately. I'm trying to find her right now." Came Shaoran's voice. Judging by his voice, Tenaka knew that Shaoran was really, really worried about Sakura.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Tenaka asked.

"We were attacked separately. After I got away from where I was attacked, I immediately went over to the flower shop. When I got there, everything was blown in and Sakura's missing. I can't explain much right now. But I will find her, Tenaka-san. I promise you. I will find her alive." Shaoran answered.

Tenaka sighed. This wasn't good. It was what he had been fearing for a long time now. _Touya. _His mind then drifted to Touya. If Sakura and Shaoran were being targeted, then it only means that what Sakura had voiced out before the meeting was actually happening. He knew he had to get to Touya. He had to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen to him. He knew perfectly well that he could leave Sakura to Shaoran. He was perfectly capable in saving her.

"Listen to me, Shaoran," Tenaka started, motioning Xiao Fang to follow him out. "I trust that you will get Sakura back safe. But don't do anything reckless. You have to come out of this alive too."

"I understand, Tenaka-san. It is what I promised her. I intend to keep that promise. I will keep you posted." With that, Shaoran hung up the phone.

While waiting for the elevator, Tenaka stated, knowing that Xiao Fang wanted to know what was going on, "Sakura's missing. She and Shaoran had been attacked separately. He is trying to find her right now."

Xiao Fang felt like the rug had been pulled from under him. Any parent would feel like how he was feeling at that moment. Having heard that his only son had been attacked and was now in grave danger, Xiao Fang fought the urge to lose control. He shut his eyes for a second and took deep breaths to calm his nerves down. He was worried, yes, but he had to remind himself that his son was now a man, a man determined to protect the woman he loved the most.

Tenaka could see Xiao Fang battle his emotions. He understood his concerns. He felt them too. "He will be fine, Xiao Fang." Tenaka offered. It was the only thing he could offer his friend. "I have my concerns as well but he has proven himself time and time again over the past year. He will survive this. I believe he will."

"Yes," Xiao Fang, finding his cool again. "Xiao Lang will survive and so will Sakura. Now, I'm guessing we are off to make sure that Touya is fine."

"You know me well, old friend. You know me well." But as Tenaka finished his statement, the elevator suddenly stopped and emergency lights lit the small elevator space. "What's going on?" Tenaka thought out loud as he pressed the emergency button on the panel.

"Did the building lose power?" Xiao Fang offered as he gathered his cellular phone from his pocket.

"Sure looks like it."

"Hold on a second. I'll try calling for help." Xiao Fang said as he opened his phone. But his plans were soon put on hold as he realized that he had no signal. He glanced back at Tenaka. An unspoken understanding came between them, they had to wait. Xiao Fang was about to say something when suddenly the elevator started to shake. Earthquake? The Japanese archipelago was famous for that, having regular earthquakes being in the ring of fire. But right now? Just like that? Both men froze. Somehow it didn't feel right…it felt man made.

Warning bells started to sound inside their heads. They had to get out of there…and fast. Waiting was no longer an option. It shook again. Both Tenaka and Xiao Fang struggled to open the elevator door. If it wasn't going to open by itself, they had to make it.

XxXxXx

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Come on Sakura pick up…pick up. _Shaoran silently pleaded as he dialed Sakura's mobile number. He had no idea which direction to go. After he had burst through the back door and following a few clues as to which alley to head to, the trail went cold. He was standing there, quite agitated. He needed to get to her but he had no idea where to go next.

He knew that Sakura had gotten a phone with GPS just in case something like that happened. But he also knew that he had a live connection with her in order for it to work. He was praying very hard that she would pick up or that her phone was still with her at the very least.

Suddenly, the receiver went live. "Sakura! Sakura!" Shaoran started shouting over the phone but he couldn't get any response from the other end. He thought that there was nothing…not a sound from the other end. He tried to calm himself and pretty soon he started to determine that there were sounds coming from the other end. His ears strained to comprehend what he was hearing. He concentrated a little more and Shaoran started to decipher the conversation that was transpiring.

Sakura was alive. He knew that she was alive. Shaoran quickly shifted his settling to a wireless receiver. He shifted the option to view the GPS. He knew that if she was caught, they would immediately take it from her and something bad might happen to her. The signal was en-route to the harbor. He was approximately 23 blocks behind her. But he wouldn't be able to get there easily.

He was too distracted on trying to get in touch with Sakura that he failed to notice that there were men following him. He had let his guard down on his safety that armed men were at his heel and were just waiting for the right moment to strike. They moved in stealth, easily lost in the night.

XxXxXx

_Damn it! I can't remember if I placed my phone in silent mode! I need to contact somebody…but how? I can't even look at my phone. _Sakura's processed as fast as it could, trying to figure out a way to get herself out of there or even warn the others.

Sakura's fingers fumbled on her phone. She could find the keys out of memory but the doubt that she was pressing the right numbers was there. It was her only chance. She couldn't go too fast and couldn't go too slow either. She cannot afford to make a mistake. Her life depended on it. The safety of the others was also in her hands. She had to do it right. No excuses. No second chances.

Sakura felt her phone vibrate. An incoming call. Her heart couldn't help but feel hope creeping in. Whoever it was, she knew that there was a chance that it would be vital to all their survival. _Please let the person calling know that I am missing…please…please…_Sakura silently pleaded. Her back was against a wall. She had resigned herself to have her back in contact to the wall, having all her enemies in front of her. She pressed a button to signal that she accepted the call. She willed the person to hear what was going on in her surroundings, get as much clues possible.

"How could you, Yukito-san?" Sakura started. She made sure her voice was loud and clear. She needed to say it, a warning code of what was happening to her. "I trusted you…you betrayed me…I thought you were helping me to safety but…you led me to a trap…how could you? Are you going to kill me too?"

Yukito's face was unreadable. His eyes didn't betray anything. It scared Sakura seeing them like that. But she firmed her resolve. There was no way she was going to show her fear. She allowed them to see her hurt of being betrayed, a normal ploy and a necessary sacrifice, a secret code for help to whoever was calling her.

Shinohara smirked. He was enjoying this moment. He waited for this for over a year. Now his wishes would be fulfilled at last. He slowly approached Sakura. She was like a cornered mouse who had no where to run. It felt good being the predator finding his prey. He towered over her. "There is no use talking to him, my dear. You are just wasting your breath." He held her chin to make her look at him. Her eyes were stern, proud, courageous, not betraying anything just like her mother. She fought his grasp.

It irritated Shinohara at lot. He slapped Sakura across the face. She almost dropped her phone. Her reaction didn't escape Shinohara's eyes. He roughly grabbed her shoulder and then her arms behind her. When he saw the phone giving off a live feedback, anger surged through his veins. He grabbed the phone and hit Sakura hard, sending her tumbling forward towards Yukito.

"What's this? You think someone is coming to save you? You better think again because no one is here to save you!" Shinohara yelled before sending the phone flying and hitting the wall, shattering into pieces.

Yukito had a strong hold over Sakura's shoulders. "Tie her down. This ends in half an hour." Shinohara said as Yukito dragged Sakura by the arm towards a chair and tied her up. Sakura tried to fight Yukito but he was stronger than her. She tried her best to break from his grasp. But Shinohara punched her on the abdomen, immobilizing her. She felt as if the wind had been sucked right out her.

Yukito then placed a gag over her so she couldn't scream.

Shinohara then took out a bomb and placed it in the table in front of Sakura. The timer was daunting and facing her. Shinohara set the time and smirked. The clock started to count down. With another smirk on his face, Shinohara whispered in Sakura's ear, "Give my regards to your parents. I hear they screamed in pain and torture before they died especially when they saw both you and your brother struggling to survive."

Sakura's eyes widened. Tears threatened to spill. Anger, fear, frustration were cursing through her veins. She watched Shinohara walk away from her, leaving her there alone in the warehouse with an evil grin plastered on his face. Yukito, still not betraying anything, soon followed Shinohara out.

(to be continued…)

Is it getting to be so boring? Gosh…hmm…since the last chapter's ratings were a little down…well…gosh…actually I would have uploaded this chapter sooner but since the feedback was a little…ano…um…down…I thought that…well…it's boring…so major overhaul and revisions were done with this chapter…I had to delete and rewrite and stuff…I don't know if it makes sense now but I did what I can…

Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I won't keep the A/N on this chapter long. It's nearing the end so I hope I get to be with you guys until this is over. I love this story and I love writing it. I hope that more or less you have enjoyed yourselves reading it…having fun as I am. Thanks again. Please do review.

Michiko


	34. Thin Hope

Chapter 34 Thin Hope

**00:30:00 Tokyo (Tenaka and Xiao Fang)**

Tenaka and Xiao Fang struggled with the elevator door. They knew that they had to get out of there. As precious seconds passed, the closer they were to danger. Little by little, they were able to open the doors. Gathering all their strength, they gave what they could to fight against the pull that was trying to keep the doors closed. Soon, they were able to open the elevator doors. But then they realized that they had to open the other end of the doors that led to whatever floor it was against.

The feeling was a little daunting. They were still more than fifteen stories above the ground. Looking at the door before them, having spent most of their strength, it was almost an impossible task to do. Suddenly, as if part of one of the scariest parts of a horror movie, they heard a sound that sent chills down their spines, enough to make adrenalin shoot up. They heard a cable that held the elevator snap. Immediately, they started working on the remaining doors. Safety was merely a foot away, only the sealed door was keeping them from it.

The door moved inch by excruciating inch. Another cable snapped. The space was still too small for either man to go through.

When the door to the floor was wide enough, Xiao Fang said, "Go on, Aki. I'll keep it open."

"You should go on ahead."

"This is not the time to argue. Go!" Xiao Fang replied. "If anything happens to me, take care of my son. But at any rate, you need to reach Touya."

Tenaka understood what Xiao Fang meant. Maybe that was the reason why he never had kids of his own. Without another word, Tenaka went through the door and positioned himself to hold onto the door for Xiao Fang to get out. But as he positioned himself, bullets came flying in his direction. His grip slipped and if Xiao Fang wasn't holding the door it would have shut tight. If that wasn't bad enough, another cable snapped and only two cables were left to keep the elevator from crashing to the ground below.

"Hurry Xiao Fang!" Tenaka exclaimed as he held onto the door, not minding the shoots too much. "Get out of there! I'm not going to look after your son because you are!"

Xiao Fang hurried through the opening but as he struggled through, the remaining cables snapped, not being able to handle the weight. Tenaka pulled Xiao Fang's arm before he could fall and the doors closed. Both fell on the ground.

Their heart rates were up, neither could relax knowing the rain of bullets at their direction.

"We have to make a run for the end of the corridor." Xiao Fang said. Tenaka gave him a nod. Without another word, both men pushed themselves to their feet and faced what was ahead.

**00:26:43 Tokyo (Touya)**

Touya sat there on his bed. Having regained consciousness for a couple of days, he was still having a hard time moving his muscles. Learning that he was under a coma for a year, his mind was racing, trying to come to terms with the time he had lost. He never told his doctors or anyone except his sister that he was starting to remember bits and pieces of what happened that fateful day when all their lives were changed forever.

The last day Sakura was in Tokyo, he had confessed to her that he had dreams…nightmares. By looking at her face, he could tell that what he was saying was the truth and not just some nightmare. He had seen her grow pale as he relayed the details. He watched her eyes wash with pain and suffering, unshed tears threatening to break free. He could feel anger start to course through his body. He hated the fact that he lost a year, she suffered alone for such a long time, for their parents' murder, the threats they were in and most especially, he was angry that he couldn't do much to help things get better.

Touya laid back, looking up at the ceiling. There were a lot of things on his mind. Unconsciously, he held up his right hand as high as he could in front of him. His muscles were still a little flaccid and shaky without a year's worth of proper exercise. He was grateful thought that Sakura and Tenaka had made sure that the nurses provided his limbs with passive range of motion exercises, which made his recovery easier. Although not as good as before, he knew that at least it wouldn't be a rather big shock to his body to start moving again.

He absently started to open and close his hands, trying to feel anything more than this big void. _Great…like this helps…snap out of it Touya! Being passive right now is not going to help you, especially your sister! You need to pull yourself together and get better FAST! She needs you to be strong. She needs you to help lift the burden off her shoulders so this is not the time to self-pity!_

Touya hit his face with his hand, trying to snap himself out of his misery. He knew that Sakura had it in worse. He knew that she had to pull herself together a week after the incidence and leave Tokyo for Tomoeda alone to keep him safe. He knew that she took it upon herself to stand as the company's CEO and President to keep it going and to make money for him to get better. He knew she had to keep her pain hidden and push people away to keep everyone safe. Most especially, Sakura had to watch him in a coma, slowly slipping away being helpless.

It wasn't easy for Sakura to do what she did but she did it without looking back. Touya couldn't help but smile picturing the woman his sister had become. She had grown up a lot. She kept her promise to him. She kept believing that he will get better. Now, it was time that he got himself up.

_I'm sorry, Kaho. I need to stay here in Japan a little longer. I must find out who killed our parents and who did this to us. I must bear the burden too. Sakura can't take it alone anymore. This is my responsibility too. Besides…I don't trust that gaki yet…I must see for myself if he is worth of my sister…_

As his brain continued to run through the various thoughts that were passing, Touya suddenly jolted back into reality when he had this horrible feeling that something was wrong. A nurse suddenly burst into the room and said, "You have to get out of here. Tenaka-san just called. He said to take you out of here fast through the back door. There will be someone waiting for you to take you somewhere."

She immediately brought in a wheelchair and lowered the bed's side rail and started helping Touya up. "What's going on?" Touya asked.

Before the nurse could answer, they both stiffened when they heard a gun shot resound nearby.

**00:25:56 Tomoeda (Shaoran)**

_Damn it! _Shaoran cursed as he hit his back on the cold wall of an alley. For the last couple of blocks, he had been fighting for his life. He was able to grab a gun from one of his pursuers but his ammo was running thin. He knew he only had a couple of shots left. What made it worse was that he had lost Sakura's signal. The last location that registered was at the docks, in one of those warehouses there.

Shaoran emptied the gun barrel to see just how many shots he did have left. Five. That wasn't going to give him much leverage. He knew that he had to make the shots count. Bullets started hitting the side of the wall, next to him. He instinctively evaded. But he knew that he had to make a break to get out. The alley he was in was a dead end. There was no other way out unless you make one yourself. He certainly wasn't going to die there.

It wasn't going to be that simple though. Shinohara, even without Kaoru saying it, knew that killing Shaoran was going to be difficult, being aware of all the failed attempts Kaoru had. He anticipated Shaoran's actions and true enough, those were the same things that were happening. Everything was according to plan. All that was left was to lure him to the trap and then he is finished.

When the shots from his pursuers lifted a little bit, Shaoran started running out. With his instincts heightened, he glanced back and started shooting some men he knew were behind him. They were chasing him relentlessly. Shaoran shot and ducked…hid and ran to get to where he needed to go while trying to eliminate the threats following him. He didn't want to bring them anywhere near where Sakura was.

_Shit! _He realized that he only had one shot left. Shaoran turned a corner and then stopped dead. He was cornered. He was led to a trap. There was no way out. His face hardened, not betraying anything.

_Sakura. _His thoughts would not leave her.

**00:25:39 Tokyo (Tenaka and Xiao Fang)**

Tenaka and Xiao Fang ran down the fire exit stairs, keeping from the edge as possible. Both of them were already injured, bloodied. They could hear footsteps following them from behind. They were still a long way from the ground floor. They knew that it was all planned and that there was still more to come.

By the 10th floor, Tenaka was panting when he said, "Xiao Fang, it's still a long way to go. I doubt that those men are going to make it easy. I doubt that they are only limited to those running after us from above."

"I know. But no matter the circumstance, we need to get to the parking lot and fast. We need to get out of here."

It was a dash to the parking lot. It was a dash for life. Tenaka tripped a couple of steps down as exhaustion was evident in him. He wasn't used to being physical. With his bad leg and all, it was hard to run. Xiao Fang lent him a hand. He held Tenaka tightly on his arm to support him up.

When they got to the parking lot entrance, both men froze. They were surrounded. There were men waiting for them beyond the door and there were men coming from behind. The bullets left in Xiao Fang's hand weren't going to be enough to take them all down. Tenaka then got something from his pocket.

From the corner of his eye's eyes widen with realization. "Where did you get that?"

"I managed to get it when we were making a run for it upstairs and you were tackling some men."

"We could use that as a diversion to get to my car. It's in the other side of the parking lot."

Tenaka then offered him a sad smile. Xiao Fang had a bad feeling about that. He knew Tenaka well enough to understand. He was about to voice out his concerns when Tenaka said, "It's for the best, Xiao Fang. We both know that we can't both leave here alive. Between the two of us, you have to survive this."

Xiao Fang stood there stunned. It only was mere seconds before he answered but it seemed like forever. "What about Sakura, Aki? And Touya? And the company? They both lost their parents only a year ago. Now they are going to lose you too?"

"Sakura has grown up to be strong and resilient. She doesn't need me to care for her. She took care of herself ever since. And now that she has your son, I have no reservations. Touya is still recovering but I know that Sakura can and will help him. This is for the best. You have to survive this, Xiao Fang. I will only weigh everyone down. You are in better shape to get to Touya in time."

"We can both make it, Aki."

"No. We must face reality. Here," Tenaka then gave his phone over to Xiao Fang. "Give this to Touya or Sakura. They will know what to do."

Xiao Fang took it and looked at his friend questioningly. "I've stored all the evidence they will ever need against Shinohara. It was safer that way. Like I said, they will know what to do." Tenaka explained as Xiao Fang continued to say nothing. He wasn't liking the idea. Was he really going to watch his long time friend die? He needed a moment to think about it. He needed to think clearly. He can't just walk away from someone who gave him his life, his chance to be with the woman he loved. No, he simply can't let Tenaka die. Tenaka was a man who gave his all for others and how did life repay him, it didn't give him a family of his own and now it was asking for him to pay with his life.

But the sound of footsteps from behind getting louder roughly pulled Xiao Fang back into reality. Tenaka then said, "On the count of three, make your way towards your car. I'll draw them the other way. You can at least take out some of them who will tend to follow you. I'll deal with the rest of them."

"Aki-"

Tenaka laid a hand on Xiao Fang's shoulder and said, "This is not the time to argue. Go! I need you to save Touya and watch after Sakura. They can handle each other so you don't have to be burdened that much. Just go!"

Xiao Fang's resolve grew. This was the only personal thing Tenaka had ever asked of him. He was going to do it even if he knew that he would be living with the guilt for the rest of his life. Tenaka was right. Both of them won't be able to survive given the circumstance they were in. One of them needed to get out of there alive to save the others. He had to do it. He knew he had to.

The next thing he knew, they were moving in seconds. It seemed like Xiao Fang didn't really had a firm grasp of what was happening. They were moving on an impulse, in a heart beat. He found himself dodging bullets, firing the gun, sprinting towards his car. At the back of his mind, he told himself to go as fast as he could to get to the car so that he could drive towards Tenaka's direction and maybe he could save him too.

But fate had other things in mind. Things weren't going according to their plan. The moment he was able to get to his car at the far end of the parking lot, there was a loud explosion, making him duck towards the passenger seat instinctively. After recovering for the shock, Xiao Fang sat up and looked over. The other part of the parking lot was blown up. The hand grenade Tenaka had gotten worked how it was supposed to. Xiao Fang clenched his jaw. He was far enough to not receive too much damage but too near to realize that he had just let his long time confidant and friend die. Now his resolve was making sure that Tenaka's sacrifice wasn't in vain. He shifted gear and stepped on the accelerator, speeding towards the hospital.

**00:19:03 Tomoeda (Tomoyo and Chiharu)**

"I wonder what's taking Sakura so long?" Tomoyo asked absently as she was putting some pins to mark the places that needed to be adjusted on Chiharu's dress for the fashion show.

"I wonder too…" Chiharu replied as she looked out the window of Tomoyo's room, standing on a chair. "Ouch! Hey Tomoyo, I know you are worried about Sakura…I'm worried too…but do you mind?"

"Sorry…sorry…" Tomoyo answered as she straightened herself. "There you go. You can change to the next one now."

Chiharu got down from the chair and headed behind the divide Tomoyo placed there to give her a little privacy.

"So," Chiharu started while she was dressing up. "Did Shaoran accompany Sakura off to Tokyo?"

"Yeah. He did."

"They seem so much closer now. Do you think something happened between them? I mean, it's hard not to notice the ring on Sakura's finger."

Tomoyo laughed a little. She knew what Chiharu was talking about. She had the same thoughts too. "If he proposed to her or something like that?"

"It looks like we have the same thoughts."

Tomoyo laughed again. "Well, yeah…don't you think after everything that had happened and suddenly seeing Sakura sport a ring on her finger, it's only natural for us to think that way? I don't know. It would be cool if it did. It would only mean that Kumiko would shut up once and for all. But I doubt that those two are taking that leap this soon."

"Well call us hopeless romantic. At any rate, those two will end up together…sooner or later. But honestly, I was just hoping along those lines so that Kumiko would shut up. Hearing her voice is very irritating not to mention sickening." Chiharu commented as she stepped out from behind and headed back to stand on the chair so that Tomoyo could start her inspection.

"Tell me about it. I really, really would have loved to strangle her for a very long time but Sakura always talks me out of it. Sometimes, I don't know why she chooses to be a martyr but then I remember her experience in junior high. The more she fought back, the more it got worse. So I guess she eventually learned that by sticking to the truth and keeping her dignity intact, she makes the other person or people look stupid…which I think I don't need to tell you…certainly has become synonymous to 'Kumiko'."

This time, Chiharu couldn't help herself but laugh. "Sakura seems to have a hard life." Chiharu commented after letting her mirth die down. Tomoyo could only offer her a sad smile.

Chiharu was about to say something else but then Tomoyo said, "The term 'hard' cannot even give it justice. Even so, Sakura's Sakura. To her, it's just life. It gets better…and because of Shaoran…it started to look that way…even if they both have problems following them around."

"Hmm…in that light…I was going to say that she changed Shaoran a lot. I've never seen him act like that towards a girl."

"I know what you mean. I was surprised myself. All the barriers and prestige that Li Shaoran hid behind simply melted away by my best friend's mere presence. In reality, those two changed each other." Tomoyo offered with her most sincere smile.

"As for you," Tomoyo then said. "I should say the same thing with your relationship to Yamazaki. You're the only girl that he's actually scared of lying to." Tomoyo then started chuckling while Chiharu turned a deeper shade of red.

"Well…um…" Chiharu stuttered.

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh. She then said, "Yamazaki Takashi really loves you. You are the only girl, it seems, who stuck beside him through his antics."

"Don't be ridiculous. He's so weird. You know what he gave me the other day as some gift to be 'sweet'…he actually gave me a tree branch and said that that branch grew from the luckiest tree in all of Japan and it was supposed to help me in the fashion show. He said it was the perfect gift so that I wouldn't feel nervous anymore about the show. Can you believe it?"

Tomoyo started laughing. But then commented, "Even if he's so weird, YOU still love him."

Chiharu blushed again. She wanted to say something but only blushed some more, causing Tomoyo to laugh a little more. "How about you, Tomoyo? Any boy friends we are not aware of?" Chiharu said, stirring the conversation away from her.

"Boy friends?" Tomoyo smiled. "Nope. Sakura has been pushing me though…match making me to her other best friend back in England."

"What? No way!"

Tomoyo smiled again. "He's cute and all. He's talented…an excellent pianist."

"But…?"

"I'm not ready for that sort of thing. I like him but I'm not sure if I _like _like him. Living half way around the world is also very helpful, you know. But it never stopped Sakura from setting me up." She took an exasperated breath and continued. "We shall see. Right now…I'm happy with how my life is going and I'm really not looking for a guy to make me feel…whole or something like that."

"Hmm…sounds to me that you are in denial."

"Denial?"

"Yeah denial." Chiharu said. "I can see why Sakura's been pushing you. You are head over heels about him and you can't even admit it to yourself. Don't worry. It will eventually come…it will come a time when you can fight the feeling anymore."

Tomoyo, for once, was speechless. She was blushing like crazy. Chiharu couldn't help but laugh. "Hey don't move too much or I might prick you again." Tomoyo said trying to get a grip on her blushing face.

Just then, Tomoyo's phone started ringing. Tomoyo got up and quickly went to answer the call. She had been expecting that it was Sakura and was surprised when she saw that the registering name was Ryota.

"What's up, Ryota?" Tomoyo answered.

"We're are at the hospital," He answered, Tomoyo could feel her heart sink. "Me, Yuta, Naoko, and Rika. We all have minor injuries and will be fine. Yamazaki went to follow Shaoran. They're looking for Sakura. Look…I don't mean to cause you panic but something is up. You are the only one who could lend them a hand now."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Watch yourselves. We have all been attacked separately. Also, if you can…send someone to help those three. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Done. You have no idea how right you are, Ryota. Are you sure you guys are ok?"

"Yeah. We're just waiting for Naoko and Rika to be cleared and then we can leave."

"Alright. Come to my house when you guys can. You guys are safer here for now. Keep in touch."

"You got it. I'll call again later."

**00:13:47 Tomoeda (Shaoran)**

Shaoran was surrounded. He had hardly noticed that he was led into a trap. He cursed silently. Shaoran had no choice but to steel himself. Right now, he can't simply worry about Sakura. He had to make sure that he survived to make sure that he would be there to save her. He had to get out of there and fast. He could only pray that Sakura was in better shape than him, that she was faring better so that she could wait a little longer for him.

"Looks like you only have one shot left," One commented. It seemed that they were watching his actions closely and had anticipated his moves. "Why don't you use that on yourself? It makes our job easier that is if you don't want a very bloody death. Don't worry you won't be alone in your after life. Your girl will follow you shortly." He added.

Shaoran felt his grip tighten against the gun in his hand. His knuckles were becoming cold with the lack of circulation with how hard he was holding it. He was surrounded. They were professionals, missionaries who did not hesitate to kill. Shaoran had to face reality that there was a big possibility that he wouldn't be able to get out of there alive. He had to face the facts. He was outnumbered and he definitely couldn't take them all down with one shot. He wasn't even sure if he was seeing all of them.

Shaoran didn't dare show them that he was starting to feel intimidated by their sheer number. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing him being defeated. He simply smirked. Li Shaoran will not go down that easily. He resigned himself to fighting to his last breath. He was going to fight and show them that they couldn't scare him away. He had someone he needed to protect. He won't falter on his promise to her. He needed to wait for the right moment to strike. He knew that there was always one split second chance. He just had to wait patiently before then. On exactly how he could turn his trap into his advantage, Shaoran had yet to figure that one out.

The time was ticking. It seemed like time stood still though. It was a classic stand-off scenario. No one was moving. Every one was gauging, anticipating what the others were thinking and how they were going to act. Shaoran knew that somehow they had the advantage because they were briefed before they stood there. But he had the element of surprise in his hands. He wasn't going to act the way they were expecting from him.

Surprising them all though, a smoke screen suddenly appeared around them and Shaoran took this opportunity to reverse the tables. This was the distraction that he needed. Now that he had it, he most certainly wasn't letting it slip through his fingers. He dashed forward and overpowered the nearest man, disarming him. The element of surprise made it more effective.

But he froze a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He readied himself to strike but was slightly confused when he saw a familiarity in the man. Somehow through his eyes, Shaoran could tell that he wasn't an enemy. He could be trusted. The man pulled him behind a corner. The man had long silvery hair. Shaoran watched him put a fresh magazine on a gun and hand it over to him.

"Take it. The magazine is full. It's better that what you have there." He said.

Shaoran took it and said, "Who are you?"

The man only smirked. He then replied, "This isn't the time for pleasantries, Li. But if you must know, I am only doing my job. Thought you might needed a hand. Ready?"

Shaoran smirked as his response as he released the safety in the gun. The man was right. It wasn't time for pleasantries. Both then went out there and started fighting their way through. It was a gun battle. But when someone got a little near, Shaoran would use his fists than waste his bullets. He allowed his instincts to take over. His years of experience trying to survive through threats coming in prepared him for this.

But even experience can't cover all. A man came from behind Shaoran, taking advantage of him being occupied with another. It was almost too late when Shaoran realized what was happening. But the blow never came as an arm came out of no where and struck the man squarely at the jaw. The man fell and Shaoran quickly looked who it was. He saw Yamazaki grinning at him.

"Did you think I would let you have all the fun, Shaoran?" He said. Shaoran couldn't help but smirk as they stood fighting back to back.

Soon, the man came their way and said, "Go. You need to find and save Sakura right? Go!"

Shaoran seemed stunned. Yamazaki was shocked when he recognized who the man was. But both weren't given a chance to say anything. "She is at a warehouse at the docks. You will know which one. Now go!" Without another word, they dashed towards the docks.

Shaoran wasn't minding his injuries. He was bruised and could feel a tickle of blood at parts of his body but he didn't care. Yamazaki was there helping him. But it seemed that some were able to follow them. Before Shaoran could react, he heard Yamazak say, "Don't sweat it. I can handle these guys. Go and find Sakura." Shaoran gave a nod and went on his way.

**00:06:14 Tokyo (Touya)**

Touya tried to crawl his way towards the door. He had been separated from the nurse who was supposed to take him out of there. She was rather small but strong as expected from her profession. She had been one of the nurses responsible for his care and had known full well his capabilities now that he was awake. When the assassins came to close, she decided to draw them away so that Touya could use the time to get away.

She had just smiled at him and said, "There will be someone coming for you. No matter what, Tenaka-san said that you should make it to the ground floor."

"Why are you doing this?" He had asked.

"First and foremost, I am a nurse and my job is to make sure that patients like you live. I must think of the patient holistically and not simply the medical problem he or she has. Besides, you remind me a lot of my elder brother. He died in the line of duty a few years ago. He was a police officer. I know how Sakura feels and that is why I am doing this."

"Thank you."

She smiled at him and urged him to go. Touya knew that she wasn't trained for this sort of thing but it sure seemed that she was determined to help him get away no matter what she had to do. That was how they got separated and he found himself alone.

As it turned out, it was more dangerous than he had initially thought. So this was the real thing that Sakura had been telling him about…the things that she had been going through for the past year. He couldn't help but curse the condition he was in. If he was in full health, it wouldn't have been hard to get away. Perhaps he had already gotten away and made sure that his sister was doing fine.

Touya was using the wheelchair to his advantage…to get him as far away as possible. He could use his legs but he still had trouble controlling them fully. The doctors had told him that he still needed a couple of months of therapy and a whole bunch of tests to make sure that there were no permanent damage to any part of his body due to the incident a year back which would have been complicated by the coma.

The hospital, which supposedly was a place of healing, turned into a war zone. The power lines started to fail. The sprinklers were working at full capacity because of a fire that started when one of the hired killers had shot an oxygen tank and it exploded. The force of the explosion had pushed Touya from his wheelchair. He hadn't been able to get away far enough.

Inch by excruciating inch, Touya pulled himself forward trying to get away. So many people had already been killed on that floor, injured perhaps on other floors too. He needed to get help if help wasn't going to come by itself. He needed to do something. But first, he had to make sure that he got out of there alive. He couldn't see anyone else there. It seemed that he was the only one left alive.

He crawled with much determination. Slow, deliberate footsteps then could be heard from behind him. He heard a gun being triggered. Touya knew what it meant. He dared not to look back as he kept his gaze forward. He needed to stay positive about it.

But the man grew nearer and Touya couldn't help the impulse in looking over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw that the man was already aiming at him and continued to walk, making sure that he was in close proximately to ensure no foul ups.

A gun went off. Touya froze. His brain couldn't comprehend what had happened. It took a moment for him to realize that it was the man who fell backward and he was still alive. He looked back to where he was crawling to and saw a familiar face with a gun still aimed. He knew that he had seen that man before but couldn't quite place where.

The man then walked towards him and firmly took hold of Touya's arm and helped him up. "Come on. Let's get out of here. I'm bringing you to Tomoeda with me. It is safer there. They wouldn't expect you to be there. We need to get to your sister and fast."

"Sakura? What happened to her?" Touya immediately asked.

"She's in danger." The man answered.

"Where's Tenaka-san?"

Touya noticed the man flinch. He knew that it couldn't be good. Something must have happened. "I'll tell you on the way." He simply replied to the younger man. He then glanced at Touya slightly and said, "It seems that you don't remember me. My name is Li Xiao Fang. I am a friend of Tenaka Akihito and your parents."

**00:04:58 Tomoeda (Sakura)**

Sakura sat there, bound and gagged. Her hands were bound tightly behind her back while her legs too were bound to the chair. A long piece of duct tape was used to cover her mouth. All the while, Sakura tried to fight her way out. But Yukito was stronger than her. He had bound her tight and secured. She tried to see things in his eyes but they betrayed nothing to her. They only stared into hers with this coldness that sent chills down her spine. Where was her friend? Where was the man whom she trusted? Where was the man who always had a smile ready for her? The man who became like a big brother to her when things got rough? Where was he? Where?

As she struggled against her restraints, Sakura could feel her hands and legs begin to feel tender. She knew that they were starting to bruise but she didn't seem to care. Shinohara smirked at her before turning his back on her and left. Yukito seemed to linger longer than him. He stayed there in front of Sakura.

It seemed like he wanted to say something as his eyes clouded a little. It seemed like he wanted to tell her something. But Sakura thought that she was seeing things as it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Yukito's eyes hardened again as he tore his gaze from her and slowly walked away.

Sakura started fighting from the restraints again with all her might. It dawned on her that this was now or never. She felt the full impact of fear rush through her veins. Not only was she scared for her loved ones, she was scared of what was to come. She wasn't afraid of death. She was afraid of leaving without making sure that her loved ones were safe. She was tired of living in fear, constantly being afraid. Death would be a welcome relief to that. But there was Shaoran. He was her reason for wanting to live now. She didn't want to leave him without telling him that she loved him. She needed him to hear her say it. She needed him to know that her heart belonged to him as he had given his to her.

No. Sakura needed to survive. Shaoran needed her to live. Touya needed her to live. She needed to live for them. They needed her as much as she needed them. She had to get away to warn them, to make sure that they were safe. Suddenly she felt this thud at her back. She felt every inch of her body freeze. Getting over the initial shock, Sakura let her fingers touch whatever it was that was thrown at the back of her chair. She froze again when she realized that it was a knife. Cold sweat was forming in her body. She had heard them leave. She heard the door close after Yukito had walked away from her. Where did that knife come from?

Then it struck her. This was her chance. It didn't matter where the knife had come from. There didn't seem to be others thrown her way. She could use it to break the knot on her wrists and get herself out of there. She glanced at the timer in front of her. She still had time. She just had to move fast.

It was not the time to be afraid. Sakura gathered every last bit of her strength and courage to start rubbing the rope against the knife. Her mind was clear. She knew her resolve. There was nothing more that she could think about. She pushed all thoughts aside. She resigned herself to think about that later when she had gotten herself out of there. The clock was ticking. There was no more time to hesitate. She wasn't going to die there tonight. She was going to survive.

Sakura did her best effort to try and slash through the binds. She could feel blood starting to flow from her hands. She could feel her flesh being cut as well since she could not see anything. The pain stung her but she would not think of it. She could deal with the pain. She was used to that kind of pain.

**00:00:20**

Suddenly, she heard the door from behind her swing open. Sakura couldn't help but freeze up. She thought that maybe Shinohara had sent some men to make sure that she was still there or something like that. But she immediately felt that her binds from her back were being undone strongly but gently, minding her injuries. Before she could say anything, she heard a voice that made her heart sigh with a little relief. "I'll get you out. Hold on." Came Shaoran's voice.

**00:00:19**

**00:00:18**

Sakura turned her head and saw him look at her slightly while trying hard to remove the rope. Her eyes widened a little when she saw that he was bruised. Because she had already cut through most of the rope, Shaoran was able to easily remove it. He quickly proceeded to remove those from her legs using the knife he had removed from the chair.

**00:00:17**

As Shaoran struggled with the rope with the knife, Sakura removed the duct tape from her mouth with one full sweep, ignoring the pain. She then proceeded on helping Shaoran with the tie.

**00:00:16**

**00:00:15**

**00:00:14**

**00:00:13**

**00:00:12**

It was a very hard knot to undo. They both scrambled to remove it. Even if it wasn't such a sophisticated, hard knot, it was still challenging both knowing that they were running out of time. Shaoran gave his strength to quickly slash through the rope while Sakura tried to help by trying to undo the knot by her side.

**00:00:11**

Shaoran was finally able to cut through the rope as it fell to the floor. He quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and both started to dash towards the door.

**00:00:10**

**00:00:09**

**00:00:08**

The door seemed like a mile away as they ran. Perhaps the length was as far as three quarters the length of a professional basket ball court. They ran as fast as they could. Adrenalin was coursing through their veins, pushing them forward. The grip they had on each other's hand said that they wouldn't leave without the other, both afraid of leaving the other behind.

**00:00:07**

**00:00:06**

**00:00:05**

**00:00:04**

**00:00:03**

They were nearly at the door. It was almost at arms length away.

**00:00:02**

**00:00:01**

**00:00:00**

As the clock struck 0, everything in the warehouse exploded, sending almost everything flying in different directions.

(to be continued…)

Hmm…I think the chapter can speak for itself…a lot of things happened in just a short span of time…I won't comment on what happened to each of the characters because I might blow what's going to happen on the last two chapters. Sorry…for having it a little dragging and…long time update thing…I have only one word on that 'busy'. Anyway, thanks for reading this far and for those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Please do review because I really, really would like to know what you guys think and it would help my mind think…especially since…I think people are starting to get bored with this story. Thanks.

Michiko


	35. Not Yet Over

Chapter 35 Not Yet Over

Shaoran wouldn't let go of Sakura's hand as they ran to the exit. Sakura didn't want to let go either. They ran without looking back. They kept running, making it through the door and out into the open. But their feet would not stop. Instincts were telling them that they still had to go, get as far away as possible. But with the little time that they had, they barely made it. Even if they were able to get out, the explosion still sent them flying. Although luck was at their side as it sent them flying towards the sea, making them land on the water.

It didn't take both Shaoran and Sakura long to re-surface. Both being experienced life guards, it wasn't much of a task. Gasping for breath, they instinctively looked around them to locate one another. Shaoran swam towards her. Before he could ask her how she was, Yamazaki called out to them, "Hey guys! Over here!" He then offered his hand to help them up the docks.

Shaoran and Sakura swam towards Yamazaki's offered hand. Shaoran motioned Sakura to go ahead. Sakura reached out for Yamazaki while he pulled her up. Shaoran helped her by assisting her by the waist. When Sakura got on dry land, she remained on her knees, trying to catch her breath while Yamazaki proceeded on helping Shaoran up too.

When they were both on land, Shaoran felt this need to go over to Sakura. Not minding his injuries, he knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, are you ok?"

Sakura would not look at him. It seemed like she was still catching her breath. Tears threatened to break free. "Shinohara Yuiji…" She said under her breath.

"What?" Shaoran asked.

It was then that Sakura allowed her gaze to meet his. He could tell that she was being overwhelmed with so much emotion. For a moment, he didn't know what to say. "Shinohara Yuiji…" She repeated, this time more audible and with a tinge of anger, frustration and fear.

Shaoran seemed confused with why she was saying that man's name. "He's the one…he did this…he killed my parents…tried to kill me and my brother…he did this…he did this…" Sakura told him. She was shaking. She couldn't control her nerves. Everything that she feared…everything that had happened…every single wave of despair came rushing to her that she was having a very difficult time trying to convince herself that it was going to be alright now that she knew the truth.

Shaoran pulled her into an embrace. He knew that it was better not to say anything for the moment but to let her release all her grief. He allowed her to cry. He allowed her to let it out. The moment Sakura found herself in Shaoran's protective arms, she couldn't help but let her guard down and allow the tears to come. She held on to him, afraid that if she let go, she might not be able to hold on to reality…that the darkness might be too much that she wouldn't be able to fight it anymore.

Sakura buried her face on Shaoran's broad chest, allowing his warmth to somehow comfort her. She wasn't really sure if she was shaking because of the cold or of all the things that happened that led to that night. "He killed my parents, Shaoran. He's the one who had them killed…wanted us killed."

"Shhh…" Shaoran whispered in her ear as he held on her tightly. "Now that we know…he won't get away with it. He will never come near you again."

Sakura didn't say anything. She suddenly felt so weak. Her vision started to cloud and not merely because of tears. She could feel her body grow limp and she couldn't stop it. Suddenly, everything became dark. Shaoran felt her grow weak in his arms. His heart started thumping loudly inside his chest. Alarm bells were ringing inside his head. He glanced down at her and saw that she had lost consciousness.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Shaoran called out to her, trying to arouse her. He checked for a pulse and was slightly relieved to find it strong.

Yamazaki knelt beside him and said, "What happened?" He then glanced at Sakura. "We should get her to a hospital." He then gathered his phone and was about to dial when Shaoran spoke up.

"No." Yamazaki seemed confused. Shaoran then started to speak again, "We need to bring her to some place safe. Tomoyo. Get her on the phone. She will know what to do. Bringing her to the hospital might be suicide."

Without another work, Yamazaki just did as he was asked. Shaoran looked down at the unconscious Sakura. He stroked her cheek affectionately and silently wished that she was not in that bad of a shape. Shinohara Yuiji. He cursed the name. He silently vowed to bring him to justice. He was the one responsible for bringing much pain and suffering to Sakura. Shinohara Yuiji needed to pay for that. Shaoran was going to make sure of that. At the moment, he didn't care about Kaoru. All he cared about was making sure that Shinohara Yuiji could no longer harm Sakura in any way.

XxXxXx

"How is she?" Chiharu asked when Tomoyo and Shaoran came out of the room, closing the door slightly behind them. Both were visibly worried and relieved at the same time.

"She's asleep. She didn't have any serious injuries." Tomoyo said.

"She's emotionally exhausted, that's all." Shaoran added before allowing himself to sink in a seat near where Ryota was seated with Yamazaki, Yuta, Naoko and Rika.

Tomoyo remained standing. She was feeling quite agitated and couldn't bring herself to sit still. She stood by the window of her balcony. She had her arms around herself, trying to suppress the shivers she knew were threatening to break loose. She allowed her gaze to drift along those in the room. She could tell that they all shared the same thoughts. They were thinking about the same things. They were feeling the same emotions…the same fear.

The silence that somehow enveloped them was eerie. Every one of them, except for Tomoyo and Chiharu, had a close brush with death that evening. It took them all by surprise. It was hard trying to find the right words to say to address everything that they went through and what they were feeling.

It seemed that suddenly, everything was in slow motion. They had become passive with things around them all of a sudden, all caught up in their own little worlds, trying to organize their thoughts, trying to get a grip on reality. They were trying to get a feel on what the others were going to say or who among them was going to break the silence.

Chiharu couldn't take it. She forcefully stood up and said, "What exactly happened?" The others looked at each other, not really quite sure what had really happened. "I don't know about you but this silence is bugging me. I hate it!" She started pacing the room. She then settled in front of Tomoyo.

"Yuta, I think you better assist Naoko and Rika to the other room so that they could rest." Tomoyo said. She knew that this conversation was inevitable. They had to talk about it instead of trying to dance around it. But they also needed to be aware of each other's health. It seemed that Rika and Naoko experienced a lot more damage compared to the others. They weren't used to stuff like that happening.

Judging by the look in Naoko and Rika's eyes, they knew that they wanted to stay but somehow they understood why Tomoyo had suggested it. They could feel it all around their bodies. They resigned to the fact that rest was more pressing than trying to understand what really was going on. They followed Yuta out and went to the next room to try and relax for a bit. It didn't take Yuta long to get back.

XxXxXx

In the next room, Sakura started to toss in turn in bed. The nightmares that had been haunting her for the past year was rushing back, stronger and fiercer than it ever been. Her memories from the river with her family…to the explosion…to the hospital…to a year back…to what had happened earlier that night…it was starting to get too much to bear. She had watched her loved ones taken away from her…she almost watched Shaoran die…her friends…her only remaining family.

When it had become too much…Sakura suddenly jolted from bed, woken from sleep harshly…sweat and tears running down her face. She allowed her grief overcome her. There was nothing else that could be done. Sakura was at its mercy. There was no way to fight it off any longer. It was overwhelming. It was strong and harsh. Nothing more could be said about it…there were no words that could accurately explain what she was feeling.

After awhile…Sakura finally realized where she was. She knew that she was in Tomoyo's room. She had been there countless times…slept over countless times that she it somehow was a second home to her. She also noticed that she was wearing dry clothes…Tomoyo's clothes. Sakura could hear voices from beyond the slightly opened door. She took a deep breath and decided to wipe away her tears. She headed to the bathroom.

There, she allowed the warm water drench her face. Looking at herself at the mirror, it was like a year back…before she had left Tokyo and started a false life. A part of her wanted to laugh at her…mock her at where she had reached in her life. It was a bitter reality that she was forced to face.

Sakura felt the tears threatening to spill over once more. She was tired of crying. She was tired of everything. She wanted it all to end. She resigned herself to being strong. She can't always allow herself to break down. She took another deep breath and wiped the water from her face.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to hide her real feelings to her boy friend and best friend. She knew that they would be able to see right through her façade. Right now that didn't matter. Right now what mattered was that they were alive. It was now the right time to come forward with the truth.

XxXxXx

Li Xiao Fang saw from his peripheral vision how much Touya paled when he had recounted what had happened to Tenaka. His grip tightened on the steering wheel. He would have had the same reaction if he were told the same story. Only a few hours back he, himself, paled as he watched his friend sacrifice himself so that he could get away and save Touya.

Xiao Fang allowed silence to overcome them. He wasn't sure himself of what to say. A part of him was ashamed that he wasn't able to save his long-time friend.

"So," Touya said after what seemed like forever. Xiao Fang was sort of anxious at what he was going to say next. "What happens now? Is the one responsible for this going to pay or are we going to wait again for another year before one of us is taken?" There was bitterness and anger in Touya's tone. Xiao Fang understood that.

"No," Xiao Fang resolutely replied. "This time, we are going to make a move to strike back. No one is getting away this time. And no one is going to harm either you or Sakura."

"Where is Sakura? She told me that she is going back to Tomoeda."

"Yes, she is. She is with my son. He will take care of her but we still need to get there."

"Shaoran is your son."

"Yes."

Touya was silent. He contemplated on things. It was awhile before he said, "Thank you," Xiao Fang glanced at him slightly. "For taking care of Sakura. It seems that ever since I was unconscious, you and your son had been looking after her so thank you."

Xiao Fang then produced a phone and gave it to Touya. "Everything that you need to bring him down is all in there. Aki made sure of that. He saved every ounce of evidence you and Sakura will ever need to bring justice."

Tenaka had made sure that everything was there in his phone. Everything that they needed was there. Touya looked at the phone in his hand, feeling it to be unnaturally heavy. It seemed that Tenaka had brought his entire legacy in that phone. His life was contained there. The weight seemed to be slightly too heavy even for him.

After a while, Touya decided to give Sakura a call. He wanted to make sure that she was indeed alright. He needed to make sure that she was fine. He couldn't bear that thought that she might have been caught up into it and was suffering. Even if he knew that she wasn't alone, he had this need to know.

XxXxXx

No one spoke once they have covered pretty much everything about that evening. Shaoran could tell that he wasn't the only who was bothered. Every one of them visibly paled. What bothered them the most was that they all knew that they still didn't have the entire picture. They knew that there was more horror in store for them.

Neither Shaoran nor Tomoyo had told the others the entire truth. Both didn't know exactly where to begin. Besides, it wasn't theirs alone. Sakura had a say in that and even if they don't talk to each other, there was a silent understanding between the two of them that they weren't going to divulge any information without Sakura's permission.

"So," Yamazaki started. "What happens now?"

"We're all in this so don't give us that 'we are not involved' crap." Ryota added.

"We live." Came Sakura's voice from behind them, making all of them turn. She stepped out from the room and continued, "There's really nothing much we could do but live. Having heard what you guys went through…we all have our brushes with death. We live for now, get our heads clear before we plan our next move because if we act now, it will be suicide."

Shaoran and Tomoyo instinctively stood and moved towards her. Sakura gave them a small, tired smile. "I'm fine you guys. I've been in worse so I'll survive."

"We can't just 'live' as you say. Are we really going to go home and sleep and wake up tomorrow and act like 'oh it's a sunny day…nothing the hells the matter'." Yamazaki said. Sakura could tell the bitterness and resentment in his tone. She felt the same. Somehow she felt like such a hypocrite for suggesting what she did. But it was reality. With what they had at present, it was nothing and they would only be serving themselves on a silver platter.

"What exactly is going on? Why do they want us killed?" Yuta asked, standing up.

Shaoran and Sakura inwardly gulped. They were asking for their darkest secrets. It was never going to be easy to tell. Tomoyo felt for the two. Even if she knew only of Sakura's secret, she knew well enough that Shaoran was hiding something too…it contributed to what they had experienced earlier. Sakura had hinted that to her a couple of times in the past.

"You two know." Yamazaki commented. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Look," Shaoran started. He knew that Sakura wasn't ready to tell the others the truth. He even wasn't sure if he was ready but it was better than forcing Sakura to talk about something so sensitive. He had been friends with them for a long time. He should be the one to initiate the truth, not her. "All you need to know is that my step mother hates me and would do anything in her power to get rid of me."

Sakura looked at Shaoran. She knew that he had never told them that much about himself. She was the first one he trusted with his secret. She figured that he was doing that for her…so that she wouldn't be forced to reveal her own secret. But she couldn't do that to Shaoran. Ryota was right. They were in it together. As much as they had worked to prevent that from happening, it still happened. The others deserved to know the truth.

"Remember when I told you that my parents were murdered last year? Well, he still wants me and my brother dead…that's why things happened as they did." Sakura added softly. She fought her emotions from spilling. She fought for control. She needed to be strong not just for herself but for the others as well, especially Shaoran.

Her statement shocked Shaoran. He didn't expect her to speak up. When Sakura gave his hand a squeeze when she was revealing what she was, he knew that she was doing it not because she wanted to but because she had to. He returned it with a gentle squeeze on her hand, letting her know that he was there right by her side.

The phone in Tomoyo's room started ringing. Tomoyo went and got it while Shaoran led Sakura to a seat. From the caller ID, Tomoyo saw Tenaka's name register. Her heart started racing, knowing that it was an ominous call. When Tomoyo answered the phone, she felt the blood from her face drain. "Yes…yes…she's here. Hold on…" She then turned to her best friend, not really sure how to tell her who was calling.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said, trying hard to control her voice, to keep it from shaking. Sakura looked at her. "It's for you." With that statement, she saw her stiffen.

Sakura had let go of Shaoran's hand and stood. As she took steps forward towards Tomoyo, she tried her best not to shake. No one knew that she was there at Tomoyo's. She feared what she would learn from the call. She saw how flushed Tomoyo was. Sakura knew that it wouldn't be good.

She glanced at the caller ID and saw Tenaka's name. She had the initial reaction as Tomoyo did. She took the receiver from her best friend's slightly shaking hand. "H-hello? Tenaka-san, are you ok? How are you? How is 'nii-chan?"

"Sakura, it's me." Came the voice. Sakura's eyes widened. She looked directly at Tomoyo, who could only offer her a sad gaze.

"'nii-chan! Are you ok? Where is Tenaka-san? Is he there with you?" Sakura said when she found her voice again. Her heart was beating fast.

"I'm alright, Sakura. I'm on my way to Tomoeda with Li Xiao Fang." A part of her felt relieved that her brother was fine but Li Xiao Fang? How did Shaoran's father know? How did he get involved in this? And somehow, she knew that there was something else that her brother wanted to tell her. She knew him well enough to know when something was up based on the sound of his voice.

"Sakura," Touya's voice came again. She could tell that he was getting a little chocked up. "Tenaka-san is…"

"W-what?" She was almost too afraid to ask.

"He's…he's…" Touya faltered. It was unlike him. Now Sakura knew that something bad had happened. "He's dead…Sakura…"

All the color from Sakura's face drained. _He's dead, Sakura. _Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. Tenaka was dead. Her mind wouldn't allow herself to comprehend what her brother had just told her. Tenaka, their legal guardian…Tenaka, her protector…Tenaka, her adviser for the past year…Tenaka, who always looked out for her even if he was miles away in Tokyo was dead. He was like a second father to her. She had lost another one.

Sakura felt her knees grow weak. It failed to support her as she fell on her knees. Tomoyo, who stood in front of her, quickly knelt beside her. Shaoran, who was watching her carefully, was at her side when he saw what happened. She was shaking. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. They continued to ask her what was wrong or if she was alright but it seemed that she couldn't hear them. Tenaka was dead. The truth kept repeating itself in her head.

"Sakura, stay with Tomoyo. Stay there. Wait for me there…you are safer. I will call you again soon." Came her brother's voice before the line finally went dead.

It was all too much. Sakura wanted to scream. She wanted to unleash the anger and the hatred she was feeling. She wanted to break down. So much for being strong…she told herself.

"Tenaka-san…" She said softly as her voice started to return to her.

"What, Sakura?" Shaoran and Tomoyo asked.

"He's…dead…" Was all she could say…saying the truth, she felt the gravity of the words…the gravity of the truth.

Sakura felt Shaoran pull her into an embrace. She didn't fight him. She buried her face into his chest. She felt responsible for his death. They were already walking a tight rope. She should have made wiser decisions to protect Tenaka. She should have thought things through more carefully than revealing herself at the company meeting and allowed word to spread that she was alive.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked. "I mean…how…?"

Sakura shook her head, still leaning against Shaoran. She didn't want to leave his protective embrace so soon. "My brother would not say. He's on his way here. He was saved by your father, Shaoran." She replied, before straightening herself and looking at Shaoran.

Shaoran became confused. His father? How did his father fit into this? What exactly does he know? "Alright. Come on. Try to get some rest. Let's deal with this tomorrow. For now, I want you to rest." Shaoran said as he helped Sakura up. Sakura didn't fight him but allowed herself to be led. She was tired. She felt everything about her was exhausted. She didn't even want to rationalize anything anymore.

Inside the room, Sakura sat in bed under the covers, hugging her knees. Shaoran sat on the side of the bed, looking at her. He reached for her hand. She looked up to him. He saw her unshed tears. He saw her pain. "You really need to rest, Sakura."

She smiled at him softly. "You know what Shinohara told me back at the warehouse?"

Shaoran said nothing.

"He told me that every single person I loved was going to die tonight. He told me that you would suffer before you die. He would make you suffer before he finally took my life." Fresh tears ran down her face. "I was so scared, Shaoran. I was so scared…I wanted to get to you somehow…to get to the others…to warn all of you. This is my fault."

Shaoran swiftly wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her tightly. "This is not your fault. Do you hear me? This is not your fault, Sakura. Don't you dare blame yourself!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. She couldn't control her tears.

He gently pulled away and cupped her face, making her look at him straight in the eye. He needed to make her understand. He needed to make sure that she understood. "Listen to me," He gently pleaded. "The only reason why I am alive is the thought of you. From the moment they started attacking, I was thinking of trying to get to you. I kept going because I wanted to make sure you are alright. All of this happened because it was planned by Shinohara Yuiji. You had nothing to do with it so you must not blame yourself. The others are alive because we helped each other. Your brother is alive because someone was able to help him. Tenaka-san was strong. I doubt that he went down without a fight. We can't undo what happened but I know we can view him as a hero. You can believe in that so don't you blame yourself. Tenaka-san would never blame you."

"How about you, Shaoran? Do you blame me? I haven't given you anything but worry and a big headache…not to mention you almost lost your life again…"

Shaoran smirked and answered, "Yeah I blame you. I blame you for causing me to lose my head every time you are near me. When something happens, you make me worried that my heart can't seem to calm down. Mostly…I blame you for teaching me how to love…how to care about someone else aside from myself…I blame you for giving me this purpose that makes me want to live. You are wrong, you know. You gave me something more than worry and a headache. You gave me things that only you could give. Don't forget, ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort." _What does not kill me makes me stronger. _It was Shaoran's attempt to somehow make her feel better, make the situation remotely lighter.

This time, Sakura genuinely smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course. Now, will you rest for me?"

"Shaoran, thank you for saving me again. Ever since we met, you are always there whenever I was in trouble and needed a hand."

"Well of course I am, Sakura. Think of it as having your own hero."

"You already are, Shaoran, so you can stop trying. Hey, what do you think is the reason why your father is the one bringing my brother to Tomoeda? I know that he is…or was friends with Tenaka-san and my parents but…"

"I don't know either, Sakura. Honestly, that's what I have been thinking too."

"Do you think there is something else that's going on that we don't know about?"

"Perhaps," Shaoran answered. "Let's not think about that right now. Get some rest."

XxXxXx

Even if Shaoran stayed with her in the room, sleep was very elusive of her. She couldn't convince herself to sleep even though she was so exhausted. Sakura lifted her hand above her face. With the moonlight shining through the window, she could see the bruises where she was tied up. She could remember very well how they got there. She felt the pang of betrayal that laced the memory. She still couldn't understand how she didn't see that happening. She had lived next to Yukito for a few months…worked with him…when she was sick, he was one of the people who took care of her. She couldn't understand how he could do that to her. Did he do that to make her trust him? Was she that stupid into believing and trusting someone she barely knew?

She glanced to her side. Shaoran had fallen asleep sitting on a chair. She couldn't help but smile. He was always there for her. He came close to death but he didn't care as long as he got to her. She loved him. She never in her wildest dreams thought that she would learn to love someone like Shaoran. She sometimes still caught herself wondering what she had done to deserve to be loved by him.

She then glanced at the clock at a table nearby. It registered 2:15 am. Defeated, Sakura decided to get up. She had been trying to get some sleep for the past two hours but she really couldn't keep her eyes shut. Might as well get up and think things over on her own for awhile. It was going to be a long few hours before the sun rose and the next day officially started.

Slowly, careful not to wake Shaoran, Sakura crept to the veranda. She opened the door and allowed the cool night air dance through her hair. She walked to the edge and rested her hands on the banister. Tomoyo's room looked over the garden.

She could remember fond, childhood memories. The countless vacations that she spent here…playing with Tomoyo at the gardens…their games of pretend…how their mothers would bring them there and tell them stories of fantasies…how things changed as they grew up…but still the memories were treasured…priceless.

How different was life back then…if the threats had been happening for years, how could her parents keep smiling the way they did? How could they make her and Touya feel like there was nothing wrong? Were there anymore secrets that they hid from them that she or Touya didn't know about?

"I knew it." She heard from behind her. It startled her, making her jump. Even though it was said in a whisper, it sounded like a shout. Sakura quickly turned around and saw Tomoyo walking towards her.

"Tomoyo. You scared me." She replied.

"Sorry." Tomoyo replied as she stood next to Sakura and looked at the garden below. "The garden is still so beautiful even in the middle of the night."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed as she looked back at the garden below. "It brings back so much memories of before. I miss those carefree days."

"I still think of those days too. Things were so different."

"Maybe not so different," The statement made Tomoyo look at Sakura. "Humor me…I've been thinking…my parents have been living this life for years. This time, it was passed on to me and my brother. We have been living this for years. Only, now we are aware that it is happening."

"Think about it this way," Tomoyo replied. "It may have started with them but you and your brother are going to finish it."

With that, Sakura smiled. "Do you mind if we don't talk about anything related to that? I'm a little…well…way over my head about it. I'm so sick of it so I hope you don't mind if I change the subject."

"Sure. No problem. What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually I wanted to ask what we are going to do next about that fashion show of yours. I wasn't able to get here and try on the clothes. I'm actually curious at what they look like."

"Oh," With that, a sparkle that Sakura knew all too well came to Tomoyo's eyes.

"Hey! It's the middle of the night and if we turn on the lights, people are going to wake up. I was just asking what you plan on doing next."

"Well since you asked," Tomoyo started. "We are going to practice soon, that is, if you are up to it."

"Trust me…anything that could get my mind away from Shinohara Yuiji and all this 'drama' is a welcome relief. I wouldn't even mind being dragged into modeling. You can take my word on that."

Tomoyo couldn't help herself but laugh. "Don't worry. I will do just that. I will quote you and never let you forget."

"Oh I'm so excited." Sakura replied sarcastically. Tomoyo smiled. She knew that it was Sakura's way of trying to cope with everything. It was the same thing that she had done a year back. She would show the complete opposite of what she truly felt to fool everyone, including herself, that everything was fine.

"Honestly now," Tomoyo couldn't help but say. "I know I said that it was ok to change the topic…well…now that we had changed the topic…I'm switching back. How are you holding up?"

Sakura let out an exasperated breath. She knew that Tomoyo couldn't help but ask. It was bound to happen. She wasn't her best friend if she didn't do something like that. "I really don't know, Tomoyo. I want to say that I'm fine but God knows that that would be a lie. I want to say that I'm breaking down but that too is a lie. I'm so scared right now of what can still happen because he is still out there. He will eventually find out that I am alive and that my brother is here too. He's not one to stop. Then there's Tenaka-san…I want to break down but I know I can't. I am grieving." She then smirked. "Actually, I don't think I ever stopped grieving. This is life. It can never be anything more. I just have to learn to adjust to this new development."

"Sakura, it's me you're talking to. You can break down and show me how you truly feel. You know I won't judge you."

"Yeah, I know. But this is it, Tomoyo. This is what I truly feel. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired to running. I don't want to cling to you or to Shaoran for strength. This time, I want to stand on my own because I have to start believing that I can get through this on my own. It is not all the time that I will have someone there to do it for me. I hid behind Tenaka-san for a year and look at where it has gotten me? It happened again and I feel like everything fell apart because I wasn't strong enough. I don't want to go on like this, Tomoyo. This is it. I won't cry anymore. I won't allow Shinohara to destroy me more than he already has."

"You're angry, I get that. You should be after what he has done. But don't ever say that you've ran away. God, that's the exact opposite. You stood up and faced it head-on ever since the incident at the lake a year ago. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for so you don't have to try so hard. I'm here and so is Shaoran. We will always be here if you think you can't. Things didn't fall apart because of what happened a couple of hours ago. Don't blame yourself. And as for Shinohara, he can never hurt you again. He's going to pay for everything that he has done to you and your family."

Every word Tomoyo said somehow made Sakura feel being slapped back into reality. Somehow, the walls that she was trying to build around herself so that she could convince herself that she was strong was melting away, leaving behind the real Sakura…the vulnerable Sakura.

Sakura let out another exasperated breath. She then looked up at the stars. "I remember when we were about six and we were here. It was my last day here in Japan. I had to go back to England for school. I was crying because I really didn't want to go." She laughed softly, still looking up at the night sky. "Remember what my mom said?"

"Aunt Nadashiko smiled and said that 'if you feel lonely, look up at the stars and you'll see all the angels looking down from heaven. When you feel like crying, they will come down and take you with them and then you will fly across the sky until you feel better.' She told you that even if we were back here, we would know when you are crying and we will be sending an angel. She said that you will know when you see a shooting star. She then turned to me and told me the same thing." Sakura smiled again.

_When a tear falls from your eyes_

_Angels will spread their wings_

_And fly_

_I will take you up high_

_Bring you to the stars_

Sakura started to sing her mother's song. She remembered it well. She allowed her mother's words to wash away her sorrow. Tomoyo smiled next to her. She also knew that song. She decided to sing along with her, giving the second voice. Tomoyo knew that Sakura was dealing with her emotions. It was her way of dealing with it…coming to terms with it.

_When fears cloud your dreams_

_Remember that angels spread their wings_

_They will sing to you a song_

_A song of hope and love_

_You will find yourself_

_Soaring above the clouds_

_Forgetting all your tears behind_

_When darkness seems to be too much_

_You feel alone and scared_

_Don't forget my dear_

_That angels fly high_

_When fears cloud your dreams_

_Remember that angels spread their wings_

_They will sing to you a song_

_A song of hope and love_

A tear slowly escaped from Sakura's eye. Singing the song after such a long time brought her longing for justice and reminded of how much she missed her family. It stirred emotions that were overwhelming but somehow, she felt that she could handle it.

"It's been a long time since I last heard you sing, Sakura. I'm sure Aunt Nadashiko is smiling down from heaven right now." Tomoyo commented.

Sakura smiled at her and said, "Yes. She is." Tears welled up in her eyes. Sakura fought through them. "I almost forgot her song. I almost forgot her lessons. Now that I have found my voice, I will believe and never forget. I hope with that she can smile forever and be happy where she is." Sakura chocked on her words a little bit as her emotions finally won over.

Tomoyo approached Sakura and gave her a hug. She smiled and tried to comfort her. "She will always smile down from heaven for you, Sakura. She's happy that you are alive and well. Shhh…it's ok. Let it all out. It's ok to cry. It's ok to be sad. Angels will spread their wings and take it all away." She felt Sakura nod and bury her face on her shoulder.

From beyond the doors of the veranda, Shaoran smiled. When he had woken up and saw Sakura missing, he immediately looked for her. When he saw the doors open, he walked silently and saw Tomoyo and Sakura talking. He could hear their conversation. He heard their exchange. It was the first time he had heard Sakura sing. She had a good voice. Singing with Tomoyo like that, seeing her finally letting go, it was more than enough of a reason for him to smile.

"I didn't know that Sakura could sing." Shaoran heard a voice whisper from behind him. He didn't turn, however, only continued to look out onto the veranda. Yamazaki stood next to him.

"Neither did I." Shaoran admitted.

"Among all of us, she is the one most affected with all of this."

"Yes. That is because she lived through something that she never should have gone through. She couldn't stop him so when something happens, she feels partly responsible."

"Is that the reason why she did the things she did? To protect you? To protect us?"

Shaoran only grinned. Not once did his gaze leave Sakura. She was still crying on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"How about you? Why didn't you say something about that wench you call 'stepmother'?" Yamazaki then asked.

"I never said anything because I never had the strength to. I thought that by not telling anyone, it would just stop and she would disappear into the nothing that she is. But Sakura showed me that that won't happen unless I do something, like letting go of the past."

"What do you plan on doing now?" Yamazaki asked.

"I'm making sure that Shinohara Yuiji can never ever touch her again. As for Kaoru, I wouldn't care less what bitch does. Once I've gathered all the evidence I need, I'm going to make sure that she pays."

Yamazaki smirked. It was something to invoke the wrath of Li Shaoran. He wasn't that considerate and never goes easy to those who attack him personally. Attacking Sakura was a direct assault to Shaoran. He wouldn't take it lying down. He was going to make sure that they get what they deserved and that it would never happen again.

"How about you? What are your plans?" Shaoran asked, finally looking at Yamazaki.

Yamazaki smirked. "Did you think that I am going to let you have all the fun?" He answered. Shaoran grinned. Yamazaki extended his hand and Shaoran shook it.

XxXxXx

A few days passed, Touya was still with Xiao Fang sorting out the evidence that Tenaka had left them. He had remained in contact with Sakura, telling her about what he had uncovered from Tenaka's documents. Sakura knew that it wouldn't be long before her brother had figured things out. In the meantime, he had told her to continue school so that she could earn her high school diploma. He didn't want her to stop living because of what was happening.

Touya worked day and night trying to figure things out, put two and two together. That day, he was cracking the final documents with Xiao Fang when Tenaka's phone started to ring. Touya picked it up. His eyes flew wide open with the news Tomoyo brought him.

"_Kinomoto-san! Shaoran was shot! Another bullet passed through Sakura's arm! They are on their way to the hospital!"_

(to be continued…)

Hey there ^_^ Before anything else, I would like to react to a review that came in for the previous chapter ^_^ it was a review that kept me laughing and honestly, woke me up coz I came from duty when I read it ^_^ anyway, "duck" instead of "duct" I completely overlooked that hehe. I was writing the chapter so late at night after homework, research, college paper, reviewing, preparation for duty that I really didn't see it ^_^ Also, my brother was watching, at that time, you guys know "Duck Tales"? hehe well anyway, this chapter was…how should I say…trying to cover some loose ends…the end is near so I truly hope that you see that part with me ^_^

Thanks so much for the reviews ^_^ I very much appreciate it and like I keep saying, it makes my head work by keeping me awake hehe ^_^ please do continue to review and I apologize for uploading this chapter a little late ^_^ it's my finals already so it couldn't be helped ^_^ thanks again ^_^

Michiko


	36. Save Me

**SPECIAL MENTIONS AND THANKS TO:**

**REVIEWED:** 4everHoldYourPeace, aggi, AiEdogawalsaBellaCullen, aira, Alyss Ashworth, ami, Anberu, animefan88tv, animefan88tv-2manymangas2love, animefan88tv-lovely complex, animefan88tv-skip beat, animefan88tv loves JoJoFHorton, animegirl115, AnimeManga4evah, AngelEmCuti, ANONYMOUS, AsylumFox, atem4ever, aznxcherry95, AyameRose, Becks, Bluefoot, Bluefoot3, bruna, butterflyangellover14, Cheeseycraziness, choco1213, Chubby Cheese Goo, Chu-Chi Bear, Crazy heart, Crystal Magician Princess, cupid17, Destiny921, DrEAmChiLd, ffgirl-07, foxtrott5, gisele, GothicVixenSesshy, hahaha, halliwells, hana no tenshi, ~harmony~, hell13, HinaKatie, ice-liger, icyblossom3, idioticsmile, Iloveanime9493, io sonomi-cchi, jess r 94, jinie, kaeso, KamichamaKarinLover25, Karithinia, Katsumi-ritsu-kun, kauji-gaki-kawaii, kawaii kaijuu, kawaii-ne16, kitsune-princess94, kittie, Lai Lai, Laury-KOS, lhaine07, Li-Sakura-chan, lildidsheknow, Lily887787, madmanalpha, maleesha, maripinkkirby, michebabyblue, MidniteDreamer, Midnight Blue Rose, MikoKagome1113, MoonLove Angel, Moons-Chan, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, Nadja100, -natsumi-luvr25-, nightlancer6000, NileyLover, No poison, OCD girl, pikachu2510, Professor of Pig-latin, puasluoma, PurpleDreamer, riufanficfan, rondallagurl, roxas-kh, rosh28, Ruby Orchard, Rylie, ryukitjha, Sakura-jr17, Sakura Petal Wings, Sakura_lover, Sakura_Shaoran3, SaraiyuHalliwell, ShadowGirdo, shamaticgrl, savagexnymph, ShaoranDazzleChic1, shara a.k.a =Cherry=, Shaoran and Sakura rock, Sign58, skye668, Smoochynose, snap, StarAngel02, storyteller87, SweetRomance123, theEnchantress, Therurouni, Triixie101, twilightsakurablossom, Twilight Kisses, VaL LuVs CoKe, xicekiss, XxDrEaMcHiLdxX, x-Melodyz-x, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, XxSakura-HimexX, YamiNoTomoyo, zas118

**ADDED TO FAVS:** animefan88tv, x-Melodyz-x, GothicVixenSesshy, Aaliyah8888, KamichamaKarinLover25, Nadja100, cofee, seiyu13, StarAngel02, blacksilence333, HsCherryB, Destiny-hope-4ever, Mew Mew Kazusa, ForgottoNAngeLX, michebabyblue, AnjoGurl, qtgirl2177, MaximumRide92693, Calstria the nature Raider, immortal-san, Crystal Ying, Sakura-jr17, The Merrs, Professor of Pig-latin, jade-chestnut, Kisanei, Triixie101, LittleRoseBuddy, SyaoranDazzleChic1, Smoochynose, butterflyangellover14, Alyss Ashworth, puasluoma, blackcatsaia, Akire Hyuuga, maripinkkirby, Cheeseycraziness, akaneZchan, zas118, littlemissie16, Lily887787, sweetxxfantasy, Stormfire Aria, rondallagurl, kawaii kaijuu, nightskyxangel, jennyizia, michgonzaga, xoxTamakixox, Akira Kijoyu, lucee-lou, Karithinia, HinaKatieSaku, Hikari Natsume, idioticsmile, Dawn of Daylight, Ninnabug13, YGOGXFAN, Destiny921, sakurayoh, Edha, dracula-key, edwardelricfangirl, sakura-moon23, animegirl115, Rylie, SweetRomance123, NileyLover, Sakura Petal Wings, animefan88tv-skip beat, kaeso, lhaine07, VirtuosoViolinist, HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7, XxSakura-HimexX, shamanticgrl, jadorelavida, lildidsheknow, karika88, XxDrEaMcHiLdxX, Crazy heart, Passion kiss, polarissakura, xicekiss, waterjmj93, LoneTraveller, Higurashy Kagome, airaamay, Ryugenta, bones1925, Sealed-Dynasty, sarah3905780, allycat2090, Twilight Kisses, aihime1, Aeir-Ravenia, kawaii-ne16, xkuraxxsyaoxx, hana no tenshi, choco1213, -natsumi-livr25-, DontWakeMeUp, Kipcha, littletoni, ldylavender, yuki-no-nami, Ruby Orchard, Hermione Jane Granger 16, animefan296, amwick, ice-liger, cupid17, xxChOCOhOLiCxx, madmanalpha, GoldenDragon326, Twilight Kisses, yayme33, Xiao Ying Love HIM, Shaoran and Sakura rock, starlight lady91, AsylumFox, hArajUku shOujo, Blood Maelstrom, nightlancer6000, aeoc94, Crystal Magician Princess, Death-Note-Fan-123, oceanbird, ikasashimi, foxtrott5, dragoneyes2005, Roza Maiden, All I Want For Xmas is Ikuto, narutogirl06, FiReSorCerEr, SaraiyuHalliwell, FlyingMoonAngel, Mahwey, rawritskim, jeemawoo, aznxcherry95, Tsubasa Freak, Am I an Angel or a Demon, XxWrittenDeadxX, Stardrop55, hArojUku shOujo, XSolaX, selenemaree, FatimaH1995, GGB, digilalalalalove, Celestrial Starlet aka Stella, RandomRainbow120, VaL LuVs Coke, Ash'Tower, TraXanH, BlackRabbit93, little naruto girls, DarkSoul-89, budak, Shayurae, kaiton, bbaygol, mmmm yaoi, Adelina's Electric, michigaki, 8buttercup8, azure1328, zoooaaa, Annerlise92, gabbowax360, BlackHanyouMiko, animefantomboy, masquerade_love, coolieAsians, Fairy Angel Tia, Joide's KB 4ever, XAnimeXLuvrX, slumberdoll, caim889, ANBUJ, Fyrax, ilovesyaoranforever, paladin3056, Janee Shannon, Princess Areanne, -TriciaTOT-, bkwm16, io sono mi-cchi, HaniSakura, Meimei26, Death09Angel, -anime-luvr25-, meatbunluver, twilightsakurablossom, hatsuyuki hime, xxSakuraXSyaoranxx, AyameRose, 'I'm A Fanfic Fan', xXAvlyXx, itoshi-waa, SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever, librarat, 'my , xiao95, alinax3, 02du68, darkjewel512, anime16, Kurai Tenshi-1214

**ADDED TO ALERT:** Chracian-Setsuko, animefan88tv, x-Melodyz-X, GothicVixenSesshy, Drunk enough To Dance, Iloveanime9493, Nadja100, VampireXWolf Girl23, YoZu-SaKuRiTa-92, butterflyangellover14, crazyandproud344, Lily887787, cherry blossom princess, snowy1993146, ladycutie, Lyndine, StarAngel02, Ruby Orchard, Willingly Catatonic, Fullmetal Chibi, Golden Emerald, HsCherryB, Destiny-hope-4ever, gasserxbeauty, light of the wood, Chu-Chi Bear, Princess Silverstar, Mystical Dream121, michebabyblue, ShadowGirdo, Professor of Pig-latin, immortal-san, MoonLove Angel, CollSaku, Crystal Ying, riufanficfan, xXbabi-wolfieXx, darkstar on ice, sakusyao09, Small Serenity, micati, midnightpheniox-blood, SyaoranDazzleChic1, cupid17, sakurapop03, Mysticchowz, Smoochynose, Alyss Ashworth, puasluoma, teller-twin, TsunZiven, peanuts5889, xxChOcOhOLiCxx, elwand, LittleCherrySakura, Cheeseycraziness, Inferna, akaneZchan, zas118, sweetxxfantasy, rondallagurl, Linariel, kawaii kaijuu, jennyizia, maleesha, Triixie101, Chibi Tifa, Karithinia, lucee-lou, Hikari Natsume, idioticsmile, Sara's Shadow, sakurayoh, jess r 94, ShadoWolfDemon, Daikazearashi, animegirl115, BlackHanyouMiko, SweetRomance123, Calstria the nature Raider, Fa Ying-Ho, LittleRoseBuddy, NileyLover, Sakura Petal Wings, Shortest Ar, animefan88tv-skip beat, alyssaxD, sweetxxfantasy, Twilight Kisses, MengLong, XxSakura-HimexX, shamanticgrl, cherrystar7, No poison, Heartbreakdi, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, waterfall-kunoichi, tingyu, snowangel786, horse-girl20, Crazy heart, Wishful Thinker Of Worst Intentions, TAKEOFF, savagexnymph, SuperCuteTotomi, xicekiss, My Chemical Romance Lover, liaju, Emerald Miko, whatevergoes, kitykat556, storyteller87, Higurashy Kagome, airaamay, bones1925, animefrk101, AngelWingsPrincess, michiko14anime, aihime1, ice-liger, Shaoran and Sakura rock, starlight lady91, jenjengal, Lady Manami, aznxcherry95, XxWrittenDeadxX, Fyrax, yukimae

**C2S:** COMPLETLY AWESOME STORIES! ; SS and ET for eternity; Whirlpool of Emotions-Syaoran Dramatic CCS; D e s t i n e d: SakuraxSyaoran; Completed CCS Stories!

To those unnamed, who read this story or simply passed by, thank you too. I wish you left some thing, a review or a pm so that I could thank you properly. Anyway, thank you. You know who you are.

**A/N: Gosh…the final chapter…after months of writing this fic…God, I never thought that this day would come…I was so happy to keep writing that I almost forgot that a story needed an end. Again…I got emotionally attached to the story I'm writing so…there. Anyway, when I started writing this, I never thought that it would be accepted the way it was. I never thought to get the feedback that I did. It was really awesome. I wasn't really serious when I started writing this fic. But as it went along, wow it was amazing! Thanks so much for reading up to the end! It wouldn't have been possible if you guys hadn't supported me. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart (alright I'm getting mushy…so I'll spare you and move on….) Let me present to you the final chapter of Save Me. I hope that you enjoy and review. Thanks.**

**Oh wait…before I forget…people were asking about the song from the previous chapter. It's not a real, real song. I made it up. Although, it is a song though not a recorded one…just something I did. Hehe. It might be a little lame but hehe I needed a song so there. **

**Michiko**

Chapter 36 Save Me

Sakura entered her dark apartment. It seemed like forever since she was last back there. She turned on the lights and saw that everything was exactly how she had left them. She was rooted where she was standing by the doorway, unsure if she was doing the right thing. Her mind was racing with rationales at why she shouldn't be there. All the arguments from her brother, Tomoyo, and the others were weighing heavy inside her head. The only person who supported her decision to go back there was Shaoran. It surprised her at first but then came to realize that he understood her motives.

Shaoran stood there beside her, not saying anything. He was waiting for her to say something or move. He knew that she was having this inner battle that only she could solve.

"Shaoran," Sakura started. "Tell me that I'm being stupid."

"Huh? Why?"

"You're scaring me. Either you are not Shaoran or you have totally lost your mind. You're not usually this silent and so easy to go along with what I want. You usually are so stubborn and would jump at the opportunity to oppose me." Sakura answered.

She heard him chuckle. He held her chin and made her look at him. She saw a grin plastered on his face. "You are being you. Stupid, I don't think so. Stubborn, hell yeah. But I agree with you on this one. You can't live hiding. Your brother already told you to go on and live your life. I doubt that you could do that living under Tomoyo's roof." He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "Besides, when do you actually listen to what people tell you to do? I already told you. You can be so stubborn."

Sakura laughed making Shaoran ask her 'what?'. She simply answered back, "I'm relieved. I really thought that you had gone crazy or that I have to keep my senses up because it might not be you."

He held her tighter as he laughed with her. But soon, it died out and his expression grew serious. Sakura could see a burning question in his eyes. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. "There's something else you are not telling me…something that you want to say but you choose not to." It was a statement that Shaoran didn't know was dead on.

Sakura broke from his grasp and walked further into the apartment. She started making tea, not saying anything.

"Sakura," Shaoran said as he followed her.

Sakura would not turn to him. She was contemplating on what to say. Or how to say it. While the she started to boil the water, she took a calculated breath, hoping that it cleared her mind and brought her courage.

"I never told you guys…what exactly happened to me at the warehouse…you all just assumed to fill in the details…"

"Then are you going to tell me now?"

"I'm planning to but it's hard." Sakura replied as she turned back to him.

"You don't have to. Now I know how it sounds like. It doesn't sound like me but really you don't have to. I got the bottom line. Shinohara Yuiji was there and he almost killed you. Details don't matter that much because no matter how I will look at it, it all boils down to that truth." Shaoran said quickly, not giving her a chance to say anything or object.

"Fine." Sakura replied rather relieved. "But I promise I will tell you once this is all over. You will have to hear it anyway. I just need to sort things out. I don't understand some things myself."

"Fair enough." Shaoran answered.

Sakura was silent again. Shaoran looked at her, waiting patiently. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head. He knew that she was somehow contemplating on everything that had been happening and was trying to make sense of it but he wanted to know. It was frustrating him not to know. Although, he knew that he would be pushing her if he pressed her for answers. She would tell him when she was ready. She had already made that clear.

"So," Shaoran started. Sakura looked up to him. "You ready for the fashion show?" He grinned at her. He was trying to make the mood around them light and Sakura knew that.

"Don't remind me…" Sakura replied.

"What? It's not so bad, Sakura. In fact, I think you'll breeze right through it."

"I think you are a little biased upon saying that and you know it."

Shaoran smirked as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well you can't blame me for trying…not to mention telling the truth."

Sakura leaned against him, relishing his protective warmth. She wondered when she started to love being in his embrace. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Well you're not the one who has to walk out there with high heels. Those shoes are killing me, having all those people staring at me, plus, having it recorded on tape isn't exactly going to help. I could even swear that you could kill someone with those shoes, me one of them."

She felt him laugh against her. Her own lips curved to a smile. She then felt him tighten his grip around her, holding her closer. "I honestly doubt that you are going to make a fool of yourself. She wouldn't have made you wear those shoes is she wasn't confident you can pull it off. Besides, even if you go barefoot, you will still be the most beautiful woman there."

"Now that is biased." She replied, looking back at him, still not moving away from his embrace. "You're two for two. Think of what you are going to say next or I'll just make Tomoyo put you in the line up too."

"You considering me as part of the fashion show…now that's something."

"Don't get carried away."

"Just admit it already. It's not like it's going to kill you, you know."

"I don't want to be responsible for that big head of yours. Besides, it's already so obvious. Don't act as if you don't notice."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. I feel sorry for them actually. You don't seem to notice all their attempts at all."

"Well, you've got one thing right," He said, lifting her chin to meet her gaze. "I hardly notice any of it. Because-"

"You chose me…and I already occupy too much of your time by keeping me alive and making sure I'm not in trouble again. Yup. I've heard that before." She answered for him. There was no sarcasm in her voice even if she wanted to cover them with it. She closed her eyes and leaned against him.

Shaoran smirked and loved the way she had spoken the truth. He knew that she understood that he loved her. Hearing her say it…confirming it…it made his heart beat stronger. "Keeping you alive has become a full-time occupation but I really don't care. How about you, Sakura? Are you happy with me?"

Sakura looked up at him, quite surprised with the question. She could tell that even if his voice carried humor, his eyes were serious. "Are you seriously thinking that you don't make me happy?" She asked him.

"I always irritated you when we first met. Sure you trust me now with your life but it's not exactly synonymous to happiness."

Sakura closed her eyes and composed herself. She then opened them and held Shaoran's face with both of her hands. She made him face her fully before smiling. "If you want the truth…I will tell you. I was never irritated at you. I was afraid, Shaoran. I was afraid to get to know you…to be close to you…to anyone because of my past. I pushed you away…I tried to avoid you as much as I could not because I hated you or anything like that…I was so afraid to have things turn out great and suddenly ripped away from me. I'm not as strong as you give me credit for."

She held his gaze to hers. It was time that she showed him her true feelings…her true self. "As much as you chose me, I chose you, Shaoran. I choose to be with you. Is it still so unclear to you?"

Shaoran grinned. "No. I just wanted to hear it from you."

"You-you-you're such a- don't scare me like that. You should know by now that I'm not really good when it comes to this sort of things." Sakura replied as she turned away slightly to hide a blush.

He lifted her chin with a finger, guiding her gently to look back him. "Lovely," was all he said before capturing her lips. Somehow they felt something change inside of them. It had felt as if nothing could ever make them feel loved more than they were feeling. Somehow they felt that now…there was no holding back. All their feelings for each other were laid out in the open for the other.

Maybe that was why the others had agreed to let Sakura go back to the apartment. Maybe that was why, after so much arguing, they finally relented knowing that Shaoran was going to take her and he would not be leaving her side if he could help it. They had seen something in both of them…the bond that had formed between the two of them that made them at ease…made them believe that no matter what happened next, both of them…all of them were going to make it. It was the hope that solidified their faith in each other. If they had been going through things like what they experienced for a year in secret…without revealing anything to them…then anything was possible.

XxXxXx

Touya sat there, not able to move at first. Hearing the entire story from Xiao Fang…it left him utterly motionless. He knew that there were so much that went on when he was still in a coma but now…understanding everything…he wasn't prepared for what he heard. The reality was heavier and deeper than he originally thought it was. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out. With so much going through his mind, he failed to articulate any of it. A part of him didn't want to believe but what more could he need to be convinced? All the evidence, more than he could ever hope for, were laid out in front of him.

It was going to take awhile to crack all the codes and double meanings Tenaka made to make sure that the truth was protected. But even without those yet, there were already daunting things that could not overturn what they already know…the staggering bits of information made the entire picture clearer and scarier than it was first believed to be.

Xiao Fang watched the young man in front of him. He understood the impact of it. He had just recovered from a coma. He had still a lot of recovering to do. Telling him the entire truth was unavoidable but Xiao Fang wished it was simpler to swallow. He remained silent, waiting patiently for Touya to initiate something.

As much as he wanted to give Touya time, Xiao Fang's phone began to ring. He excused himself and got the call. Touya could see Xiao Fang's features turn from open to hard. He waited in silence for the phone call to end. When Xiao Fang ended the call, he didn't speak.

"You should go, Li-san. You must not stop living your life or neglect your responsibilities because of what is happening to me and my sister. I know this concerns your son too but it seems that you have other things to deal with." Touya offered. He knew that a man like Xiao Fang had more than his fair share of troubles.

Xiao Fang seemed to weight things for a while. "I will need to leave town for awhile. I will leave a body guard for you to be sure. I will be back soon. I will need to fix things first." He said as he stood and headed to the door.

"Shouldn't you be telling your son that?"

Xiao Fang stopped in his tracts. He knew that Touya was right. "I didn't mean to step over boundaries, Li-san, but I believe your son should have heard that instead of me."

"Shaoran understands."

"If I may…" Touya started as he angled his wheelchair to face Xiao Fang. The older man still had his back against him. "You should not blame yourself for what happened to Tenaka-san. You should not feel burdened to take over watching over me and Sakura for Tenaka-san and our parents."

Touya noticed Xiao Fang clench his fist. He knew that he was stepping over some boundaries but it was a necessary risk he had to take. Touya only knew the side that concerned him and Sakura. He didn't know the real extent of the problem inside the Li family. He knew that his sister was mixed up in it. Touya knew that he wouldn't be able to do much about that so he needed Xiao Fang to be on his right senses to be able to help. If he continued to be the way he was, he wouldn't be helping anyone, especially Shaoran.

It seemed Xiao Fang noticed that. He gave a sad smile. "Wisdom runs deep it seems," He commented turning slightly towards Touya. "Alright. I will leave and fix things. I will be back in few days. Watch yourselves."

Touya nodded and decided to go back to what he was doing. He would need to spend so much time and effort in trying to decrypt what Tenaka had left him with. He knew that it was better if he be the one to do it. Sakura had already way over her head. It was the least he could do.

He had transferred most of the files into a laptop that Xiao Fang had given him. It somehow made things easier to classify and organize but it still needed a lot of work. Looking at all the files, he wasn't sure where he should start. Everything seemed to be of equal importance. Sighing, he resigned himself to let the chips fall where it may. He didn't think of which one was better to start with. He knew he had to start so he resigned himself to simply start.

XxXxXx

"You seem awfully quiet. What's on your mind?" Chiharu commented, noticing her boyfriend's mood. Yamazaki's mind seemed to be far from reality. It seemed that he was deep in thought.

Once he heard Chiharu's voice, it was enough to bring him back. "Huh? What did you say?" He said.

Chiharu let out an exasperated breath. "You're impossible, you know that." She replied, standing up.

Slightly horrified, Yamazaki quickly stood and wrapped his arms around Chiharu's waist. "Come on. Won't you tell me what's bothering you?" He cooed in her ear.

Chiharu replied, slightly annoyed, "Won't you tell me what's _bothering _you?"

Yamazaki let out a stifled laugh. He held on to her tighter. "Promise I won't get into trouble if I told you?"

"As long as you are not lying," She answered. "You know I can always tell when you are not telling me the truth." She quickly added.

"Alright. Hypothetically speaking then,"

Chiharu only nodded in response to let him know that she was following what he was saying. "Let's say there is this guy who wants to ask this girl to marry him but something always comes up and he puts off the proposal in favor of handling the current situation. The girl loves him, obviously. But it seems that she misses his subtle cues on trying to ask her to marry him. What's your take on that?"

Chiharu thought for a minute. She looked at Yamazaki, initially thinking that he was pulling a fast one on her. She had never heard him talk about something like that. He was always talked differently when it came to her but it never geared towards the topic of 'marriage'.

"Well," She began. "I think he should ask her already, no matter what the circumstance. I mean, what if things don't always turn out the way he planned it? I don't think things will ever turn out like what we plan it to be so my take on it…he should really ask her already, especially since she doesn't notice his subtle cues."

Yamazaki nodded, seemingly thinking about Chiharu's answer. "Why the sudden thought? Don't tell me that you and your friends have graduated on thinking about those kind of stuff." She said.

"Does it matter?"

"_I'm _just curious. So will you answer my question?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what? Yes you will answer my question or yes because you and your friends are really thinking about that?"

Yamazaki grinned at her and answered, "Yes. Yes I will answer your question and yes, my friends and I are thinking about that kind of stuff."

"Ok? So who's planning on proposing?" Chiharu asked then went wide eyed. "Don't tell me Shaoran's planning on asking Sakura to marry him?"

Yamazaki grinned again and let her go. He then knelt in front of her. Chiharu was confused for a split second and blushed once she realized what it meant. Words failed her.

"T-tell me this is one of your 'not-so-funny' jokes." She said, chocking on her words. But she heard none of that from Yamazaki. He was looking at her intensely and only grinned when she made the statement. He held onto her hand gently but with much confidence, almost afraid to let her go.

"Come on, Takashi, this is so not funny. Get up already, I might just forgive you." Chiharu urged, trying to pull him up but he would not budge. She could feel goosebumps run through her body. She had dreamt for that moment but she found herself scared…not because of commitment issues…but she was afraid that it might not be true. She could feel blood rush through her cheeks at the prospect of what was happening.

"Who said anything about joking?" He replied.

Chiharu's eyes widened upon hearing those words. She felt herself stiffen with shock and she knew that he felt her reaction too as his grin widened.

"Chiharu," He started, his voice was gentle, the most serious tone Chiharu had heard him use. "You know I love you, right?" She was almost immobilized to answer but somehow she managed to nod. "Well, I've been thinking about it and as much as I want to- we are both not ready for this right now." He said and started laughing before getting up.

Chiharu's face flushed. She was angry, hurt, disappointed, everything. She couldn't imagine how Yamazaki could joke about something as special as that. "Oh I'm going to kill you!" She said. She wanted to slap him but then thought against it. She turned around and started to walk away. She felt physically ill. How could he have the nerve to trick her like that? How could he make that into a joke? Her heart wanted to scream.

As she was about to walk away, not wanting him to see her unshed tears, she felt his strong arms around her waist, not letting her go anywhere. "Hold on a second." He whispered tenderly in her ear. She opted to say nothing. It was still too painful.

Yamazaki fished something in his pocket and took Chiharu's hand. She wanted to fight back but she was too weak, still not fully recovered from the hurt. Her eyes flew wide open when she saw that he had placed a ring over her finger. She then heard him whisper, "Will you marry me right now, Chiharu?"

"A-are you-?"

"No. I'm dead serious. I almost died…I almost lost you. I won't make the same mistake. We can live, keep it a secret if you want but I don't think I will be able to go on without saying my vows to you." Yamazaki answered, finally turning her to face him. He looked straight into her eyes and continued, "You know how dangerous it is…what we are going to face. We might be going against hell itself. You know I cannot leave my best friend alone to fight but you also know that I cannot leave you behind. Will you do this? Will you accept me?"

"What are you planning to do, Takashi?"

He could only smirk. But the question was still burning in his eyes and Chiharu could tell. "Yes," She answered, her voice almost faltered. "I will marry you tonight. We are both eighteen so I don't see any problem. But please tell me what you and Shaoran are planning."

Yamazaki smiled and enveloped her in his arms. His heart contained so much happiness that he wasn't sure if he would be able to contain it. "Let's not talk about that just yet. I will tell you after I've made sure we are bound together."

He broke off from her and cupped her cheeks. Chiharu smiled warmly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Yamazaki wiped it away and kissed her, almost like it would be the last kiss he would be able to give. Both of them married…a simple ceremony that bound them forever…no friends or family…only the two of them and a pastor to bless their union. They decided to keep it secret, to make sure that the risks would be kept to a minimum. Yamazaki knew that if the enemy knew that he and Chiharu were married, they would not hesitate to take her, play her as a trump card. He would never let that happen.

A secret marriage appealed to him, keeping him motivated. It kept him focused. It kept him determined because he had someone very important to him to come back to. They were going to graduate in a few months and then there was college. They had their whole lives ahead of them and he wasn't going to miss any of it. But being Yamazaki, he could easily get paranoid and foreboding that he wanted to be sure that she wasn't going to lose him. He made sure of that. He was hers and she was his. That was all that mattered. Now, he could focus on helping Shaoran. It was going to be dangerous but hell, he was prepared to fight.

XxXxXx

"So, what's the plan?" Yuta said as he sat down. Shaoran had called a meeting while Sakura and the others were doing rehearsals.

Ryota and Yamazaki were already there too, waiting for Shaoran to answer. Shaoran turned towards them and sat at the table. He then said, "We need to move before the fashion show. Our deadline is that event. This thing is going to be big, media coverage since it will be a Daidouji Fashions promotion plus well known figures in the European fashion industry are going to be there."

"Like I said, what's the plan? This is going to be fun." Yuta replied.

"Figured you would say that," Yamazaki said. Their group was known to never back out from a challenge and this game of life and death where one of them was in trouble wasn't one they planned to turn their backs to. "We start with Shinohara Yuiji. It seems that he went missing after the incident a few days back."

"We're going to look for him then?" Ryota asked.

"No," Shaoran answered. "We are going to weed him out. There's a lead I happen to stumble upon and we are going in to verify that. This is very sensitive because as it turns out, he has some _inside _information at the department."

"So, you're saying that gathering police aid is out of the question," Yuta said. "Sounds more interesting." He added and smirked.

"Sakura's brother is currently deciphering evidence Tenaka-san left. He still has a long way to go and well, he doesn't want anyone to help him." Shaoran said.

"Stubborn, huh?" Yamazaki commented.

"Yeah. I'm not really that surprised." Shaoran answered.

"Anyway, so he knows about this?" Ryota asked.

"No. Sakura doesn't know either. Those two have been threatened all their lives. If they get involved in what we are planning now, it might put their lives in greater jeopardy."

"So let me get this straight," Ryota said, cutting Shaoran's explanation. "We are going to take down that son of a bitch before the fashion show?"

"Yes and no." Yamazaki answered, which left Yuta and Ryota confused.

"Yes, we will be taking him down by gathering fresh evidence rather than waiting for Touya to finish. But I wouldn't mind taking him down physically. It's been long overdue." Shaoran answered.

"And no, we do it tomorrow when the girls will be busy with the final prep for the show. It will keep them occupied for a day. So our limit is one day." Yamazaki said.

Ryota and Yuta both seemed stunned. That soon? They weren't expecting that. But after the initial shock sank in, both grinned and said, "Count me in."

XxXxXx

After the rehearsals, Sakura sat in a chair at a quiet corner and removed her shoes. She wasn't used to walking in three inched high heels. It almost took all her concentration to keep herself from falling. Tomoyo was still out there somewhere, making sure that other parts of the show were all ironed out. Having her part over, she opted a quiet corner for once.

Chiharu had already left to catch up with her work so Sakura was left there at their designated area alone. Sakura didn't mind. She welcomed it actually. It was different from the monotony of being afraid all the time. But it was something that she would never admit out aloud.

She decided to change back into her clothes so that she could wear flip flops on her way home. She wanted to give her feet as much break as possible. She really couldn't imagine how some women could wear those kinds of shoes for a living. It was hard enough to balance. And the stress to her toes, she finally understood what she had been hearing people say, _beauty is pain. _Oh well, since she was into this, might as well suck it up and quit complaining. It won't be all the time that she would be made to wear them. It was only for one go, one walk because it went well with the clothes.

Thinking about the clothes, Tomoyo really out did herself this time. The collection was exquisite. It wasn't like anything she had done before. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her best friend's talent. She always knew that Tomoyo would be going places with that talent of hers. It was really, really nice seeing her shine in her element. It took a long time and now she was getting there.

Sakura stood in front of the mirror again, fixing her hair up into a pony tail. Her phone then started to ring. She checked it and saw the caller ID. She couldn't help but smile. It had been months since she was able to have a decent talk with her other best friend.

"Hey Eriol," She greeted. "It's good to hear from you again."

"Yeah well Tomoyo called and told me everything that had happened. I'm sorry I only called now. Are you ok?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She felt nostalgic all of a sudden. "Yeah, it's fine Eriol, thank you. Honestly, I'm still coping with the new situation but I'm not really complaining. I'm feeling nostalgic at the moment. I really miss you. I miss talking with you and everything. How are you? How is everything back there in England?"

She heard his warm chuckle on the phone. "Who said anything about being in England?" He replied. Sakura's eyes flew wide open once the meaning of the words sank in. "Turn around." She heard him say. Slowly, Sakura turned around and saw him standing there, smiling his warm smile at her.

"Oh my God…" She barely whispered as she quickly stood and ran to hug Eriol. She felt tears welling up and threatening to spill.

Eriol stroked her back like he used to back in England. "Shh…It's nice to see you too, Sakura."

Sakura eventually had it in her to break off, finally convinced that she wasn't dreaming. She looked at him as he handed her a handkerchief. She took it gratefully. "How did you…when did you…God! Eriol, I missed you so much!"

He laughed again and said, "I'm only here for a few days. I can't get away from school for too long. My Father will kill me. But I came as soon as I learned what had happened. Nothing will keep my away knowing that my best friend needs me. I'm real so don't cry, ok?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She gave Eriol another tight hug before replying, "I'm guessing Tomoyo is in this too. Anyway, even if it's only for a few days, I'm so glad you came. Although it's a pretty dangerous time to come."

"So what? You are in danger do you think I mind being part of it knowing that my best friend's life hangs in the balance? I think not."

"I had a feeling you would say that. That's why I didn't tell you everything a year back."

"I know. You wanted me to be safe. I get that." Eriol replied as Sakura looked away a little. He lifted her chin gently and made her look at him. He smiled at her and said in English, "_I am here, Sakura. Don't ever forget that. As much as I know you want me to always be safe, it is what I want for you too, you know. It's time that I somehow help make sure that you are alright before I leave again."_

"_It's not that easy, Eriol."_

"_Nothing like this is easy. Hey, that is what best friends are for…being with you through your most trying moments. Now, enough about that. Tell me everything. I saw you during rehearsals, not that I doubted why Tomoyo chose you. For the record, you are a natural up there." _He saw her blush at his comment. She still haven't changed in that department. "_She also tells me that you now have a boy friend."_

"_I will introduce you, don't worry. He knows about you, my best friend across the globe."_

"_Well I'm not across the globe now. Will he be coming for you now?"_

"_Not really. Come on, even if he's my boy friend, he also has his own life to live. I don't expect him to be at my side 24-7. But I promise that I will introduce you. Where will you be staying, by the way?"_

"_At a hotel. I have another surprise for you. Remember when Tomoyo said something about a modeling contract?"_

Sakura was stunned. Eriol could see it in her face. He knew that she could follow what he was saying. He knew that she understood what he was really telling her. "_Don't tell me…you…"_

Eriol grinned. "_Well, I played my cards right, Sakura. I work for this company back in England who scouts for models. Like I said, I played my cards right and now I am here. I'm not just saying this as your best friend but potentially, your manager. I was looking for a way…an excuse to come here to Japan and now that I have one, well, I'm glad I played this card."_

"_God, my two best friends are in this…I should have known…"_

Eriol couldn't help but laugh. He placed an arm around her shoulder and said, "_You should know that we always have your back, Sakura."_

"_Yeah I know. Wait, does Tomoyo know you are here?"_

"_Of course. I told you I saw the rehearsal. She was the one who told me about it so I came earlier before the actual show. Plus, she told me where to find you."_

Sakura could only smile broadly. She loved these people and would give anything in the world for them to be safe. She was so thankful that they were there in her life now.

XxXxXx

"Hey, Tomoyo," Shaoran said.

Tomoyo looked up to him from what she was doing. It was lunch break and also the day before the fashion show. She was making sure that everything was fine and that any problem was foreseen and anticipated. When she heard Shaoran call to her, she wondered why. He knew as well as she did that Sakura was with Eriol. He was treating her to lunch.

"What's up, Shaoran?" She asked.

"Listen, I won't be around for a couple of hours. Sakura already knows but I'm just making sure that it's covered." He started. "Listen, I need you to invite her to sleep over tonight. I don't want her to be alone in case something happens. Don't ask why because right now I can't tell you. Just do this for me. You can make up whatever reason you want as long as you don't tell her I asked you."

Tomoyo contemplated on what he was asking her. Something was up and she didn't need him to tell it to her up front. "Alright. Be careful. Remember what I made you promise. Don't get yourself in too much danger. It will hurt her. And if you hurt her, I will hurt you more."

Shaoran smirked and replied, "I don't plan on leaving her side any time soon. Besides, I won't miss the show."

Tomoyo nodded and watched him go. She wondered what his plan really was. She knew him well enough that it had something to do with the predicament they were in. She also knew him well enough that he was not one to back out from danger if it meant saving Sakura. She let out an exasperated breath. She watched as the boy she once knew and didn't trust turn into a man whom she trusted…whom she knew would be the only one capable of saving her best friend. _Good luck, Shaoran. Be safe and come back to Sakura. _It was the only thing she could say.

XxXxXx

As they watched Eriol's flight fly away, taking him back to England and with Tomoyo gone on ahead, Sakura opted to open a conversation that was long over due. She had waited for the right moment to open it. "So," She said. She was still looking at the disappearing airplane, not looking at Shaoran. "Are you planning to tell me what you and the guys did the day before the fashion show? Don't even think of lying. I know you guys did something. I just didn't say anything and went along with it."

"There is nothing to tell, Sakura. Trust me. If there was, I would have told you already."

"Then where did you go?" She asked.

"The guys and I took off to see if we could take care of any 'loose' ends but when we got there, every thing was clean. No evidence, no nothing."

"You went after Shinohara Yuiji." It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

Shaoran took her hand as they headed outside towards his car. "Yeah. But like I said, when we got there, there was nothing. We tried to look for any evidence that we could use or clues to where he disappeared to but we found nothing. We were even expecting to have to fight some of his men but there was nothing. It is as if he never existed, not that I am complaining but I would rather know where the hell he is."

Sakura let out an exasperated breath. It was like she hadn't expected that. A part of her wanted to be surprised too that they found nothing but based on her experience, it was never easy tracking the whereabouts of Shinohara Yuiji. The man was just a master at being elusive of the law that he even was able to conceal his identity for years, never once being suspected that he was responsible for the threats her family was getting.

"Shaoran," Sakura said once they were in the car, driving out of the airport area. "Trust me on this one. He's not someone easily apprehended. I mean, it took years to even determine that he is the one responsible for the threats my parents had been getting. If you had a lead about him and then you saw nothing, don't be surprised."

He seemed to reflect on what she had told him. It made sense. She was right. But his stubborn side was kicking in. He wanted to be sure that he was no longer capable of hurting her. He wanted to be absolutely sure that he would no longer be able to manipulate things that would even come close to Sakura.

"Don't be frustrated either." Sakura commented, as if reading what he was thinking. "We still have to watch our backs with regards to that step mother of yours. She can be so resilient, can't she?" Adding the last part sarcastically.

Shaoran couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah well one thing is for certain though," He replied as he turned a corner, bringing them back to Tomoeda city proper. "She no longer has the power or the resources to even try to hurt you. So don't worry about it. I've already dealt with that."

Sakura was silent. She knew that Shaoran had the power over her but she wasn't sure what he did that made sure that she could no longer do the things she was doing. Kaoru made an impression that screamed "I don't give up until you are dead" sort of thing.

Shaoran glanced at Sakura slightly then turning back on the road. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"There are other ways in making other people miserable, even without the use of resources. You should know that. But I'd rather not think about that. If you don't mind, Kumiko is a big headache in itself. I don't want to start adding Kaoru in the picture. If you say that you've dealt with her, I'm going with you on that one."

"It should feel lighter, doesn't it? Instead, it feels like we are still in limbo."

"You've got that right." Sakura replied flatly.

There was silence between the two of them. It was a comfortable silence. Neither wanted to talk about their problems so it was really a welcome break.

Shaoran allowed his thoughts to drift back to the fashion show. It was an amazing, well organized event. He had to commend Tomoyo for that. She out did herself. Everything was well thought of. Aside from that, Sakura surprised him more than anything else by showing this inner confidence and fun personality that he hadn't seen before. It was like the emotions that he had seen through the past pictures of hers that Tomoyo had shown him before all her problems started.

Eriol had left Sakura with a choice to be a full time model or not. He knew that she didn't want that but instead of declining outright, Eriol and Tomoyo had ganged up on her, making her rethink her decision, making her think before answering right away. He remembered her giving out a breath and agreed to think it over. It was more than enough for her two best friends but somehow Shaoran knew Tomoyo well enough to advocate the plan and make sure that Sakura takes it.

"Have you thought about Eriol's proposal? He will need your answer soon so he can fix the papers after graduation." Shaoran started, hoping to somehow change the mood they were both in and to distract them a bit. Even if he wasn't looking directly at her, he knew that she was sporting a blush, which made him grin wider.

"I don't know how those two can talk me into this. I will still have to think about it. I want to weigh my options carefully. Hey, wipe that grin off your face. If you hadn't notice, it's not exactly my forte. I was hoping to enter another career instead of modeling."

"Hey I'm only saying, Sakura, that you are a natural. Why don't you take it? A side-line thing while you go to college and take up something you like?"

"Oh no, not you too! I was hoping you were at my side."

"Not a chance. Come on. It's not going to kill you to be one. Besides, you were the one who said you needed a break from the monotony of problems here and the fashion show only proves that the right venue for that is modeling. You don't have to be a model forever if you don't want to." Shaoran defended. He was pushing her and he knew it. But he wasn't going to feel guilty about this one. He saw first hand how her true personality came out the night of the fashion show. He wanted to see that personality again and hopefully, she would find her true personality again and would have that always.

"It's not that I don't want to, Shaoran. It's just well the business is cut-throat and I'm ok doing favors but I really don't want to be in that kind of business."

"Hate to break it to you, Sakura, but in any business or career, it is cut-throat."

Sakura let out a defeated sigh. She knew that Shaoran wasn't going to back down and so were her best friends. Call her a push over but she did see their point. She could quit anytime. It's not like she needed the fame or the money. It was a fun distraction. That was it. It wasn't her usual thing but it was fun. It's been a long time since she had fun and well, why not? She saw the contract. It was basically a two-year thing. She was ok with that. Two years was enough. Then she could focus on her academics and take it from there. Besides, it was what her mother did as a side-line while helping her father with the business.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it. I'll call Eriol tomorrow once he's settled back in England and tell him my answer. But it's only for two years and that's it. That's already a compromise." Sakura answered.

Shaoran grinned and said, "Sure. Got it. But if you change your mind in two-year's time, I don't mind."

"Don't push it too much, Shaoran."

XxXxXx

Sakura had accompanied Tomoyo at the music room. She didn't have any work that day, for the entire week for that matter. The owner of the flower shop decided to give everyone there a week off since it was going to be their final exams before graduation. Tomoyo asked for Sakura's help in her final selection for the graduation ceremony since she was asked to sing a piece in behalf of the graduating class.

"This is harder than I thought." Sakura commented as she slumped a little at the piano.

Tomoyo sat next to her and gave out a sigh. "Now you know why I asked you for help."

"Does this make me your accompanist during your solo then?"

"Do you want to?"

"No." Sakura answered so fast that it made Tomoyo laugh.

"Alright. Well in that case I will have to hold an audition for the part. And that will take a lot of work…and such a short time left…will I even be able to find one?"

"Oh no. You're not pulling that one off. I'm not a good pianist, Tomoyo. I can read notes fine but I've never played in front of people before. Do you want me to call Eriol and have him come all the way from England? That could be his graduation gift to both of us."

"Nah. Actually he was the one who insisted that I ask you. He said that it was time that you started playing in front of people. He said it was his way of testing you if you actually learned to play from him."

"Hey! Oh I'm going to kill him next time I see him. Scratch that. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he calls. He's due to call about the modeling thing. Aren't you guys satisfied pushing to be a model?"

"No." Tomoyo answered, laughing.

"Ha ha ha. That's funny." Sakura replied sarcastically while she rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Rika's going to be my accompanist on graduation so chill." Tomoyo replied. "But Eriol did ask me to ask you. He has faith in you, you know, not just being your other best friend but also because he taught you. The guy thinks highly of his musical skills if I may say so myself."

With this Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She knew what Tomoyo meant. Music was life when it came to Eriol. Having him as a teacher, well he was patient with her but he was a perfectionist. Sakura knew exactly what it meant when Tomoyo said that he had confidence in her skills. It simply means he did a good job in teaching and he knew that music came naturally now to Sakura.

"Well enough chit chat. Come on. We better figure out what you are going to sing on graduation. What other ideas do you have so we can at least narrow the selection more?" Sakura finally said, getting them back to work.

Tomoyo smiled and seemed thoughtful. She started to reflect on what she wanted to impart on graduation. It was like a graduation speech so she knew she had to think about it carefully. Sakura waited patiently for her. She let her eyes scan the music room. She couldn't help but smile. Tomoyo had spent most of her afternoons in that room, practicing, creating wonderful music with the magnificent voice she has. She then noticed Tomoyo's phone on the other side of the room. She knew she usually left it there to record everything that happened during a practice session so she could review it at home and check out the areas where she could still improve at.

Sakura hid her mirth. Tomoyo was talking about how seriously Eriol took his music. She wanted to say it back at her. Tomoyo also took her music very seriously. Aside from fashion designing, singing was a talent that easily flowed from her. She had such a wonderful voice. She could see her contemplating really hard. She wondered how much of a help she could be when she already had everything that she needed. Sakura just shrugged the thought and took one of the musical scores and started playing while Tomoyo was still thinking. Perhaps the silence was a little too much and it would make both their lives easier if they heard actually music from the piano.

It seemed to work. It calmed them somehow, forgetting the importance of the selection. Even if they didn't speak, they both knew what the other was thinking. They knew that it should be like that. Music was more on feeling than thinking. When the right music came along, they would know it because it will feel right. An unspoken understanding passed between them that they would continue the pace like that and see which one they actually agree on. That would then be the final selection.

They exchange minor conversations that reflected how they felt about the piece and small talks about other things when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Both of them looked and saw a student there. She said that Tomoyo was being called to the faculty room for minor revisions about the musical selection. Tomoyo thanked the girl and told Sakura that she would be back in a couple of minutes.

While waiting for Tomoyo to return, Sakura started fooling around with the pieces Tomoyo left. Some of the musical scores were unfamiliar to her. It was her first time seeing and playing such music. The arrangement was different from the ones Eriol used to make her practice with. It was interesting. It had a more Japanese feel to it than anything she ever played before. She closed her eyes, savoring the sweet music. Leave it to Tomoyo to pick the sweetest music that has such power and depth in them that could easily take Sakura's mind off a few unwanted things.

Sakura was so absorbed with the music at hand that she failed to notice that the door to the music room opened and a man entered. The man looked at her with such craving and want that had been bottled up for a long time. His eyes clearly showed his desire, his intentions.

"Hello Sakura." He said alluringly.

Once she heard his voice, Sakura's eyes flew wide open and a chill ran down her spine. _Damn. _"N-Nakamura-sensei." Sakura stammered quickly getting up. _Tomoyo. Shaoran. Anyone…where are you?_

XxXxXx

Tomoyo walked through the deserted halls of their school towards the faculty room, wondering what revisions would still be needed to be done. Graduation wasn't that far off and having revisions now would be like doing an overhaul. She somehow felt so anxious but couldn't put her finger on what was wrong. She was agitated and she couldn't understand why.

When she reached the faculty room, Tomoyo knocked before opening the door. She was surprised and confused when she realized that the room was empty. There was no one there. It was already getting late and it was like what she had suspected it should be. But then why? Why would someone tell her that she needed to go to that room and check for revisions for the graduation solo?

As the realization coursed through her brain, Tomoyo could feel a strong chill run through her body. Sakura. Without another word, she turned and dashed back to the music room.

XxXxXx

Shaoran was hanging out on the roof top. He knew that Tomoyo had asked for Sakura's help with her music selection. The thought made him smirk. Those two were thick as thieves, easily reading what the other was having trouble saying or thinking. He took the time to take a step back and reflect on the things that had been happening lately. Somehow he felt content. It didn't matter what problems they had at the moment. All that mattered to him was that he was content because he knew that he wasn't alone. He had Sakura and much as she had him.

The situation they were in was something they had been experiencing for a long time alone. Now that they had each other, it didn't matter if it was still there since they knew that no matter what else happened, they would face it together. It was a comforting thought.

His thoughts were broken though when he heard the door open. He looked around and saw Kumiko standing there. His features immediately went dark. She wasn't someone he would ever want to be alone with. She was someone whom he wanted out of his life as much as he wanted Kaoru to be a mere speck of nothing.

"What do you want?" He asked darkly.

She seemed reserved, totally out of character. She stepped forward towards him. "I actually wanted to apologize."

"Ok what's the catch?" Shaoran snapped back.

She winced at his hostility towards her. She knew that talking to him would be next to impossible. She already knew that it was going to be hard. "Nothing. Like I said, I only wanted to apologize."

Shaoran eyed her. She seemed sincere but it would be the day when he would actually believe her. After everything she had done and said about Sakura, he wasn't going to be nice to her out of convenience. He didn't like her and he wasn't going to pretend to like her.

Kumiko saw him clench his teeth together. His jaw hard pressed. She knew that he was seething against her. "I know what I've done is unforgivable."

Shaoran laughed darkly. "That's the understatement of the year." He commented.

"But before I leave I just wanted to apologize for it. You love her. I can see that. It was wrong…" She continued to just get it out. Her voice faltered. She wasn't used to this but she had to do it. "It was wrong of me to interfere."

"Are you finished?" Shaoran said, without even considering anything she had said. He still loathed her. He wasn't in a forgiving mood. She should be apologizing to Sakura and not him. When she said nothing, he looked away from her and headed towards the door.

But before he could even reach the door, Kumiko stood next to him and pulled him into a kiss. Shaoran's eyes flew wide open, completely disgusted. He immediately pushed her off. When he saw her smirk, his eyes narrowed. He grabbed her forearm roughly and stated, "You are up to something."

She was playing all innocent but Shaoran could see right through that. Before she could even say anything else, everything clicked inside Shaoran's head and he immediately said, "If something bad happens to Sakura, I promise you I will make you suffer the way you have been making her suffer. I will not hold back. You can count on that." He pushed her roughly away, making her fall before he ran towards the door rushing to find Sakura.

He suddenly felt anxious. He wished this time he was wrong. He had to find her. He had to find her and fast. He felt like his gut was being turned into knots. He had a very, very bad feeling about it. Shaoran knew that Kumiko had something planned. He wasn't going to let the seconds pass by and do nothing to prevent it from happening.

XxXxXx

"N-Nakamura-sensei…" Sakura said quickly getting up, her voice almost failing her. She knew that this wasn't good. She shuddered to think of what he wanted. She could see it clearly in his eyes and movements. She wasn't going to stick around to verify that. She started moving towards the door, trying to keep a good distance from her English teacher.

Nakamura saw Sakura's attempt of withdrawing from the situation. He wasn't going to let that happen. He had been patient. This was his chance. He would not be stopped. It was his time. He wasn't going to let the opportunity pass. "You are very talented, you know. Beauty. Brains. Talents. You truly are one of a kind." He commented.

As he was uttering those words, Sakura could feel herself grow sick by the minute. She needed to get out of there and fast. She composed herself, trying hard not to show him her agitation…her fear. The less he knew about it, the better. "Thank you for the compliment, Nakamura-sensei but it was unnecessary. Now, if you will excuse me, I better be off." She replied, trying to keep her voice as even and calm as she could possible could.

Nakamura stepped in front of her when she tried to leave. He would not allow her to reach the door. Sakura was trapped by the piano. Her mind was racing on how to get herself out of there. She tried to recall what little knowledge she had on self defense. Her heart was pounding inside her chest as adrenalin was coursing through her veins. Through it, she still fought to keep calm to keep her head clear. She wasn't going to allow this man to get his way. Her thoughts then drifted to Shaoran. She would not allow this man to destroy her and hurt Shaoran.

Nakamura took another step forward and everything clicked in Sakura's head. She was out of there. She wasn't going to stick around anywhere near the infamous English teacher. She kicked his groin as hard as she could and sprang towards the door. But before she could leave, the now furious man held on to her tight and roughly pushed her back to the piano.

He held her firmly and tightly as she continued to fight him off. He then started to kiss her and touch her. Sakura felt the fear double and even triple. She fought with all her strength to get him off her. She knew what he wanted. She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

It felt like time suddenly so slow that Sakura's mind was working overtime to get him off her and to stop this awful nightmare. But before long, the most wonderful sound she heard was when the door flew open and strong arms pulled the man off her.

Sakura fell to her knees as she was breathing heavily, trying to bring herself to calm down. Her eyes were still wide open but not seeing anything. She involuntary pulled on her clothes, trying to cover herself more. She was shaking. Then she realized her savior was no other than Shaoran.

He was beating up the man who dared to touch her. She wanted to call out to him but her voice failed her. She couldn't comprehend what was happening but the next thing she knew was Shaoran was there by her side wrapping his jacket around her…kneeling beside her. He gently held her arm asking her if she was alright.

She looked at him. "Shaoran…" She started but her voice broke. "Bring me home…please…bring me home." She said. Without another word, Shaoran helped her up and led her away, keeping his protective arms around her tightly. She leaned onto him, closing her eyes.

XxXxXx

By the time Tomoyo had gotten back to the music room, it was empty. There were no signs of anyone there, most especially Sakura. She feared for her best friend. She quickly went over to where she left her phone with the intention to call her. But then she realized that it was still filming.

For a split second, she didn't know what to do. Her hands were trembling, afraid of what she might see. But she had to know. She started replaying the video and skipped the parts to when she left the room. Her eyes flew wide open when she saw what happened next. She froze in her spot.

XxXxXx

Shaoran drove Sakura home to her apartment. She was silent and so was he. He could feel the fury still in his veins on what that man almost did to her and Kumiko. Sakura could tell the murderous rage he had in his eyes. She honestly didn't know what to say. She also didn't know what to feel. She felt tainted. She felt dirty. She clenched her teeth tighter together, to keep her from crying.

Once they've reached her apartment, neither of them still spoke. She noted that his eyes had grown softer a little bit. She knew that pretty soon they would have to talk about what happened. She feared the inevitable. She simply sat in front of the table, at the tatami floor, keeping her hands at her lap. She closed her eyes.

Shaoran, noticing Sakura's reaction, decided to make chamomile tea for her…to help relax her a bit. He went to boil water and prepare things.

Sakura didn't seem to mind or notice what he was doing. Recalling what had happened, it sent chills down her spine. She held up her hand in front of her, palms down, fingers slightly apart. Her hand was shaking. She continued to look at it, saying nothing as her vision started to cloud with her unshed tears.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand over her shaking one and intertwining it in a reassuring grasp. Shaoran laid the cup in front of her but upon realizing that she was shaking, gently held her hand before holding her tight. He sat behind her, hoping to make her feel protected. He said nothing as he simply held on to her.

She was still shaking, her head bowed. The moment she found herself in his arms, a dam broke inside of her. She could no longer hold back the tears. He said nothing, only tightened his embrace, fitting his body perfectly with hers to let her know that he was there and she was safe. He hated seeing her in pain.

"I'm sorry, Shaoran…I'm so, so sorry…" Sakura whispered. Shaoran's head shot up upon realizing that she was blaming herself.

"Sakura-"

"I tried to get away…I tried to fight him…he's…God…"

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, Sakura. I should be the one to apologize…for not being there to prevent it from happening."

Sakura moved to look at him. "Don't, Shaoran. You didn't know. Don't blame yourself please."

"I promised to protect you from him from the first day you started school here. I took care of it. He's not going to get anywhere near you again. Don't blame yourself."

Sakura closed her eyes as a slow, bitter tear ran down her cheek. "I feel so…so…dirty…so…tainted…he touched me…" She shuddered involuntarily as she closed her eyes and fresh tears spilled over. "…he…even…" She shook her head. "…kissed me…"

Shaoran looked at her, not quite sure how to get to her. He knew that Nakamura had almost broken her spirit. It was enough to traumatize someone as sensitive as Sakura. He touched her dampened face, held her. "Look at me." He urged her, speaking softly. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. He would not allow her to look away. "You are still you, Sakura. You are not dirty…nor tainted. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish I can take all those memories from you."

"I was thinking of you, Shaoran. My thoughts were only of you." Sakura confessed. "You should know by now that I love you. I was so afraid…afraid to become unworthy of you…he tried to do something that only a love should do…I can't…live with myself knowing something like that happened to me…I can't look at you…touch you…or love you if he was successful…"

Without saying another word, Shaoran pulled her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. She seemed shocked at first but then relaxed in his warm embrace and allowed herself to be held. She allowed her fear flow through her tears. She would not stop it as long as her beloved held her tight. He broke off from her only to claim her lips, telling her that he wasn't going to let her go even if something like that almost happened.

XxXxXx

Sakura didn't want to go to school the next day. Shaoran understood why. He could not blame her. He had stayed over the night upon her request. She didn't want to be alone or tell anyone else about what had happened. She wasn't ready to share that horrible experience especially with the problems that they were facing. Shaoran did his best to comfort her and make her feel that she wasn't alone.

But then, she told him that they needed to be in school. People might suspect or the message might be taken in a misconstrued way, knowing that Kumiko was somehow behind it too. Shaoran could only reassure her that he would not be leaving her side throughout the day.

Upon arriving in school, both of them had a shock of their lives. It seemed that their worst fear of having people misunderstand what happened actually happened. They knew who was responsible for that…the fast dissemination of false information.

They were immediately called into the office. As they walked there, people were looking at their direction. Sakura tightened her hold on Shaoran's hand. She wasn't in the mood nor was she strong enough to deal with their stares or criticisms. She wished that they would just all go away. Judging by the look on Sakura's face, Shaoran knew what she was thinking.

"Don't mind them, love." He said in a low voice so only she could hear. "They are nobody to us. They can't do anything." Sakura looked up to him and gave him a small smile. He kissed her hand softly as they continued on their way.

Once they entered the Principal's office, Sakura froze when she saw Nakamura standing there slightly bruised and all. Shaoran felt her freeze next to him. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and kept his expression firm. He led her across the room to stand in front of the Principal and what seemed to be the disciplinary committee. Their expressions were harsh and unforgiving.

"You are both here because of two very serious offenses. You, Li-san, for beating up a teacher and you, Kinomoto-san, for having sexual affairs with a teacher. Would you two like to explain your side before we deliver the verdict?" The principal said.

Sakura flinched when she learned what she was accused with. Shaoran was about to speak when they heard the door open from behind. All turned and saw Tomoyo walking in with Yuta following close by, pushing a VCR and a TV.

"Pardon my rude entrance but I believe that you have the wrong victim here." Tomoyo said, addressing those present. Sakura stepped forward but then stopped. Tomoyo smiled at her, touching her face as she passed by her. Tomoyo headed towards the front of the Principal's table and continued, "If you listen to what that _man _said, then you have it all wrong. _He _is not the victim here. Sakura is."

"Now see here Daidouji-san, you can't come in here and accuse without evidence!" Nakamura said.

"Yuta, do you mind playing the tape for me?" Tomoyo simply said over her shoulder as she gave Nakamura a death glare.

Yuta did what he was told. The tape started playing and it showed exactly what had happened inside the music room. Sakura felt herself nearing her breaking point. She wanted to shut it all out. She didn't want to hear any of it. She wanted to get out of there. When she felt, Shaoran's warm hand, somehow she was reminded that he could no longer hurt her because Shaoran was there.

When the tape stopped playing, the room was filled with an eerie silence that was so thick that everybody could feel the tension around them. Sakura clung to Shaoran's arm for support. She could feel her knees almost giving way again. He wrapped an arm around her waist and allowed her to lean against him. He knew that the tape refreshed the bitter memory that she was trying to forget and she was having trouble keeping it together.

"_He _should pay for this! I will turn this evidence to the police if you are not! I will not allow that _rapist _enjoy the privilege of being treated as a victim while my best friend and her boy friend are treated like some scoundrels!" Tomoyo said with much conviction and seriousness that it seemed to have snapped the disciplinary board back to their senses. Watching the tape was disgusting and to think that it was one of them who did it! It was unforgivable. Simply unforgivable.

The committee seemed to reconsider and began to look at Nakamura like the criminal that he was. The Principal stood and addressed Nakamura darkly, "How dare you call yourself a teacher? And to have fabricated pictures? You are a disgrace!" He threw the pictures that were taken during that time back to Nakamura.

Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Yuta saw the pictures and felt sick. Someone was taking pictures while that vile man was attacking Sakura! Then it dawned on them who could be that cruel as to plan something like that…Oji Kumiko. Shaoran clenched his free hand, vowing to make sure that Kumiko paid for this.

Nakamura smirked and then said, "She promised that I could have her. She promised me. I will not let you go!" He then produced a gun and aimed directly at Sakura and started shooting.

Everything happened so fast. No one had time to react. The next thing Sakura knew was that she was on the ground and someone was lying on top of her. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Shaoran lying there, seemingly unconscious. Her uniform was becoming wet so she touched Shaoran and saw blood in her hands.

"Oh my God! Shaoran! Shaoran! Someone help him! Shaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as she got out from under him and tried to help him. She was frantic. She didn't know what to do. Everything was a blur. Everyone was scrambling, some were making sure that Nakamura wasn't going anywhere and that he was restrained while others were calling for help. Through the panic, Sakura hardly noticed that she too was shot. All she saw was Shaoran lying there fighting for his life.

XxXxXx

A few days passed, Touya was still with Xiao Fang sorting out the evidence that Tenaka had left them. Xiao Fang had come back after a day and then left again. Touya had remained in contact with Sakura, telling her about what he had uncovered from Tenaka's documents. Sakura knew that it wouldn't be long before her brother had figured things out. Touya worked day and night trying to figure things out, put two and two together. That day, he was cracking the final documents with Xiao Fang when Tenaka's phone started to ring. Touya picked it up. His eyes flew wide open with the news Tomoyo brought him.

"_Kinomoto-san! Shaoran was shot! Another bullet passed through Sakura's arm! They are on their way to the hospital!"_

The news came in quite a shock at it took a moment for it to sink in. Touya, coming to his senses immediately said, "I will be there. I don't know how I will be able to but I will be there. Keep me informed Tomoyo." He then wheeled his wheel chair towards the door, not really able to think clearly.

XxXxXx

Sakura sat at a gurney, while a doctor was finishing bandaging her arm up after he had examined and cleaned the wound. Shaoran was still in surgery. There still wasn't any word about him yet. Tomoyo was there by her side while they waited for the doctor to finish on her and to hear word about how Shaoran was doing. From beyond the curtain, the others, Yamazaki, Yuta, Ryota, and Chiharu, were there.

"Alright, Kinomoto-san. You are all bandaged up. You will be fine now. If you have other questions, please feel free to approach me." The doctor said before leaving.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tomoyo," She started. "The tape. It was from your phone wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was."

"Destroy that tape after we've made sure that he is behind bars. I do not want to see or hear about it ever again."

"I know. That's why I already destroyed it. I already handed it over to the police. They are handling it already. As for Kumiko, I made sure that she didn't get away with it."

"Good." Sakura said as she finally opened her eyes. Tomoyo handed her a clean set of clothes. Sakura took it and only looked at it in her hands.

"He's going to be fine, Sakura. Shaoran is strong so he will pull through." Tomoyo commented.

"Yes. I know. He promised me that he won't leave me. I'm holding on to that promise. Besides, he is a survivor. He will survive. I just know it." Sakura said, trying to be strong.

Tomoyo placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Tomoyo, I need a favor." Sakura said. Tomoyo seemed confused on what she would be needing from her. Sakura looked up to her best friend and told her the plan she had in making sure that Shaoran would never be hurt again.

XxXxXx

A couple of hours passed and Shaoran was brought to a private room to recover. As it turned out, it was a minor surgery. The shot was a through and through, missing vital organs. Only stitching was done. If he hadn't reacted so fast…if he had been a split second too late, he wouldn't have survived the shot. The moment he saw that Nakamura was getting something from his coat, he knew and immediately shielded Sakura.

Sakura was sitting in a chair next to Shaoran's bed. She held his hand, waiting patiently until he would open his eyes again. The others had gone home for the evening, even her brother. When Touya saw the look that Sakura had, he knew he had to give her space.

Shaoran stirred and instantly Sakura was alert. Slowly he opened his eyes. Sakura smiled at him, quite relieved that he had opened his eyes. "Hey," She said in a soft voice.

"Hey," Shaoran answered. He tried to move but Sakura place a gentle hand on his shoulder, preventing him from getting up.

"Shh…don't. Just lay down and rest. You've been through a lot so rest for me, love. I will be here." Sakura whispered softly, smiling at him.

Shaoran smiled and complied, satisfied that she was holding his hand and she was at his side. "How are you?' He asked.

"I'm fine so you don't have to worry. You saved my life yet again, so thank you. Now, all I want you to worry about is getting better, ok?" She replied.

Before Shaoran could answer, the door to the room opened roughly and Kaoru's voice echoed through the quiet room. Sakura immediately stood and faced the older woman, wearing an expression of strength and determination.

"What are you doing here? The nerve of you being in my son's room!" Kaoru said.

"Shaoran, don't get up. You'll just make your condition a little worse." Sakura told him, not once looking away from Kaoru. She looked back at the woman coolly. "I should be the one asking you that and since when has Shaoran been your son? You never treated him as such. You just call him that to put on a show." She finally addressed Kaoru.

Kaoru seemed stunned. She never expected Sakura to answer her, much less fight her. "Do not treat me like I'm an idiot. I'm not stupid as to not see or understand what you have been doing for years." Sakura added. Shaoran seemed a little surprised too. He knew she could be quick with the wit and she wasn't one to keep what she really thought about others. It was like the first time they met.

"Why you little b-" Kaoru started as she grabbed Sakura's injured arm.

"The bitch here is you, Kaoru. You are so insecure about yourself that you make others miserable on a whim. Well, it's time that you pay up for all the negative things you have been doing, especially to Shaoran. Do you really think we would simply stand aside while you continue to threaten our lives?" Sakura said not breaking eye contact even as Kaoru dug her nails deeper into her flesh. Sakura didn't mind the pain in her arm as she would not allow Kaoru to regain a higher ground. She pushed Kaoru away from her.

Kaoru smirked smugly. "Who would believe you? You are a nobody. I have power. Who do you think the people would believe? I may have done things to that bastard like make his life a living hell or even hired men to have you both killed, but who would believe you? My word will always weigh more than you." She answered.

Sakura smiled. Kaoru looked back at her darkly. "Perhaps you are right. They would believe you more especially since you just confessed."

"So what? Even if you go to the police right now, they still would not believe you."

"Probably. Probably not. But they would believe you and your confession because you were not coerced into saying anything. You said it under your free will. And now I've made sure of your down fall." Sakura replied, revealing a small microphone on her collar, which was cover by her hair. It was white which blended quite easily on her white jacket.

"Do not treat me like I have been born yesterday. I will never let you hurt Shaoran ever again." Sakura added.

Kaoru was so angry that she motioned to slap Sakura. While Sakura closed her eyes to anticipate the hit, it never came. She quickly opened her eyes and was shocked at who she saw.

"You will not hurt this girl ever again. You will not be able to even come near her or my son for as long as you live." Xiao Fang said as he caught Kaoru's arm and roughly pushed her back, standing in front of Sakura. Both Sakura and Shaoran were surprised with the sudden turn of events.

"You will go to prison and pay for everything that you have done. You are no longer my wife. You never were." Xiao Fang said. Before Kaoru could say anything or even move, Xiao Fang said in a louder voice, "Take her away." Two men entered the room.

Sakura's eyes flew wide open when she realized who they were. She stepped back involuntarily. "I will take her now." Yue said as he held Kaoru's arm firmly and took her away.

"We will take care of things from here." Yukito said and took a step towards Sakura. She seemed to freeze. He smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry about last time but it had to happen that way. You can trust me, I promise you. May I have the confession you recorded?"

Sakura looked up at Xiao Fang, who only smiled at her reassuringly. She unzipped her jacket and removed her wired recorder, something she asked Tomoyo to help her with, and handed it over to Yukito. He smiled at her again and bowed before leaving.

"Ask a nurse to come and tend to her wounds before you leave, Tsukishiro-san." Xiao Fang asked. Yukito only nodded as he disappeared beyond the door.

"Thank you, Sakura, for everything you have done for my son, especially for loving him." Xiao Fang said as he turned to Sakura.

She blushed and smiled. "There is no need for that, Sir. In fact, I don't think what I did can compare to everything he has done for me, especially saving my life countless times, never giving up on me and of course loving me for me."

Xiao Fang smiled as he motioned Sakura to the empty chair. She obeyed. Her gaze met Shaoran's. It was like he was teasing her or something. She wanted to say something but chose not to since his father was there in the room.

"Um, I think I should leave you two alone. I believe you have some things to talk about." Sakura opted to say.

"No, please stay. I believe that you have to hear this too." Xiao Fang said.

Sakura and Shaoran looked at each other but said nothing. A nurse entered the room so they had to hold off with the conversation. Sakura removed her white jacket and revealed her white camisole. She hadn't realized that Kaoru had made her wound bleed so much. She knew that she couldn't wear her jacket again until she had washed the blood off.

"Why didn't you tell me so got injured?" Shaoran asked.

"This is nothing. I'm not going to die from it. Besides, you are already under a lot of stress as it is." Sakura simply answered.

Shaoran shook his head. Xiao Fang couldn't help but be amused at what he was witnessing. He then noticed the Li crest on Sakura's finger. Shaoran seemed to notice what his father was looking at. He said, "I gave it to her to protect her."

"I figured you might." Xiao Fang answered. Sakura looked at father and son, wondering what they were talking about. But when she saw Shaoran's expression and Xiao Fang's, she decided it was better not to ask. The nurse then finished tending to her wound. She smiled and left the room.

"Sakura, I know you went through a lot. You both did. I have known for a long time the things you two have been dealing with in secret." Xiao Fang started.

"I had a feeling about that since you were there to save my brother and know things that couldn't be possibly be known not unless the person is involved." She commented, giving a smile.

"I sent Tsukishiro Yukito as your body guard, Sakura, also to gather information about Shinohara Yuiji that would put him in jail. While Aki commissioned Tsukishiro-san's cousin, Yue, to watch over Shaoran and gather enough information about Kaoru's plans upon your request, Sakura." Xiao Fang explained. Sakura looked at him in shock. She didn't expect that. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"That day, Yukito played his double agent part not to put you in danger, Sakura, but to apprehend Shinohara Yuiji. Didn't you ever wonder where the knife came from? The one stuck at the back of the seat you were tied in? Yukito made sure you had a way to get out of there. In the meantime, Yue shadowed Shaoran and when things got rough, he assisted you, son, and told you where Yukito brought Sakura so that you two could get away. All the while, playing the game Shinohara and Kaoru came up with to let them not suspect a thing."

The two listened. They couldn't quite put their sudden realizations into words. All this time, there were more people working with them that they had no idea about. Xiao Fang explained everything from the beginning. All the plans he and Tenaka had made. All the measures they observed to make sure that two were safe. They listened and suddenly everything was clear. They couldn't help but feel relieved.

XxXxXx

'_It's so bright…what's this light blinding me? I feel like I'm floating. I've never felt so free before.' Sakura said to herself. She found herself in what seemed to be pure light. She couldn't feel anything but being happy and satisfied with life. It was just like before…before that. She felt the freedom seep into the depths of her heart, beyond the clutches of her secrets and the awful reality that she found herself in._

_Sakura couldn't see anything though. She could only see herself and nothing more. She seemed to be a drift amidst this bright light though she didn't feel alone. She was calm and collected. She didn't mind where she was. A part of her welcomed it. But then as if suddenly ripped out of a beautiful dream, Sakura felt herself drowning. Suddenly, the light that had been so gentle before has immediately vanished and she found herself in the dark, seeing the light above her._

_She tried to swim up but something was holding her back. She wanted to get back to the light. She reached out her arm as far as she could but the more she reached, the farther it seemed to be. Sakura could feel the breath inside of her slowly vanishing as she struggled to breathe. Her body ached, wanting to breathe. As excruciating minutes passed, her entire being was carving for air. She was about to give in into temptation to breathe in the water that surrounded her as she continued to reach out to the light…no one was there…no one could hear her scream or cry for help…no one was coming…_

'_Save me…' _

'_I will save you, Sakura.' An angelic voice came and a hand touched her outstretched hand. Suddenly she could breathe again. She looked up…up into the face of her savior…to her beloved Shaoran. _

It was no longer a nightmare but a sweet dream of hope and love. Even through the roughness of life, she knew that someone was there to save her. He was there by her side all along. He was right. No matter what happened, he could hear her. He saved her.

XxXxXx

_Shaoran could see himself as he was when he was just a boy. He could tell because he knew the feeling of being alone and scared all too well. He knew that feeling. He knew that fear. Even though so much had changed throughout the years, he still couldn't break free from its clutches. The truth…the past still haunted him like a plague. It was something he couldn't escape from. It was something that just had to be there._

_Even if Shaoran had already reinvented himself as someone strong, he still couldn't escape from his reality. It wasn't public knowledge. No one knew about it, not even his closest friends. He chose to carry the burden alone. Being tough was somehow just a façade, a mask he had taught himself to wear to cloak the truth from the world. It was his way of coping but he never was successful in moving on. Basically, no one needed to know that part of him, no one. It was his problem, his problem alone._

_He could see himself back in that room, crying as a small kid, fresh bruises on his back and thighs. No one knew because he was always made to wear clothes that would conceal the awful truth. No one knew…not even his own father. He was too scared to tell him. He feared that his father would not believe him even though he knew that his father loved him greatly._

_All those nights of crying himself to sleep was simply excruciating, especially the times when sleep would not take hold of him easily. New wounds. Old wounds. It didn't matter. Nothing could mask the pain etched deep within him cursing him to stay awake longer than he would have wanted._

'_Stop! Stop! I didn't do anything! Why am I being punished?' His younger self screamed. It usually fell on deft ears. No one heard him…or rather, either they choose not to hear him or they heard him but couldn't come near. It was like that for years until he started to fight back. But the pain was still there…fresh as always…without anyone even knowing…_

'_Save me…' His inner self pleaded._

_Suddenly, he was engulfed in a warm embrace. His young self looked up and saw an angel smiling down at him. Her green eyes penetrating through the coldness around him, showing him love and happiness that he never thought he would feel. Her smile melted away all the ice around his cage._

"_You are safe now, love."_

_With her words, he becomes the man he was, no longer the scared child hiding in the darkness. _

He still dreamt of it at night but it no longer haunted him, no longer his nightmare. Through the beauty and heart of his beloved, he was saved.

XxXxXx

The morning rays entered the room and touched Sakura's eyes. It woke her up gently. She smiled at the new day. She turned next to her and saw her husband of a year and a half still asleep. She didn't want to wake him so she slowly tried to get out of bed. But as she did, his arms around her tightened and pulled her back.

"It's a Sunday, love. You can sleep in, especially since you look a little pale for a couple of days now." He said.

She smiled and touched his face. "Did I wake you up?"

"No. Now why don't you rest?" He said, pulling her closer to him.

She took a deep breath, taking his scent. She loved his smell and his protective warmth. She always felt safe and perfect with him. "I will. I just need to go to the bathroom. I still can do that right?"

Shaoran grinned at her and kissed her forehead before seizing her lips. Even after years of loving her as a boyfriend and now a husband, she still could insight butterflies in his stomach. It was like he fell in love with her more every morning. "I love you." He whispered.

She smiled back at him and took his hand. "I love you too." She then placed in on top of her stomach. "We both do."

Shaoran sat up a little, hovering at her side at the possible meaning of her words. She only smiled back at him. "Sakura, are you…?"

Her smile only widened as she let go and got something from the drawer at the side of their bed. She handed it to him. He opened it and it was an ultrasound. "That's the first picture of our baby. I got it yesterday. And that is why I've been looking a little pale lately, not to mention being a little sick." She explained.

He looked at the image in his hand and then at his wife. Without another word, he crashed his lips on hers and embraced her. He never thought he would be happier. But it seemed that spending his life with his beloved Sakura, everyday was happier than yesterday.

"Now may I go to the bathroom? I don't want to vomit on the bed or on you." Sakura said as she got up and dashed to the bathroom. Shaoran followed smiling, holding her hair back.

THE END

**A/N: Since it is the last chapter and my last fic for awhile…I haven't got any idea what to write next…actually…I do but…there…I've leave that hanging…anyway, like I was saying, since it is the last chapter, I made it long and as detailed as possible to cover any loose ends. I also purposely updated late so that I could give some of you guys a chance (last chance) to review and I could acknowledge as you've seen at the very beginning of this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading this humble fic of mine. I never thought it would be accepted the way it was. Thank you so much for that. I know that my writing skills still need improvement but hey I did give you my best. I hope when the next inspiration comes along, I would get to see you guys again. I won't stop writing but I will be taking a break…I think…I need to really think about what I want to write next.**

**Anyway, thank you and for the last time, please send in what you think. It was real. Peace guys. **

**Michiko**


End file.
